A Journey Beyond Sanity: Equestria Girls!
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A little Christmas gift to all my readers and AJBS fans! Enjoy re-reading my bashing of the infamous first film through the form of Stardust Balance, as he and Twilight journey to retrieve the crown stolen by Sunset Shimmer, the EQG chapters ripped straight from my main fic and into their own. Warning: censored language, relentless criticism, and SWEET Sentry hating. Enjoy!
1. EQG I God Help Me

**AN: Yeah... I basically cheated, so sue me. But really I felt my ever-expressed contempt for the spin-offs of the beloved show we know during these two chapters weren't enough to share on AJBS alone. Henceforth, the two-shot here will be the same chapters during Stardust and Twilight's time at Canterlot High within the first flick.**

 **For those who have yet to read my main fic - A Journey Beyond Sanity - beforehand, I would highly recommend getting acquainted with the story to understand a few things, and avoid any spoilers you discover here. But, if you're indifferent or already read through the fic so far, I'll just point some things out to get them out of the way:**

 **Stardust Balance is my main OC.**

 **His mind is currently being preoccupied by a guiding voice named Specter, and the spiritual remains of King Sombra.**

 **He, like me, hates Equestria Girls with a burning passion.**

 **And he's, during this event, the special somepony of Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Enjoy this half-arsed new two-shot with some minor edits from the original chapters here and there. If it's just me being pure lazy... Well, same can be said for those who thought of EQG in the first place.**

 **And if you like/love Equestria Girls, that's one-hundred percent fine; you won't be judged for it. You enjoy the flick, I despise its guts. Enjoy this pure ocean of salt!**

* * *

 _"We've GOT to have mo-ney...!" - Hasbro._

* * *

It's finally happening...

...Damn.

The one thing I've been praying and hoping with every bone, vein and minuscule piece of DNA through all my being would NOT happen turns out to be, to my misfortune and spite, canon. It was as if God himself hated my very being and wishes to punish me by making these abominations that dared call themselves spin-offs - much less movies - to one of the greatest shows on the planet, and forcing me to partake in them. As we walked from the train arriving into the kingdom, the large sparkling castle waiting for us, Twilight and the others talking while I gazed upwards with dread and disbelief, I knew I should've stayed in bed today.

There was a name for this thing that dared to even exist, a name so horrifying and contemptible I bared my teeth just thinking about it.

Equestria G- Ugh! Sorry, almost choked on my own bile just then.

While Pinkie Pie made an unfunny Transformers joke, my body and mind screamed for me to turn back and run off, insisting this was not worth it. But I had to, I must endure this travesty, this plague on movie media. If not for myself, then for the purple uni- alicorn, still getting use to that. To prevent the most bizarre, awkward, loveless and forced romance in animated history.

A brief image of a famous Disney movie came to mind, one with an annoying talking snowman. Alright, second most forced romance in animated lore.

Right at the beginning, the first of many countless problems about this "movie" rears its ugly head. It starts with my friends over here walking towards the Crystal Empire's castle before us, expecting its audience to immediately identify these mares in particular. The movie should've began with a brief intro of history, providing a small description of the show, characters and why the damn crown is so crucial to everything that happens in this godforsaken piece of [BEEP]. People shouldn't have to have seen the show before watching the movie to enjoy.

Though how anyone can enjoy this piece of donkey [BEEP] is beyond my comprehension. If they like it, more power to them, but this and Rainbow Rocks made me finally understand the feeling of contempt many Star Wars fans would have towards the prequels.

Anyway, a good movie shouldn't have to rely heavily on the source material it was based from. Though a brief introduction to the show's lore and main characters beforehand wouldn't have hurt.

[BEEP] this movie...

 **Criticizing already, little man? You certainly don't mess around.**

Not in this case...

"Jack, are you coming?"

My gaze reluctantly tore from the towering structure towards the waiting Twilight, as the others made their way to the castle's entrance. Slowly nodding, I trailed after them, dread and anger rising along with the bile in my throat with every step I took towards what can laughingly be called the plot in this "movie."

For Twilight. I was doing this for Twilight...

 **Yes, keep feeding yourself with lies, boy.**

Ignoring Sombra's mockful jabs - having grown use to his way with words after a few days - I trudged onwards, swallowing my apprehension and spite heavily.

If I move quickly, then hopefully - however vain it may be - I can prevent the appalling movie from happening in its entirety.

* * *

Once again, I find myself lost in this maze of a castle.

Not going to bed by Celestia's suggestion because A. I'm not a toddler. And B. I get enough of that [BEEP] over being sent to bed early via bedtime schedule by Twilight ever since the beginning of our... Relationship.

Still growing accustomed to that reality.

Anyway, if I can hurry, I can prevent the entire movie from happening right at the start. I either force Sunset to flee or convince her to give up and surrender herself to Celestia's custody - You know, what SHOULD have happened at the end of the movie - and no one would have to deal with over an hour of pure bull-[BEEP].

It wouldn't be difficult if it wasn't so damn dark in here!

 **Perhaps you should have asked for directions to the room with the mirror before wandering off without thinking, again.**

If I wanted your opinion, Sombra, I'd ask for it-

GAH!

"Whoops. Sorry sir."

The beacon of light removed itself from my sight, and upon rubbing my eyes I was immediately greeted by-

"You..."

The pegasus in gold armour tilted his head, that flashlight for a horn pointing at a wall because of it, "Is there a problem, sir?"

Upon seeing you? Countless issues. I had vainly hoped that spotting you the last time I visited the Empire was an illusion on Sombra's part. But nope, you're real, only beginning this nightmare. Already my hoofs clenched at the sight of this repulsive excuse for a character, and it took every ounce of my being not to kick his arse, even when Twilight bumped into him earlier.

The pegasus shifted uncomfortably at my look, glancing away and coughing. "W-Well, if you'll excuse me, sir, I really need to continue my patrol and-"

"Stop!"

Twilight!

Our attention immediately turned to the scene behind the pegasus, eyes wide at the teleporting orange unicorn, who smiled smugly behind her before running off down another hallway, pursued by the Mane Six and Spike.

God dammit mother-[BEEP]er!

"Out of the way!" I shoved the stunned pony before running after the girls and dragon. I can't believe it! This annoying cardboard cutout manages to get in the way even when I'm trying to prevent all this from happening!

Arriving at the room, finally, I managed to hear two distinct voices.

"What did you do with my crown?"

"So sorry it had to be this way... Princess."

And I only entered just in time to see Sunset Shimmer flee into the portal, smirking in satisfaction and leaving all the girls gasping and stumped. "Who was that?" Fluttershy asked, while the mares only exchanged confused expressions.

"Sunset Shimmer." Their heads turned at my grim statement and stance, my eyes focused on the Godforsaken mirror. I failed to stop her. Which means, I'll have to go through there and retrieve the crown while dealing with the worst movie in existence.

Which means... Everything in the whole movie... Will most likely happen.

"[BEEP]."

* * *

When you say things to yourself like "Huh?" or "What?" over how illogical characters act in a movie, it's not usually a good sign.

By the way, love we had to wait until MORNING before the monarchs provide us with expository dialogue, when I could be pursuing Sunset in the other universe right this instant. Only, if Twilight hadn't insisted I wait until everyone gets answers.

"Sunset Shimmer." Celestia began, "A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led her to stealing the crown."

This of course led to many questions. Exactly how long ago was she a student? Why have we never heard of her until now? If Sunset was a pupil shortly before Twilight, then when did she leave? As a filly? A teenager? Does time operate differently in the Equestria Girls universe? Rainbow Rocks wasn't very clear on that. Was Sunset a teenager this entire time from Twilight's student days as a filly before mare? How did she know about the mirror? What exactly motivated Sunset to becoming a jerk? Why wasn't the mirror destroyed by Celestia after Sunset escaped, so she wouldn't come back? And why did Celestia let her go if she knew Sunset would be a potential threat?

Ugh, I'm already getting a headache from all this, and not due to lack of sleep.

"- By the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony." The tall failure of a ruler continued as we followed her, evidently to the magic mirror room.

That's another thing, why that Element of Harmony specifically? Because it's the 'leader' of them? Isn't Twilight's crown just one part of a greater power, combined with the other Elements? Why didn't Sunset attempt to steal the other Elements? How did she know what room Twilight was sleeping in? How did she know about the summit? Wouldn't occupying yourself in an alternate dimension keep you from learning recent news? Was Sunset spying and eavesdropping on guards by occasionally popping back here?

And most importantly, why was the mirror here? Wasn't the Crystal Empire gone for a thousand years? Did Celestia have the mirror moved here when it returned? If so, why? Was this all some elaborate ploy on Celestia's behalf to give Twilight another task?

...Suddenly, things are beginning to make sense.

As we arrived back into the room occupying the accursed object, it was Luna who provided the next explanation.

"This is no ordinary mirror." No [BEEP]? "It is a gateway to another world." And how do you know that, if you've never been through? "A gateway that opens once, every thirty moons." And again, how do you know all this? Did Starswirl tell you?

Then how would he know about it?

As Luna magically pushed an awed Pinkie away from the rippling mirror, the mare of the night continued, "It has always been kept in the throne room in Canterlot castle." It has? I don't recall ever seeing it there? "But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over."

But _why?_ Did Cadence even know about Sunset and the mirror beforehand? Why entrust her with such a task when it's clearly CELESTIA'S responsibility? Her failure! For God's sake, woman, stop having others clean up your mess!

 **Hmhmhmhmhm. Frustrating, isn't it?**

You're telling me...

Celestia sighed, "I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return." You HOPED? "To come back to Equestria seeking my guidance." Because that's why a sensible person would come back, seeking Celestia's self-proclaimed 'wisdom.'

Oh, right, Sunset isn't in her right mind at this point. She's currently just an undeveloped cliche villain.

"Obviously, this isn't what happened."

No [BEEP].

"Twilight," Cadence spoke up next, and the purple uni- alicorn stepped forward, "You must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown."

Alright, time for me to step up.

"Yeah, no, not happening." I said in finality, already moving towards the damn reflection, glaring at anyone who dares object otherwise. "You're not recklessly throwing Twilight into another universe she knows little to nothing about. I'm going in her stead."

Of course, there were multiple objections.

"What?!"

"Are you for real?!"

"You honestly think we're gonna let you go alone? We're all in this together!"

Celestia, however, objected to that last statement, "I'm afraid you all can't go." Our heads turned to her questionably. "Sending all of you would upset the balance of this alternate world."

Now what does that even mean?! Isn't balance already disrupted by Sunset's presence there, along with the sirens, who we learn were banished there in the first place? Didn't you and Starswirl [BEEP] all that up by NOT destroying the mirror when the opportunity was at hand? And you'd think a franchise centering around friendship would have all Mane Six facing this new threat together. You know more than you let on, you damn alicorn.

"Once again, you're full at [BEEP], Celestia." My gaze resumed on the rippling mirror. "Let me worry about balance, I'll go in there to retrieve the crown before the day is done."

"But this is Twilight's task, and hers alone-"

"I know what's on the other side." I snapped, not harshly I might add, to Luna, looking over the observant mares and dragon. "As a human, I have more knowledge about this alternate world than any of you. It's wiser to send someone who has a higher understanding how that world works than someone in complete ignorance, just to clean up someone's mess." To her credit, Celestia didn't even flinch. "Spike, the fake crown." The dragon hurriedly nodded, throwing the fake item as I caught it with ease, hiding it within a pocket of beneath my cape.

"And how, might I ask, do you know exactly what's on the other side?" Cadence inquired curiously, while the Mane Six and Spike's eyes widened in understanding. Yes, unlike the tall alicorns, they knew about their world being a fictional creation, so naturally I would have future knowledge and how best to overcome this new obstacle.

"Specter told me." I lied, before stepping forward and-

"Jack, I'm coming with you." What? Twilight joined me at the mirror entrance, eyes firm and determined. "The crown is my responsibility. Without it, the Elements of Harmony will be powerless, and Equestria will be in danger."

Absolutely not. "Twilight-"

"Jack." Uh oh. She's giving me that look. Sparkling eyes blazed in resolve, muzzle thin and expression unwavering. "Don't argue with me on this one. I've been through worse, how bad can it be?"

I have a list if you want one.

...Fine.

"Alright."

Twilight nodded in gratitude, before looking back at the concerned others, smiling reassuringly, "We'll be back soon."

"Good luck Twi, Star." Applejack said.

"We're counting on you."

"You guys got this!"

"I hope nothing bad happens for you two."

"We'll throw a party when you guys come back!"

Heh. Our serious expressions broke into small smiles at the optimism. I'm gonna need a LOT of positivism for what comes next. You gals are the best...

 **Kill me.**

"Time is of the essence." Luna added, producing a magic cloud showing the night sky. "On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it'll be another thirty moons before you could possibly return."

Well, since I have no idea how 'thirty moons' works, I'm not too worried... Oh wait, yes I am. I'm going to be stuck in the EQG universe otherwise. I'd much rather die.

Frowning again, I glanced at Twilight, who, wearing two backpacks, stared straight into the mirror. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, smiling lightly, "Of course. Besides, I've got you to guide me through that world and in case anything bad happens, right?"

...Shaking my head fondly, I whispered in small humour, "Your funeral." Before stepping into the dreaded portal first, so at least Twilight and Spike - who obviously will follow us - would have something soft to land on.

Blue skaddo we can too.

* * *

...Ugh!

What a joy to wake up to; the sound of screaming. Right in my ears.

Though, upon recognizing whose scream that was, my eyes instantly opened, greeted by the mare kneeling on top of me.

Or to be more accurate here, teenager.

Blinking rapidly to check if it was a dream, I was disgruntled to be confirmed that this wasn't a hallucination and we were, in fact, now inside the movie. Terrific. What more could you want?

Twilight was panickingly inspecting her hands and then legs, before Spike spoke up as the voice of reason, "Twilight, you have to get it together."

And to get off me...

Oof! Her clenched hands on my chest, Twilight took a deep inhale before asking the dragon-now-turned-dog, "What does the rest of me look like?"

Don't worry Twilight, I'm internally screaming in terror about being here too.

"Still like a purple Goddess..." Purple eyes glanced down in surprise at me, prompting my chuckle, "Heheh, don't worry love, you're still a sight to behold, even here." That was one thing I couldn't hold against the movie, but that list is marginally thin.

"Ja-Jack?" Twilight asked hesitantly, before realizing our position and blushing madly, redness covering her beautiful features. Crawling off my body, I breathed in sweet release. Full air, at last.

Sitting up, I smiled reassuringly at the panicked girl, "Are you alright?"

"I- I don't know!" Twilight replied, checking her own body thoroughly again. "What exactly am I...?"

"Welcome to planet Earth, Twilight." Or at least an imitation of one. Standing up - oh it felt GREAT to be on two feet normally again - balancing myself, having not stood on two limbs exclusively for so long, I held out a hand for Twilight. Regarding it curiously, she accepted the offer, and I carefully pulled her up and- "Whoa, easy there." I added while firmly grabbing her shoulder to support her, as Twilight almost fell down in surprise. "This might take some getting use to."

"Wait... 'Earth?!'"

"Yep."

"So... I'm now a human?" Twilight was now observing her limbs in interest, expression of confusion and worry melting into intrigue and curiosity.

"Bingo." Now then, time to inspect the damage. Still supporting the troubled teen, I began inspecting myself through the large mirror we came from, under a horse statue. Oh. Oh God. I look hideous. I feel dirty.

Hair's a mess, what else is new. Eyes are much smaller, but still big enough to be mistaken for anime eyes. And look, the mirror was kind enough to provide us clothes. That was nice of it. Although... I like the coat, aside from the infuriating cutie mark split half between the jacket. Blue buttoned shirt, dark grey belt, black trousers and... Sneakers? With laces? [BEEP] me. I can't tie laces for [BEEP]. And I'm pretty sure balance can't help me there.

I don't need to describe Twilight's attire, as we shamefully all know what exactly everyone wears in this Godforsaken world.

Now, about this mirror... Where did it come from? The statue and mirrors were clearly designed for the school behind us, correct? So how and why is this reflection connected to Equestria? When did it happen? Another plothole about this film that is left totally unclear.

"So this is your world, Stardust?" Spike inquired, addressing me with a note of wonder.

...

"Hmm." I began sourly, motioning to the whole place. "A good question, Spike. Even though this looks like my world, there are buildings and cars like my world, and everyone walks and talks like the people in my world." I pointed at a particular man walking his dog away from the school for some reason. "There are rainbow-coloured stereotypes behaving like cliches and making a mockery of the human race, so it's clearly NOT my everyday normal world!"

I could go back right now, and leave Twilight and Spike to this mess. But an emotion named affection prevented me otherwise; I was doing this for them. And more specifically Twilight.

Spike shied away at the yell.

But I was hardly finished. "WHY does this make me so angry? Well it just begs the question: What the [BEEP] was the point of there being an alternate human dimension anyway?! Aside from Hasbro finding an excuse to sell some creepy-looking dolls and mind-numbing song numbers!"

Hell, I'd rather watch a trilogy of movies about Spike. Yes, they should have been about Spike! He goes on some epic journey that will save the world and finally give this dragon the respect and love from the fans he deserves! I'd rather see that than an animated High School Musical with ponies only at the beginning and end!

"Jack, calm down." Before I knew it, Twilight was right in my face, eyes pleading for calmness. "We can settle your issues with this world later, but right now, we must find the crown and take it back." She motioned to the atrocious building I reluctantly even spared a glance at, "I have a feeling it's somewhere in there."

Ah, right yes, priorities.

Let's just get this over with.

"Your intuition's correct, Twilight." I nodded and sighed in grief, "Come on. Walk like this." Carefully, I showed the learning teen how exactly to walk like a human as we headed towards the front doors, letting the girl lean on me for support. And eventually, she started getting the hang of it, walking up the stairs towards the door herself. "There you go! Good job!" She grinned bashfully, before heading forward and- "No Twilight wait!"

Ouch... That wasn't even funny.

"Are you alright?" I asked immediately, meeting her at the door.

Twilight nodded after clearing her head, eyes closed and concentrated. Before gasping in realization, "My magic... Isn't working."

Folding my arms, I pointed to her forehead, "I told you once that magic doesn't exist on Earth, as proof with your now-absent horn."

"What?!" She pulled at her hair, once again, in panic.

"It's not too late to turn back-"

"No Jack."

"Oh alright... Well, look on the bright side," Though I wasn't really one to talk about positivism in this situation. "This way you can learn to be more practical, and stop relying on magic twenty-four seven." Walking past her, my arm reached out to hold the door open for them - Which opened on the inside for some stupid [BEEP] reason - and bowed formally, "Welcome to Canterlot High; home of every high school movie ever."

And much much worse.

I followed after the two inside, gazing around the offensive building with ill-concealed disgust. Already I felt the incentive to just turn around, leave and never step foot in here again. God damn, [BEEP] this place, am I right?

Of course I am.

"What do you think, guys?" Twilight said, inspecting a glass wall containing many rewarded items. "Are these artifacts she stole from Equestria?"

I couldn't help it. The sincere suspicion prompted my laugh. "Haha! No they're just trophies students have earned through their achievements." I said while joining them.

"Oh." Twilight said, rubbing her bare arm in embarrassment, before looking at me as though recalling something, "You've seen all this before, Jack, what happens now?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, the school bell responded for me. Timing. "This!" I exclaimed, holding her hand and pressing us both against the wall as wave after wave of high schoolers began pouring through the area. "Spike, get into her backpack!" The dragon-dog obliged hurriedly climbing up the teen and hiding within her open pack. "Come on!"

As quickly as possible, I pulled us through the crowd and out of the chattering herd, giving us time to breathe in relief. Thank God, another hallways away from bumping into someone I'd rather not have Twilight run into her entire time here.

This is the moment where Sentry should never have made another appearance in this film. This is also the part where the movie officially begins to fall in on itself. Broken forever. Logic and common sense compound against the film and now it is unfix-able.

I could stop my inward criticism here, but really I'm just getting started.

While the first of many horrible songs begins playing in Twilight's mind, as we explored the rather complex maze of this damn cliche building. And with every step rises another layer of contempt I hold for this abomination, Twilight being the only source of sanity I have by holding onto her hand tightly, until she pointed out I was squeezing too tightly, prompting my quick apology. Though my feelings of hate towards this school was distracted occasionally by answering Twilight's questions and observations as we explored the place.

God damn, look at all these stereotypes and so-called "cameos." Hasbro is trying its best to make this movie somewhat appealing, all for merchandise. This movie lacks the creativity and originality of the show itself: MLP is know for its bright atmosphere, colourful three-dimensional characters, complex yet entertaining stories, tackling thought-provoking issues, teaching great lessons to kids and, above all, showing that friendship will make your whole life worthwhile-

Jesus! Who let these kids ride their scooters inside the school?!

Anyway, Equestria Girls has none of that. It's just a shadow of the franchise; a stain on a otherwise gorgeous painting. It has no story, no characters - save for Twilight, Spike and, later on, Sunset - no lessons, no nothing.

Everything about this movie is just wrong.

After wandering around aimlessly, Twilight wanting to understand as much she can from this place - resorting in me preventing her from walking into the boy's bathroom - I even had to comfort the nervous teen occasionally before suggesting we continue walking. Really I had no destination in mind, though I did know what came next.

And as luck - If you can call anything fortunate here - would have it, we were greeted by the next boring scene.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." A familiar voice spoke up from around the corner, prompting our exchanged surprised glances. "I- I just found it and- and thought I should give it to her." We immediately walked over, looking down the other hallway and finding the source of the voice. "I didn't know that you had dropped it."

"Found them." I whispered in triumph, inciting Twilight and Spike's curious glances.

"Well, I did and I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything!" Sunset replied accusingly, pointing at the frightened human Fluttershy. The same Fluttershy who that guy from Bronies React - James, I think his name was - immediately and amusedly fell in love with. "You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

Hypocritical [BEEP]...

"It- It doesn't really belong to you either?" Was that sass? That counted as sass. But Sunset took Fluttershy's observation rather harshly, getting up in the girl's face menacingly.

 _"Excuse_ me?"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine and you know it! You really are pathetic, no wonder all your best friends are stray animals."

Okay, mockery of her own pony counterpart or not, no version of anyone deserves to be treated like that - except for Sentry, but he's not here - most of all Fluttershy. My fists clenched, but Twilight, in all her protective glory, decided she heard enough first, and I smirked proudly as the pony-teen intervened. "How dare you speak to her that way!" You go girl!

Sunset, however, shared a different opinion, looking behind her at the fuming Twilight in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Catfight on the horizon!

 **You wish.**

"I said," Twilight repeated herself as the two girls approached one another and had a glare-down, "How dare you speak to her that way!"

"...You must be new here." Sunset then summarized, flicking up Twilight's face, inciting my low growl, before she smugly walked by and announced, "I can speak to anyone anyway I want." Emphasized by glaring one guy into hiding in his locker.

Scoffing, I walked past the eyebrow-raising girl myself, "Cowards as they all may be, at least they're not a [BEEP]."

Several loud gasps.

"What... _What_ did you just call me?!"

Sombra was chuckling, apparently greatly amused. What? I only made a beeping noise.

But playing it smoothly, I shrugged and replied without looking behind at the girl, "You heard me." And I heard feet stomping off in irritation, grinning in satisfaction myself, before addressing the human version of the shy pegasus. "Are you alright?"

"Oh um, I'm fine..." Fluttershy replied, before raising her tone slightly in awe, "I can't believe you both did that."

"I couldn't just stand there." Twilight said modestly.

"And I don't tolerate bullies." I shrugged, glancing behind just in case the "villain" was listening in.

"Well, it's just that, nobody ever stands up, much less use bad words, at Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"You understood what I said?" I asked while Twilight looked forward in realization and ignoring her You knew? look sent at me, looking at Fluttershy curiously. At her meek nod, I expressed my confusion. But was that possible? It seems even here my words are censored, so how-?

 **Only to you, boy.**

Huh?

I imagined Sombra shrugging indifferently. **Different worlds, different rules. Only you can hear the obnoxious bleeping here, while the humans acknowledge the abhorrent language.**

...But that doesn't make any-!

"I don't think I've seen you two around here before." I heard Fluttershy then say curiously, "Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"

"Umm, yes!" Twilight said, and I pitched in helpfully.

"Yes, my girlfriend and I." I wrapped an arm around Twilight's shoulder, grinning proudly as she blushed shyly, "Just transferred all the way from Glossopdale Community College, and we're already excited to be here!"

Never thought I'd use the name of my old school for any reason once again.

"We are?" Spike whispered.

"Shut up Spike." I hastily shot back quietly through my teeth.

"That's right." Twilight nodded enthusiastically, introducing herself... By doing a weird pony motion. "My name's Twilight, and this is Stardust."

Let me show you the greetings of my people, eh Twilight? "How do you do?" I said instead, bowing politely. As much as I hate this world and everything in it - literally - I can at least show SOME formality to human Fluttershy, who, even here, I can't really be mad at.

"I'm... Fluttershy."

...Are you for real?

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked.

Hasbro, are you serious right now? We're doing all this again?

"It's Fluttershy..."

Okay, nostalgia is one thing. This is another. You can't introduce different versions of the same characters, who are far less developed than their pony counterparts, we've come to known and love all over again in the SAME manner. At least show SOME originality here!

"It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy but... How is that possible?" Twilight asked, looking at me for some explanation.

"Alternate universe." I answered back quietly, before our balance was disrupted by Fluttershy almost tripping us over from her excitement at seeing Spike.

"Oh my goodness!" I shook my head after making sure neither of us fell, the yellow kneeling teen now gushing over the ecstatic dog. "Who's this sweet little guy?"

They even made the human Mane Six somehow dull and uninteresting. How is that possible?!

"That's Spike. My uh, dog."

"Smooth Twilight." I answered in amusement, inwardly hating everything around me.

"Oh! He's so cute! Go on, eat up little pup." Spike happily munched on the offered treat. "Aw, wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're thinking?"

"He usually just tells us." Twilight answered, and I refrained from laughing while Spike panicking-ly waved at Twilight.

"W-What do you mean?" Spike answered Fluttershy's confusion with loud barking, and I covered my smirk.

"Princess of Discretion, eh Twilight?"

She gave me a side-look, before laughing nervously. "Oh, heh, nothing. Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

And as we finally move on with the laughable plot of this movie, Fluttershy having taken the crown to the Principal's office earlier instead of questioning where the hell it came from, and then pointed us in the right direction, I could only groan and rub my forehead in disbelief at the words, "Principal Celestia."

...[BEEP] this movie.

* * *

While Twilight discussed with the Principal of this school, I waited outside the office, letting her do all the talking. The further I stay clear from scary-face - As one would describe human Celestia perfectly - The better. I mean by God, that face...

It's the face of nightmares.

"You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?" Ah, that was quick. Twilight exited the room with that human parasite standing by the doorway, and I quickly moved away from Celestia's line of vision, refusing to even look at it.

 **Harsh. I approve.**

"Yes." Celestia answered Twilight's question informatively, "You just need to let the Head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee know you'd like to be on the ballet."

But... Wouldn't that imply that anyone can participate even if they're NOT a student? No wonder Twilight won!

Even in this world, human Celestia has the competence of a malfunctioning steamroller.

"Was there anything else?"

"Erm, nope." Twilight grinned sheepishly, "That was it!"

"Well if you do need anything else, my door is always open."

"How nice of you." I muttered dryly as said door was closed, approaching the waiting teen, "Learnt about that dance thing they're doing?"

Twilight blinked, "How do you- Oh, right." She shook her head, "I could've just asked you about it."

I shrugged, "It was likely 'Principal' Celestia knew more about it than I, love." As we began walking down through various hallways, "So, what's our next move?"

As we arrived at the large entrance of the school building, somehow, Twilight looked at me curiously, "Wouldn't you know what we do next?"

"I'm just curious to your answer." And I'm trying my best to forget about this accursed world as much as possible, but that was seemingly impossible right about now.

"Hm, well, it looks like if I want my crown back," Her voice and expression rose determinedly, "I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do!"

Alright, but before doing so.

"Now, we could do that," I began, standing in front of the observant teen and announcing my own plan to retrieve the Element, "Or we could- Hang on!"

As the bell then suddenly rang, I immediately pulled the two away from the crowded appearing students - How the [BEEP] do they turn up so fast - and at a safe distance in another hallway.

"Now, you could do that." I repeated myself to Twilight, briefly glancing around for any eavesdroppers. "Or, here's a better idea. Why don't we just steal the crown? Replace it with the fake one Sunset used in our world. Hang on." I checked around my pockets - Yep, it's in the inside pocket of my coat - and continued satisfactory, "And then trick Sunset into thinking we brought the real one back to Equestria, and lure her there so we can bring her to justice. And voila! Everything's solved." Folding my arms, I nodded at my own plan.

Twilight, however, expressed reluctance at my idea, shaking her head, "No." No? I frowned, prompting her sheepish grin. "Not that it's a bad plan, Jack, but... That wouldn't really make us any better than Sunset Shimmer if we just do the same things she's done."

"...You know I don't believe in morality, right?"

"But I do." Twilight looked up in resolve, "We shouldn't lower ourselves to her level. We have to do things the right way."

Or the convoluted way. Sighing, I nodded, "Alright." She smiled appreciatively, "We'll do things your way, Twilight. But pardon me if I'm not fond over staying around this place any longer." At her questioning look, I shrugged rather defensively, "Long story."

"So then, how are we gonna get Twilight to become the Princess here?" Spike asked, poking his head out of the backpack the entire time, inciting Twilight to rub her chin thoughtfully.

"Jack, you've seen this all happen before, right? What's our next move?"

Unpleasant memories began unwrapping like banana peels, "Give me a moment..."

"We need to hurry." Twilight insisted.

"Hey, it's hard to remember when repressing memories about this damn movie." I shot back, not unkindly, before thinking hard about it... And then recalling. "I think... The cafeteria. There we go ask Fluttershy about where to apply for the Fall Formal competition."

And, for once the movie does something right, we followed the majority of the students who were heading down towards the location of free food. Good thing too, I'm pretty [BEEP] hungry. And luckily, Fluttershy was looking to get her lunch last, leaving us a grand opportunity to converse with her. As Twilight began gaining information, which accidentally caused the yellow teen to spill juice on the surprised Princess, I found myself scoffing loudly at the many recognizable people.

The Crusaders - I thought this was a high school? - Trixie, and so many others. Jesus Christ, it's like a collection of walking talking mannequins.

"Why is everypony- Uhh, everybody separated this way?" Twilight asked as we found a table.

"Because they're horribly written stereotypes made for the purpose of selling cheap merchandise." I quipped matter-of-factly, prompting Fluttershy's confused expression. "Kidding. Please, go on."

The yellow teenager happily gave us directions to the school hall after we finished our meals - for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to eat the burger - where we would find the head of the planning committee. Oh thank God, because the sooner we get this all over with, the sooner I can go home and drown myself in soda. At the location, we were then assaulted by a cheery human Pinkie Pie and her party confetti. Brushing the stuff off us, the happy-go-lucky teen introduced herself, and as they conversed I waited for the next of the "Human Six" to show up.

But not before helping Twilight sign the board offered by human Pinkie the way we do it. My moment of amusement was cut off when the teen pointed out that, even with my help, the spelling was still appalling to look at, prompting Twilight to giggle behind her hand at my disbelief.

Finally, Applejack and her brother showed up. And just the sight of her attire brought up another thing about this movie.

Now, I was never fond of skirts. Fluttershy and Rarity wearing them? Yes, that's fine. Pinkie and Twilight? Errr interesting, I guess. But Rainbow and Applejack? Not really practical when it comes to sports or hard labour - specifically farmwork - correct? Hasbro clearly just wanted to make them as appealing as possible.

Then eyes glanced over at the orange fizzy drinks, and I was greeted by the emotion of longing.

"Hey, I know you." Applejack then said upon spotting us.

"You do?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Sure, you're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today. And you're the guy who smack-talked her with soap-mouth-washing language."

Well, I aim to please. I smirked faintly that my tale of exploits have been heard. No wonder many eyes were drawn uncomfortably in my direction at the cafeteria.

Oh, and we also learn here that human Rainbow is the captain of practically everything in this school for no reason at all. But that's not important, Twilight's signed up to the Fall Formal, now we can move on, though I waited for their conversation to finish before doing so.

By practically bolting after Twilight said Applejack's name before the latter could even introduce herself.

"So," Twilight asked when we reached a safe distance, once again wandering aimlessly, "Where and what do we do next?"

Hell if I know. "Let me think..." I said quietly, eyes finding every opportunity to glare at the stereotypes around us. "I think... The library. Yes, that's where we go next."

At this, Twilight's eyes widened, for the first time this day showing excitement, "There's a library here?"

Can't fault her. "All schools have a library... On Earth anyway." I added in amusement.

"Great! Let's go!" Whoa, hey there! My hand was suddenly clutched by the enthusiastic pony-turned-human's own, Twilight pulling me through the hallways to find our destination. "Imagine, I can find more information about your world in there. Not that you haven't given me enough about it." She added hastily, as though I'd be offended.

Instead, I was disgruntled about another statement. "This isn't my world..." I grumbled sourly as we turned a corner, arriving in a dark hallway.

Literally, the whole area was shadowed, the lights flicking and buzzing, and no student was visibly in there... Until she revealed herself.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier." Sunset commented snidely from behind us, and we turned to face the smug teen. "Should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown. And her rude boyfriend and little dog too."

Yeah, about that. How did you even KNOW about Twilight or the crown? When you began and ceased being Celestia's student is a mystery and, quite frankly, doesn't make any sense in the continuity of the show.

Oh right, Hasbro wasn't thinking straight when making this flick, just a blank dollar sign.

"It's MY crown." Twilight retorted, glaring disdainfully at the unfazed girl.

"You had no right to take it." I added in agreement, folding my arms - God how I missed doing that - defiantly.

"Whatever." Sunset waved dismissively, circling around us under the delusion she's a predator toying with her prey. "It's just a minor setback for me." I scoffed. "You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it."

I caught Twilight's brief glance at me before she responded, "I know enough. And besides, why bother even taking my crown if you already rule this place? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here."

And for that matter, why was the entire school apparently intimidated by you? What could Sunset have done or do to frighten the student body? Does she have dirt on everyone? Does she threaten people by blackmail? Fraud? Everyone just seems to cower or flee from this girl for no reason at all, because we're not told exactly why they're all afraid of her.

"Pop quiz: What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?" You transform into some sort of demon that contradicts the power said Element of Harmony holds? "You don't know?" Sunset mocked Twilight's ignorance, "Seriously?" Followed by obnoxious 'evil' laughter. "And you're suppose to be Princess Celestia's star student?"

 **Does this little girl ever shut up?**

"She's a greater student than you can ever hope to be, Miss Shimmer." I shot at her heatedly, defending the frowning purple teen, "At least she stayed loyal to her mentor and studies, instead of abandoning them and leaving the cowardly way."

For a moment, that seemed to be quite effective. A wave of hatred emerged on her expression, before it quickly dissipated to coldness. "Oh my poor naive 'friend.' You don't know what you're talking about."

"Leave him alone, Sunset." Twilight demanded while Spike barked in agreement, prompting my surprised look. No need to stick up for me, but I appreciate it love. "This is between you and me."

"Whatever you say." Sunset scoffed, before pointing at us, "Although, I'd suggest you keep your dog and boyfriend's mouths shut. Pets aren't really allowed in here, nor foul language."

"Is that a threat?" Spike retorted defiantly, and I felt a wave of pride at his resolve. That dragon really has grown up to be more braver.

"Oh of course not." The dark yellow teen cooed mockingly, unfazed by Spike's next threatening bark, "Just cut down on the chatter. We don't, after all, want everyone to know you three don't belong here, now would we?"

 **Bah. Her threats are as empty as my soul.**

For once, we might agree on something, Sombra...

"You wanna be a Princess here? Puh-lease." Is it just me or are her words beginning to bore me? Right now I'm more concerned about why the lights in this hallway haven't been fixed yet now or in the next movie. Someone could get seriously hurt in here. "You don't know the first thing about fitting in."

And finally she leaves! Thank God, there was so much cliche villain dialogue I could take.

But, even in the dark I could see that look of depression. "Twilight." Said teen gazed at me questionably, and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly, even if she couldn't see it. "One thing I do know more than anything about being here, is that you win in the end regardless. Don't let her words get to you."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked hopefully, while we walked away from the dark hallway that seriously needed to be repaired as quickly as possible.

"Of course. You trust me right?"

"Without a doubt."

...The way she said it so matter-of-factly too.

Unable to repress the grin, I motioned forward. "Come on, we have a library to visit."

* * *

So after a small mishap with a vending machine - Don't ask, it was a pointless moment - We finally discovered the library, to Twilight's delight and my immense relief. At last, somewhere peaceful! No student would dare cause a ruckus in a school library unless they want to get in trouble. I was greeted by the oh-so welcoming countless shelves of rows of books.

And most importantly, computers.

Oh how I missed you, my technological friends!

My only nitpick here - Only one? That's a first - Why was Cheerilee the librarian and not, say, an English teacher here? Ah [BEEP] it. Taking my own seat next to Twilight, we started getting to work on these beautiful machines, myself instructing the curious teen how to operate the PC.

All was going well, save for one thing that caused me to shake my head in irritation.

Three human crusaders rocking out to loud music from the other side of the room. Thankfully, before I could go over there and scold them for it, Cheerilee did the job for me. "Girls, what are you doing?" She asked sternly after turning off the speaker.

"We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten." By playing said video? Makes sense.

"No." Cheerilee then said firmly after stopping the obnoxious music again, unplugging the speaker. "Just, no."

Hey, that's my thoughts on this movie in a nutshell.

After the girls finally left, leaving things to peace and silence, I couldn't resist shaking my head again, this time fondly, at Twilight's attempt of using the keyboard. "Heheh, no Twilight." I reached out, gently unclenching her fists and guiding her fingers across the device, smirking slightly at her blush and refraining myself from stammering. "A keyboard is... Well it's like a piano. You have to be delicate, pressing one key at a time." Heeding that advice, she was already getting the hang of it. I smiled proudly, "See? You're doing great love!"

...Was I being... [BEEP]ing _enthusiastic..._ In _Equestria Girls?!_ Twilight you've made me too soft.

The learning teenager, however, seemed to be enjoying yourself, grinning proudly. And I nodded, confident she was capable of handling the mouse and keyboard fully now, returning to my own PC, "If you need help, just say so. Now then, where should we start?"

The entire half hour was spent with pure research, myself showing Twilight how to access the world wide web and showing which websites will be most useful for her to gain information from about this world. And as she worked, I felt a weird sensation. Pride. As though I was happy to show her the workings of my own world... Or at least a mockery of both my world and hers.

Huh.

Well, some good news at least; this world had its own Wikipedia, Google and Youtube. But I was more concerned whether this world had its own Facebook, or, in some vain hope, Fanfiction. Though I doubt Twilight would likely appreciate me just reading fictional work while we're here.

Afterwards, I helped Twilight pick out the necessary books to aid our research, carrying them across the room to a vacant desk. And as we read, I often glanced at the girl, who was so deep entranced in her findings to notice my staring. Her eyes were sparkling in wonder and awe, hungry for more information about an entire new world; the kinds of things I couldn't describe about my world to her during my time in Equestria. Though I felt a sting of disappointment in myself for not providing enough info to her, just seeing how happy she was, enjoying her time here, had me smile myself, ignoring the wistful look on Spike's face.

Twilight Sparkle. The one good thing about this whole movie...

 **Hmm. Too mesmerized by her to notice you're being spied upon.**

Yeah... Wait what?

My head jerked up, the sudden action prompting Twilight to glance at me questionably. Sombra clarified in my mind through an indifferent voice.

 **Indeed. Two children are observing your progress, holding what your kind calls "cellphones" and pointing them in your direction.**

Two children... Oh!

God dammit!

"I'm an idiot..." I said, facepalming myself in self-disgust. How could I forget that? Oh right, I try to forget this movie as much as humanly possible. At Twilight's confused look, I grinned sheepishly, "Excuse me for one moment love. I'll be right back." She nodded, eagerly resuming to read the pages below her eyes. I stood up, glancing around discreetly.

Where are they, Sombra?

 **Your problem. Not mine. Find them yourself.**

...I think I already have. Though I may have been distracted earlier, even I could hear the snickering from behind the nearby bookshelf. Frowning in annoyance, I briskly walked around said bookshelf at the other side, intending to catch the two boys by surprise.

It worked.

The human Snips and Snails failed to notice until they stopped recording Twilight on their phones briefly, seeing a shadow over them, and yelping in surprise upon spotting me. Arms folded, finger tapping, glare hardening. Before they had time to react, my hand reached out and grabbed the scared walking pumpkin by the collar, pulling him close so our eyes could meet. They need to know they're dealing with someone much WORSE than their mistress.

Why were these two even taking orders from Sunset to begin with? What exactly did she promise them out of this? Ultimate power? A location to the fountain of youth? Did they believe her about Equestria if she told them? You'd think little brats their age would want something in return for being minions.

Unless they're just dumb-[BEEP]es.

"Tell Sunset Shimmer that I tolerate neither myself nor my girlfriend being spied on. And if I ever see you two doing this again." My tone lowered, "Well... Let's just pray I don't catch you doing this again, shall we?"

Snips nodded wildly, and I released the fat kid, inclining my head to the exit, "Now [BEEP] off, both of you." They obliged without hesitation, fleeing from the library as though their lives depended on it.

Teenagers. They always cower when someone much taller threatens them.

Nodding in satisfaction, I returned to where Twilight was, who had remained oblivious to the whole thing. "Sorry about that." I spoke up, prompting her glance. "Seems Sunset sent a couple of spies. Don't worry, I took care of them." I added after seeing her look. "So then, where were we?"

* * *

At last, the day was over.

But the bad news, we have to spend the night in this world. Huzzah.

No one even bothering to check if two people and their dog were still inside the building, Spike conveniently created two beds next to each other for us... Entirely made out of books. "Well, not that I'm not flattered Spike, but out of respect for books in general, I'll decline from sleeping there. You can have it." Shrugging casually, the dog leaped onto the "bed" with a blue cover, while Twilight approached her own makeshift "bed."

...Y'know, you'd think that a high school would have something known as SECURITY SURVEILLANCE. No cameras? Anywhere? How was Twilight never caught doing this the next day?

Ugh, this movie gives me a migraine. I need to get some shut eye...

"It's perfect, Spike." Twilight said gratefully to the pleased dog, scratching his head and belly playfully, and I couldn't resist smiling at the sight.

"So, how did your research go?"

"I found this book." She held up the big blue book in question, "It's called a 'Year Book.'" Ah, one of those. "It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that happened at the school."

Well good for them.

"Look." She motioned us to see. I glanced over the top of the pages to view it. "That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity."

"Really? What gave it away?" I asked dryly.

Spike, however, was more enthusiastic about it, snatching the book and wagging his tail, "There's a Rarity here?!" Yeah but humans don't date dogs, Spike, sorry.

 **But they** _ **do**_ **date ponies, hmm?**

Ignoring that...

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends." Twilight said thoughtfully after regaining the book, frowning at the photo of the much younger teens.

"They do look like our friends." Don't remind me Spike... "But I thought we figured that out already."

"No, I mean... They look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now."

"It happens." I finally decided to seat down, leaning like this was killing my back, speaking to the bothered Twilight. "I told you that on Earth - even here - friendships usually don't last forever. People move on. Not everything that happens in Equestria will happen here love."

"Yeah but," Twilight laid down on her temporary 'bed.' "I just can't help but shake the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it." Then purple eyes glanced at me curiously, "Right?"

"...Yes, I think she was involved in ruining their friendship." I admitted, as Spike placed the blanket over the teen, "I can't remember the specifics, but we'll find out more tomorrow."

Spike then pointed out, "But she wanted your crown because she's planning on doing something even worse! You're gonna have to focus on making friends here, not worry why these girls aren't friends anymore." I snorted, prompting their looks of confusion.

As if.

"Yeah trust me, her plan isn't really something to take seriously." I reassured them, "Let's just focus on getting back the crown. But first, let's get some rest, alright?"

"...You're right, guys." Twilight said, resting an arm around the snuggling dog. "Eyes on the prize." Atta girl. "...Hey Jack?"

Hm? "Yeah?"

"How exactly will we get my crown back?"

Ah. I smiled gently, "By winning the Fall Formal, of course." Can't believe I even remember the name of that thing.

"Yeah, but how?" Twilight insisted, "How do we win it?"

"Hell if I know." I shrugged, prompting her frown. I sighed tiredly, "Twilight, I don't recall every little detail about this damn film. It'll all come together should we stick on the original path, which seems to be the case here. I'm gonna go and put away the books we left out on the desk. Goodnight my dear."

Hm?

Yet before I could up and leave, a soft hand pulled at my arm, inciting me to look at the concerned Twilight. She was sitting up briefly, "Jack, are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been on edge ever since we arrived in this world."

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled faintly.

Twilight returned the gesture, "To me it is."

It didn't matter. Not in the long run. But Twilight wanted me to be honest with her...

"I just... I..." How best to put this. "This school brings back... Memories of my own time at my old school..." Understanding then flashed in her sparkly entrancing eyes. Yes, I remember telling Twilight everything about my time in high school.

And then the girl expressed sympathy, "You can go back to Equestria if you want."

Not having it. "I'm not leaving you here." Was my firm response, gently holding her reaching hand in my own. "My suffering aside. You're more important to me than some bad memories." At her flattered smile, I couldn't help but smirk. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support the girl of my dreams?"

Haha! Oh how fun it was to see Twilight turn ten shades of red.

The girl shyly looked away at the praise, her smile now a small grin. "Well if that's what you want... Then I'm glad you're here with me. Both you and Spike."

"I'll tell you more about why I despise this world another time, darling."

At that, Twilight raised an amused brow, "'Darling?' Have you been hanging out with Rarity?"

"Perish the thought." I replied jokingly. Then, I leaned down and, without any embarrassment on my part, kissed the flushing teen's forehead. "Goodnight... My Princess."

Our foreheads rested on each other for a brief moment, a moment which I never wanted to end. "Sleep well... My Warrior." Twilight spoke in soft bliss.

 **End me with fire.**

Eventually, I stood up, walking away to allow the two some rest. It was a big day tomorrow... One I honestly wasn't looking forward to, but hey, what're you gonna do?

...I needed a Plan B, soon.


	2. EQG II End The Pain?

Man [BEEP] this film!

Holy [BEEP] [BEEP] this film!

So, just to recap what happened this morning: Twilight wrote a list for her election, no one caught us sleeping in the library, Sunset Shimmer posted a video online on this world's Youtube - and presumably everyone in the school watched a video about Canterlot High for some reason - shaming both myself and Twilight; catching the latter doing embarrassing things in the library yesterday, making her look dependent on me when I helped her understand the workings of this world, and saying her boyfriend is a rude jerk who needs soap in his mouth.

Any positives? None. Or I guess you can count that we now brought the human Main Five back together. Misunderstandings were cleared and everyone's friends with each other again; learning Sunset was behind their break ups in the first place; though I struggle to understand why that girl even intended to destroy their friendship in the first place.

The thing is, though, why should we care? These five teens aren't the same people we've grown to know and love. They're not their pony counterparts, but complete strangers to us. Different backgrounds, different upbringings, and different circumstances. The movie expects to understand these characters and their attitudes right off the bat. We have no reason whatsoever to get involved with their problems and care about them, other than the fact they're simply alternate versions of the mares. Even though Twilight would disagree immensely with my statement there.

Speaking of which, now Twilight was currently challenged to a game of football - soccer for any Americans out there - by human Rainbow Dash. While the girls and myself watched from the stands, and I did everything in my power to look even slightly interested in what was happening.

Twilight was failing the game, miserably. Though I couldn't blame her.

 **I am getting infuriated right now.**

Oh yeah Sombra? Describe your anger to me.

 **What does this have to do with** _ **anything?**_ The dark voice snarled in my mind, obviously referring to the game. **Are we suppose to** _ **enjoy**_ **this? We know this Rainbow Dash joins the group either way, so why include such a tedious sequence?**

Exactly, this is just all pointless. Hell, Rainbow isn't even playing the game right. I'd pretty sure half of her moves there constitute as cheating.

And this is coming from a guy who despises the sport.

Oh shocking. Rainbow won.

About time.

Standing up, Spike jumped off my lap and we approached the two teens, Twilight lying on the ground in exhaustion. "That's game!" Rainbow stated confidently.

I rolled my eyes as Twilight took my offered hand, pulling her up. "Easy does it, love."

Rarity spoke up next nervously, "I... Really thought you were gonna pull it off there in the end!"

"So, what's the plan?" Rainbow asked next, punching Twilight's shoulder playfully. "How can I help you become Princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight was understandably dubious, panting for breath, "But... I... Lost...!"

"Of course you lost!" Well [BEEP] you too. "I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna just help anybody beat Sunset Shimmer; the Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart _and_ determination."

 **Huh, how insightful of her... And sickening.**

"Well thankfully, Twilight has those in spades." Said teen beamed at the praise, and I nodded to the group. So now we have the human Main Five on our team, I guess. "We should start getting votes for her immediately."

"Agreed... Um..." Applejack now looked at me curiously while the girls cheered happily, "I never got yer name."

"Oh, this is Stardust. Stardust Balance." Twilight introduced her new friends to me with a proud grin. "My boyfriend."

...Any grouchiness from this morning, both being stuck in this world still and not having my routine glass of water, temporarily dissipated at those words.

* * *

I'm seeing _red...!_

"Settle down there sugarcube." A firm hand grasped my sleeve before I could go over there and introduce Sentry to an early grave. Twilight hurriedly walked towards us in embarrassment, oblivious to my look, after accidentally bumping into the human Jar Jar and brushing her hand with his. "It was jus' an accident."

 **Do not heed her words. Destroy your competition when the occasion arises.**

I'm so conflicted right now...

"I wouldn't even recommend it." Rarity spoke knowingly, "She's already trying to get a crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if she possibly attempted to get her ex-boyfriend too."

Yeah, about that pointless subplot that leads nowhere. What exactly did Sunset see in him? Was he the reason she turned into a bully?

"Nothing happened!" Twilight quickly protested, walking around the booth and firmly grasping my own clenching hand. "I already have someone special to me." At that, I calmed down briefly, but still glaring at the boy ordering his food. "But... Ex-boyfriend?"

"Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago." Fluttershy informed us. A few weeks ago huh? A little too early then to start making moves on someone's girlfriend, eh then you blue-haired forced romantic interest [BEEP]! "I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet!" Oh don't worry, I'll handle that for her.

As the tall stereotype walked by, my hand tightened around Twilight's own, prompting her shy yet flattered glance. Twilight deserves better than either I or Sentry, but damn will I let this cliche subplot go anywhere, now while I have the chance to change things for the better. Obviously feeling my glare, the boy glanced at us before fleeing at a faster pace.

At least he's not a complete dumb-[BEEP].

"Maybe she's waiting until she has the power to do something really awful." Twilight commented suspiciously.

"Alright girls and boy." Applejack began authoritatively, standing up to address us with full seriousness - Because this plot is something to take with the utmost of seriousness, "The dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't have the votes Twilight needs to become the Princess." She then paced thoughtfully, "Right now, folks only know Twilight from the video that Sunset Shimmer had posted online. We need to help them see her differently."

"Well, that won't be too difficult." I said off-handedly, "High schoolers are easily swayed. No offence." I added.

"None taken... I'VE GOT IT!"

Gah!

Jesus [BEEP]ing Christ Rarity!

"Er-hem..." After the whole cafe was done staring, Rarity leaned forward, "I mean uh, perhaps I have a solution." She walked to her school bag, "Now this may be an absolute preposterous idea." Just like this whole film, but go on. "But, what if we all worn _these_ as a sign of unity?"

Oh God no...

"Ah great, except I'm not wearing one of those- Oof!" Twilight lightly elbowed my stomach, her attention still on Rarity holding up the headband with ears and attachable tail.

"Freshman year they were very very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit, y'know go Canterlot Wondercolts!"

...

 **...**

"I haven't sold any in ages." Rarity deadpanned in admittance.

I wonder why.

"But deep down we are all Canterlot Wondercolts!" She finished after handing us the godforsaken things.

...How long are we into this movie? Is it over an hour yet? Can I go home?

At Twilight's expectant look, I sighed reluctantly and put the damn things, feeling like the most idiotic human being in existence. "Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us. Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us! And we're gonna let everyone know it!"

* * *

Now then, let's assess the damage...

Well, [BEEP]. This is going to take longer than I thought.

Tables not set, contents of drinks unpacked, streams lying over the clean wooden floorboards, balloons with no air in them. Over half the decorations for the Fall Formal, completely scattered, ready to be torn apart in Sunset's jealous quest for power. Well, time to change all that.

Taking off my coat, along with the Goddamn headband and tail, I settled them on one chair, rolled up my sleeves and called out.

"Hey Specter."

The humoured voice responde, _You called?_

"Could you do something useful for me?"

 _And that is?_

"Use your magic so I can hear the upcoming song at the cafeteria."

There's where the girls were going, to appeal to the student body by music number, showing everyone just how great Twilight was by bringing them together as friends. And while they were doing that, I was going to finish things around here myself.

Yes, I , Jack Wright, Stardust Balance, the Twilight Warrior and whatever you want to call me, the guy who possibly despises this movie to the core the most out of any other living being, am a fan of "Helping Twilight Win The Crown." It's the only decent song in this movie; I discovered it first mixed with a Sonic song on Youtube, long before I even became a brony; the same song which will play as I got to work here.

 _You have a plan?_ The music was already beginning to play as Specter asked this, two songs blending into quite an impressive combination, although only I could hear them both at once.

Oh hell yeah...

The girls voices rang all the way here.

 _"Hey, hey, everybody!_

 _We've got something to say!_

 _We may seem as different, as the night is from day!_

 _But you look a little deeper, and you will see!_

 _That I'm just like you and you're just like me! Yeah!"_

Now my music kicked in, inciting me to break into action, pumping me up with adrenaline, my fondness for Twilight mixed with the contempt of this world and movie. Balance was having a field day, giving me the boost needed to fix everything with breath-neck speeds. That said, the chairs were already fixed, uprooted in their right positions. Now for the tables.

 _"This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

 _'Cause I know I can go, where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!"_

That said, the chairs were already fixed, uprooted in their right positions. Now for the tables.

 _"But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave?_

 _We've all gotta start from somewhere._

 _It's right there for me!_

 _The possibilities are never ending!"_

Take it away girls!

 _"So get up! Get down! 'Cause you're gonna come around!_

 _We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown!_

 _So get up! Get down! 'Cause it's gonna make a sound!_

 _If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!"_

That's my cue.

 _"I see it! I see it!_

 _And now it's all within my reach!_

 _Endless possibility!_

 _I see it! I see it now!_

 _It's always been inside of me!_

 _And now I feel so free!_

 _Endless possibility!"_

Tables and napkins set! Drinks replaced with fresh new ones! This song is making me more energized by the minute! For once, just this once, I felt truly content helping the residents of this horribly contrived universe!

The girls then continued.

 _"Hey, hey! Hands up now!_

 _We're sending our masses to the crowd!_

 _Hands wave up, then come down!_

 _Working together all around!"_

 _"Generous! Honesty!"_

 _"Laughter, kindness, loyalty!"_

 _"Twilight helped us each to see-!"_

 _"-All that we can be!"_

Wow, okay, blowing into the balloons was already the hardest part. But I will not be deterred. Hanging around with Pinkie Pie can, after all, teach you a few things, such as tying balloon knots almost flawlessly.

 _"And so I'll carry on! My time to shine has come!_

 _I feel it! (I feel it!)_

 _As fast as I can go! Straight to the top I know!_

 _You'll see it! (You'll see it!)"_

I think the girls back at Equestria are mostly to blame for making me so... So... Energetic!

 _"So whose waking up when I get there?_

 _It feels like I'm lost in a dream!_

 _I know in my heart that it's my time!_

 _And I already see, the possibilities are never ending!"_

Back to the teens!

 _"So get up! Get down! 'Cause you're gonna come around!_

 _We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown!_

 _So get up! Get down! 'Cause it's gonna make a sound!_

 _If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!"_

And help her win the crown we will!

 _"I see it! I see it!_

 _And now it's all within my reach!_

 _Endless possibility!_

 _I see it! I see it now!_

 _It's always been inside of me!_

 _And now I feel so free!_

 _Endless possibility!"_

That's about a quarter of the balloons done... I'll do the rest later. Now, onto the streamers! And hearing Twilight's voice echo through the room brought a grin to my face, filling me with more energy to complete this task I bestowed upon myself.

 _"I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do!_

 _And if we're different yeah, want you to be true you!_

 _If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside!_

 _We'll stick together and start working on that school pride!"_

Even in another world, Twilight remains the body, heart and spirit of everything that resides around friendship.

 _"Drop that smile, 'cause you're beaten again!_

 _No this is where my journey begins!_

 _You're losin' speed, you're losing your flow!_

 _But inside me is a power you'll never know!_

 _Then let it out; it's inside you!_

 _Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming through!"_

Memories return, of those old and new since my time in Equestria. The ponies I've met. The friends I've made. The ones I've grown to care for and eventually think as close as my own family, even if they don't know it. So for them, I'm doing this. For the franchise I've grown to love, and the purple alicorn helping this school, I'm doing all of this for them... And for Twilight.

I'm proud... To be her friend... And so much more.

 _"I see it! I see it!_

 _And now it's all within my reach!_

 _I see it! I see it now!_

 _It's always been inside of me...!"_

 _"Jump up! Make a sound!_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hoofs! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound!_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hoofs! Turn around!_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts!_

 _Help her win the crowd!"_

And now, seven voices as one, even if I sounded like a dying crow. But [BEEP] it, right?

 _"Jump up! (I see it!) Make a sound! (I see it!)_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hoofs, turn around! (It's always been inside of me!)_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around! (Endless Possibility!)_

 _Jump up! (I see it!) Make a sound! (I see it now!)_

 _Stomp your hoofs, turn around! (And now I feel so free!)_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts! (Endless Possibility!)_

 _Help her win the crown!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound! / Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility...)_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hoofs, turn around! / Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility...)_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around! Endless Possibility!"_

The voices and music faded, leaving with me with a satisfied expression, exhausted voice box and... Still a messy room.

...Ah well. Nothing can be done in a heartbeat. Back to work... After a moment's rest. Taking a seat, I took a moment to admire my own handiwork, and that of human Pinkie's. Not bad, even in this world she holds the same passion as her pony counterpart's. Great care and work was put into what looks like, at first glance, a complete and utter mess.

Hm? I heard the doors open from behind.

Looking over my shoulder, I raised a brow, "Oh well well now, what do we have here?"

Both boys froze at my tone, halting in their efforts to begin sabotaging the decorations in the hall fully and slowly looked at me in horror. Sunset, however, gave me a fleeting look before recognition took hold on her features.

"You!"

"Me," I said dryly, "You made a very grave mistake by coming here; hoping to frame Twilight so she'd be excluded from the competition."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "How-?"

"Never mind how I know, Miss Shimmer." I snapped, motioning to the door. "Leave, right now, or I will personally make sure you don't have any vocals left to scream."

The two young cohorts immediately bolted from the room, having now messed with me twice. Sunset however, stood her ground, only temporarily. A stare down commenced between us, neither wavering.

"Twilight Sparkle is going down regardless." She said smugly.

 **Even I'm offended by her lack of discretion.**

At this, I smirked knowingly, "So you believe." Followed by the arrogant girl rolling her eyes and sulking off, no doubt promising empty vengeance. Not that I cared, victory was now ensured.

For me at least.

Although...

"What do you honestly hope to achieve?" Sunset paused, my arms folded while I stood up, watching her carefully, "This inane lust for power? What can you possibly desire from the Element of Harmony so much to betray your teachings? Hide from your own kind?"

A derisive snort, the yellow-skinned teen glanced over her shoulder, one blue-ish eye regarding me disdainfully, "As if you could ever understand the lengths I would go to to get what I truly deserve. Celestia failed _me,_ not the other way around. Her stalling kept me from my true destiny; from the power that's rightfully mine and mine alone."

"And what good is power?" My eyes narrowed, meeting her stare challenging as she directed her full attention on me, "You're only fooling yourself if you believe power is the only answer. Twilight has proven countless times that there are other ways to being happy."

"Only because she's a goody-two shoes who would do anything to please her teacher." The girl rolled her eyes, folding her own arms with a raised unimpressed brow, "I deserve far more than what she got; the power and responsibilities of being a ruler belong to me and me alone."

"And what, pray tell, have you done exactly to wield such power?" I retorted with a scoff. This girl was delusional to the bone. "Ruling a school, stomping anyone who opposes you here, spreading lies, deceit and threats towards anyone just to get what you want? Honestly, how petty can you get?"

She waved dismissively, clearly unfazed by my judgmental words, "As if you know-"

 _"I_ know what it's like to be treated by scum like you." I hissed, my patience with this woman wearing thin, "Jealous, bitter people who deem themselves above others just to feel better about themselves. All you do is bully and frighten your way through the crowd just for attention. It doesn't make you respectful, it just makes you a pitiful coward!"

 _Calm yourself Stardust, you must not detract from your goal._

Specter's words had the intended effect. Inhaling for peace, I met Sunset's angered stare head-on, my voice lowering to that of reasonable, "Unless you stop this plan of yours, and give up this bitter quest for power, you'll only disappoint yourself. Will you honestly be happy, ruling and harming innocents just to be respected? Will power truly satisfy you, or just fill the empty hole in your depressed heart?"

For a moment, for a seemingly hopeful moment, a flash of hesitation danced across her wide eyes, "I..." She began, her frown softening as Sunset was clearly pondering my words behind her glare.

This might just work. I stepped forward, pressing on calmly, hiding the urgency from my tone, "No one should have to feel like dirt from anyone, not even the stereotypes here." With the righteous exception of your ex, but that's an entirely different subject altogether, "You can make friends here - proper friends - and be more content with yourself and your life than go on this pointless quest for dominance. Sunset..." I held out a hand in offer, reaching out to the uncertain teen, "Let me help you."

I can't say I disliked Sunset Shimmer. No, on the contrary, I think she's a decent character with alot of potential... In the second movie anyway. In the first one, right now, she's just a power-hungry whiny brat. But maybe I can change that. Maybe the events of the Fall Formal won't have to occur.

Nothing is ever truly set in stone.

And for a brief moment, Sunset was looking at me, my offered limb and then her own hand thoughtfully, a contemplative frown on her features. Said yellow hand had seemed to subconsciously reach out to accept my offer, before, after a moment of hopeful silence, the troubled mare-turned-human clenched her hand and abruptly turned away, a quiet yet stern tone called over her shoulder one last time, "You don't know anything about me... Keep your preaches about friendship to yourself, there is nothing you have that can make me happy... Aside from that crown."

Yet this time, Sunset didn't stomp off, but her footsteps emitted a light echo from the massive hall, disappearing down a corridor beyond my sight. And my disappointed hand lowered to my side, face expressing that same feeling alongside... Sadness?

 _You did try, Jack._

 **Hmph. However pointless it might have been.**

...I should better get back to work.

* * *

Hah... Hah... Well, that's the last time... I'll ever...

Jesus...

Collapsing on a chair, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Setting everything up to completion couldn't be accomplished alone. How does Pinkie Pie do it? Oh yeah... Magic.

Or here, bad writing.

...Good grief...

"Um... Are you alright?"

Huh?

Oh.

The three human Crusaders stood before me, looking at me with concern. I waved off human Apple Bloom's question, "Yes yes... I'm fine... Just exhausted is all..."

I need a soda...

"Wow!" Then human Sweetie Belle exhaled in awe around us, "Everything looks almost done."

And then everything was jinxed.

My face winced repeatedly at the popping balloons, falling streams and decorations peeling off the walls. All of my hard work... Wasted in a matter of seconds. My eyes stared disbelievingly at the sight, as though some magical force had something against me.

For what, preventing Sentry from asking Twilight to the dance? [BEEP] you!

"...Huh."

Indeed Scootaloo, indeed...

Groaning in disbelief, I rested my aching head in my tired palms. Great, just great. I let Twilight down. I let everyone down. I can't even blow a balloon properly; I knew I should've let Pinkie teach me how-

...What were they doing?

My eyes glanced through my fingers, seeing the three young girls pick up said balloons and inhaling into them. After doing so without difficulty, Apple Bloom addressed her friends, "Alright girls! The Fall Formal's tonight! We can't let everyone down! We gotta help Twilight win the crown, right?"

"Right!"

I don't believe it...

The sister of human Applejack grinned at me, "C'mon friend! We can do this!" The girls nodded enthusiastically, and even I couldn't refrain the hopeful grin on my face.

Haha...!

And as time progressed, we were greeted by even more students, spotting us working together to set up the place for tonight's Fall Formal, and stepping in to assist. Apart from Sentry choosing to butt in, I appreciated the help immensely. I was far too tired to set up everything again. And more and more, students popped in to aid us in our endeavor. And I finally took the initiative to guide them around, tasking them and helping them all become a team.

We can do this... We can do this!

And then, from the corner of my eye, I spotted the Main Five and Twilight enter the room, looking around and gasping in awe at the teamwork everyone was displaying. Perfect. Now to yuck it up.

Walking up to the stage, I cleared my throat and waited until everyone noticed I was about to speak, pausing in their work to observe me curiously. Clasping my hands, I began this improvised speech.

"See what we have done here, what we are doing today, in collaboration; not separated by our traits and preferences. Clearly, a certain teenage girl and her friends have motivated you all today to help prepare for the Fall Formal, even selflessly setting up the place with your bare hands." I gestured to everyone, "We are not doing this because of Sunset, nor really for the competition. But for the most greatest quality of all: Friendship."

 **End me.**

"All thanks to the words and encouragement of one special individual: Twilight Sparkle." Said girl was blushing at the praise and glances in her direction, prompting my smile. "I will be honest, I was once as if not more cold-hearted than Sunset Shimmer, who, quite frankly, is a [BEEP]." Many cringed at that word, but I continued anyway, "I was distant, distrusting, and rude to anyone who tried to get close to me. You know what happened?"

Some leaned in, interested with this story.

My smile blossomed into a grin, eyes firmly placed on the watching teen, "She happened. Twilight changed me from a distant man to one who embraces the light of friendship. Twilight is the embodiment of the quality itself; she's the spirit of friendship, as clearly demonstrated by everyone wearing these silly headbands and tails." Many chuckled at that. "To say I am honoured to be so close to her is an understatement; I am blessed, as your school is too, to have her. Vote for her to become Princess, my friends; a vote for her is a vote for friendship and harmony throughout all of Canterlot High!"

...Any moment now.

Ah, here we go.

Applause broke out, students cheering at my words and agreeing with me, as expected. And even Twilight beamed happily at me, clearly flattered and grateful to my words... Until then I caught her making eye-contact with that scumbag, who waved rather shyly at her.

...Oh [BEEP] this! That's my moment ruined.

Clapping once loudly, my tone changed to commanding, "Right then, back to work everyone! We have a Fall Formal to complete!" That said, I jumped off the stage and nodded to many grinning pupils, who happily obliged to my words. Yeah, fine, I just need to get out for a moment.

I needed some air after seeing... That...

 **You see?** Sombra's voice goaded on as I exited the Main Hall. **You cannot change destiny, boy, no matter how hard you try. It is clear that Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle are to become united, and there is little you can do about it.**

Shut up. Shut up right now!

"Jack! Wait!"

I paused, but didn't turn around.

"That was an amazing speech." Twilight said from behind, bliss in her tone, "Thank you for doing that..."

Uh-huh. No problem.

"So this is where you went while we were at the cafeteria, you were helping set up the rest of the decorations for the Fall Formal? That was so helpful and thoughtful of you... Jack?"

...

"...What's wrong?"

Finally, I swiftly looked at her, and Twilight blinked at my annoyed gaze and flippant tone. "Oh, where to even begin Twilight? Apart from being stuck in this damn world? Apart from the headache caused just from being here? Or how about your increasing relationship with a certain Sentry?"

At that, her eyes widened, arms flailing in denial, "Oh! Nothing happened between us, Jack! You know I wouldn't-!"

"No, but Hasbro would." I retorted bitterly, prompting her perplexed and worried expression. Sighing, I grounded out the truth through clenched teeth, "Sentry is... Your love interest..." Noticing her jaw drop, I added in irritation, "Just to fit the high school cliche criteria."

[BEEP] everything...

"So... That's what this is about?" Twilight took a step closer after taking the revelation in, reaching out to me with softened and understanding eyes, "You're... Jealous?"

...Hah!

"Jealous? _Jealous?"_ Twilight winced at my raising tone, taking a step back. But I only just began, this needed to be said! "Of him? Of a cardboard stereotype with the personality of a goat?! A man whose sole purpose is just to woo the main character and nothing more?! Of someone who makes every other love interest look original in comparison?! I've seen better romantic subplots in Spongebob Squarepants than this!"

"Jack..."

"He was only created blatantly just to give you a love interest; I wouldn't have so much of a problem if it weren't so blatantly obvious! What did he do to deserve you?! You fought villains stronger than your rulers, you studied magic and friendship throughout your life and became a bearer of an Element of Harmony, you've completed the impossible in Equestria, and to top it all off, you became a Princess! What has he done? [BEEP]ing nothing!"

"Jack-"

"Oh, but then again, he is handsome, isn't he? A boy who plays guitar and has a hairstyle even Sonic the Hedgehog would call overkill! And he owns a car! Good for him! That's everything required to win your heart, isn't it? Just throw in some good looks and an awesome vehicle, and raise little girl's expectation of high school boys to ridiculous degrees... But you know what the worse part is...?"

Her mouth closed at my somber expression, as the reality flew from my mouth.

"He's still a more worthy match for you than I... He's got the looks, the personality, the everything to appeal to someone like you. I have nothing to give you, save for my constant sarcasm and negativity towards everything... I was so... [i]Scared[/i] that this world would be canon... And I did everything in my power to prevent you two from interacting in the first place... But now, the true is hitting me in the face... He deserves you more than I do, Twilight..."

There, I said it. Happy now world...? You created the Jar Jar Binks of MLP... Yet he's still a better match for this Goddess than I can ever hope to be... It's only a matter of time before Twilight breaks off this relationship between us-

I was then met with a warm embrace, the light pouring off Twilight scaring away the dark thought in my mind. The teenage mare-turned-human wrapped herself around me, head pressed against my chest. And without hesitation, I returned the embrace, always welcoming these comforting hugs.

"Your world may have chosen someone for me." Twilight whispered softly, "But my heart has chosen someone far more special..."

...

The embrace tightened, as those impacting words brought relief and closure to my mind, a happy and shocked grin making its way onto my face. She still wants me? Over him? But... No, no, I won't let the opposite happen. I couldn't.

"...You have no idea how happy I am with you, Twilight Sparkle..." Her purple beautiful eyes glanced up at mine. "...Go to the Fall Formal... With me..."

It wasn't a demand, as my pleading tone made that clear.

A light blush, followed by Twilight snuggling into my chest, "Of course." Oh thank Christ! I couldn't resist chuckling in happiness and relief, inciting the girl to laugh lightly at my reaction. "Heheh, you didn't honestly think that, after everything we've been through together, I would break up with you just like that, did you?"

"...No. No, of course not." I sighed. What was I thinking? Twilight would never do that!

Eventually, the hugging ceased, but our hands remained interlocked, the grinning Twilight motioning us to the Main Hall. "Come on, let's go join the others."

"As you wish... My dear Twilight." I never felt more happy, and relieved, than then.

* * *

"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony Princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore and you need it to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for like a really really long time!" Pinkie began and finished in one breath, grinning sheepishly afterwards.

Right, so I wanna point something out, about this revelation. Aside from the fact that Spike begins talking to prove that bad writing on Pinkie's part, these girls have no idea about any of the magic bull-[BEEP], hell they don't even briefly consider that Spike talking was a scientific experiment - or that he might have a voice chip installed in his collar or something - so what possibly reason do they have to believe a single word coming out of Twilight's mouth?

I guess, after we reached this clothing store, that Twilight trusted these girls enough to confess our secret. I never objected, it was only a matter of time before they figured out anyway.

"Wait a minute!" Applejack said sternly, "Lemme get this straight: You're a pony?"

"You're a Princess?" Rarity inquired slowly, grasping the implications.

"You're from another world?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

And Bruce Wayne is Batman?

"That is... Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, followed by the girls running up to Twilight excitedly, prompting my deadpan look. Well, they took it well, didn't they? They portray the realism of humanity so well!

Again, what was the point of an alternative world in the first place?

"Wait...!" Rarity then announced, glancing in my patient direction, "You're from this other world too?"

"Well, kinda." I shrugged.

"Does that make you... A Prince?!"

A- What?!

"Oh, Stardust isn't a Prince." Spike pointed out, walking over and patting my ankle. "Not yet anyway." Twilight blushed brightly at that, looking away shyly and I glared down at the smug dragon-turned-dog.

Oh you cheeky little-

"Not that there'd be a problem with Stardust being my Prince..." Twilight said sincerely, the heat on her face growing brighter upon saying that about me. The girls had 'Aww' expressions whilst I only regarded her in both surprise and flattery.

Twilight...

"Heh, I think the kingdom would be doomed if I held a position of monarchy," I said jokingly, then the girls resumed their attention on Twilight, obviously having more questions.

"No matter where she goes, Twilight will always have friends." Spike observed in content, and I nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, my friend." I smiled slightly at the sight, "Though I still think stealing the crown back is an open option we should consider." Followed by Spike chuckling.

...Wait a minute.

"The Fall Formal is tonight." I said outloud, as a plan began forming in my mind.

The dog glanced up at me questionably, "Yeah...?"

Kneeling down, I then focused on him, while the girls were distracted. "Spike." I said, pulling out the non-magical crown that wasn't helpful in letting me sleep last night. "How would you like to make yourself useful?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean help give Sunset Shimmer the biggest disappointment of her life." I said with a smirk, and Spike then nodded confidently after his eyes glinted in understanding, a sly grin on his dog features.

"What do ya need me to do?"

* * *

All the pieces are coming together. What little of them they are.

Spike has completed his task, that headache-inducing clothing montage was over with, and now everything was prepared for the big night. The night where implausible and laughable notions happen, where Sunset begins a plan so childish and ludicrous [BEEP]ing Rita Repulsa would call idiotic.

The girls all looked great in their formal party attire, of course, but none more so than one particular teen whose arm was interlocked with mine as we headed towards the school entrance, dressed flawlessly.

Maybe this night can be more tolerable, both with her and the fact I just [BEEP] up Sunset Shimmer's plans to ruination.

"Did I mention you look angelic?"

Twilight giggled shyly. "Twice now," She replied gratefully as we walked up the stairs, the girls having entered the place first, eager to attend the Fall Formal. "And, again, you look very dashing yourself."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." I retorted playfully, inciting her fond smile. "I so enjoyed having Rarity almost rip my entire hair out." My free hand played around with the flat combed hair absent-mindedly.

"If you took proper care of your hair, it wouldn't have happened." Twilight pointed out humouredly.

My hair aside, we gazed at the open doors, before I glanced at the girl, "Ready?"

She nodded, determination settling in her sparkling eyes, "Let's do this."

And we entered the place, though not before I opened the other door instead of smashing into it unlike a blue-haired stereotype, because I'm not a [BEEP]ing tool.

And we enter, of course, the most obnoxious, loud and headache-inducing party crowded by teenagers I've been to since prom. And the less talked about that disaster, the better. Leaving Twilight to have fun with her teenage friends, I resorted to finding the table with punch - or soda if I'm lucky - making sure to keep an eye out for a particular girl who was up to something devious.

Well, hardly devious.

I mean, what was her plan again? To control an army of teenagers and wage war on Equestria? Oh yeah, perfect. What a flawless idea. I'm sure she'll stand a change against the full might of Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Not to mention, Discord could just deal with this supposed 'army' with a snap of his fingers.

I took a sip from the refreshing drink, waving at the happily dancing Twilight, who was also looking around just in case our adversary was around. You see Sunset Shimmer doesn't work as a good villain because her motivations are weak. We can't take someone with a plan like that in full seriousness. Nightmare wanted to spread the land in darkness. Discord wanted to turn the world into his own Wonderland. Syphilis desired to absorb the love out of every other living being to feed her kind. Sombra wanted to conquer everything through fear.

Compared to any of them, Sunset is small fry-

Oh my God, and I almost barfed at this sight at the Main Hall earlier this day. 'Principal Celestia' walked up on the stage, with the face of nightmares. Honestly, who can't help but cringe at that woman's facial features? She looks horrifying!

Thank God Luna wasn't there, otherwise I would barf!

"First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight!" You're welcome you abomination! Celestia continued her speech, her voice echoing even though there wasn't a microphone, "You've all done a magnificent job together setting everything up for this Fall Formal. And now, without further ado..."

...[BEEP] my mouth!

'Vice Principal Luna' walked to join her sibling, a box in her arms. Celestia continued where she left off, "I'd like to show this year's Fall Formal crown!" The box opened, revealing the prize. And I raised a small grin. "The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is...!"

Leonardo DiCaprio!

"Twilight Sparkle!"

No [BEEP]!

But I applauded anyway with the crowd. Even though these events would happen regardless, I was still happy and proud of the girl hugging her cheering friends. The Princess walked up on the stage, the crown placed on her head.

Very fitting-!

"Twilight! Stardust! Heeeeeelp!"

"Spike?!" We both called out in surprise. Where was he?! "They got Spike!" Twilight yelled, jumping off the stage after the pursuers. Without hesitation, I followed, pushing past the stunned students to help Twilight rescue Spike.

Snips and Snails, of course. We both spotted them as we entered the hallway, chasing after the fleeing boys. If they harm a single hair on Spike's head I'll [BEEP]-!

...Well, at least everything was going as planned.

Eventually, the boys led us all - the human Main Five helping us chase after them - towards the statue outside the school, where Sunset Shimmer, wielding a rather dangerous tool, waited for us, smirking triumphantly. Halting, I extended my arms out instinctively in a vain effort to protect the girls.

"That's close enough!" Sunset announced, hovering the sledgehammer to destroy the mirror that would take us home.

Wait.

"Wouldn't it just go through the portal?" I pointed out questionably.

Silence. You could hear the sound of crickets chirping.

"Be quiet!" Sunset then barked, instead now hovering the weapon over the hostage, prompting us to move. "Ah ah! Another step and the dog gets it!"

"You wouldn't!" Twilight then said defiantly, but even I could spot the worry in her tone and eyes.

"Hmm, you have a point. I'm not a monster, Twilight. Let him go." Oh... Well, that was easy. To our relief, Spike was released, and he immediately ran into Twilight's protective arms. "You don't belong here, give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria."

"Why should she?" I spoke up, folding my arms and patting the poor dog's head. My glare matched her own. "You have no bargaining chip, Miss Shimmer. That sledgehammer won't destroy the portal and you know it."

"Maybe not directly." She said slyly, patting the side of the statue for emphasis. "But I [i]can[/i] destroy the only thing keeping it active." Then, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Now, give me the crown, or you can never return home!"

The girls gasped loudly at that, and my frown deepened.

 **Destroy her...**

"She's bluffing." I whispered to the concerned Twilight.

"Tick tock Twilight. We haven't got all night; the portal will be closing in less than an hour."

"Don't let her get to you, Twilight. She won't do it."

 **Eliminate this mare, and you can end this self-suffering.**

"So, what's your answer?"

For a moment, Twilight said nothing, meeting everyone's gazes and then mine. I expressed all I could through my eyes; the reassurance, the comfort, that everything will be alright, even smiling lightly to show not to be deterred by this teenager. Then, inspecting the crown for a brief moment, Twilight finally said through a fierce expression.

"No."

That's my girl!

"What?!" Sunset exclaimed in shock and rage. "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!"

"Yes!" Twilight replied, standing up in resolve, "But I've also seen what you're able to do here without magic! Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony!"

Uhh... If by that you mean Celestia getting her [BEEP] together, then maybe I'm not as optimistic about this as you are, my dear.

"This place might not! I won't allow it to fall into your hands!"

"And besides," I pitched, intertwining Twilight's unclenching hand with my own in support, glaring just as defiantly towards our foe, "She's not alone here; even in this world Twilight has made new friends, people who care about her. Hell, I'd follow this Princess to the ends of the Earth if I have to. She will always have others to look after her, as she takes care of them!"

"So go ahead!" Twilight then goaded towards the stunned Sunset Shimmer, "Destroy the portal! You are not getting this crown!"

"...Fine." What, just like that? "You win." The sledgehammer almost crushed Snips and Snails' feet as it fell roughly onto the ground.

"You. Are. So. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash then said as the girls praised Twilight for her defiant speech.

"Can't believe you were gonna do that for us!"

"It's no wonder you're a real life Princess!"

"That's Twilight for you; always selfless for her friends." I said playfully and proudly, while the girl just beamed at the praise.

"Oh yes! She's so _very_ special!"

What the-?!

Pouncing like a cat, Sunset collided into Twilight, knocking the two over and causing the crown to fall onto the ground. Yet before even Twilight or Sunset could grab the thing, Spike took the opportunity.

"Grab him you fools!" The two obedient boys pursued the running Spike, heading towards the school entrance, before Sunset pushed past them towards the dog, chased by the girls.

Did I need to do something? Oh no. I calmly walked after them, restraining a grin.

But it was so hard...

The crown was then flung by a cornered Spike to a flipping Rainbow, to a surprised Fluttershy, caught then by Snips, then taken by Pinkie, passed to Applejack, then to Rarity, and finally Twilight. And even I couldn't help but eye-roll at the pointless filler.

"I'll take that!" Sunset caught the flying crown after Twilight foolishly flung it in the air, chuckling evilly, "At last! More power than I can ever imagine!"

Unlimited power!

She placed the crown on, and...

...Nothing happened.

Beaming triumphantly, Sunset waited... And waited... And waited... Nope, still nothing. Eventually, while the girls glanced at one another in confusion, Sunset slowly opened her eyes, inspecting her body for any kind of change, triumph morphing to hesitation before followed by confusion.

"What... What's going on?" She took the crown off and on again, expecting different results. Again, no change occurred, prompting the power-hungry girl to growl in irritation before trying again. And yet, nothing new happened.

From the side, Spike and I exchanged not-so-subtle smug looks. Good job Spike! Mission accomplished.

"I... I don't understand!" I smirked at her indignation. Tearing off the item, Sunset stared at the crown incredulously and angrily, "I did my research! I should be all-powerful! What went wrong?! This _isn't_ possible!"

"Well, I think it's called an Element of _Harmony_ for a reason, Miss Shimmer." I stated conversationally, inciting her glare towards me. Stepping forward, I gestured towards the item, "You expected that crown to grant you unlimited power? Don't make me laugh out loud; it bears the forces of what is good, not what one craves."

"That's right." Twilight then spoke up, taking the lead, "The Elements of Harmony bring order and peace, not cause devastation and chaos. It chooses its bearer, and it certainly wouldn't choose a power-hungry maniac who's only looking out for her own interests!"

"No... No!"

"Yep, 'fraid so." I nodded knowingly. Though inwardly I was laughing at her predicament. What do you know? My plan worked. With no repercussions whatsoever.

No stupid demon. No stupid ex-machima where Twilight and the others turn into some human-pony hybrids. No stupid ten-seconds redemption. I feel nothing if not satisfied.

"It's over, Sunset." Twilight announced, "Your plan failed." Followed by the girls cheering once again and then conducting a group hug, prompting my pleased smile. Then, purple eyes looked at me, "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

I shrugged playfully while the other teens adopted curious expressions, "I may have tweaked a few things here and there, with the help of Spike of course. Good job my little friend." Said dog wagged his tail happily.

"Ahh it was nothing-"

"NO!" The startling yell made us look at an enraged Sunset, who threw the crown onto the stone floor before running forward, shoving past us hurriedly. "I refuse to go down like this!" Immediately my senses were on high alert. What was she- Oh no. "If I can't have my victory, then neither can you!" Emphasized as she picked up the sledgehammer and held over the mirror-

But instead of swinging it, the tool was hurled towards the defenseless-

 _"No!"_

With no hesitation, time slowing down, I threw myself towards the stunned teens, all looking in fear at the hurtling weapon their way. And, with as much strength as I could muster, I pushed the surprised girls out of the way, feeling brief relief.

Followed by immense, paralyzing pain.

"Argh!"

 _"Jack!"_

When the sledgehammer met its target, my head responded to the impact, forcing my body to leap and land on the hard stone ground below, a fireworks of more pain erupting from my skull. My teeth and eyes closed tightly, body too stunned to do anything else as my nervous system exploded all around the place, struggling for one point to concentrate on. Then, everything but the pain started becoming numb.

Argh...!

Haven't felt... Pain like this before...

Arrrrrg...

I inhaled sharply, able to feel someone roll me around and place my head on their lap. and I had a good guess who. Though I wanted to shut my whole body off to escape the unbearable pain, I forcefully opened my eyes, purple sparkling yet devastated orbs reflecting my tightened face.

Twilight...

"Jack! Jack, can you hear me?!" Loud and... Ow... Clear, love. Twilight's expression was that of panic and worry, "Are you okay...?"

No... Comment...

"I... I didn't... That wasn't... What have I...?!" That sounded like... Sunset...

Am I... Am I... Argh!

Well... I suppose not even I could survive a blow to the head by a hurling... Sledgehammer...

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone else shouted, and then I noticed the other girls looking down at me with fear and concern.

"Jack, please! Talk to me!" I wish I could... Twilight... But I couldn't even feel my tongue... And already, I saw edges of darkness around my vision. A soft hand trailed across my numb face, the girl of my life becoming increasingly worried and scared... For me. "You'll be fine! Okay? You've been through worst!"

"Twilight..." Applejack began... Looking uncomfortable.

"He- He has to! He'll be fine, alright?! Jack, you'll be okay!"

"Twilight, darling..." Rarity spoke softly, her voice cracking... Everyone's voices were... Starting to echo... Vision slowly fading...

So this was the end... Huh...?

Well... At least... Twilight... Was safe...

"So... Sor... ry... Twi... Fail...ed..."

The girl... Shook her head. Blackness... Seeping into the sides, "No! You didn't fail, you saved us! We'll get you some help... Stay awake, please...!"

"I... At... Least... You're... Safe, my... Prin...cess..."

"No...! Jack, please, don't go...!" Those eyes... That voice... So many things I wanted to say... "Jack, you can't leave us, not me! I... I... I lo-!"

And then, darkness. Before Twilight could finish what she had to say, everything was becoming black as night. My vision obscured, all noise and echoes gone. Everything was now numb to me; I could see and feel nothing.

So... This was the end hmm?

...Huh.

I expected a tunnel with some light, but...

 _It's far from over, my friend._

Specter...?

And then, my vision became black to blinding, and I couldn't even shield my eyes from it. Slowly, the numbness evaporated, and I was greeted to a warmness similar to that I felt during my internal battle with Sombra. The edges of the light was coated in pink, a presence that felt awfully close to something I've been use to.

Twilight...!

 _There is still much to be done,_ Specter's voice echoed warmly, _Go, she's waiting for you._

...No need to tell me twice.

With the ability to open my eyes, I slowly did so, and was greeted by something I honestly did not expect coming, not through my interference. Honestly, having Spike switch the crowns almost causing my death was one thing.

But the girls surrounding me, hands clasping each other, having those wings, pony ears and hair extending into tails - Don't ask me how that works - was another thing. Hovering above me, the blinding lights emanating from their presence slowly died down, the teens landing around my healed body, though Rainbow still opted to fly even in the human world.

...Huh.

Opening their eyes, the girls inspected the new 'updates' to their bodies, while Twilight checked my state, eyes widened in pure relief and bliss. "Jack!"

"Hello love..." I greeted blankly, propping myself on my shoulders- Gah! Before being greeted by a bone-crushing hug. My arm wrapped around her waist automatically, "I'm- I'm happy to see you too, my dear Twilight."

Oof... Now I had a very big headache that remained of my previous fatal injury.

It took a moment for her head to get off my chest, eyes sparkling, "Do you always have to make me worry like that?" She asked in concern, anger and relief, before hugging me rather tightly again.

I returned the gesture, speaking reassuringly while rubbing my sore temple, "Hey, it'll take more than that to finish me off." Then our eyes met, my free hand interlocking her own and I repressed the urge to embrace the teen a little more intimately. Instead, I gazed at everyone else, admittedly perplexed. Shouldn't I be dead? "So... What happened?"

Spike, having sat to the side of me, wiping his own tears, motioned to the beaming girls, "The crown - the real one - started glowing from your pocket after you were... And its magic made the girls heal you, I guess." So that's the short version huh?

...Wait, what?

"With the magic of friendship, we used the power of the Element of Harmony to save you." Twilight clarified a little further, smiling happily, helping me get up along with Applejack, "Our bond was strong enough for us to heal you completely."

No kidding?

"So... I caused this then?" Was the basic summary, glancing at the girl's new temporary forms. At Applejack's shrug, I mumbled in disbelief, "Typical..." Before almost falling over.

"Oh hey! Let me help!"

Knowing that voice, I spoke up quickly to the boy behind me, "Touch me, Sentry, and I won't be the only one who had a near-death experience tonight." Though the girls looked slightly perturbed by that threat, Twilight instead shook her head fondly. Turning around, I finally noticed the crowd of students pouring outside, gazing in shock and awe at the half-ponified teenagers.

"That crown... Was fake."

Hm? My eyes then looked at Sunset Shimmer, who was kneeling and staring at the lying fake item feet away, grasping the implications.

Hm... Better get this out of the way.

"Twilight, come with me." The girl blinked curiously before following my gaze, nodding in understanding and supporting me in moving. Together, we both walked towards the knelt Sunset, who outwardly flinched at our approach. "...You okay?"

At that honest question, Sunset's jaw dropped and her gaze snapped at me in disbelief. "Am I... I almost killed you!"

"You almost killed them." Which would've been more disastrous than my demise, to say the least.

"I- I didn't mean to!" The dark yellow teen clutched her temples, "I never intended to... To do anything so drastic. I just wanted to... Wanted to...!"

"Rule over Equestria for no reason?" Her eyes snapped up at me, and I knelt down to meet her eye-level, tone softening, "Your lust for power would've only ended up hurting others regardless."

"You... You tricked me...!"

"Yes, and I apologize for that. I'm as much to blame here for almost getting my friends killed." ...Did I just honestly refer the human versions as 'friends?' God dammit Twilight look what you've done to me! "But you've seen now what that hunger could do. Imagine how many more people would've been hurt because of your craving for power."

"Power won't get you everything." Twilight led on, kneeling next to me to speak with the distraught girl, "Honesty. Kindness. Loyalty. Generosity. Laughter, and most of all, friends. They're what matters most than power. You'll only end up hurting others, and most importantly yourself, if you keep going down this wrong path."

"I..."

"I think it's time you reconsider what's really more important in life, Sunset." Twilight said softly, "You can have a second chance, but only if you can allow yourself that chance as well."

"But... But I..." Ah, tears. Of course. Droplets of water leaked from the poor teen's eyes. "I don't know _how..."_

Exchanging a smile with Twilight, we motioned to the others girls watching us, "They can teach you. If they want to."

They'll do it anyway. See? Over a few seconds of hesitation followed by them nodding.

Sunset, obviously, was getting overwhelmed by the offer of redemption. "I'm- I'm sorry!" She confessed rather loudly, covering her eyes shamefully. "I never meant to hurt anyone... I just... I...!"

...Alright. By all rights, I should be angry, furious at this distraught teen for almost fatally harming my friends and my near-death. I should be utterly vocally destroying this wrecked girl for her actions tonight, and just leave her there to think about the consequences. I should bring her to Equestria immediately and have her tried for her crimes, as would be the most sensible thing to do.

...But... After everything that happened with me and Sombra, who was I to decide this girl's judgement? I knew what it was like to be corrupted by power. Besides, this teen gets better as time progresses.

I heard the girl gasp in disbelief at my next move, to which Twilight followed as we started comforting the poor teen, hugging her with reassurance. "I forgive you..." I said quietly. I honestly do...

"We all do." Twilight finished. And next thing I knew, even the others girls and Spike joined in on the hug, embracing the sobbing mare-turned-teen.

* * *

Agh... Still had that headache...

How nice it was that no one asked any questions. No, I'm [BEEP]ing serious; not one of the entire student body thought to be curious about the human-pony hybrids now in their school, nor the talking dog. Instead, everyone went back to the party, where I showed off to everyone who was truly Lord of the Dance.

Then a slow dance which, can I say, was possibly the best thing out of going to that disgraceful world in the first place. I had ignored the cheers, though still felt a little smug, sharing a kiss with the blushing Twilight after the dance's conclusion.

Afterwards, we said our goodbyes, as we had to return to Equestria, finally. I was eager as to return first, letting Twilight say her goodbyes while greeting the worried ponies. Eventually Twilight followed, and the both of us wanted to take a nice long rest after these hectic last few days. But not before the mare had to bump into that Goddamn stereotype one last time.

To which I exclaimed outloud, "God dammit mother-[BEEP]er!" And excused myself from the stunned ponies, finding myself a room to rest in.

So, did I enjoy my time in the Equestria Girls world?

Nope.

Did I learn anything from the trip?

Hell no.

Was there any incentive to return to that world?

Absolutely not.

Because, the trip only reminded me of how [BEEP]ing DUMB THIS ENTIRE JOURNEY WAS! I mean by God! This movie was nothing! There was no story! No characters save for Twilight and Spike! There was no anything! Everything was just inconsistent and nonsensical! The plotholes were many, the people there were just stereotypes, the setting so cliche I could play high school cliche bingo and get them all! Pacing around in this room, clearing my head after the party, made me rethink everything I've been through.

Nothing could've saved this movie. Nothing at all! Except for an entirely different plot, fleshed-out three-dimensional characters, and the whole other-world nonsense being completely removed. I'd vote for a Spike movie over this!

Specter's aged voice then spoke through my mind, _At least there was a valuable lesson learnt from all this._

Lesson? What lesson?! There was no lesson! What that nonsense human Celestia spouted out over the crown and some [BEEP]? _That_ was the lesson? What did that have to do with anything? We waited over an hour of cliches and eye-rolling song numbers just to be reminded that Twilight's a Princess? You wanna make a flick over that alicorn becoming accustomed to the role? Fine.

Just next time, don't use it as an excuse to sell horrifying dolls and accessories.

But that's just it, isn't it?! THAT'S the entire reason for this movie! Merchandise! There was no intention on developing anyone's characters, including Twilight's! It was just Hasbro taking advantage over Faust's work and turning it into a mockery of itself. [BEEP] this movies! [BEEP] it with something jagged and sand-papery-!

"Ahem." A familiar mare cleared her throat, "Is it safe to come in?"

I raised a brow at the approaching uni- alicorn, "I thought you were getting some rest."

"Call it sixth-sense, but I somehow got the feeling you would be pacing around like this." Twilight motioned to my state, eyes reflecting humour, "I just came by to say thanks, for tolerating that world just for my sake." How did she-? "Your distaste wasn't really that concealed the whole time we were there."

Ah.

A frustrated breath flew from my nostrils, and I turned away, "Twilight... I know I haven't been... The most supportive person in your life." That's saying a lot. "I don't try to make things difficult for you, or the others, but-"

"I know." Twilight interjected calmly, "I've never held it against you. But you've gotten a lot better overtime. You've just been so... Wary and distrustful of your surroundings ever since you arrived in our world. To go to high school again must've been irritable for you."

Hm...

A warm hoof placed on my side, prompting my eyes to meet her beautiful face, pony or human, "But this time, it was different, wasn't it? There was something about that world in particular that you utterly despised?"

"Putting it lightly..."

"Hm... Will we ever seem them again?"

"...Yeah. Sooner than you think, but less than I'd hope," I muttered bitterly, inhaling deeply again before staring straight at the observant and relieved mare, "Twilight... I'm not Flash Sentry."

Twilight blinked, nodding slowly, "You're Jack Wright."

"My point precisely," I sighed in slight annoyance, "I'll never be your handsome, reliable knight in shining armor, with the sports car or fancy guitar-playing skills or whatever nonsense Hasbro decides to give that man. I'm just... Well, me."

For a moment, she didn't speak. And then, a small fond smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." How I loved hearing that. "You're kind, compassionate, trustworthy and a great friend. You've always been there to help me, Spike and all our friends through tough times. I couldn't ask for a better special somepony in my life..." As though tasting the term, Twilight blushed, once again, looking away briefly in adorable shyness, "Hm, still getting accustomed to that..."

"Ditto..." I chuckled in agreement. "We'll have to talk more about this relationship between us someday. But now, I'm content being the most luckiest man - or stallion - in existence."

"Just as I'm the most fortunate... Princess... In the whole world." Concluded with a soft embrace, and I wouldn't change any of this for the world if I could. Kissing the top of Twilight's head as she snuggled into my chest. "You know, you're not that unappealing."

Smiling in amusement, I said casually, "Say that again when you see what I truly look like, then I'll believe you."

"...So, why exactly do you dislike that world?"

Oh? "You really want to know? You might get bored hearing me rant." Twilight looked up at me, a sparkling glint of amusement in her alluring purple orbs.

"Humour me. Sometimes your rants can be very informative."

...Huh.

"Well then, your funeral." I said jokingly before clearing my throat, both of us sitting down as I began describing why this movie is the media form of cancer. "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is the most disappointing thing since-"

* * *

 **AN: And I hoped you all at least got a chuckle out of this. For readers new to my AJBS storyline, I hope you were enjoyed it somewhat and at least made you intrigued as to check out the full story, where a new chapter is posted every Saturday. And to readers already fans of the main fic, I certainly hoped you enjoyed watching Stardust/me rant, bash and spit salt and vinegar at something that didn't deserve to exist in the first place. Consider this my half-arsed Christmas Present to all!**

 **Maybe I'll do this again after the Rainbow Rocks event is published, and then post those two chapters into their story. Until then my friends!**


	3. RR I There Is No God

**WARNING: Since the season four finale of AJBS has yet to be published, I highly recommend you don't read the next following two-shot until we reach that point, should you have no desires of getting spoilers. Aside from that, I thought I'd publish the RR chapters early on this fic in particular as another Christmas present to all my readers, writers and MLP fans alike. Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters, save for our favourite nitpicking Earth Pony protagonist. I also own no intro songs nor any songs used in the following chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks is the worst thing to have ever been invented by a human... Right next to the bagpipes.

Pushing myself as politely as humanly possible past these cardboard students, I continued seeking out the particular group of friends, directed by some people earlier upon asking. Why is it so bad you ask? Well, it'd take me a while to explain because basically everything is wrong in this movie. The best was to describe it is imagine walking through lego on bare feet.

Yeah... That's about right.

Like its predecessor, Rainbow Rocks shares and continues on with the last problems the first flick had; weak story, underdeveloped characters, lack of morals and humour. It's real only saving graces are two certain aspects; the 'reformed' Sunset Shimmer, and that a few - but not all - songs that were clearly made for just to make more money - like all EQG - were surprisingly decent. Aside from which, this movie like the last one and the ones to come lacks which the show possesses; creativity and art.

So then are the flicks basically exposing Hasbro for being cold, shallow business frauds? I'll let you decide...

But the answer's yes.

Ah, there's the sound of generic pop music...

Sighing in exasperation, I proceeded to follow the muffled sounds back to its source. [BEEP]ing Starswirl, deciding to send me right smack-dab here instead of Equestria. Instead of _home._ Yeah, let me endure through more torment first before earning the warm embrace of my friends, and meeting the Goddess sparkling eyes of Twilight once more...

I sighed again, earning, instead, Sombra's own exasperation.

 **Just keep moving. The sooner this is all dealt with, the better.**

Good point. And the more I approached, the closer and louder the music became.

 _"And when you walk these halls, you feel it everywhere!_

 _Yeah we're the Wondercolts forever more ohh yeah!"_

They didn't even try...

The door which had the practicing girls behind them opened quietly at my gentle push. Admittedly I was slightly nervous; though they were human versions, they were still human versions of my friends, and I was slightly anxious at seeing everyone again after how long it's been. My twenty-first Birthday wasn't all too long ago, and time, as we know it, operates differently between worlds, this one and Equestria especially.

 _"You can feel it! We are back!_

 _And we're glad that we're better! Better than ever!"_

The Human Six were oblivious to my presence, intent with smiles and grins at their own rehearsal for the Canterlot High Musial Showcase. Taking advantage of that, I leaned against the doorway with folded arms and a small smile. No reason to ruin their fun, despite my initial dislike from everything wrong which was this mockery of a world, for mine and Twilight's kind alike.

 **Hm? Noticed their extended hair and ears-?**

Don't, get me started. I literally felt Sombra's smirk at my annoyed response.

 _"There was a time we couldn't see, past the differences._

 _That separated you and me, and it left us on our own."_

We'll get back to this nonsensical plot point about the girls activating their magic through music in a moment. First, let's take a moment to address here how left out Sunset probably feels at this moment. I mean look at them, they're literally playing right in her face! Oh true she doesn't seem to mind, nodding and patting her knees to the beat, but I don't believe Twilight said to keep Sunset out of their activities in order to show her friendship. This was one of the many things I'll be fixing during my Godforbid time in this world.

 **Hm. You're sticking around then.**

Obviously, since _someone_ decided to dump here than where I should be.

No answer from Starswirl.

Typical...

 _"We are all together! (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

 _Now it's better than ever! (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

 _Now that we are back on track! (Now... that... we... are...)_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better!_

 _Better than ever!"_

Hm? Is it over yet?

 _"Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!"_

 _ **Now**_ **it's over.**

Indeed. And, conveniently, their new adorned ears and hair-tails disappear right after the music finishes. Ain't that neat? Shaking my head a little, I waited patiently until the right moment after the girls were done patting themselves on the backs.

"Ehah! I still can't believe that happens when we play!"

"I know. It's complete and utter bull[BEEP], isn't it?"

 **Aren't you the King of all Praises?**

I think I'd hold that title much suitably than you, Sombra.

The reactions, however, to my sudden tone was nothing short of amusing. Pinkie dropped her drumsticks, and the teenage girls all gasped in my direction. _"Stardust?!"_ Glad to be recognized, though on this world I wouldn't particularly call it an honour. Pushing myself off the doorway, I was about to retort with sarcasm-

 _"Stardust!"_

Before being promptly hugged to death by Pinkie Pie. Or human Pinkie Pie.

"Ohmygosh it's so great to see you again! How have ya been?" Thankfully I was released for air, something quickly occurring to the energetic teen as she pushed past me to poke her head into the hallway, as though checking for something, or someone. "Where's Twilight? Is she not with you? Bummer."

"Well, nice to know I felt missed," I retorted dryly, but smiled at her antics anyway. Despite having little to no personality, this version of Pinkie still held some similar traits to her pony counterpart.

"Well I'll be," Applejack spoke next, herself and the others joining us. Sunset lingered, immediately avoiding my glance. "How have ya been?"

"Yes we must know," Rarity agreed, grinning enthusiastically. "It has been quite a while since we last met. I thought we weren't seeing either yourself or Twilight again for a long time."

Rainbow, adjusting her own guitar slightly, smirked friendly. "Yeah, but that just makes it better, right girls? Our friend here can also watch our awesome performances for the showcase." Yeah... Looking forward to it. Pink eyes then blinked curiously. "So, where is Twilight?"

"You're stuck with just me, I'm afraid." They tilted their heads at my shrug, prompting me to clarify. "Twilight's still in Equestria, at the moment." And believe me, no one right then wanted to see her more than the man who could proudly call her his girlfriend. "It's a long story."

The teens exchanged curious glances, before Applejack spoke on their behalf. "Well, it sure is great to see ya again, in any case."

"Yeah! We can catch up for lost time!" Pinkie disregarded personal space by dragging me further into the room, presenting the musical objects. "As you can see, we're rehearsing for the Canterlot High Musical Showcase! I'm playing the drums! It's gonna be simply amazing!" She grinned brightly in my direction.

Well, at least some were enthusiastic about this.

"And I'm pondering what kind of accessories we should adorn for our outfits during the contest," Rarity added, walking around thoughtfully. "Especially now with these pony additions which seem to appear during our rehearsals. Not an unwelcome addition, I won't deny, as it does present new opportunities design-wise." Pinkie cocked her head at my low scoff, prompting my sheepish shrug. Oh yes, opportunities to sell creepy-looking human dolls with pony ears and multiple outfits! Hasbro's ingenuity strikes again!

"Say, ya wouldn't happen to know anythin' about that, would ya Stardust?" Applejack suddenly inquired, inciting the girls to stare at me curiously. "We thought Twilight's crown took all the magic back with you two to Equestria."

...Should I humour them?

 **What would be the point otherwise...?**

Good point. "I might know a few things about it."

But before any of them could inquire further, a voice I certainly never missed volume from the announcement speaker in the corner. _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_

As though eager to get away, the mare-turned-teen in question spoke while heading to the doorway. "Gotta run; I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good of them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. We can catch up later." Grinning sheepishly before making a hasty retreat.

...I get the feeling she wasn't exactly comfortable around my presence.

Sombra snorted. **Considering she almost downright killed you, I'm hardly taken by surprise.**

"In the meantime." Rainbow removed the tension, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and motioning to the others. "Why don't we give our returned pal here an exclusive? Some things still need to be worked on, but trust me Stardust, before you know it, my band will be the highlight of the entire showcase!"

While the girls displayed clear irritation at Rainbow's blatant reference of the group as 'her' band, Fluttershy spoke up hopefully, "Um, Rainbow Dash, I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

"We'll get to it."

Pitying the dejected look on the yellow teen's face, I said quite casually with some reassurance to Fluttershy, "I'd quite like to hear Fluttershy's song first, if that's alright."

Rainbow raised a brow, before reluctantly nodding. "If you say so..." While the others smiled, whereas Fluttershy regarded me with awe and gratitude, eagerly hurrying over to her spot on the band.

 **Adorable.** Sombra commented mockingly. **Despite despising this world with every fiber in your being, you still rather prefer appeasing your friends above all else.**

Shut up. Also, brief thing to notice, Sentry never entered the room like he would of in the film...

Good.

* * *

"The Princess of Friendship?"

"A Council of Friendship?"

"A _castle?!"_

At my tired nod, Rarity's grin widened. Explaining to them what has been occurring since I was last in Equestria, I was already beginning to feel slightly exhausted. And who can blame me? Enduring through this world was tedious enough, but the fact it was late at night in my own world before being transported here, I was clearly going to be more drained than usual.

"Golly, you've clearly been through a lot."

"More than you can believe..." Before continuing with my lunch/supper, now wanting to eat in however much peace I can obtain. And to do that. "So, what else has been happening in this school during my absence?"

"Eh, not much." And I proceeded to block out the following conversation between the girls, feigning interest while eating my meal. So here's a couple of things about the movie that were left totally unclear. And I don't care if they were explained in some comic or whatever!

One was Sunset and the others transformations ever recorded by video and put on the net? Two how did no one else but the sirens notice the magical beams and rainbows in the night sky during that event? Three was there satellite coverage of what happened that night, did the government learn about this and were keeping close tabs on these teens? Four how were these teens treated the following next day, did everyone else in this school acknowledge what happened last night or go about their business as if everything remained the same; did no one ask these girls questions about what the [BEEP] all that was about at the Fall Formal? Five does Sentry know he dated a pony, and did he realize he was interested in another pony in the films? Six if it's apparent people knew something was up about Canterlot High, such as human Twilight, then why wasn't there several news teams around the school, why weren't these girls famous already? Was Celestia covering for them?

 **Tch. That would be giving her way too much credit.**

"- Back here?"

Realizing everyone was looking at me, I snapped back to attention with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, what was that?"

Rainbow repeated herself, "I asked why you're back here Stardust. Not that it isn't great seeing you again, but last time you didn't seem all too happy being here." Oh trust me, nothing's changed there. "Again, we thought we weren't gonna see you or Twilight for a long time."

"Did somethin' happen?" Applejack pitched in with slight worry.

I shook my head, reassuring their concerned gazes. "Twilight's fine, along with all our other friends back in Equestria. At least to what I know... I've been away for a while now." They blinked at my bitter confession. "And I'm stuck here, for now, instead of home..."

"Oh darling." Rarity expressed sympathy, smiling sadly while placing a delicate hand on my shoulder. "We're awfully sorry to hear that, especially after hearing all the accomplishments you've made in Equestria. But do not despair, you will always have a place among us, until we can find a way to return you back home." At their noises of agreement and nods of encouragement, even I smiled. It's staying here I'm worried about, should everything not fall to plan.

 **There's a plan?**

Ever since watching the flick...

"Say." Applejack spoke up next after swallowing her food, green eyes regarding me. "You said earlier you may know somethin' about our magic ears and tails."

"And wings," Rainbow pitched in.

"That too. Think you could explain to us about that?" Before I could answer that question, again, a certain teen pulled up a chair beside Applejack, prompting her to look at the dejected Sunset. "Oh hey. So, how was the tour?"

Avoiding my gaze still, the yellow mare-turned-human expressed her own worry. "I don't know, I mean, these girls. There was something... Off about them."

And they'll be joining us any moment from now...

 **You don't sound excited.**

Over some overrated villains? They're not something to hype about.

"That's just it, I can't put my finger on it! They just acted sort of... Strange around me." Yeah, you'd think spending God knows how many years on this world would teach them to blend in right. "Maybe someone already talked to them, told them about what I did." Sunset sighed. "So much for making a good first impression."

"Uh-huh." Jesus Fluttershy. I was torn between annoyance and amusement at the callous response. "Oh, that's probably not it."

Any moment now...

My eyes kept glancing at the doors the three sirens will most likely enter, after they're done plotting and having a brief power struggle which leads nowhere, warily eating my food as the girls spoke about the newcomers. There was also a chance I could fall under their hypnotic music powers as well. Dammit, if I sound like, say, headphones with some catchy music to listen while those sirens sung to the crowd-

Hm? Feeling something suddenly heavy in my coat pocket, I reached down to pull out some... Aha!

Starswirl, my thanks! This partially makes up for sending me here first instead of Equestria!

And ah, right on cue!

The second I heard the melodious call of the teens, I immediately placed on the headphones. And what followed caused my head to bob up and down with a [BEEP]-eating grin on my face, whereas the rest of the crowd was beginning to grow fixated on the girls seducing them all through music and creepy hand touches.

 _"Oink, Oink, Sooie, Yippie Yo, Ki Yay! Pig Power in the House!_

 _Oink, Oink, Sooie, Yippie Yo, Ki Yay! Pig Power in the House!"_

[BEEP] yeah! Pig Power in the House!

So yeah, the sirens... Well, what can I say? Adagio, Sonata and the third one whose name was never said once in the entire movie. People like to ship themselves with them; specifically mostly Sonata. They are beloved by EQG fans and MLP fans in general alike.

I don't see it. They're just as bland and uninteresting as Sunset was pre-RR, sharing the exact same problems; weak motivations and nonsensical plans. Oh true they are much closer personality-wise than Sunset formerly was, but the hype and love spreading around these girls by the fans were as ludicrous as... Well, people liking the EQG movies.

But hey, if people love them, I'm not holding that against them.

 _"Oink, Oink, Sooie, Yippie Yo, Ki Yay! Pig Power in the House!_

 _Oink, Oink, Sooie, Yippie Yo, Ki Yay! Pig Power in the House!"_

A shame, their song here is quite catchy. But I couldn't afford potentially falling under their influence. At least I have Pig Power in the House to listen to. Again, good call Specter.

 **Starswirl.**

Whatever.

* * *

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Teenagers acting competitive around a band competition in a high school? Unnatural!" They rolled their eyes, having grown use to my old behaviour the last time I was here. Seriously though, pretty big assumption there, eh Sunset? Where'd you base that off?

"Don't worry y'all!" Applejack spoke confidently as we walked down the hallway. "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this, and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time."

Yeah, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but. "That's not gonna help. Not with Celestia and Luna already under their influence." This I already knew of, but they didn't.

Sunset finally glanced at me. About time! "What do you mean?"

"I mean the sirens - Or, the 'Dazzlings' - have already gotten to them. They won't be of help to us." Not that they're any more useful than their Equestrian selves. I mean seriously, 'I find that hard to believe?' You SAW magic at the Fall Formal, Principal Moronia!

The teens all halted, and I paused also, meeting their disbelieving stares. Rainbow stopped kicking her football around while asking, "Eh, Stardust, how do you know that?"

"More to the point, you know who they are?" Rarity inquired.

Sunset frowned intently, looking decidedly worried. "Do you know what's going on?"

Yeah, might as well get to what can laughingly be called the plot of this movie. Sighing, I answered with a tired smile, "Suffice to say, my visit here isn't a social call. This school is under threat, and I'm here to help."

Fluttershy asked from behind, "We're in danger, again?"

Glancing throughout the hallway, I looked at the girls. "Any place we can discuss this without unwelcome eavesdroppers?" Last thing we need is any further complications. And a high school was often notorious for gossip to spread like wildfire.

Rainbow winked with a smirk. "I know just the place. Come on."

And we followed, the blue teen kicking around her ball while guiding us up another floor of the building, then to a staircase leading up a narrow hallway towards a dank-looking door. Opening it almost blinded me, but we followed Rainbow onto what was the school rooftop, the gentle breeze of a pleasant day greeting my skin along with warm sunlight.

Huh... Loved the view.

"So, spill." Rainbow tucked her ball under her arm, while the girls perched themselves around several spots of the roof, regarding me with clear expectancy.

Welp, no need to beat around the bush. Nodding, I glanced at Applejack first. "Earlier you asked me why you still possess magic, even after the crown was taken back to Equestria." She nodded, leaning forward. "To be honest, it makes about as much sense to me as it does to you. My guess, some magic lingered via the bonds you shared with Twilight that night at the Fall Formal, hence the absurd transformations."

Rainbow opened her mouth as if to protest the absurd inclusion, but the orange teen asked first, "But then why was Sunset here seemingly unaffected by these sirens magic? She never had the chance to use the crown for her own selfish agendas. No offense."

Sunset sighed. "None taken. But Applejack brings up a good point." Puzzled eyes stared at me. "How come I don't appear to be affected by these sirens dark magic either, back at the cafeteria?"

"I'm guessing magic of friendship... Bonds and all that... I don't know, your guess as as good as mine." I shrugged. If Hasbro can't be bothered providing a coherent explanation, then why should I?

"Well that's helpful..." You're telling me. "But who are these sirens, or 'Dazzlings' exactly? Where did they come from?"

"Um, I'm guessing Equestria...?"

Rainbow snorted at Fluttershy's meek guess. "Obviously, but how and why are they here?"

"Perhaps if we allow Stardust to explain, we may gain some answers." Rarity gave the blue teen a look before regarding me again. "Continue please."

Will do. Clasping my hands forward, I carried on with what I know. "The sirens were, as Fluttershy correctly guessed, originated from Equestria, but were banished to this world a long time ago by an ancient pony." Whom I will be having words with regarding this matter afterwards. "They used the emotions of other being to feed themselves and their magic. Negative emotions, to be precise. As such, they often used their powers to encourage discord and anger between ponies in order to fuel them, hence their exile."

"But if they were banished here so long ago, why are they only revealin' themselves just now?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Pinkie raised her hand excitedly, and at my look she answered with a knowing grin. "The magic from the Fall Formal attracted them here!"

"Correct Pinkie." Her grin brightened, fisting the air in triumph. Having no energy to roll my eyes, I continued with a nod. "That magic brought them here. The sirens will go through any and all means to be as powerful as they once were long ago. For a long time now they've only been harnessing negative emotions from arguments alone. But now, they have the opportunity to take over the world with the magic you six possess."

If I expected them to be intimidated, I was sorely mistaken.

"Pfft." Rainbow scoffed, resuming kicking her soccer ball around with an air of cocky confidence. "They don't scare me! I say bring it! If we have magic they want, we can just use it against them, right guys?"

"That sounds easier said than done Rainbow Dash." Rarity pointed out wisely, frowning in concern. "We have magic, yes, but are we certain we can use it without the assistance of, say, Twilight?"

"Well I-"

"Yes." They all blinked at me in surprise, not expecting that simple certain reply. With a smirk, I glanced at each of them. "I am very confident we can defeat these sirens together without the help of Twilight. After all, it wouldn't do us any favours to keep relying on one individual for help all the time, would it?"

Because, let's face it, Twilight played no real significant role in Rainbow Rocks. Affection for her aside, you could've taken her out of the movie and nothing would have changed. There's no real reason to have her here; she barely did anything! Hell, Spike was more involved with the story simply by getting Vinyl to open a door.

As much as I wanted to see Twilight again, more than anything, that'll have to wait. I'm here now, and I can help just as much.

But I wasn't Celestia. The pony one; I wasn't going to lay out the plan without their consent first. Steeping forward, I gestured for the others to come closer. They did, although Sunset was more reluctant before joining the circle. "I won't lie, this will be very dangerous." I glanced at each and every one of their curious and concerned looks. "I shouldn't have to get you involved in this, but I'll need your help, if we're going to do this the way Twilight would've wanted."

 **Is that your excuse? Proceeding with the more 'noble' route to remain in her good graces?**

"I'm giving you all the choice, you can back out now, go back to your classes and rehearsals and let me handle the sirens alone." My own hand stretched forward in the center. "Or, you can save the school and the entire world with your music. The choice is yours."

It only took a split second. One blue hand placed atop my own. "And let you take all the credit? Fat chance."

An orange hand. "Ya don't honestly think we're gonna let you fight this battle all by yerself, do ya?"

A pink hand. "Mm-hm!"

A yellow hand. "Um, I'd be happy to help however I can, even if it does sound a little scary..."

A white hand. "After everything you and Twilight have done for our school and world, we would be fools to deny your assistance in your hour of need."

Six gazes then focused on the last member yet to join her hand on the pile. Sunset was regarding her us all with uncertainty, clearly still wrecked with guilt and reluctance to partake in anything so significant involving friendship. But, with our friends smiling encouraging looks, a small smile emerged on her own face before a dark yellow hand was placed in the circle.

"For all our friends in Canterlot High, the world and for Twilight. Let's show these sirens what we're made of."

And the hands soared into the air, the vow solidified. I only hoped I wasn't making a big mistake, as the girls all looked at each other with confident and excited grins, smiles and smirks. But I know, even here, I wasn't alone. And, if Twilight trusts them, why couldn't I?

...Damn, how soft she's made me...

"So then, how do we beat these Dazzlings?"

I smiled at Rainbow's question. "Since the competition will now become a 'Battle of the Bands,' I think the Rainbooms need a new member."

"Oh!" Blue eyes brightened in joy. "Do you want to participate in the band too Stardust?"

"A splendid idea, Pinkie Pie," Rarity concurred with a nod. "Do you play anything, darling?"

I shook my head, chuckling slightly at the quick assumptions. "I wasn't referring to me, thanks, but one with more potential and talent than I could ever pull."

It only took a couple of seconds before Sunset's uncertain frown at my stare changed considerably to shock. "Me?" Prompting the other's gaping looks. The indecisive teen rubbed the back of her head, looking away at my affirmative gaze. "I, I don't..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Rainbow began protesting, waving her arms in objection with a baffled stare. "Sunset? I'm not sure that's such a good-"

"Hey remember when Twilight and I entrusted you girls to teach her more about friendship?" They slowly nodded, Rainbow frowning at my tone. "Well I don't think excluding her from the band is a good example."

"This is different!"

"Rainbow Dash is right, Stardust." Rarity pitched in, regarding the downcast Sunset solemnly. "It's not that we don't want Sunset to feel left out. But... Considering her reputation among our peers, it won't do us any favours in winning the competition. Surely you can understand."

"Oh, perfectly, all the more reason for her to get involved, as lead singer."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. _"What?"_

Was it wrong that I felt a little smug leaving her so flabbergasted? "Consider it this way, what better advantage to give Sunset more redemption in the eyes of the school than showing her good intentions through teamwork and good sportsmanship? Remember, the sirens will seek to extinguish all competition and root out the magical users. We don't want them to potentially split up the band by sowing seeds of discord, don't we?"

They exchanged agreeing yet uncertain looks. "I guess..." Applejack mumbled, still not entirely convinced by the plan.

"We need everyone to work together here, and that means complete and utter trust with one another. No arguments, no heated disagreements, no upstaging one another, otherwise we're giving them exactly what they want. We're better than that." Taking a step forward, I placed a confident hand on Sunset's tensed shoulder, smiling at her reassuringly. "We're all needed here. It's what Twilight would want."

"I..." Sunset still looked unsure, slowly looking up to meet my gaze. She needed to see, I had every amount of confidence in her. And at my warm eyes and smile, the former villain gulped, before nodding slowly. "If you all think I'm up to it... Then who am I to let my friends down?"

"Well... I for one think we should at least give her a chance." Thank you Fluttershy!

"Hear hear!" Pinkie agreed.

"Heck, what kind of friends would we be otherwise?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

It took a few seconds for Rainbow to finally see sense. She sighed. "Alright. I guess this means I can show off my amazing guitar skills more." Knew she would agree. She along with the other teens centered around Sunset, who looked slightly uncomfortable with the attention, but was slowly warming up to the kindness and confidence we were radiating off towards her.

Sunset had it in her to be the heroine of this world, as Twilight was the heroine of Equestria.

Again, they turned to me, the pony-turned-human asking for them, "So then, how do we start with beating these sirens exactly?"

"Well, right now we have the element of surprise. The sirens don't know who exactly holds any magic in this school, and we're going to keep it that way." I smirked quite deviously. "Girls, how good are your acting skills?"

* * *

So today, I learned that this school does, indeed, have classes.

Before I could explain the full length of my plan, the school bell had rang, indicating afternoon lessons were to begin. Waiting for their next break in the library, I offered assistance to a gratified Cheerilee, who recognized me as the 'nice boy who helped out his girlfriend and put everything back in their proper places last time.' Nice to know I was remembered so fondly... Which was more than what I could say for this world in general. I managed to have a brief rest before an unamused librarian rudely woke me up, not particularly fond of someone drooling on one of the desks.

Now absent-mindedly watching some random videos around this world's equivalent of Youtube, I sighed. No sign of the sirens entering, thankfully. Anyway, this school does use its classrooms, which the movies left totally unclear. It just looked as though the only things these people did was wander and hang out in the hallways. Because why would anyone willingly hang out at schools if they didn't go to class?

 _Other reasons._

Oh you're right; friends, food, smoking hideouts, drug exchanges...

 **It wouldn't surprise me if those hippies we saw in the cafeteria possessed the latter.** Ha! Probably.

 _False accusations aside, it was generous of you to willingly approach the girls for help. I'm glad you have learnt not every battle can be won alone._

Yeah well, don't get too use to it. I shouldn't have to rely on others for everything, especially if it's dangerous. I could just grab a hammer and smash those jewels the sirens wore, but some form of fate probably wouldn't allow it, would it?

 **Ha that ever stopped you before?**

Now you're just tempting me Sombra. Leaning, I glanced up at the ceiling, pausing the rather uninteresting video. My suspicions that were no videos of Twilight and the others 'ponying up' were true, but that can wait a moment.

Starswirl, while we're on the subject of the sirens, you've banished these dangerous, soul-sucking monsters to another, more defenseless dimension... Care to comment?

He had the audacity to sound modest. _I will confess, it was rather a spur of the moment on my part; the sirens were absorbing too much negative energy to the point it was draining innocent ponies completely. Had I not acted in time, none would have any feelings to experience in life yet._

So now, another world is in danger because of it, and with little to no experience with magic.

 _I will not state that my actions are always without consequences._ You said it, not me. _I had hope the lack of magic this world possessed would be enough to null their powers, but I have underestimated the passionate emotions of humanity._

Humanity.

I snorted, before waving with a sheepish look at Cheerilee's inquisitive glance. Do these people even have the right to be called humans? Can we really call this world 'Earth?' It's more of a mockery than anything, a planet-wannabe with a more sickening parody of the human race. Don't get me wrong, humans suck, but to call the species here even remotely human seemed too insulting even for me.

 **They behave like humans to a degree, but hardly enough to be taken seriously.** Sombra pitched in, sounding somewhat thoughtful despite his scorn. **Humanity mocks itself throughout history, but this extends to a level beyond pure comedy. Even I would not subject my enemies to endure through this shameful pitiful excuse for a planet.**

Really?

 **...Well...**

"Hey Stardust!"

"Gah!"

Pinkie's unexpected face and voice popping into my field of vision prompted an inelegant collapse onto the floor, slowly picking myself off the ground while giving the teen an exasperated look, repressing the inward nostalgia from the action. Pinkie grinned while the rest entered the library, all looking both pleased and worried.

"Sorry we took so long," Sunset said unnecessarily, smiling fondly at Pinkie's antics. "Ready to get back to detailing the plan?"

Making an immediately shushing gesture, I glanced around carefully. Quiet, for now. It's shameful how few students willingly use the library aside from research and studying. The girls followed as we walked upstairs, heading to a more shadowed area of the library on the second floor. The need for secrecy was a must, if we're to make certain the sirens know absolutely nothing about the girls magic.

Until the right time.

"So, what's the plan?" Rainbow asked, the ball spinning on her index finger skillfully. "How are we gonna beat the Dazzlings with my awesome guitar playing expertise, and everyone elses skills?"

No comment. Mouth thinning somewhat, I continued where we left off on the rooftop. "As I said, they can't know about your magic until the time is right, which will be at the finals." I added as Fluttershy opened her mouth. "I know for a fact our battle against them won't be before the finals."

"And how do ya know that?"

"Who cares?" Says Hasbro- Rainbow. Sorry. "Keep talking Star."

"All we have to do is play it safe; relent from going overboard with the music until the finals themselves. Twenty percent less cooler, if you will." Can't believe I just said that. "Your magic will combat against the sirens own at the very end."

"So no revealin' the tails or ears-"

"And wings!"

"- Until the last round. Got it." The girls nodded in agreement, smiling with Applejack. "Anythin' else?"

"Total and complete cooperation."

"Done!"

"I mean it." They all looked surprised at my sudden stern tone, intense eyes regarding them with the utmost seriousness. "I know for a fact there will be argument from this, but you have to remember: you're a team. This won't only be for the safety of the school and the world, but a testament to your friendship as well. This isn't one person's band, no one makes a decision without the others agreeing. You have to work _together,_ or else all is lost." Several glances at a sheepish chuckling Rainbow.

"Eheh... I get the picture."

I somewhat doubt that, but alright. Nodding in satisfaction, for now, I smiled myself. "I have faith in all your abilities, but you have to give me reason to keep that faith. You want my trust? You want to save everyone and send those sirens packing? Unite yourselves through the music of friendship, and you will triumph over everything else."

Regardless of how silly that all sounds...

"We understand perfectly darling." Rarity expressed her own reassurance and confidence, grinning at us all. "As a team, we can accomplish anything." The teens made noises of agreement and enthusiasm, inciting my own nod and slightly relieved smile.

Hopefully all that pointless bickering won't come to fruition then...

"Then I'll see you girls tomorrow, and we'll see how well Sunset can truly sing." The teen smiled at that, before Rarity questioned.

"About that, where will you be staying, if you are cut off from your world?"

Shrugging, I answered quite humouredly, "The library, like last time. It's where Twilight, Spike and I slept during our first visit-"

"Pft! As if!" Pinkie suddenly dragged me forward, intending to escort me out the room as though it were the plague. "I say, slumber party!"

Should've seen that coming.

 **Yes. Yes you should've.** Sombra grumbled while Starswirl chuckled.

* * *

Ugh... How can they possibly sleep after that much pizza...?

Tossing and turning, I struggled to find any moment of comfyness or urge to sleep on this damn couch, having decided to rest down here while the girls slept upstairs. The amount of cheese pizza I had followed by the declaration of rest immediately afterwards was absurd; I can't possibly sleep now!

 **If your Princess could see you now.**

You're not helping!

 _Come now, she has witnessed him in worse states._

You shut up too! This is your fault to begin with!

 _Curious, I don't recall force-feeding you all those unhealthy snacks nor encouraged you to partake in the pizza-consuming contest between yourself, Miss Pie, Miss Applejack and Miss Dash._

Are you... Are you being witty...?

 **Miracles can happen...**

Ah [BEEP] this!

Kicking the trench coat I used for a blanket off me, I steadily sat upwards, standing and stretching. Since it'll be a while before the urge to rest kicks in - and believe me, it takes a _long_ time for me to sleep - I tiredly headed into the kitchen. Perhaps some milk will help- Oh... Right. Almost forgot, nothing but whip cream in that fridge.

Although I like whip cream-

"...Sunset?" The girl jumped, startled by the address and whipping around to face me from the other side of the room, grinning quite sheepishly.

"Oh... Hey Stardust..." Clearly still uncomfortable talking to me, much less alone without the others, Sunset edged towards the fridge slowly. "The girls are all sleeping, though I found myself struggling to rest... Mind's on a lot of things, you know..."

I nodded, smiling while leaning against the counter. "I know. Takes me ages to sleep, personally. The pizza didn't help." That, at least, got a small giggle from the girl, prompting my smile to widen. "How are you feeling?"

Sunset shrugged unconvincingly. "As well as you can expect because... Well... You know." Eager to change the subject, the teen frowned and spoke in befuddlement at the supply of cans in the fridge. "Who uses an entire fridge for whip cream...?"

"To be fair, who wouldn't want a supply of whip cream?" I should point out by now that we're somewhere around the fourty minute mark of the movie. Fun fact: fourty minutes of Rainbow Rocks is pure filler. Nothing really goes on until after this scene where Twilight would be in my place. It's only after at the third act of the film where the story - if it can be called that - actually starts going somewhere-

"Ah!" My head whipped around in the direction Sunset yelped at, forcing myself to jump at the sight of human Maud Pie, who was staring at Sunset with that oh-so famous blank stare.

"Boulder was hungry," The older sister of Pinkie explained flatly while holding up said pet, getting out a box of cereal before proceeding to dump said cereal over the rock as she left. And I grinned lightly at the spectacle.

Ah Maud Pie. Never change.

"I'll never understand how she's related to Pinkie Pie," Sunset confessed in puzzlement, prompting me to smirk at her.

"The same could be said reversed."

"...True." Followed by shared, more comfortable laughter, before Sunset realized she was alone again in the same room as me, coughing slightly while backing up. "Well, I'll just be heading back now, so... See ya tomorrow, I guess-"

No, not having this. "Sunset." She froze, refusing to turn around and look at me. "You don't need to feel nervous around me... I'm not mad at you for what happened. I think our last exchange that night is a clear indication of that."

The teen sighed, head lowering while speaking in clear shame and regret. "I know... And I'm sorry for giving off the impression as though I'm nervous around you. You're a great guy, perfect for someone like Twilight, in fact. Maybe it's just... I don't know..."

I think I do. "Like you're still entirely to blame for what happened." Her body tensed at that, while I approached cautiously, speaking in complete understanding. "That, regardless of your actions now, the past can't be erased. It's not a matter of others forgiving you, but forgiving yourself as well."

Warily, blue-ish eyes glanced over her shoulder. "Sounds like you know from experience."

I scoffed. "Sunset I've done so many terrible things you wouldn't begin to believe. Hell, I still haven't forgiven myself completely for what I've done in the past." At that, Sunset turned fully, and I placed both hands on her shoulders for further reassurance, smiling softly. "But I'm getting there, and so should you. It's time you not only have confidence in your friends, but also yourself." Sunset lowered her eyes, but I quickly, yet gently, raised her chin with my hand so she wouldn't shut herself out from me so easily. "Know this, you are never alone. Your friends will be here for you, always."

To paraphrase something Twilight has told me so many times until it got ingrained in my head. Now it was time to pass that knowledge on.

Sunset mulled those words, nodding slowly with a small smile raising on her lips. "You... Really think I can do this?"

"I _know_ you're capable of leading the band... And Twilight would know this too."

Blue eyes reflected relief and gratitude. "Thank you." Was the soft reply after the teen began fiercely hugging me, pouring out the huge weight she felt on her shoulders, and I returned the gesture, knowing exactly what she was going through.

That said. "I'm no Celestia, but I always humoured the idea of being a mentor to someone." Sunset giggled in amusement at my teasing tone, and my voice turned slightly more serious. "But I am willing to listen. If for anything, if there's anything bothering you, something you want to discuss or share, any worries or fears you're feeling that you're not too comfortable sharing with all your friends, ever, I'll always be there to listen, and help you. Even when I'm in Equestria."

Those eyes then began growing tearful. "That means a lot to me, really." Before Sunset cocked her head in confusion. "But how can you help if you'd be in Equestria?"

With a smirk, I answered while waving my fingers, "Magic, don't question it." And Sunset chuckled again at the humour. "Now, off to bed with you. Big day tomorrow, and you girls need your rest."

Sunset rolled her eyes, but in good nature herself. "The same can be said to you, 'Dad.'" Before she turned to walk off, and as I proceeded to the freezer to check if any milk was there, a quiet "Hey" attracted my attention back to a smiling Sunset, leaning by the doorway. "Thanks... Again. Sleep well." And walked out before I could respond.

...Huh.

 **Pleased with yourself?**

Actually... Yes. I feel rather very proud of myself for helping. What Sunset really needed was someone to listen to her. The movie had made the mistake on focusing on two protagonists rather than one, and that should've been Sunset, if this was a story of 'her redemption.'

Sunset was never a proper villain, more a troubled child who needed someone to hear her out. A teenager who needed someone to advise and pour her troubles and worries onto; a shoulder to cry on, a person to comfort her in her time of need. And I highly doubted Celestia could've fulfilled that role properly, what with her job of sitting on that throne and not really doing anything... Oh wait.

While Twilight had Spike and Shining to keep her company under Celestia's teachings, Sunset had no one... No one at all. No friends, no sibling figures - that I know of - just herself and her studies...

Everyone needs a friend... And I'll be damned if I don't Sunset exactly that.

No, I will not fail like Celestia. From hereon, _I_ will be an ear for Sunset to speak to. I will be there to comfort and help her in her hours of need. I will be the mentor, the big brother, the role model if need be. Hell, I will succeed where that damn alicorn failed.

I may be dependent on others, but I am _not helpless._

If Twilight has Starlight to teach the meaning of friendship to, why can't I help someone who arguably needs it just as well?


	4. RR II Horse Jesus, Why Not?

**Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters, save for our favourite nitpicking Earth Pony protagonist. I also own no intro songs nor any songs used in the following chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Oh yeah! Snips and Snails in the house yo!_

 _They call me M.C Snips, and that ain't no lie!"_

...Think I'm beginning to see where Eminem got his inspiration.

While my ears were begging to die, I observed, as dumbfounded as the rest of the people here, watching Snips and Snails make the Rapping Dog from the animated Titanic flick look like John Williams. Afterwards, I believe, it was the girls turn for their performance, standing between me as we waited for this... Display to be over with.

 **I take my words back; perhaps I should have my enemies suffer by enduring through this... Multiple times.**

I smirked. A fate worse than death. But still better than what's to come, in the future...

My cringe immediately turned to a amused look and chuckle as Celestia asked plainly, "Please do not drop the microphones." Yeah, we can't afford to fix the lights of one hallway; do you have any idea how expensive those microphones would be to replace? Snips and Snails - dressed in clothes from One Direction's closet - only picked up the objects and made noises as though they did a job well done.

 **How I would desire to shatter that reality right before their eyes.**

"In your face, Rainbooms!" The girls hardly looked fazed by the comment, simply expressing disbelief and bemusement towards the departing tools.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in our way until we get to the finals," Applejack commented in amusement.

Rainbow voiced her enthusiasm. "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Wait!" Pinkie then exclaimed. "Where's Rarity?"

On cue, the sound of a panting Rarity drew our attention. And, just like from the movie, the teen dressed like a styled hippie. The girls were just as unimpressed, even when Rarity swished her hair to show off her glittering clothing. "We are going to perform before an audience; I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hm."

"...Yeah, you look great Rarity." She looked slightly put out by the quick dismissal, prompting my rolled eyes and sigh. "You look positively beautiful." That sincere compliment raised her hopes somewhat, and I addressed the eyebrow-raised group. "Remember, don't show your magic in the least, that'll be saved for the finals. Be good, but not too good."

"Heh, no promises."

"Rainbow."

"Just kidding. Sheesh."

Huffing, my eyes glanced then at Sunset, who looked humoured at our antics. "You feeling okay?" The girls turned to their friend as well.

She shrugged helplessly. "Guess I'm a little nervous..."

"Ah, you got this!" Rainbow began encouraging the mare-turned-teen, lightly punching her shoulder with a confident smirk. "You were great at the rehearsals. We know you're gonna pull this off!" The others nodded in agreement, smiling at their friend to express their support and faith.

At the reassurance, Sunset only grinned a little, looking both grateful and relieved at the vote of confidence aimed at her, before smiling in conviction. "Then let's show them what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie yelled victoriously. Damn right, we've got this.

* * *

Anything?

 **Nothing.** Was Sombra's response, his shadow done scouting out above. **You were correct with your hypothesis, for once; there is no one attempting to sabotage their display.**

Good... Thanks Sombra.

 **Hmph. Don't dwell much on it.**

Smirking, I nodded, leaning against the wall with folded arms while watching the girls perform. If all goes according to plan, the sirens won't manipulate the students to try and destroy the teen's show by using magnets on Rarity's outfit or focusing a stage light on Fluttershy. Also, for good measure, I asked Pinkie not to contain confetti within one of the drums; wouldn't want Sunset choking while she sang.

And she sang... Quite well. Despite the initial nervousness, Sunset was already getting into it, taking Twilight's spot as lead singer. Although no one in this world or Equestria can match Twilight's voice - Yes I know she and and Sunset shared the same VA when it came to their songs in RR - that didn't mean Sunset wasn't good.

Quite the contrary, she was doing great!

 _"Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!"_

...Would it be wrong of me to say I enjoyed High School Musical more than this?

 **Yes, but by all means, do continue.**

I mean, this film is trying and failing so hard to be its own musical, making songs just to push for more products and merchandise. I can't even remember half the songs in this flick; hell, I'm barely struggling to even recall the lyrics of what's playing _right now._ As a kid, I liked High School Musical.

Yeah, I know, sue me.

But at least, while the story there was lacking and the characters weak themselves, it had more going for itself than this. But at least, with the power of Disney, the songs from the film I still remember to this day. Not all, mind you, but more than this. Hasbro has got nothing on Disney; the latter knows how to advertise and appeal to all ages right. The argument that Insert-name-here is for kids so it's okay to be bad is just a lazy, incoherent excuse. You can make art from anything with the slightest amount of _effort._

 _"We don't know what's gonna happen!_

 _We just know it's gonna feel right!_

 _All our friends are here!_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!"_

Now comparing Equestria Girls to High School Musical is hardly fair, I'll agree. Equestria Girls isn't decent; it's commercial diarrhea!

 **Are you gonna keep quoting Mr. Plinkett the entire time we're here?**

Probably.

 _"Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!"_

And even though only Celestia and Luna applauded the teens while the student body acted like sour loses, the girls looked quite pleased themselves. As was I; no sabotages, no arguments, no nothing. And when Sunset turned to look at me with a hopeful smile, I winked with a thumbs up, messaging what a great job she and the girls did.

Even though I hardly paid attention. But when it was Derpy's turn, _then_ I began paying attention.

* * *

You know what's funny? Watching Sentry throw a hissy fit after discovering his "band" lost to the Dazzlings. It's a shame though, considering what he did to Twilight in the original timeline of RR, I have no justification now to deck the [BEEP]tard below the belt. After Legends of Everfree, that piece of [BEEP] doesn't deserve to have any type of reward for anything. Speaking of which, what _is_ the award here? What's the grand prize for winning this contest? The movie never stated.

A trophy? A pat on the back? If it's the latter, I'm throwing my own hands up in frustration. If there's no substantial reward, why bother making an effort to win? Bragging rights? The feeling of accomplishment for winning a _school_ competition that will no real bearing on your overall life? I can see Sunset and the group entering for fun, but someone like Trixie?

Who, by the way, was playing arguably the best song in this entire film.

 _"You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve!_

 _See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and great!_

 _You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve!_

 _See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and great!"_

Yeah, we've already reached the semifinals. And I have to say, thanks to my advice, the girls have had little-to-no arguments through the majority of the competition. There've been some hiccups here and there, but nothing too damaging revolving around friendship. Although some of said heated debates were a ruse, whenever the sirens were near, to keep up the illusion we were under the Dazzling's influence.

Got to give them credit for their acting skills, most especially Applejack and Rainbow's. The Rainbooms have yet to fall apart by the seams... Which is more than I can say for the rest of the competition.

Bulk Biceps bested Snips and Snails with a tiny violin. That must be more embarrassing than their rapping.

Sentry's band beat the vegan band.

The Rainbooms stomped Octavia's violin... Although the sight of the human violin player caused me to grimace. Another loose end I had to resolve when I go back to Equestria...

Trixie's group defeated Lyra and Bon's piano duet.

And so on and so on. And although in the film the sirens played another of the few decent songs in this flick while displaying these bands beating one another, I had to again cover my ears with those headphones, which played another catchy song Starswirl provided.

Ducktales! Woo-oo!

"Looks like you were right," Sunset spoke from behind, prompting me to glance over my shoulder. "Seems we'll be competing against the Dazzlings in the finals, if we beat Trixie's band first."

 _"When_ we beat Trixie's band first!" Rainbow added cockily, wrapping an arm around the uncertain teen's shoulder. "She's got nothing on us, not with the song we'll be playing this round!"

Right... That song...

Sighing, I said flatly, expression stern to emphasize how important this was. "Remember Rainbow, don't overdue it."

She scoffed, waving in reassurance. "Don't sweat, I've got this."

 _"We've_ got this." Applejack pitched in firmly, inciting Rainbow's eye roll.

"Um, are we still going to play my song at the finals just like we planned?" Fluttershy inquired shyly, clutching her tambourine to her chest for weak support.

"Yes we are." She brightened at that, inciting my own smile. "That will be the song we play against the sirens. After they believe they've succeeded in their plan, then we strike." My gaze then resumed on all the girls, holding up their respective instruments readily. "We're almost there; we'll show them the power of friendship which triumphs over anything soon." They nodded, grinning at one another.

 _"You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve!_

 _See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and great!"_

Ah, sounds like Trixie's done.

After bowing with smug grins, the lead singer of that group decided to come join us, mocking speaking to us, "Heh, you're never top that performance, Rain- _goons."_

But before Rainbow could retaliate, I stepped forward, a broad smile on my face. "That was a fantastic performance Trixie." The teens blinked in surprise, whereas Trixie only looked more pleased with herself. "You wouldn't happen to have a recording of that song for download, would you?"

Really, Trixie's the real winner here; she never once used magic to win the competition. Technically, these girls cheated if they were declared the victors of the contest. Hell, during this scene she even pointed that out about Twilight.

This time, the teen looked genuinely taken aback, before quickly recovering. "N-Not yet. But Trixie is flattered you enjoyed her spectacular performance. I guarantee you it will be far more noteworthy than what your friends here play."

I placed a hand on Rainbow's shoulder when she was about to open her mouth, saying calmly, "We'll see. Let me know when you're giving away records of your song, I'll be first in line." With a satisfied smirk, Trixie glanced at the others condescendingly before walking off.

And as soon as she was out of sight, Rainbow glared at me, shrugging off my hand. "And just what was that about?"

"Just because I'm helping this band doesn't mean I can't appreciate others songs." Even though what little there was. The blue teen regarded me with a heavy frown, before huffing.

 _"Next up: The Rainbooms."_ The speakers called, rather unenthusiastic.

And before Rainbow could eagerly approach the stage, I grasped her arm firmly for a moment, though not unkindly, while the others moved ahead. Pink eyes glared in confusion, but my own expression was firm. "Remember, don't show off... Too much."

She rolled her eyes, and quickly joined the others to perform as soon as I released her arm. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the wall, observing the upcoming display with slight apprehension. The other girls I can trust, but I can't have faith Rainbow won't get too overboard with herself; especially when this is a glorifying mostly-solo but what a great person she is.

I think even pony Rainbow would say her human self needed to chill a little.

 **At least this world hasn't taken away too much of your wisdom, what little there is.**

...Not going to comment.

 **Good, because we may have an issue.**

Oh dear God... What now?

 **I did as you requested-**

After five minutes of arguing, also.

 **Let me finish, boy.** From the side, Sombra's shadow looked like it was leering at me. It probably was. **I have reason to suspect the sirens are aware of the teenager's magic.** What?! **My observations from the shadows revealed to me some of the pathetic wretches in this school have blabbered more than they should.**

...God dammit!

 _We need not fret._ Starswirl's voice reassured us. _We have reached the point when any attempts of sabotage on the siren's behalf would prove naught._

 **I'm hardly concerned old one,** Sombra retorted in irritation, while the stage dramatically opened for the music to commence. **I could care less what fate befell this world. But I'd rather not have my host fall under their egotistical influence as well.**

Love you too Sombra.

 **Quiet worm!**

 _"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Awesome as I wanna be!"_

Sombra/Stardust shippers, commence with the art and fics.

 **Will you cease this mindless amusement- Oh Equestria...**

What... Wait, I'm sensing a presence approaching. One of the sirens?

 **Worse... For you, in any case.**

"You really think they're gonna win?" Oh [BEEP] off! Dark blue eyes stared at me in full skepticism. "With Sunset in the band? Not exactly appealing to the crowd."

"I'm sorry," Was my cool response, inwardly imagining setting Sentry on fire where he stood. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, Sentry."

Those eyes of his narrowed, before he looked over to the performance. "You're making a big mistake."

Yeah? Hasbro made the big mistake of creating you, but I don't see them rectifying that.

 _"Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution._

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! (Yeah!)_

 _I'm awesome, take caution._

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!"_

 _Jack, calm yourself._ Specter- Starswirl advised. _Your disdain will provide the sirens more energy._

 **Hmph.** Sombra commented thoughtfully, **Perhaps the school was never need to empower them to begin with; you would've been enough.**

Will you shut up-!

 _Jack, the stage._

Hm? Oh Christ!

Just like in the flick, Rainbow was beginning to enjoy herself far too much. Unfolding my arms, I took one step forward, ignoring Sentry's tuned out words. For the love of- She needs to calm down, here and now. What should I do? Close the curtains? Unplug the stereos? The stage lights were now all focusing on the guitar-shredding teen. This was bad; I got the feeling she would keep playing regardless.

Dammit Rainbow, _TONE IT DOWN!_

Then, as though hearing my internal demand, Rainbow paused briefly, pink eyes blinking rapidly, before shaking her head and resuming her solo. But, to my surprise, the tone was lowered significantly, and the stage lights resumed focused on the other girls, who looked just as surprised as I was, before quickly playing their instruments again after the light focused on them individually.

What happened just then...?

 _"Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way!_

 _I got sick chops you could never hope to play!_

 _When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler!_

 _You wish you could be twenty percent cooler!"_

"Ugh, what was that...?" Huh? Sentry, meanwhile, was clutching his temple, eyes clenched shut. "It felt like something was screaming in my mind just now..."

...Did I... Do that...?

 **Who else?** Sombra sounded particularly disgruntled himself. **It would be enough to provide anyone within the vicinity with a migraine. Ugh, that was painful...**

Starswirl, however, sounded rather proud. _It seems balance has revealed to you another ability. Your connection to your friend had her hear your plea._

But... Wait, I'm telepathic now?!

 _Hmhm, not quite. I'll explain it later._ Yeah, you always do...

 _"Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution._

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! (Yeah!)_

 _I'm awesome, take caution._

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!"_

* * *

 **I'm surprised.**

Hm? By what Sombra?

 **By your lack of interaction with the sirens. And here I believed you thrived in attempting to reform other creatures with your words.**

What? Reform them? [BEEP] that, I'm far from interested in speaking with, much less redeeming them. For starters, their powers could still have an influence of me for all I knew. And second, considering the power-crazed state they were currently in, when their plans seem to be so close, why bother? I doubt any of the three are up for sitting down and discussing their origins to find a compromise.

Sonata, maybe, but right now, there's no point. Maybe another time.

 **Or perhaps you are too simple-minded on your desire to see your Princess again everything else just presents an obstacle to you.**

That's not-

"Alright, why'd ya call us here?" My gaze turned from the setting sun towards the girls, who have arrived on the school rooftop, Rainbow tapping her foot impatiently, exclaiming heatedly, "We have to rehearse for the finals, remember?"

Rarity stepped forward. "I'm certain Stardust wouldn't have asked for us to meet him here without good reason."

"You're right Rarity." Sunset added, looking at me curiously. "Is it about the Dazzlings?"

Nodding, I unfolded my arms. "Firstly, I want to express how proud I am of you girls." Which wasn't something I entirely expected, in all honesty. "You've worked together to reach this point, you refused to allow your friendship tested in the name of pressure and competition. Twilight would be proud of you too."

Now with that plot point of the girls needlessly arguing with one another to help fuel the siren's magic out of the way.

The teens all smiled, looking pleased and flattered by the genuine praise. "Aw shucks," Applejack replied modestly. "What kind of friends would we be if we focused more on winnin' than our own friendship?"

"It's the whole point of this band," Pinkie pointed out brightly.

A smile rose of my own face. "Although apparently the sirens are now aware of your... Magical display back at the Fall Formal." Several eyes widened, prompting my reassuring gestures. "But we've reached the point where any attempts on their part to sabotage your friendships will be pointless. They think they've won, that we're all oblivious to their own magic."

"Heh, we'll show them wrong."

"Indeed, Rainbow." Walking forward, my expression turned solemn. "But in order for the final stages of our plan to work, they need to believe they have achieved ultimate victory. And to do that, we have to perform exactly at the same time as them from a spot where our music will clash with their own."

Beginning a literal battle of the bands, something which was both laughable and utterly ridiculous.

"Um, how do we do that?"

"All in good time Fluttershy. But I will say this, it's not too late to back down now." Well, it kinda is. But I at least like to give people the chance not to endanger themselves any further. "I'm not exactly comfortable with getting my friends in danger but-"

"Then it's a good thing it ain't your call," Applejack interjected humouredly, looking back at the smiling others. "We chose to help, and we certainly ain't backin' down now, not when we've come so far."

"Heck yeah!" Rainbow pitched in, smirking in disbelief. "Let the Dazzlings take the competition _and_ the world? As if we're gonna let that happen!" Standing between us, the blue teen extended a fist. "Ready team?"

"All for one and one for all!" Pinkie bounced happily, joining her fist with the others to create a circle of conviction. Applejack followed, then Rarity, and Fluttershy, and eventually Sunset. Then, six expectant looks turned to me, prompting my small smile.

Perhaps they're not entirely unlike their pony selves...

"Then let's show these sirens what we're made of," I announced confidently, joining my own fist with the group. And together, our hands soared through the air as Rainbow called out triumphantly.

"Got it! Let's show these Dazzlings not to mess with our friends!"

I added after Rainbow, "We'll need to find Vinyl Scratch for this final phase of the plan to work; she has something we'll need." Something terribly contrived and nonsensical, but it's necessary to sort out the final mess of this movie.

Pinkie winked. "On it!" Before speeding out through the door into the school, slowly followed by the others. Now just one moment. One hand placed firmly on Sunset's shoulder, prompting her startled gaze at me, whereas I smiled at the others.

"We'll join you in a moment." They nodded, and I waited until they were fully out of sight before meeting the mare-turned-teen's look. "How are you feeling?"

"...A little anxious, I guess. Okay, maybe a _lot_ more anxious." Sunset sighed, furrowing her brow. "Not that I don't have faith in my friends or the plan but... I'm just worried."

"They'll do just fine."

But she shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's me... Or more specifically, if I'm capable of doing this." She met my gaze again after staring at the ground, eyes pleading for some type of reassurance. "Can I really do this for everyone? I don't know, maybe Twilight would've been a better lead singer than me, maybe I should've let Rainbow be the lead the whole time. Everyone clearly still distrusts me. And if the sirens know about my past, who's to say they won't use that against me tonight-?"

"Oh Jesus, you're beginning to sound like Twilight." Just what I needed, _two_ worrywarts. Sunset blinked while, I chuckled, patting her shoulder gently. "You're gonna be fine. And how do I know this? Because I'm typically right."

"That's not exactly reassuring..." But a small smile cracked on her lips. In my mind, Sombra snorted.

"Sunset, I told you, we all have faith in you; it's you who needs to have faith in yourself." She expressed guilt at that, prompting my comforting smile. "Twilight would say the same thing; she would want you to be more confident with your capabilities. I didn't request you as lead singer for [BEEP]s and giggles, I did it because I trust you. And the girls, over the majority of your performances together, have too. You are capable of doing this."

"...Are you sure?"

"More than you believe."

At the lack of hesitation, Sunset walked past me, staring off into the... Well, sunset herself, expressing hidden from me. Guessing now this is the part where she eventually looks over her shoulder with a confident smile, ready and willing to aid her friends in this hour of crisis. The phoenix rising from the ashes.

And, right on cue. "Let's finish this."

* * *

 _"Welcome to the show..._

 _We're to let you know..."_

Wait a second...

 _Hm?_

We prevented the girls from getting trapped beneath the concert stage, correct?

 **You did, but proceed.**

And that would've stopped their own negative energy from empowering the villains, right?

 _Indeed._

So why the [BEEP] are they STILL powering up as though nothing's changed, with the girls here right beside me and ready to perform?

 **...I think you just created a new "plothole" of your own making.**

...Huh.

"How are we suppose to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked from our position on the hilltop overlooking the performance, Rarity taking the quick time to craft new costumes for them during this one-time event, including for Sunset, who adorned the clothing Twilight would've worn. The answer to Rainbow's question, came in the sound of a beeping car, and we turned our heads to the one of the most absurd plot conveniences of all time. Human Vinyl Scratch, with her fancy white convertible, transformed from the press of a button.

Into a large stereo.

While the girls cheered, I shook my head. Alright, let's get this [BEEP]show over with. "Alright girls, show them what friendship is all about!" They nodded, grins of confidence and hope on their faces while taking their places, myself stepping out of the way to allow this to happen.

Though I changed little, I was content with what I've managed to do so far.

 _Oh I would hardly say a little, Jack._ Starswirl confided, voice expressing enthusiastic pride. _You cast aside your prejudice for this world to help your friends, prepare them with the knowledge needed, gave Sunset the role she deserves and gave her confidence to become a better person. Perhaps an alternate vital lesson would've been shared within that room where the girls would have been trapped within, but you reminded them constantly that their friendship was more precious than winning an overall competition. Princess Twilight would be proud of you as well as them._

...Thanks, Starswirl. That, really means a lot to me-

Oh, they've begun.

 _"Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_

 _I've got the music in me!_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!"_

Even from all the way up here, I can sense the siren's outrage at the sudden disruption to their performance. They paused from their ascent with their newly-regained small wings, which looked quite laughable all the way from up here. And Sunset took the lead where Twilight would've, pouring out her effort and feelings into this performance.

 _"Don't need to hear a crowd,_

 _Cheering out my name!_

 _I didn't come here seeking_

 _Infamy or fame!"_

 **Doesn't quite work for her, the lyrics...**

Eh, what can you do?

 _"The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring!_

 _Is music, is the music,_

 _Is the music in my soul!_

 _Gonna break out! (Out!)_

 _Set myself free, yeah!_

 _Let it all go! (Go!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah!_

 _Find the music in your heart,_

 _Let the music make you start,_

 _To set yourself apart!"_

Right now, I was just content letting them take the lead, until the real battle began. But my interference would be a short one. The transformations already took place; ears, wings and tails appearing all over the determined teens... Save for Sunset. But she didn't look entirely deterred, still singing alongside the girls in their effort to defeat the threat to their world. Even if this wasn't her place of origins, this world was home to Sunset...

As Equestria was home to me...

The sirens, meanwhile, accepted the challenge.

 _"What we have in store, (Ah-ah!)_

 _All we want and more! (Ah-ah!)_

 _We will break on through, (Ah-ah)_

 _Now it's time to finish you!"_

A red flashing light, the sirens summoning what is essentially their Stands. By that I mean their true forms, the human bodies hovering as three serpent-like creatures rose in the air. But I'm gonna call them their Stands, just as I typically call Sombra my Stand.

 **Which still remains unfunny, mind you.**

Then the real battle finally commended. Through the power of Pinkie's enhanced drums, magical blastwaves momentarily repelled the beasts. Followed by Rarity's crystal shard attack, Fluttershy's beam of butterflies-

I'm sorry, I can't possibly describe what is happening right now with a straight face. This is too [BEEP]ing silly for me to take seriously. I was torn between laughing and shaking my head. Not even Disney went this far in terms of music battles.

The lead siren, having enough of the stalling, retaliated with an echoing scream aimed down at us- Ugh! My hands reached to cover my ears at the onslaught, and the girls weren't doing much better. Together, all three of the creatures fired off waves of a siren's call, forcing the girls back. And my instinct told me what would happen next.

The microphone knocked from Sunset's hand by the raw power.

But, by good timing and remembrance, my outstretched hand caught the microphone, secured tightly in my grip. Nope, not gonna let this roll off somewhere. Getting up the girls turned to me in clear worry, and I wordlessly stepped forward, towards a distraught Sunset Shimmer. However, her expression shifted from concern to confusion as I held the object before her, waiting for her to take it. And a brief moment of meeting my gaze told her all she needed to know.

Your friends have faith in you. As do I.

As though hearing that, the teen closed her eyes briefly, expression conflicted. Then, a small, confident grin reached Sunset's lips, and she wordlessly took the microphone, stepping back into place with a glaring defiance at the observing sirens. The scene where she took off her jacket for display of epicness was replaced by staring the three large creatures down.

Sunset was filled with DETERMINATION.

 **...You went there.**

I did.

Vinyl took that as a sign, pumping up the jam as Sunset began rising like the phoenix she was destined to become.

 _"You're never gonna bring me down!_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me!_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round!_

 _Not singing just for popularity!_

 _We're here to let you know!_

 _That we won't let it go!_

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow!_

 _And you can try to fight,_

 _But we have got the light of_

 _Friendship on our side!"_

And just like that, a large wave of rainbow colours blasted back the charging sirens, repeating exactly what happened in the flick. Dazed students from below began turning their heads at the more triumphant music, paying no heed to the three flying humans on the stage. No, when it comes to music, just like food and relationships, a teenager's mind is always stubbornly simple-minded.

 _"Got the music in our hearts!_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart!_

 _And together, we will never,_

 _Be afraid of the dark!"_

And, at last, Sunset gets her reward. By learning to have confidence in herself and trusting in her friends, who in turn completely and utterly trust her now, after displaying how convicted she was to save everyone and joining in the fun, the phoenix gains its long-lost tail. And the ears, but they're far less symbolic. No wings though... Not yet anyway.

 _"Here to sing our song out loud!_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd!_

 _As the music of our friendship,_

 _Survives, survives, survives!"_

And, all hovering together, their friendship fires a rainbow beam into the sky, forming together their combined Stand.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, spawns one of the most ridiculous, ham-fisted, laughable, drug-induced spectacle only the writers of this show can think of. As emerged from the clouds, by the united might of friendship, was a gigantic bohemian which forced me into uncontrollable laughter.

I mean, they're trying to be all epic here, but it's just hysterical, even in person.

The comical Horse Jesus rose in the skies, staring down with pure white eyes at the scared sirens below, before firing off a simple white beam from the horn which immediately evaporated their true forms and destroyed the red gems the girls adorned.

Hahahaha... [BEEP] this film...

And the sirens lay beaten, attempting to sing with their weakened selves but boo'ed off the stage by a salty crowd of ungrateful teenagers, I was still laughing my arse at what just occurred. Okay, even my final battle with Sombra wasn't this overplayed. Let's just take a moment to appreciate our new Lord and Saviour, Horse Jesus.

Thank you Horse Jesus.

 **Stop saying that.** Sombra complained in exasperation while Starswirl chuckled in deep amusement.

Beside me, the girls exchanged victorious yet blissful grins, initiating a group hug for a job well done- Ugh! And pulling me into it. Sure, why not? I happily embraced the teens also, exchanging a second of pride with Sunset's gaze, who smiled ecstatically at my expression.

Proud of ya kid...

And as we reached the stage, it was she who examined the fallen broken pieces of what was once dear to the fled sirens. "Guess we know now why these were so important to them."

 **Shouldn't we pursue them?**

Nah, I get the feeling we'll cross paths again sometime in the future... That's how it usually goes... Although this only proved the fact they never needed to feed off negative energy in this world to begin with. Their motivations - mostly Adagio's - was pure selfishness, nothing more. Perhaps this can be talked to, but that's for another time.

 _Indeed it is._ Starswirl concurred, voice betraying warmth. _My gratitude for tying up a loose end of my own. You've earnt it._

...Earned what...?

"Where's that music coming from...?" Fluttershy suddenly inquired, and we all looked upwards, beginning to hear the faint sound of music which was rather familiar...

...No way...!

 **Oh good grief,** _ **no...**_

Oh good grief, _yes!_

My hand reached out to grab a discarded microphone, quickly heading towards the stage where hundreds of students observed in surprise at the music from thin air, before cheering at how hyped it sounded. Alright girls, you've had your fun. Now it's my time. I'll show you all what real music is.

Crush 40 style!

 _"Well, I've opened my heart!_

 _And I've lived and learned!_

 _And I've taken a step in this world!_

 _Well, I've danced in the shadows!_

 _And I've felt the sonic rainboom!_

 _And I am who I am with you!_

 _Racing forward on my mind!_

 _Sharing laughter all the time!_

 _Never seems to disappear, oh no!_

 _Always know, always know my friends are near!_

 _Now don't you worry!_

 _It's a never-ending story!_

 _Stand proud and let it out!_

 _Let 'em know, let it show!_

 _Wait till they hear!_

 _Hear the Balance Bloom!_

 _(It's as easy as you want it to be!)_

 _(It's easy, it's easy like a 1, 2, 3!)_

 _Hear the Balance Bloom!_

 _(It's as easy as you want it to be!)_

 _(It's easy, it's easy!)_

 _We are the Balance Bloom!_

 _Like an honest farmer!_

 _Or a twenty percent more cooler!_

 _Now we kill them with kindness!_

 _You can watch me fly!_

 _Live life or die!_

 _Never turn back, you and I!_

 _Racing forward on my mind!_

 _Generosity all the time!_

 _It never seems to disappear, oh no!_

 _You can feel when the Balance Bloom is near!_

 _Now don't you worry!_

 _It's a Twilight Warrior's story!_

 _Stand proud and let it out!_

 _Let 'em know, let it show!_

 _Wait till they hear!_

 _Till they hear!_

 _Hear the Balance Bloom!_

 _We are the Balance anew!_

 _Now you know what we're made of!_

 _Hey!_

 _Now don't you worry!_

 _It's a never-ending story!_

 _Stand proud and let it out!_

 _Let 'em know, let it show!_

 _Wait till they hear!_

 _Till they hear!_

 _Hear the Balance Bloom!_

 _Me and you!_

 _Hear the Balance Bloom!_

 _That's you!"_

Halfway though, I barely noticed the girls join in until near the end. And even if some were cringing at my voice, I could hardly care less. If I must suffer, my audience must suffer with me.

Then another piece of music began rising from magic itself, another one I knew. With a smug grin, I proceeded with the next Crush 40 song until the night itself ended.

 _"I'm falling free in balance! In balance!_

 _Free to believe in balance! In balance!"_

* * *

 **So then, overall thoughts?**

On?

 **The movie.**

Ah... Well, despite the fact it held the same problems as its predecessor had - cliche circumstances and settings, weak story, weak morals, weak characters, all made for the sole purpose of blatant merchandising so unsubtle it makes Frozen look like Citizen Kane - it's _still_ not as bad as the first one.

I waved to the girls from my spot, continuing my trail of thought. Oh it is bad, horrendous even. But at least _some_ effort was put into it, at least if by a margin. At least some were given character. At least you can fine some humour in it at places; mostly Maud Pie and Derpy. And some of the songs were actually memorable and catchy.

So, it's bad, but compared to the first and the following sequels, it's the _least_ bad. The Revenge of the Sith of the prequels. The Heavy Rain of the David Cage games.

Tell you what, I'm glad this was all over...

For now anyway...

 **Hmph. Enjoy it while it lasts boy.**

Don't worry, I will.

"You're certain she'll be here soon?"

A voice startled me from my thoughts, Sunset approaching me with a raised brow. I shrugged. "Hopefully, that mare always did go to the library alot." Relying on the hope that she spots the buzzing book in the room after the stallion delivered the books to her castle. But I had faith.

It's what kept me going in Equestria.

A light smile. "You miss her."

"More than you realize." Was my automatic response, smiling back at the girl rather tiredly. Last night's performance really drained me. And speaking of. "Just as you don't realize how proud I am of you for last night."

Sunset waved it off, looking quite bashful. "I just did the best I could."

"That doesn't make me any less proud." I tilted my head, grinning at the shy teen. "I mean it Sunset, you showed a lot of courage and willingness last night, for your friends and everyone else in the school, not to mention the whole world. Redemption has come closer than you realize."

"All thanks to you," She responded, grinning rather gratefully. "If you weren't here to support us - support me - I dread to imagine what the different outcome would have been."

 **If only she knew.**

With one hand clenched to her fist, Sunset's eyes closed, a small yet firm smile. Then followed by flashing blue-green eyes. "But I know now, without a doubt, I _do_ deserve my friends. And I will never return to that past life of loneliness, not when I have others care for me, as I care for them. "

 **Hmph, remind you of anyone?**

Nodding, beaming quite proudly at the realizing teen, I looked back at the others. The teens lounged around the statue and mirror, waiting for a certain someone to appear once more. And the mere thought alone of seeing her again rid me of the present topic with Sunset just now, getting the faint sensation she'll pop up any minute. My body tensed somewhat, a feeling on anxiety finally rising up from my stomach. Sunset obviously picked up on my state, noticing my expression and shift of posture.

"Nervous?"

"An understatement..."

"...I still don't understand about one thing," The yellow teen began, regarding both the mirror and myself curiously. "You arrived me in spite of there being no full moon yet, without Twilight's knowledge of your current whereabouts. You knew all about the sirens and their plans. Come to think of it, you knew of their intentions even before they arrived at the school, and the way you guided us around the school, as if you knew where they were going to be and how they were going to perform their next action..."

As she said all this, a slow amused grin grew on my features.

Rubbing her chin, green-blue eyes widened slowly as the implications began sinking. "You knew about the book I had that was once used to contact Princess Celestia. And the way you looked completely unfazed when they transformed to their true selves, and just as we used the magic of friendship to beat them, almost like you've seen it all happen before...!" She gazed at me in shock and disbelief. "But that means-!"

Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of someone arriving from the portal. Our heads whipped forward, and my heart stopped beating. Sparing me a small glance, Sunset approached the lying girl along with the exclaiming others.

She's here... She's _here..._

"I'm here!" My breath halted at the sound of her voice, insides feeling like tearing themselves asunder at the aching and yearning I held for this angel since the day I departed from her. How much time had passed for her? Did she think too much about me? Did she cry a lot? I hope not, but it would gratify me to know how much she missed me.

I couldn't begin to describe how much I missed her...

While Sunset helped pull the Princess up, the latter found herself swarmed by chattering, ecstatic friends before another group hug was commenced. And I stayed stuck, rooted to the bottom of the steps in frozen shock and apprehension. I had this all planned out... And already it felt like everything was unraveling faster than I expected.

But who cared... She was _here..._

My Princess...

"I read there was an emergency, so I came as quickly as I could," The love of my life explained to the girls after the embraces, myself unable to see her expression. "What's the emergency, exactly?"

Applejack, glancing over, smirked with a wink. "A certain someone misses ya." And I gulped, everything freezing to a halt when Sunset simply smiled to Twilight's blatant confusion, wordlessly turning her around.

Purple met blue-green.

For what felt like eternity had passed, neither of us dared to move, our expressions more than stunned. Twilight's mouth was agape, purple sparkling eyes widened to impossible degrees. And I briefly noticed the necklace, the small silver crystal book with a star in the center hanging around her neck. She still wore it...

Did she ever take it off...?

"J...Jack...?" Even all the way here, the faint sound of her beautiful voice reached my frozen ears, and I could only swallow an inaudible gulp. One small step forward from her. I had this all planned out, I would let her approach with a small, confident smirk of my own, addressing with a quiet teasing "My Princess" before she would hug me and potentially smack me- "Jack...!"

Ah [BEEP] it!

My feet tore across the ground without a moment's hesitation, only taking a second or two before we found ourselves in each others arms. Without even thinking, feeling the warmth and comfort of her body once more, my arms spun her in the air, a blissful laugh and grin emerging on my face as her hair whipped in my field of vision. She's here! She's _here!_

She's here!

 **Calm the [BEEP] down, boy...**

Ignoring Sombra's negativity, too focused on the mare before me, we didn't let go for a very long time. From the corner of my eye, the girls snickered and smiled brightly at the scene before them. And I barley heard myself whisper in pure bliss.

"My Princess..."

"My Warrior..."

To my slight discomfort, the hug departed, instead replaced then by more warm as a small purple delicate hand rose to grasped my cheek, purple eyes searching, more life returning to her eyes than the day I lost her... Or she lost me. "It's you..." She said quietly, sounding both in disbelief and joy. "It's really you..."

I could say the same thing, my love... One hand of my own reached up to brush Twilight's cheek, grinning like the stupid idiot I always was. "Well... I did say it wouldn't make sense for two of me to exist, love..."

That was all the incentive needed. Without caring we were being watched, our lips met after so long of departure. Longing and love intertwined together to create a perfect harmony, a moment of pure, unadulterated happiness between a pony and human.

And my heart _soared._

* * *

 **AN: The sirens will be dealt with again another time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my friends, for now with Stardust back at his new true home, stardust is about to be exposed from the starlight. The two following songs by Stardust were "Sonic Youth" and "Free" by Crush 40.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next time: Friendship Games! Happy New Year all, friends!**


	5. FG I Tediousness Strikes Again

**Warning: Massive spoilers concerning the finale to AJBS season five. If you have no wish to be underwhelmed for then on my main fic, refrain from reading the following two chapters. Second FG chapter will be published an hour after this one, my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters, save for our favourite nitpicking Earth Pony protagonist. I also own no intro songs nor any songs used in the following chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games is the most disappointing thing since-

Ow!

Alright, wasn't expecting that! The immediate collision forced me to stumble backwards in surprise, barely gripping the edges of the mirror in time before potentially being sucked right back in. Blinking rapidly, my already disorientation took a moment to adjust before spotting what I just smacked into upon arrival.

Ah... Well, right on time!

 **It seems punctuality remains your greatest attribute yet.**

But instead of opting to compliment the human variant on her choice of hoodie colour, gentelman instincts strode first. "Terribly sorry." My now-human hand lowered invitingly at the individual staring up at me, gaping from beneath the hood. "Are you alright? Let me help you up." One purple hand, in turn, reached all over for the device dropped on the floor before another slowly, hesitantly, extended to grasp mine.

Easy now Stardust. Let's not scare this rather meeker version off.

 **Heaven forbid you create a worse first impression than you already are.**

Quite right my friend. "There we go." I smiled softly, no desire in scaring the hilariously confused girl who just smacked into someone who appeared out of the very portal she was investigating. "Again, sorry about that. Are you hurt?"

But fate, as always, liked to bite me in the [BEEP]. Or in this case, another voice responded from the school entrance.

"Stardust? Hey!" Right where she needed to be. And Twilight, startled by the other newcomer, immediately pulled back from my grasp and proceeded to ran by the statue and I, heading towards where the plot told her to be. Sunset calls out to no avail, "Wait a sec!" And paused with a baffled expression as the disguised individual made it to the stopping bus and departed as quickly as possible.

 **And you let her go.**

So I did... For now. It won't happen again... I'll make sure that event will never occur for as long as I live.

"What was that all about?" Sunset commented in open curiosity, having halted from following beside me as we watched the bus leave. "I saw that person examining the portal before you popped up... Who was that?"

I shrugged. "Someone obviously interested in large magical mirrors."

"You think?" Sunset then turned back to me, blinking as if in realization. "And I certainly didn't anticipate your arrival today, Stardust."

Smirking, my response was teasing, "Disappointed?"

Sunset smirked. "Anything but." Jokingly before smiling brightly. "But it's great to see you again. I was just about to contact you and Twilight. Guess fate had other ideas."

With a warm handshake, I replied sincerely, "Just as it's fantastic seeing you again Sunset. Is that a new outfit?" Which, by the way, was one of the major bonus points of this film - What little there were - Sunset's new attire which was a million times an improvement. Light blue shirt and jeans with the same black jacket. "I love it. Blue, good colour. Way better than your old one."

A small grin, eyes glancing down to inspect her own clothing. "You think? I wanted to wear something reflecting the new me as opposed to... You know." I understand completely. One yellow finger then pointed to the ground. "Is that yours by the way?" Hm? I followed her gesture towards the... Top hat... Lying on the floor beside.

A dark blue top hat... Huh.

 **Hm. Now you complete the look of a magician, Jack.**

Ha! Grinning myself, I picked up the fallen hat and twirled it onto my head, smiling pleasantly at an amused Sunset. "And for my first trick, I'll make all your problems go away!"

A light chuckle. "Hmhm, that'd be greatly appreciated. There are a few things I could use some help deducing." Those light blue eyes wandered off to the road again. "Still, I wonder who that was. You think it's comeone who knows about the portal to Equestria."

A few things, correct. But before that. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner than you think." And motioning forward, I continued with a smile. "So, tell me how you've been doing alongside your friends here. And leave nothing out."

And while Sunset smiled back and obliged happily, my own eyes cast one lingering glance towards the far off city in the distance. Memories resurfaced of what happened near the end of this flick. It's not gonna happen again, memories which almost caused me to shudder. And I'll be damned if anything tries to stop me.

* * *

So, as I was saying before: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games is the most disappointing thing since... Well, Rainbow Rocks, in all honesty.

What kind of an intro is that, you might ask? Well [BEEP], it's hard to be so invested when your expectations are so low they're right next to [BEEP]ing _dinosaur bones._ Although to be fair, like Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games doesn't make me want to gorge my eyeballs out with a rusty spoon.

I mean, I'd rather see Friendship Games than 'Life with the Kardashians,' but this movie's just so [BEEP]ing boring!

And I mean really, _really_ boring. Out of all the Equestria Girls, this one is probably the hardest to follow in terms of how dull the story gets and lifeless the characters really are, with a few minor exceptions such as Sunset, human Twilight, and Sentry getting brushed off _by_ human Twilight. Twice. Hell, I'm trying not to sleep right now observing these girls talk about their stupid rival school. Crystal Prep.

Tch.

 **Think you should be paying attention to their conversation right now?**

To what exactly?

 **...Valid argument.**

Anyway, while they're having a conversation so dull the Garbage Pail Kids would scream in sheer agony, let's address the good things about this film. You know, get them all out of the way.

 **What little there are...**

Yes, indeed. Now, ironically, some major positives about this snore fest are things that are _not_ in the flick.

One: Discord wasn't ruined.

No, Cadence and Shining were ruined for being pointlessly shoehorned into this mess, the latter most particularly. But they're no Discord. It'd been easy to have a human Discord running around, looking more of an abomination than his Equestrian counterpart, making pranks and just being there for the sake of forced comedic possibilities. And befriending Fluttershy for the sake of throwing more callbacks to the superior show.

Two: No King Sombra.

 **Damn right.**

Of all villains that should maintain some dignity, it'd have to be even the guy who corrupted my mind and almost made me his puppet for world domination. Despite everything this [BEEP] has done, not even he should be ruined like everyone else by having a human version just standing around like a tool and contributing nothing to the overall story.

 **I'd have prayed for self-eradication long ago had that been the case. Even those fools which created this world knew better than to wound a King's pride otherwise.**

If they knew better they wouldn't have made-

 **Legends of Everfree?**

Beat me to it. Now back to the good points.

Three: Almost no Flash Sentry.

After three films Hasbro finally understood; we only see that loathsome [BEEP] for but a brief scene or so. Yet despite his role as a forced love interest for Twilight is officially over, he's still around the school doing stuff! Why isn't he working as a backstage concert janitor or something? That thing he did for Twilight happened like months ago, you'd think the novelty would've [BEEP]ing worn off by now...

 **That's because Sentry is, in fact, the key.**

Pfft! Yeah, he's the key to all of this! If we can get Sentry working, because he's the most relatable character we've ever had in MLP. It's great to show contempt for your audience, Hasbro! Just ask Zack Synder.

Four: Nearly no kids.

The first EQG has kids in it, kids that made me want to euthanize the human race. The second one had kids in it that sung and _rapped_ too. And I LIKE kids. Thankfully in this one they barely do anything, seen only probably once at the very start.

This is a positive change.

 **You're just going to reword Plinkett's reviews the entire time you're here, aren't you?**

Absolutely.

 **Figures...**

Five: No stupid [BEEP] [BEEP]ded love story.

Thank God there's no terrible love story in this one. No that's saved for the most dreaded one of all next time. But that's not today. No instead we're subjected to people acting like idiots with no regard for logic and common sense.

 **Essentially, ALL the flicks thus far.**

And finally, the only good things about that film, that are IN the film.

Six: Twilight and Sunset.

While their characters were essentially ruined by being in such horrible schlock, and doing some pretty dumb things themselves, those two are just so wonderful anyway that it doesn't. A breath of fresh air from the [BEEP] stench that was Friendship Games. Those two are the only identifiable and relatable characters because they have human personalities, goals and motivations that are realistic and easy to empathize with.

And even though Legends of Everfree desecrates their characters so much they become unrecognizable, right now you can't hate them. They have passions and goals which drives them. Hence why I'm opting to assist both in any way I can.

But mostly, at this moment, Twilight, whom I refuse to call 'Sci Twi.'

Right then, shall we address the nonsensical story and every stupid thing that comes along the ride? Also not negating the fact that the two rival schools contradict everything against a competition's name because one Principal's a detestable [BEEP] who should've been sacked and arrested at the very end?

"Stardust?" Huh? Oh, right. The girls regarded me patiently, Rainbow inquiring smugly, "We're heading to school hall. You coming?"

 **Seems your bottomless pit of complaints must go on hold. It's time for the self-proclaimed story to proceed, in all its cliche tedious ventures.**

"Hold that thought a second Rainbow. Stardust, are you feeling alright?" Sunset chose to ask, frowning in concern. "You look a little tense. Is something the matter?"

"Not to mention deep in thought." Applejack commented. "Somethin' you wanna share with us?"

...[BEEP] it. Shrugging, I answered quite tiredly. "Just... Recovering from a recent adventure in Equestria." Among three previous universes and a battle against a force unlike anything we've ever seen. "As Sunset here would've deduced by now, I'm not really here as a social call."

"You're here then to cheer us on for the Friendship Games?"

"I don't think that's quite the case Rainbow." Rarity said humouredly, the girls regarding me expectantly. "Is there trouble arising once more and you've come to assist, darling?"

"Ya hit the nail on the head, Rarity." Nodding, I pushed myself off the wall of books, sighing. "But this time, it's something I'll be dealing with, alone. You girls focus on your competition, I have... Other matters attending to."

"Something to do with the girl we encountered by the portal."

I smirked. "Very astute." Sunset smiled at the praise. "But yes, another potential threat that I'll do my best to prevent. I just ask you girls not to get in my way."

Applejack smiled lightly. "We'll probably be preoccupied with the Friendship Games regardless, Star. But if ya do require our help, we'll be there in a jiffy."

"It's what friends are for!"

"Too right Pinkie."

Alright, that's one potential obstacle cast aside. Save for Sunset, who looked slightly reluctant to agree with our friends about this. I'll deal with that later.

* * *

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students at Crystal Prep Academy. As we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship and-"

Blah blah blah blah blah. School spirit blah. Yap yap, blah blah, dribble dribble dribble.

Hey, gotta find some means of entertaining myself if the movie won't.

"Since the games only ever happen every four years." Which is dumb, but continue. "I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!"

"Shut up Sentry!"

Sorry, force of habit. I paid no attention to the flat looks sent my way from the girls beside me. And Celestia proceeded as though I didn't just own some scrub.

"And that, is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up here and give you all a little, erm, context."

Hah. Big mistake. The blue teen proceeded to snatch the mic and kick this dull scene into... Something akin to mediocrity. "Thank you Principal Celestia!" She coughed like a Kangaroo with lung cancer. "I know a lot of you think there's no way we can beat a _fancy school_ like Crystal Prep at anything!"

...Can I just return to monologing an internal review at everything that's wrong with this Godforsaken universe?

 **Why bother? The reasons as to why are being revealed before our very, dissatisfied field of vision.**

"Unless it's a 'Losing to Crystal Prep Competition;' _cause_ we're really good at that!"

"Shut up Sentry!"

"I'm not Flash, silly, I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Oh... Worth it."

Rainbow looked annoyed on the stage, but continued with enthusiasm anyway, while that tedious music blared from behind the red curtains. "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games. Even once!" Because the plot demanded as such. "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart and super motivated! But there's one thing they aren't! They aren't, Wondercolts!"

 **Oh that's a real good reason as to why we shouldn't cheer for the opposing school.**

I'm sorry, but is Rainbow just giving us more reason as to show support for Crystal Prep instead than this place? [BEEP]-talk the students there and their villainous Principal all we like, we can't deny how orderly and prepared they are by comparison. The opposing school looks way more organized and professional than CHS; I have no reason to support an otherwise incompetent school whose only advantages are seven teenage girls with bull[BEEP] magic powers!

And for that matter, why are they letting those exact seven represent the school for the Games? [BEEP]ing Phil from Hercules wouldn't permit that [BEEP]. If at the moment they're not controlling their powers well and they don't want to be viewed as cheating by the opposite team, then WHY HAVE THEM ON THE TEAM?! Is EVERYONE ELSE at this school SO useless it falls to those girls to fix everything?!

Short answer, clearly, _yes._

 **And for that matter, the fact the human variant of Princess Luna concerned about being called out as 'cheaters' should be the least of their worries, if anyone outside this nauseating high school learns about the seven anomalies which plagues this building- Oh Taturus, she's** _ **singing.**_

I made a hasty retreat the moment the school band revealed themselves. Cafeteria should be deserted by now, maybe I could get a quick bite. I'm pretty [BEEP]ing hungry. Last I checked it was... This way.

 **During this search for satisfying your stomach, perhaps next we ouaghta discuss the absurdity over the teenagers... How do they put it... 'Pony up.'**

 _Christ,_ don't remind me of that. The term alone gives me a brain aneurysm. Nah, I got a better idea. Instead, let's lay out the plan for preventing Midnight Sparkle from ever happening, and arresting Principal Cinch, or Principal [BEEP] which rhymes and is far more accurate, for illegally blackmailing and emotionally abusing a vulnerable young student.

A: Win Twilight's trust.

B: Get her help in exposing Cinch.

C: Help her befriend the girls.

D: Go home, and get a nice relaxing rest on my long-awaited bed.

 **And yet, all of which excluding the final step, will be more difficult in practice.**

Sadly. I imagine winning the human Twilight over will be much harder than pony Twilight. The two was similar, but very different on experiences and social interaction alone. We're dealing with a Twilight far more vulnerable and hesitant than the other. It won't work right away, but patience has always been my best friend.

I just hope it'll last enough to prevent... That...

 **Why are you so fixated on that, in any case?** Sombra finally inquired skeptically. **That awkward teenager is not the Twilight Sparkle you're well acquainted with. She's merely a replica, but far weaker and open to exploitation. Is the idea of her becoming that miserable creature really so distraught to you?**

Amongst other things...

And, as I imagined Sombra to inquire further, someone else spoke up, "There you are." Ah. I halted, to look behind, Sunset catching up in bemusement. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"Here and there."

And followed by, hilariously enough, a stomach growling. Wonderful. Sunset looked down at my clothed belly in surprise, and smirked in good nature. "Hungry huh? Come on, we can catch up some more at the cafeteria." Alrighty then. Sunset added as we walked side-by-side down the hallway. "And maybe later, you could help me figure out the recent development over our friend's magic."

...Eh. Why not? I've got some time to kill to form a thorough plan anyway. And it already helps when you know the answer to this dilemma of Sunset's beforehand...

* * *

Cafeteria food has never tasted _so good._

 **Careful, Jack, you're scaring your host.**

To the contrary, Sunset looked more bemused than unnerved. "That must've been one adventure you went through before getting here." No kidding. Uncaring about lack of manners towards a lady at this point, my own hunger took over for me to consume the tray of food like a rabid animal. After today, things were hectic enough.

 **You're gonna choke yourself to death before even gaining the chance to save this world's Twilight should you continue.**

Leaning forward, interlocking her fingers with elbows plopped on the table, Sunset leaned forward. "So, you mentioned earlier about another threat was coming to CHS."

Taking a moment to chew and swallow, I nodded. "Another _potential_ threat, my dear."

 **How would the Princess feel, I wonder, over your persistence to address other females with those irritable words?**

[BEEP] you.

The former student of Celestia frowned. "Obviously related to that person from before who was inspecting the portal." Bingo. "It's a safe bet to assume she's going to play a major role involving this danger?"

Sadly...

My expression was the answer Sunset needed, nodding. "And you're sure you don't want us to help out?"

"Positive." My firm response in a heartbeat. "You girls should concentrate on your games. This is a situation I have to handle."

"But we can help!"

"I'm not Twilight, Sunset." I smirked faintly against Sunset's incredulous objections. "I don't rely on my friends twenty-four/seven to solve a conundrum. The best you can do is respect my wishes and focus beating this rival school."

Sunset looked just about ready to argue, but eventually slouched back on her seat. "Are you absolutely sure...?"

At that, my own reply was a gentle smile. "I appreciate your willingness to help. I'm glad, and proud, to call you my friend, Sunset. But believe me, this is a matter that shouldn't, and will not, be solved through the magic of friendship, but words alone."

Along with infiltration, gathering evidence, and arresting a snotty [BEEP] with an accent so ridiculous it's an insult to pose people everywhere. David Mitchell, you have my sympathies.

Sunset finally sighed, leaning forward again with a downcast expression. "I'm sorry, I just... Wanna be useful to my friends. It was thanks to you I gathered up the courage to lead the band against the Dazzlings. Maybe... I want to be helpful without depending on others for a change."

"Sunset-"

"Not that you or Twilight aren't appreciated for helping me out time to time!" The smile on my face only rose higher from the flustered look on the teen's yellow face. "But, let's be honest, I'm not exactly doing any favours to my friends by always relying on them. Heck, I had to count on Snips and Snails a lot back when I was... You know, a huge bully..."

"Sunset-"

"Now we have this dilemma about the girls ponying up just out of nowhere-"

"Please! Never say those words again." Sunset blinked at my annoyed interruption, my own face expressing disgust. "Just not in front of me."

Utterly confused, the high schooler folded her arms and stared down at the table, sighing again. "And I want to help figure out this situation with my friends. And now with you being here saying there's a threat, it just gives me more to worry about, you know? I mean, what would Twilight do in this scenario?" Then, those cerulean eyes gazed up at me imploringly, looking lost and seeking for answers. "What would _you_ do?"

With a soft smile, my own yellow hand reached out and gently grasped her arm, inciting her full attention. Once again, I see a part of myself in this girl. It's funny, you'd think, had I not had strong feelings for Twilight first, there could've been... Well.

 **Really? You and Sunset Shimmer?**

I mean... It's a passing thought of a scenario. I'm already the happiest man alive being with Twilight. But imagining the many possibilities of, say, having arrived in this world first as opposed to Equestria - Which would've had me jump off the school roof first thing, mind you - different events lead to different effects.

 **Let's just not get ahead of ourselves. You're lucky enough already winning the heart of a naive Princess.**

And I wouldn't trade Twilight for the multiverse. Anyway, onto helping this distraught teen out.

"Typically, a mentor tells his student that they must find the answer him or herself, leaving behind only cryptic warnings or clues." Smirking, I continued casually, "Thankfully, I'm not like Celestia. The answer to this dilemma is very obvious." So obvious, in fact, a three-year-old could deduce this glaring plot device behind 'ponying up.' "Tell me, Sunset, have you noticed a pattern behind the girls when they... Grow wings and tails?"

Frowning, Sunset gazed towards the ceiling contemplatively. "Hmm... Well obviously when the world was in danger by the sirens that one time. Now it just seems so... Random."

"Ah, but are they really so random? What exactly are they doing when those wings and tails popped up?"

Tapping her chin, Sunset commented out-loud, "Well, Rainbow was playing music earlier just now. And this transformations after the Battle of the Bands started happening when Fluttershy was tending to her animals, Rarity expressing sheer joy about these clothes she helped me pick out... Pinkie at a celebration party when everyone was laughing..." The cogs were starting to turn. I could see it in those clear sea eyes. The expression was widening in revelation. "These events are related to things they enjoy...!"

"And now just that," I started encouraging, grinning widely as Sunset was connecting the dots earlier than usual, "What do all these habits have in common...?"

"...They're used as an expression of friendship!" Sunset gasped lowly, shock turning to surprised enthusiasm. "Those habits represent the truest parts of who they are, _that's_ what causes the transformations! Of course; as the bonds of our friendship strengthen over time, so does the magic!"

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw!"

"Huh?"

 **More Slytherin, I'd think.**

Or maybe Gryffindor.

 _Or perhaps Hufflepuff._

Really? Also, welcome back Starswirl, glad to have you join us.

"Well done Sunset!"

The girl smiled bashfully. "No need to praise me for it. Once more I couldn't have deduced it without your help."

Well, actually, you could've. Anyone could've. "It's fine that you want to figure things out for yourself at times. But you should never be afraid to consult your friends if it becomes too seemingly difficult."

 **Hm. You should follow your own advice sometime soon.**

Sunset nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please to hear it, my young student."

At that, the teenager chuckled humouredly. "So you're my teacher now?"

"Why not?" I smirked, gesturing with wide arms. "With Twilight training her own student, why should you be left out?"

The reaction was surprise, Sunset blinking curiously. "Twilight has her own student?!"

"Yeah. Just recently, right before I arrived here. Her name is Starlight Glimmer. You'd love her, Sunset, she's a former villain as well."

It took a few seconds for that to process, amusedly so. With a small smile, she replied sincerely, "I'm happy for them both then. This new student of her's in good hands." Then, leaning forward on the table once more, Sunset asked with open eagerness, "Would you mind telling me more about this Starlight?"

Funny thing, I wasn't expecting to smile and laugh like a silly idiot for the majority of my visit in this world. But, like I said before, Sunset being one of the few major positives about this film, it was hard not to grow annoyed at someone who was essentially like Twilight in many aspects, but unique in her own right.

And Sunset deserves to know that.

* * *

It's all my fault, isn't it...?

 _Hm?_

You know what... What happened before we got here.

 _Jack._

I just can't help it, you know. Last night, sleeping on that couch, and now watching these girls enjoy themselves, everything that happened yesterday involving the imbalances and the source has just... Caught up to me. I've potentially unleashed an unspeakable disaster upon everyone I love. And this time, there's no sugarcoating who was to blame for this one. Not Starlight. Not Sombra. Not Celestia...

It was all. On. _Me..._

 _You can't hold yourself solely accountable for this, my young student..._

 **Can't he?** Sombra scoffed scornfully. **Last I recall, old one, it was this boy who deliberately decided to intervene and [BEEP] with the canoncity of the world, thereby releasing this evil and giving it sentient form. All of his progress, his entire journey, had** _ **led up**_ **to this monstrosity which threatens to tear all worlds asunder.**

 _Which is all my doing to begin with._ The ancient unicorn responded remorsefully. And this was the first time I heard Starswirl so... Sad. It was literally affecting my own emotions. _It was I who brought Jack here from the very beginning. Had I know the consequences would've become this immensely severe... I'm afraid we must endure through this new hardships I had unwittingly bestowed._

How? _How_ can we stop something that was never meant to exist in the MLP universe to start with...?

 **Isn't it evident?**

 _Indeed... Balance, as always, holds the key to the safety of us all. This is no longer clearing up the repercussions, we're now facing the destiny for all life, among this world and Equestria. And, in essence, every world before it. The best we can achieve for now, is to watch, and wait._

 **And then commence battle?**

 _Precisely._

 **Wonderful... So we must play patient for this 'Zagreus' to turn up again. And deal with it once this monster chooses to reveal itself.**

My eyes never strayed from the girls comforting Sunset to Rarity showing off all the outfits designed for the Games. Heh...

Zagreus... Who'd have thought...

Zagreus is my secret name...

 **Zagreus is the one to blame...**

Zagreus is the pony's shame...

 _The beast that I've been keeping..._

Hm... Wait...!

As it followed in the flick, Rarity's own magic began revealing itself in all its laughable absurdity. Unfortunately I was in no mood to laugh. Fortunately I was determined enough to rise up from my seat and shut the doors into the room before that little device of human Twilight's got near enough to absorb Rarity's magic completely-

 _Which, sadly, I must request you refrain from doing._

...What now?

Starswirl sighed. _This kind of interference is what I am afraid of allowing at the present time. Zagreus grows in power the more changes we bring to all around us. This is a significant impact to the events which are to come._

But... I can't just-!

 **Can't you?**

N-No! Whether I despise this world or not, Rarity remains my friend! I can't let this happen to her or the others, just as I can't bring myself to idly sit by for human Twilight to fall into Midnight! You're asking too much of me here Starswirl!

 _Jack, please, consider what this means._ The voice was more gentle than imploring. _I too do not wish for any of the girls to suffer, but we must wait until we can know what changes can be made. We must wait for Zagreus to show signs of his return first before proceeding with anything rash._

...But...

 _I know that image of any version of Miss Sparkle suffering such a fate unnerves you._ Understatement of the damn century! _But if you choose to interfere, now that we know what is causing this imbalance to the worlds and why, we must be more cautious than ever before._

What's the plan then, Zordon? We just sit by and wait?!

 _Yes._

...But-!

 _Please, Jack. I am asking you as a teacher... And a friend._

 **Too later regardless for him to do anything. The draining is complete.**

True to Sombra's statement, a hovering Rarity slowly descended on the floor with an exhausted posture, looking heavily worn out. God... Dammit-!

Ow... What was that slight twinge in my chest just then...?

 _"Twilight?!"_

"Uh... Yes...?"

Couldn't even bring myself to stop the following awkwardness, slumping back onto my seat in defeat. Alright, Starswirl, I'll restrain myself from preventing the girls losing their magic by that device... But don't think I'm gonna allow Midnight Sparkle to happen no matter the cost.

 _We will see, but thank you for obliging to my wishes._

 **Tch. Figured you'd sacrifice the fate of all lives for one individual, who isn't even your Twilight.**

What can I say? I'm not someone to look up to.

I watched the girls interact with a befuddled human Twilight at the doorway from a distance, too focused on their conversation to spot my saddened expression. For a brief second, those purple eyes glanced towards my cyan orbs and widened slightly in recognition, before conversing back with the excited girls surrounding her.

 _"Spike!"_

"Huh! You know my dog's name too?"

Not even a villain of my own making will stop me from protecting any version of Twilight Sparkle...

* * *

"But doesn't that bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Another Twilight competing against us? An alternate version of your girlfriend!"

A short huff. "I have a million other things to worry about than that, Rainbow." Like, for example, another of my friends losing their magic along with the portal being closed because of it. But no, Rainbow here thought it was far more important to address the fact over another version of Twilight was participating in the Games.

Not that she had much of a choice...

"Speakin' of, what in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack pointed out towards the other side of the hall. Human Twilight currently oblivious to her surroundings whilst checking the readings on the small device around her neck.

Oh did I neglect to mention about that? I probably left out a lot more things about what's going on in this flick. But believe me, none of them are fascinating enough to talk about. Really, I'm more interested in that Crystal Prep, when I watched this back on my Earth, had its front gates closed in the middle of a school day.

My school never did that.

"Leave this to me." Uh-huh. Sure thing Sunset, you go act all confrontational to a hapless Twilight. I'm too tired to care at this point to prevent that disaster waiting to happen. Instead, I went the opposite direction of them towards the food stand.

Free food is free food.

Glaring off a CP student who foolishly attempted to appear menacing my way, I happily consumed the treats while glancing in the girls' direction. Ah yes, while Pinkie is making chums with human Twilight, the others are confronting their respective anti-Mane Six of Crystal Prep... Who have no other reason to exist than the simple fact they're the opposing team of six girls with attitudes.

Because [BEEP] it, why not? No fresh unique ideas here; we have to perform every high school cliche by the book! And how gratified we as an audience to have such memorable new characters who stand out as the opposites of the main characters.

Such as Sugar Coat - Get it? Because she's a blunt tactless [BEEP] - and Lemon Zest. And... Uh...

Uhh...

 **Sour Sweet.**

Yeah, her! Also there's... The one with goggles... And...

[BEEP] it. They're not even worth trying to remember about, even when they're standing right over there!

And when Celestia finished another small speech, the parties cannon went boom. Disco ball's in the air, Vinyl's rocking the stereo, and everyone's having fun. Well, almost everyone. I'm just over here tapping my foot and eating cupcakes.

Ugh... Strawberry-

Agh!

There it goes again...

Another magical essence drained away thanks to Twilight's little device. And as that kept happening, the stronger these disturbances to magic were beginning to affect me. One hand clutched my temple to rub the pain which suddenly burst from there. With Rarity, it was a faint buzzing. With Sunset, a sudden stabbing sensation that had the girls immediately come to my aid when I almost collapsed earlier. This time I was prepared, however, and gripped both my head and the edge of the table.

It's getting worse... Starswirl, you have to let me-

 _Give it some more time, Jack._

More time?! That's half the girls now with their magic taken away!

 **And nothing of any value was truly lost.**

Speaking of no value, a certain [BEEP] destroyed the party mood by tapping the microphone, lights came back on and everyone resumed acting like hostile [BEEP]holes against the other school for no real reason.

Again, WHO named it the 'Friendship Games...?'

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors through a popularity contest, and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students."

 **...That's not entirely inaccurate.**

Sadly. Why the [BEEP] are Sentry and Derpy on the team? No offense to the latter...

"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses,_ your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck... Because of the inevitable outcome."

Shoutout to the constant organ background music that plays everytime she's taking the spotlight. Also, who even _is_ this woman? Who was she in Equestria? Why wasn't Cadence the Principal of Crystal Prep, which would've made a trillion times more sense? I never even heard of a 'Cinch' back in the pony world. Was she a figure of high authority there? A Princess in another kingdom? A noble? A judge? She strikes me as a judge at first glance.

 **From appearance, or how she seems to judge every living thing around her?**

Pick one. Also, you two would get along just fine.

 **Hm.**

* * *

And, finally, the Friendship Games commence!

...And I'm doing my absolute best _not_ to fall asleep the whole way through. Should've brought my 3DS with me... Dammit.

First off, Science! Exciting! Celestia and Luna allowed me to observe from the corner of the room, despite Cadence's curiosity to the student with a beard watching the competition with tired indifference. And while generic song seven-six-eight-four plays in the background to montage the first round of the games, I'm too busy thinking about other things.

Like, what is Spike making for dinner back home...?

Next, cooking! Oh how wonderful! Just makes me even more hungry. You know, while we're busy watching these tedious, boring, inconsequential games, how about we nitpick some more about the stupidity of this flick... By addressing the total idiocy of everyone in this film!

 **Well... Better than anything going on right now, I suppose.**

Almost every character here is dumb, but who is the dumbest? Let's find out.

 **Just how stupid is Celestia?**

So Celestia might be the Principal of an established high school, but wise she is not. Despite carrying a look of utter confusion over everything, Celestia couldn't even piece together about Crystal Prep's Twilight being from this world. In Rainbow Rocks she dismissed claims over dark magic being used in the school in spite of being witness to such in the first film. And here, in Friendship Games, she outright challenged Cinch over the school board believing about magic going-ons, when there's video footage and eyes witnesses to be found during these events.

So how stupid is Celestia?! She makes her Equestrian self look self-respecting by comparison. Even now she looks like she's having a brain fart upon Pinkie demonstrating her impossibly Mona Lisa cake.

* * *

Next is woodwork, but who cares? Next on the stupidity list, if you please.

 **The entire student body is filled with stupid idiots.**

A brief conjured image of my old school. Oh, yes, fair enough, that's true, but we're referring now to _this_ student body.

Okay so, where to begin? How about how completely accepting they are that magic's a thing, or how easily misled they are by everyone and everything around them. The Fall Formal contest, the Battle of the Bands, the Friendship Games and... What comes later. Not a single one of them outside the Human Six started asking questions about the strange magic, where it comes from, who exactly Sunset and Twilight were and about their magical world. They just take it at face value, no questions asked, thus demonstrating the simple-minded life of a student who can't comprehend a much larger world that just became a groundbreaking discovery to anyone with the most basics of common sense.

And why didn't any of them object to the girls joining in the competition if they know what they're capable of? Do they want to succeed so bad that they're willing to cheat their way to victory? Wouldn't shock me.

 **Dean Cadence is a stupid, dumb, [BEEP]ded idiot head.**

How after the proceedings events and conclusion to the games, Cadence knows everything now. The truth as to why Twilight participated after all, and became another generic demon monster because of Cinch's manipulations. But instead of gathering evidence and eye witnesses, calling the police and reporting to the school board over Cinch's actions, Cadence just stands there and continues to serve the undeserving Principal until the end of days.

You'd think she of all people wouldn't take too kindly to Twilight being emotionally manipulated and blackmailed like that. More work for me, I guess.

* * *

Next up, a spelling bee contest. Yay, but onwards Sombra!

 **Principal [BEEP] is a stupid [BEEP]hole.**

Principal Cinch is a dumb bimbo as well. It was bad enough risking your job and credibility through illegally blackmailing an underage student to doing as you wished, but then she doesn't bother reporting to the school board with exactly what she threatened to do regarding the activities of Celestia's own students. Nothing was stopping her from gathering evidence herself to display for the board, and Celestia would have an obligation to confirm all those accusations if she didn't want to risk anything.

But then again, it _is_ Celestia...

 **The Human Six are all reckless fools with no idea what they're doing.**

Well... Yeah. To be frank, those girls lacked the experience and wisdom their pony counterparts obtained over time. They acted less like responsible young adults with their gifts and more of children toying around and showing off their powers without any hint of modesty and self-control, save for Sunset, who's doing her best to keep these powers under care. I legit prayed for the safety of this world after LoE.

* * *

Alright, final bit of the first round with Twilight and Sunset. This painful montage is almost over with.

 **Vice Principal Luna's the dumbest person ever.**

This [BEEP]ing idiot's been around for three films, and is the dumbest person in the universe! In the first Equestria Girls she was tricked by a notorious untrustworthy student alongside her cronies into punishing a teenager whom had no student records to begin with. In the second and third film she's absolutely fine with the Human Six entering various competitions despite their reputation for being... Well, childish for their age. She, like Celestia, is completely incompetent at her own job and yet acts all smug alongside her older sister even when threatened by Cinch.

 **Jack Wright is even more pathetic than Luna.**

So the dumbest prize award goes to none other than- Hey!

"That means the winner of the first event goes to... Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!"

Wait, what? It's already over? Oh thank God, I almost dozed off for a moment there! Oh, wait, the students of Twilight's own school were groaning for no reason. Let me fix that. "GO TWILIGHT!" [BEEP] you teenagers! Many look startled and jumped as I sprung from my seat and applauded loudly for the lonesome girl. Twilight looked positively surprised by the single praise, as did the girls cheering up Sunset, and only blushed in embarrassment whilst waving sheepishly.

"Hey! Why are you applauding her?!"

"I regret nothing Rainbow!" Inciting shocked gasps from teachers and students alike to a word which was bleeped to my ears, but clear to everyone else.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright...?"

"Sunset, let it go..."

"Well, you can hardly blame her for inquiring." Rarity responded for her friend, frowning sternly. "You've been looking positively dreadful ever since the other Twilight arrived. Is it something to do with her?"

"Does seein' her make yer miss the Princess?"

"Is it because the portal's gone? No sweat, we'll get it back up and running in no time."

"You know what always cheers me up on a day like this? Pizza!"

Whereas Sunset looked fondly over her friend's antics, but gazed back at me in clear concern. "You've been on edge ever since the Crystal Prep students arrived, moreso than I have! Is it something related to that threat you mentioned before?"

I barely answered, keeping my own gaze elsewhere, bracing for the inevitable backlash that's to come. I'm not sure I can keep up with allowing my friends to lose their magic any further, Starswirl. It's no better than what Tirek did...

"And you keep glancing over where we split up from Fluttershy."

Damn. Nothing gets past her...

A tender dark yellow hand clasped my shoulder, prompting me to stare back at worried cerulean eyes. "Stardust, whatever it is that's bothering you, you shouldn't hide it from your friends. Whatever's happening, we're here to help. You know that, don't you?" The others nodded, encouraging expressions present.

"...I know Sunset." I sighed, gently removing her hand off me. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm a little stressed, that's all-"

And something just popped up then to warrant even more stress.

"Hey there!" My reply was to flinch, sending an unpleasant welcoming look towards the teenager suddenly joining us without good cause. "Nice work on the first round. We wouldn't have gotten closer to winning without you guys."

Sunset smiled. "Thanks Flash. You weren't doing bad yourself back there." In only one's opinion...

And just then, the cardboard had the [BEEP]s to suddenly grip my shoulder and say casually, "Mind if I borrow Stardust here for just a moment?" Without even awaiting a response, Sentry steers me a few feet away from the curious girls to a spot still outside the front of the school. In assumed safe distance, the boy turned to face me and began rather nervously, "So... That's this world's Twilight, huh?"

 **Oh, this should be interesting.**

Starswirl, just so we're clear, I'm not able to use my powers in this human form, correct?

 _Especially with the connection between the two worlds temporarily cut off, the magical source from Equestria lessens the ties. Those three other dimensions you had visited were unique of operating their own magic. Suffice to say, this world is powerless without the, shall we say, battery of Equestrian magic._

Got it, so I can't punch this [BEEP]wad in the [BEEP]s with superhuman strength and make it _super_ hurt. Thanks.

With a glance over to the other side of the courtyard, I answered Sentry's waiting look with a swift, "What of it?"

"Just wanted to be sure." Uh-huh. "She's really nothing like our Twilight, then." _Our_ Twilight? "This one looks kinda... Lonely, without friends. I feel bad for her. So that's why I need your advice; you know Twilight probably more than anyone, since they're somewhat the same person, right?"

Cyan eyes narrowed. I did _not_ like the sound of whatever this stereotype was implying. "Where is this going, Sentry...?"

The teenager sighed. "You don't have to call me that, you know. Flash is just fine. Anyway, I was hoping you'd give me some pointers to impressing someone like Twilight."

...What?

"You think I got a shot with her? This Twilight from Crystal Prep?"

...

 **Hahahahahahaha! You'd have to credit that tenacity.**

I certainly would!

"Excuse _you?_ [BEEP] OFF YOU USELESS CASHGRAB HEARTTHROB!" Sentry was already backing up, and rightfully so. Students turned their heads in surprise at the vocal rage. "You have no right! Get out of my sight before I rip off your [BEEP]s and feed them to a dragon friend of mine!" The boy at least heeded my advice, making a swift departure back towards the building, cyan eyes glaring at his fleeing back.

The [BEEP]ing _nerve..._

 _Jack, I advise you calm yourself. The stress of recent events affects your better judgement, added with the side-effects you are experiencing from the imbalances of magic being drained repeatedly._

 **Really, what other answer was he anticipating? It should be common knowledge over your unhidden disdain for that clown. No empathy is to be held for the fool believing he could gain any knowledge from you.**

"What was all that about?" A feminine voice asked confusedly from behind.

"[BEEP]ing self-conceited cardboard cutout..." I growled balefully, turning back to the concerned girls who evidently heard all that. Heck, you;d have to be deaf not to hear that loud angered tone-

Agh!

 _"Stardust?!"_

Happening... Again...!

Applejack and Rainbow were quick to prevent me from keeling over, grabbing my arms and shoulders to steady my posture. Internally, Balance was screaming in my ears, feeling my blood pound. The chest felt as though it was constricting, the sudden imbalance against magic stronger than the last one...

 _Something is wrong..._

No [BEEP] Commodus- Ag...!

"What is it? Stardust's what's happening?!" Sunset reached out with both hands on me.

 _The imbalance is empowering more than it should. These events of the Friendship Games are always suppose to happen, but close proximity to this natural attack against Balance itself is affecting your own connection to the magic._

Rarity looked slightly aghast. "What's the matter darling? Is something causing you grief...?"

From the corner of my pained eye, as the mental assault was, thankfully, subsiding somewhat, I spotted a fleeing Twilight with a talkative Spike pursuing her into the school. With that, I made my decision.

"Go tend to Fluttershy!" They blinked at my command, but I ignored any and inquiries, shrugging the girls off me and proceeding to follow after the frightened Crystal Prep student. This has to end, here and now.

 _Jack-_

No Starswirl! This has gone on long enough! You said so yourself, this was imbalance at work! And natural of not, we could be empowering the threat that is Zagreus by just standing by and twiddling our thumbs! I'm not gonna let this keep going any longer!

 **Then you better prepare for the repercussions.**

Oh I am... I definitely am...

* * *

Wasn't hard to lose them, Spike's voice was always loud in comparison to the others. One hallway down was where I needed to be.

 _Jack-_

Don't try to stop me, Starswirl. You for a fact I will never allow any of my friends in danger, especially Twilight.

 **Except for, as I keep repeating, this being** _ **not your Twilight.**_

Irrelevant to the contrary!

 _All I am asking is for you to be careful._ The voice gently responded instead. _If Zagreus is involved somehow, our choices may not reveal a more positive outcome this time around. The magic of friendship alone will have difficulty aiding us in this battle._

I know what I'm doing, don't worry.

 **And that's exactly what concerns** _ **me.**_ **Ah... Seems another fool has beaten us to her first.**

"Who are you talking to?"

"Erm... Myself. It's a nervous habit... Were you looking for me?"

God dammit. I immediately opted to hide behind the corner of the hallway, wanting to say nothing to Principal [BEEP] over there. Just wait for her to leave, and get on with the plan.

"Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving onto the next event are the same, _nice_ girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?" God, it was like a hawk observing her next meal. A very posh, unlikable hawk.

"I'm not sure..." It startled me, despite knowing it beforehand, exactly how meek and... _Vulnerable_ this Twilight was by comparison to the other. A part of me wanted to just storm over there, give Cinch a piece of my mind and hold this Twilight in my arms, reassuring her and promising nothing will go wrong, ever again...

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all."

"But I... Thought you didn't want me to?"

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases."

 **I bet you are, [BEEP].**

"Who knows? Perhaps they'll reveal to you the secret to Canterlot's High newfound success." Get your filthy hands off her you stuck-up, villainous-

"I don't know; spying feels kind of... Wrong!" Thankfully, even this Twilight held some semblance of morality.

Cinch, however, wasn't too pleased by the hesitant yet good-intended answer, leaning back and fixing her dumb glasses. "Well, it's your decision Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance..." A brief pause from leaving. "On second thought... Yes it does."

...Sombra, hold me back.

 **Even if I unlikely would, I have no physical body to oblige that task.**

Starswirl, say something to calm me down. Right now.

 _The Princess wouldn't be too pleased if any verbal or physical assault against a woman, regardless how unpleasant she may seem. We can deal with her comeuppance later._ As Cinch was passing around the corner, time slowed for a brief moment. Pink and cyan eyes clashed from the corner of eyes before she continued on her way by me, unfazed by the death glare boring in her retreating backside.

...That 'later' may come sooner than you think, my good ol' mentor...

"Man... She's awful." Amen Spike. "What are you gonna do?"

Walking around to see them properly, Twilight sighed sadly. "I don't know Spike." Thus resorting to sink back against a locker with arms crossed against her knees. "I don't know..."

"I'll tell you what she can do." Seeing any version of Twilight so depressed and helpless mentally wounded me. Both human and dog glanced up at the direction of the stern voice in surprise, not expecting more company. Purple eyes sparkled in recognition, but nothing more, and it almost made me wince compared to the fondness, humour and pure joy I typically see in my Twilight's eyes whenever she looked at me. Inhaling deeply, I continued and knelt carefully beside the stunned teen. "You can stand up for yourself and fight back against this injustice Cinch is using against you."

"It's you..." Twilight gasped, eyes widened in wonder. "The boy who bumped into me from that mirror, and... You were there with those girls, and cheered for me just before."

I smirked, glancing over to the curious canine. "Your owner is very perceptive."

Spike nodded, wagging his tail proudly. "The smartest person I know."

"I don't doubt it." This Spike, unlike the one I called a brother, wasn't too reluctant to a head rub, happily accepting the strokes with a slobbering tongue as expression of content. Meanwhile, Twilight looked between him and I in open confusion, prompting me to address the matter at hand once again. "Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, it's high time we take justice against what that woman is doing to you, Twilight... Sorry, I can call you Twilight, right?"

"...I guess?" Haha, that clear bafflement was adorable to look at. At my expressed amusement, the purple teen rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Sorry, I just... It's been a long day, putting it mildly. You're saying you can... Help us?"

Where you have all the cards in your hands, Hell yes. With a patient smile, I proceeded to clarify, "You don't have to obey Cinch's wishes, you know. You do have a choice over your own destiny."

Twilight sighed, hesitant to agree. "Not this time... Not with what Cinch is using against me."

"The application to an independent study program."

"Yeah, and I can't just... Wait." Purple eyes snapped at me in shock. "How did you...?!"

With a smirk, I tapped my temple. "I'm psychic." Twilight frowned uncertainly, prompting my light chuckle. "Just kidding love, I just know stuff, let's put it like that."

The young purple dog tugged at her skirt. "Twilight... I think he can help us out here!"

The young girl hesitated once again. "I don't know Spike... I'm not sure what can be done, or how this man could help us in this situation."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, my dear." Opting to stand, I lowered one hand invitingly, an exact repeat of our first meeting yesterday. "You can live in fear, or take a stand. And I can't stand seeing young women being manipulated this way. Help me help you, Twilight Sparkle. I promise I will do everything in my power."

And once more, the moment of truth. But even if Twilight doesn't accept my offer, I'll still do things myself anyway. Cinch needed to be stopped, as did this imbalance. Now was time to put the plan of stopping both into works. But I didn't have to worry for too long, once a small, gentle purple hand reached upwards and brushed against my own, prompting me to carefully help the helpless teen to stand, smiling proudly.

"There we go. Perhaps now we should finally get better acquainted. My name is Stardust Balance. It's an honour to meet you, Twilight." With a playful bow and my new top hat placed against my chest.

God, this almost feels too weird, introducing myself this way to someone who's very, _very_ close to you in another universe...

It took a few seconds for Twilight to grin, nervously so. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Stardust-" Beeping sounds cut her off, prompting us to glance at the device hung around her neck. Odd, I don't remember it activating during this scene of the film. Even more curious, the small light is pointing in my direction.

...Oh.

Oh [BEEP]! "Quick, turn that off-!" My warning came too late, as a bizarre sensation came over me, something I haven't felt since Tirek... You know.

 **Welp. We're completely [BEEP]ed.**

 _I was worried this would happen..._

Twilight stared in pure shock at the different human looking back before her once the magic was consumed... And I mirrored that expression beautifully.

Before falling to the ground as all air was cut off.

* * *

 **AN: Jesus Christ this was a long one... Longer than I planned it to be.**

 **Next time: Cooperation and truth! Human Twilight, after hearing her newfound accomplice out, decides to work with the strange human from another world in exposing Cinch and bringing her to justice as the movie should have. But imbalance has others intentions in mind for the two... And Stardust may be too powerless this time to stop it!**

 **Please review, favourite or follow, your decision. I certainly hoped you enjoyed this chapter and eagerly look forward to next time!**

 **Until then, my friends!**


	6. FG II Booooring

**Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters, save for our favourite nitpicking Earth Pony protagonist. I also own no intro songs nor any songs used in the following chapter. So, without further ado... Let the pain continue.**

* * *

A... Ack...!

Can't... _Breathe...!_

Starswirl... Someone... _Help...!_

 **You fool! You should've suspected something like this would occur concerning that device of hers!**

Glad you... Have time to... Lecture me... While I'm... Choking to death... Lungs... Feel burning... Can barely look up... Clutching chest... Need air...!

"Oh my gosh, what have I done?!" Twilight... Gasped horridly. "I didn't mean to... What's happening to you?!"

"Can't... Breathe..." Hurts to... Even talk... Felt like... Vacuum of space...

"We have to help him!"

"I-I don't know how, Spike!"

Eyes watering... Corners of vision beginning to blacken... It'll be over soon if... If she doesn't do something... "Twilight... Pl... Please...!" Voice was hoarse, wasn't... Wasn't going to make it any longer...

"Twilight!"

Spike's terrified voice... Lit the fuse. Something smashed before my feet.

And then I was impacted by a ball of light between us, the force of which sending me flying backwards, skidding across the clean hallway floor, clenching my eyes shut at the intense brightness emerging from seemingly nowhere. And, suddenly, it felt like a wave of fresh air was finally being granted as my oxygen again, rapidly inhaling and exhaling the air welcomingly. My nostrils filled with a warm scent, of comfort and reassurance, that the magic keeping me alive in this world was back with me.

When the light died down, my eyes carefully opened... Blinking to compose myself, slowly getting up from the ground. Wait, I inspected my body, and found the original body of Jack Wright has once more become the golden taller, much lean form of Stardust Balance. The sight of my yellow hands incited a long exhale of relief.

Thank God... Hold on.

From the other side of the hallway knelt a saddened Twilight, regarding her now broken hand-made purple device lying on the floor, bits of it scattered around it. Spike leaned against her side for comfort, and I slowly stood up, dusting myself... Before coughing, violently. Right, that was to be expected...

 _That was, indeed, too close for comfort. Thankfully there was enough goodness in this young woman to save your life as opposed to leaving you there for... Well, I prefer not to imagine a different scenario._

 **Yet, this doesn't change how foolish it was to approach this human variant of your Princess and anticipate things to only proceed smoothly. Just be more cautious the next time; your constant near-death experiences are beginning to wear on me.**

Slowly stepping forward, I inquired gently, "Are you okay?"

Violet eyes snapped upwards, widening in surprise before lowering back to the small device, carefully gathering everything in her hands. "I guess..." Twilight sighed, glancing back up with fright reflecting in those beautiful purple orbs. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't know something like that was going to happen! Were... Were you in pain?"

"It did look as though you were hurting back then after changing your appearance, literally." Spike added.

With a hoarse chuckle, I smiled wryly. "No harm done. Really, you didn't know your device was capable of absorbing magic like that... Sorry I made you break it, by the way... But thank you, for saving my life just now, Twilight."

Accepting, once again, a hand to help her stand, Twilight glanced between the inoperable thing and myself. "It's still my fault, regardless. All I wanted was to understand the strange readings and phenomenons happening within this school. I didn't mean to hurt anyone...!"

"I know." Carefully, I laid a hand on her shoulder, prompting her soft wince. "But I don't blame you. Really. You're a good person, Twilight, and I know you would never intentionally harm anyone without good reason to. What matters now is, everyone has their own magic back, and no doubt the portal's working again."

Which I could feel. No shadow of doubt about it, my connection to Balance here may not be as strong, but it was enough and calm once again for me to sense that everything was as it should be. Twilight, upon breaking her device, released the contained magic which, in turn, returned to their original hosts. I'm assuming that's the case, Starswirl?

 _Indeed._

Great!

Twilight looked back up hesitantly, curiosity slowly emerging on those vulnerable features. "When you say magic..." Ah, now this is where the fun begins. "You don't mean 'magic' as in the unnatural force which contradicts all known laws of realism and scientific research, do you?"

"Look to your talking dog for answers."

Spike chuckled from the ground. "He's gotcha there, Twilight." The teenager flushed in embarrassment.

The decision made, to avoid any further messes caused by what occurs later in the film, I turned around and motioned forward. "Let's get going then."

"Wait, where are we going?"

Smirking, I glanced over my shoulder to the curious Twilight. "You want answers, I'm willing to provide them. About this magic, why Spike can talk, and why everyone here apparently knows you and Spike by name and recognition. But let's talk somewhere where we won't be easily eavesdropped on."

 _Are you certain about this decision, Jack?_

 **Yes. What is stopping any further negative repercussions from taking this route? The events of Twilight transferring to this asinine school may never occur because of this. Take this choice with precision.**

I will. Don't worry.

I already know I'm off to a good start anyway, the moment the human Twilight took one last look at the broken device in her hands... And dropped it in the nearest dustbin.

* * *

"I... Wow... Just... Wow..."

Yep, same.

"Pretty much my thoughts about this, too." Spike commented, wagging his tail between us excitedly. "I mean, there's another me who's a _dragon?!_ How awesome is that?! He sounds so cool with how you describe him!"

"That's because he is, Spike." I say with a touch of pride to my voice, rubbing the canine's head. "Then again, I think any version of Spike is awesome."

While her dog was happily accepting the attention, Twilight still look mystified by everything I've just shared with her, blinking slowly to process all this. Then, from our sitting spots on the school rooftop, she looked down to the front statue. "So these girls got their magic because another me - a _pony_ me - came from another world. And that same mirror I investigated down there, this 'portal,' is in actuality the very same gateway between this world and 'Equestria?'"

The skepticism was actually pretty adorable. Any sane person wouldn't buy it at first, which shows how more human this Twilight was compared to the people in this school.

"The same portal which became in accessible when you absorbed its magic along with Sunset's." Smirking at the flustered teen, I added teasingly, "Got to say, very impressive device you made to do such things. Albert Einstein of our time over here."

Reddened cheeks increased further. "I wouldn't go that far... Not even Einstein had any experience with something this... This... You know..." Violet eyes stayed to the ground below our dangling feet, expression contemplative. But I didn't need Balance to sense the growing turmoil and confusion growing inside her. The more answer, incites more questions. Not even those glasses hid the conflict in her eyes.

Speaking of which, those glasses. Them being there alone incites HUGE writing inconsistencies. Because, clearly, the only reason this Twilight has impaired vision is so people can tell the difference between the two. Because children, apparently, aren't intelligent enough to spot the distinctions though mannerisms, clothing and hairstyles.

 **You give children of your homeworld too much credit.**

I remember when cartoons didn't dumb themselves down for the viewer's sake... Anyway, why only those two with the major physical differences? Why couldn't the others be distinguished uniquely opposed to their Equestrian counterparts as well? Why can't, say, the human girls have different hobbies? Different lifestyles? Different mannerisms? The carbon copy approach is simply unconvincing.

If they want the audience to like the Human Six aside from being basically reflections of the ponies, give them distinct personalities and traits.

 _Different experiences breeds different paths._

Exactly! But no, it's only Twilight who has a unique alternate self. Whom, meanwhile, still stared at the ground and oblivious students below us, rubbing her temples as though suddenly growing a migraine. Leaning slightly, I asked softly, "Are you alright?" Placing a hand on her shoulder just in case.

The teenager inhaled. "I... I don't know. Everything you've just told me, it's all... Overwhelming I suppose..." She confessed, shaking her head bafflingly. "Maybe that's an understatement; this is just all so... _Bigger_ than I originally expected. Alternate worlds, magic actually exists, another version of me who's a _Princess."_

"Don't forget the dragon me!"

"Heh, that too Spike... I just... This is almost incomprehensible. It _should_ be incomprehensible!" Violet eyes stared at me. "But, everything I've seen so far... It's all beginning to add up... And that... That scares me..."

My reaction was instinctive, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep the teen grounded, expression that of understanding. Twilight didn't flinch this time, but gazed at me through desperate eyes behind those obnoxiously big glasses. "The unknown is always frightening to us, even those who claim they embrace the unexplored and strange. Even the other Twilight had doubts at times." Twilight nodded, slowly, beginning to let it all sink in. "Do you need a moment?"

"What? Oh... No, no I'm beginning to let it sink in."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine, just... This will take some getting use to." Clearing her throat, composing herself, the enlightened Twilight regarding me curiously, face clearly hungry for more information, but restraining herself somewhat. "So... What happens next?"

Grinning, I answered casually, "That's all up to you, Twilight. You have all this knowledge at your fingertips, and the proof in this school. The question now is, what will you do knowing all this? Return to Crystal Prep upon learning these things... Or seek out what you've been missing that you're searching for?"

The reaction was, of course, not unexpected. The girl was stumped. "How did you know that...?"

"Magic I'm guessing." Spike said.

"Nope, I just know things." I answered humouredly, but Twilight wasn't amused, just watching me expectantly. Shame. Anyway. "There's something missing, a constant absence in your life that you're not sure what it is. You want to find it, and you had some hope the answers would be find by investigating Canterlot High."

After a long searching moment, Twilight sighed, staring at the ground from the roof again. "Yes... It's always felt as though, despite all my grades and successes, I've been missing a key component. Something essentially that I have no idea what it is. And, if I'm being sincere... I still haven't found it, despite everything I've been told just now... So much for finding the answers I needed as opposed to wanting..."

And Hell will freeze over before I ever consider not helping Twilight in her time of need.

 **But she's not** _ **your**_ **Twilight.**

"I know what it is you're looking for, Twilight, and I can help you find it." Purple eyes glanced over to me uncertainly, but I caught that sparkle of interest behind those silly large glasses. Smiling, I strengthened my voice to assure conviction. "But first, we need to deal with someone else; someone's who been taking advantage of her students long enough."

"Principal Cinch." Spike supplied, canine features frowning. "But, how exactly are we going to expose her for everything she's done to Twilight?"

"The answer lies at Crystal Prep itself, Spike." Both dog and teenager looked at me in surprise. Grinning, I stood upwards, brushing myself off. "There's not greater crime than hiding the truth, Twilight. Cinch has gotten away with this for too long. If you help me take her down, I can, in turn, help you find what you're missing. What do you say?"

"...I don't know." Twilight wrapped her arms around herself uncertainly, purple eyes skeptic and worried. "The idea of spying on those girls was bad enough, but what you're proposing potentially breaks every school code and law. What if something goes incredibly wrong?"

"Then I'll take the fall."

"But... You'd do that...?"

I smiled. "Of course." A habit developing, my hand reached down in offer. "Breaking a few rules to bring a criminal to justice. I don't see the problem. But I can't do it without you." Which wasn't entirely true. Even if she declined, I'd go to Crystal Prep regardless. "Assist me in bringing Cinch to justice, and I'll do everything in my power to help you so you won't be feeling empty any longer. Help me help you, Twilight... Help me help you."

Twilight glanced at cyan eyes, to the golden hand, and then a tugging Spike. The puppy said with assurance. "I think we can trust him, Twilight. That mean woman shouldn't get away after today."

The teenager wasn't entirely convinced yet, but looked back with something else reflective on her look. "Why bring it upon yourself to take her down...?"

"If I don't, no one else will." Literally. Even knowing everything Cinch had done to Twilight, not even Cadence called the police on her [BEEP].

 **You seem to hold a lot of faith in this girl who lacks the conviction and will of the Princess.**

 _I recommend not underestimating her so easily, Sombra. You'd be surprised how interaction can create newfound determination._ I pictured my mentor smiling sagely. _As demonstrated this very moment._

A purple hand grasped a golden grip, sealing the deal. And carefully pulling her up, I smiled proudly at the hesitant teenager... Whom smiled back, but more softer and growing in confidence. "You're right... Cinch shouldn't be allowed to get away with this."

"Yes!" Spike leaped from the ground into Twilight's arms, embracing his owner and friend tightly. "Alright team, where do we go next?"

Smirking, I inclined my head to the door leading back inside. "Well first, we take a ride to Crystal Prep, and lay out the plan on the way there."

A few steps forward before Twilight called out. "Wait, right now? But the next round of the Games are starting soon!"

Oh yeah, that. "Twilight, no offense, but [BEEP] the Games." She gasped comically, shielding Spike's ears from the offensive word. Snorting, I continued, "Priorities my dear. The Games can wait for one of their contestants. If not, well that sucks for them."

"But what if-"

"It'll be fine love, trust me." I winked, heading towards the doorway. "When we're done, Principal [BEEP] won't have any further right to blackmail you anyway. Come along Twilight, Spike, we've got work to do!"

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"Well, I know just about everything regarding your equine counterpart." More than you'll realize, I guarantee it. "But you're a different person, though no less unique." Twilight blushed at the compliment. I grasped my hands behind my back with a smile. "So, why not indulge a friend?"

The teenager blinked in surprise. "We're... Friends?"

"If you want to be."

She then grinned lightly, ducking her head from my teasing gaze. Together, the two of us walked with intent through the school hallways towards the exit doors, Spike hiding back in her backpack. "There's not much to say..." Twilight admitted with open shyness, shrugging cutely. "I could tell you about my grades and research, but personally? I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"Try me." I smirked, and Twilight opened her mouth, as though about to accept the challenge lingering from my statement-

"There you are!"

Ah [BEEP].

Twilight immediately halted, staring at the floor as though it was interesting upon the six girls approaching us, blocking our way out. Without fail, my hand clutching her shoulder as a gesture of reassurance. Sunset and the others looked positively confused by the scene before them, but that didn't stop Rainbow was saying irritably, "We've been looking all over for you Star! What are you doing hanging out with her? The next round's gonna start anytime soon, and you're here hitting on the enemy team!"

"Honestly Rainbow Dash, you could be a little less crass." Rarity glanced between my glaring self and the flustered human Twilight, frowning in concern. "She didn't mean anything by it, darlings. We're just all a little under duress from last round."

"Not to mention our friends suddenly getting back their-!"

Applejack was smart enough to cover the blabbing Rainbow's mouth, adding with a nervous chuckle. "Confidence! That's what you were gonna say, wasn't it?" Pink eyes rolled and a blue head nodded vigorously, prying Applejack's hand off her. "Not to mention we were worried sick after ya seemed to have been in pain earlier Star. Is everythin' okay...?"

...You know what? One last thing to take care of before we departed. Something I should've addressed yesterday among our interactions.

"Everything's fine. Come with me, all of you." Rainbow opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by stern glares and reluctantly obliged. Following my serious posture outside to the front school yard, I said gently to a worried Twilight, "Would you mind waiting here for one second? I won't be long." A small nod, but that was all I needed. "Sunset, a private word." The other girl blinked, and followed me a few feet away from the others.

Once we were out of ear shot, right beside the front statue, Sunset immediately burst out, "Something's happened; it felt like a wave of fresh air inhaled into my lungs. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all suddenly got their magic back also, and the portal's working again! I checked. Is there something you know about this sudden restoration of our magic?"

I sighed, ready to get this plot point over and done with. Partially completed yesterday at the cafeteria, now it's time to finish the job.

"Sunset... You're not Twilight."

 **Oh, how condescending of you.**

The pony-turned-teen blinked. "I'm... Aware of this...?"

"Let me finish." I continued firmly. "You're not Twilight Sparkle. You're Sunset Shimmer, and that makes you no less important as her." Importance to me, however, was another perspective. Sunset was confused, but allowed me to proceed, "I know you've been feeling insignificant as of late, feeling as though nothing can be done without her or I being here to help out. But the truth is, Sunset, you're just as capable, confident, strong-willed, determined and straight-up amazing as any of us. You have it in you to help your friends without any help from your home world."

Cerulean eyes reflected surprise and hesitation, Sunset looking away briefly to the ground. "Was it that obvious in my messages...?"

"And because I know how you feel." That prompted a reaction. Grinning lightly, I grasped her leather shoulder. "I know how it's like, feeling useless and ineffective without the guidance and wisdom of others. Hell, I've allowed people to control and steer my path all my life. Ever since I met Twilight and the rest... I did everything I could to be useful and independent, when the truth is, it's okay to rely on people for help at time to time."

 **A lesson which you constantly ignore and almost get killed for it. You [BEEP]ing hypocrite.**

"You've already proven yourself, whether you know it or not. In my eyes, Sunset, you're as worthy of being a Princess as Twilight." And that's the truth.

Sunset looked positively stunned by the admittance, covering her mouth slightly in gaping shock. "I... I don't know what to say..." Her body expressed the gratitude instead, as I was suddenly embraced, tightly, by the pleased dark-yellow teenager, bacon hair covering my vision somewhat. And Sunset whispered happily, "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you so much, Stardust..."

And in my mind, I pictured Twilight, _my_ Twilight, smiling proudly at my encouragement and words, and this moment prompted my own smile, Sunset pulling back with a touched grin.

"Just speaking the truth, my dear." With a smirk, I inclined my head to the side. "Yes, I know what happened with the magic suddenly returning. And with that out of the way, this Twilight's going to help me with something previously overlooked. I'll be back sooner or later."

Sunset blinked at that, following my gaze to a shy Twilight keeping her distance from the others, save for Pinkie and Fluttershy who were conversing cheerfully with her. "What about the Games? I don't think they'll start without their prized contestant."

Oh my God. "The Games can bloody wait. This is far more important." Leaning forward, I added with intensity. "This Twilight was blackmailed into participating, and I'm not letting that stand any longer." Sunset gasped at that, disturbed by this truth. "Stay here with the girls until we get back. I'm doing what should've been done long ago."

But before I could go back to them, a warm hand clutched my sleeve. "Be safe." Hm? I glanced over to Sunset, who was smiling faintly. "Twilight told me how you can be... Reckless at times. And I wouldn't want my 'mentor' getting hurt off the bat, would I?"

"Too true." Laughing lightly, we headed back to the group, and I gestured Twilight to follow as Sunset talked with the girls. "Are you ready?" I inquired to a patient human Twilight.

She looked back briefly at the six colourful girls. "They're... The other Twilight's friends."

Ah. I nodded. "They are... Best friends in the pony world, in fact."

"They seem nice..."

"Yeah..."

"If a little enthusiastic..."

God help me wipe this grin off my face. "...Yeah."

"It's strange..." She commented thoughtfully, violet orbs lingering on the group conversing away, tilting her head. "They're interesting girls... But, just those few minutes alone with them I felt... Safe. Almost happy..." A small grin was creeping on her features, whereas I was smirking knowingly. "I guess I'm beginning to get the answers I really needed..." With a spark of newfound determination, sparking in those gorgeous emotional eyes, Twilight looked back to me with utter certainty. "Let's go."

* * *

Turns out, on the bus ride there, Twilight found it in herself to finally swallow everything told to her. Thus, inciting her inquisitive nature to be released in full force, making excited questions regarding everything I knew about Equestria, its natives and magic itself. Even during the 'interrogation,' I had to laugh, watching the human Twilight from mellow and depressed to enthusiastic and craving for more answers to her never-ending list of questions. Each one I responded to only brought two further inquiries from her mind.

About Earth Ponies, unicorns, pegasi, alicorns. You name it. Griffons, dragons, minotaurs and Changelings. Twilight wanted to know every drop of information; how the regal system worked, how society operated differently from ours, and so on. I felt more like a lecturer the further we discussed these things, taking seats at the back of the bus as to not be overheard. Eventually, my weary voice had to comment on something which made the eager Twilight flustered in flattery and embarrassment.

"You'll have plenty of time to learn more about Equestria soon." I reassured the eager teenager. "Although I love hearing your voice and enthusiasm, I'm hardly the best at explaining stuff."

The rest of the trip was spent in discussing the layout of the plan, which was easily prepared for enough. Infiltrate the school, find the security surveillance room, get the recorded footage of Cinch blackmailing Twilight along with any other students that [BEEP] repeated the action towards, send them to the nearest police station through email, and voila, bobs your uncle! Sound simple enough, and despite Twilight's constant misgivings about what exactly this plan entails, I had to keep reassuring the teen that should anything go wrong, I'll take the fall.

"You're awfully calm about doing this." She had to comment as we stepped off the bus. "Aren't you worried over the likelihood of us getting caught?"

"Believe me, I was a worrywarts once." My eyes gazed to the imposing building before us. "Although the other Twilight often bests me in that regard. We'll be fine."

A swift advance forwards, and I found myself moving beside Twilight at such a close proximity it surprised me. But then I knew why; feeling of protectiveness. Having to remind myself repeatedly that this Twilight wasn't the same strong-willed one as mine; easily manipulated and victim to emotional abuse. There was an urge to keep this young woman protected at all costs, and I'll be damned if anyone stops me.

 _No matter the location, it appears any version of Twilight will have her Warrior._

Ha ha. Very funny.

"Well, gotta give the school credit in how orderly it is." Seriously, everything looks pristine and well-kept just from entering the front. Crystal Prep obviously thrived on reputation alone, because treating students like equals? Pft, not here!

Twilight scarcely nodded, purple eyes darting around nervously as though we're being watched. "The surveillance room's down this way. If we're going to do this, we should probably hurry."

"Let's go then."

Twilight sighed, but quickly jogged up to meet me, the weight of Spike in her backpack not slowing her down in the slightest. "I see you're persistent about going through with breaking every rule in the book."

"What can I say? I'm known for challenging authority."

 **That's putting it mildly...**

"So much for getting into the study program..." I smirked at Twilight's defeated tone, shaking her head tiredly.

"You could just point me in the direction and head back yourself, you know."

Finally, a small smile emerged on her pretty expression. "Well, since we've already made it this far, what would be the point?" Atta girl! "Besides, you promised you could help me, and since you're basically a walking talking alien from another dimension, I can't have you leaving my sight anytime soon. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

"I'll try not to complain too much." That brought out a giggle from the teen, who knew from my tone I was jesting. "By the way, you still haven't told me."

"Told you what?"

"Anything about yourself."

"Oh..." Twilight grinned sheepishly. "Well... What do you want to know?"

"How about... Everything."

And so the surprised Twilight obliged, and let me tell you, she excelled at being a lecturer than I ever could be, launching off her life story with a bang. At my encouraging smile and amused eyes, the young teen laid out everything about her grades, hobbies and life style, happily describing her love for Maths, history, science, stargazing and so on. It was like listening to my Twilight repeating everything she's ever told me about herself. And I was completely okay with that.

Taking a deep breath while we walked down a corridor, ignoring the curious yet annoyed gazes of students by their lockers, Twilight glanced around before flushing in seeming shame. "Sorry if it's a little much."

I even surprised myself, when spotting the detested looks of other uniformed students - Very, very ugly uniforms that could do with some blue, I've yet to comment - by interlocking my hand with hers. A red-faced Twilight snapped upwards at the sudden intimate gesture, and I only winked in response. "Don't apologize; I enjoy hearing you talk." And leaning closer, I whispered sincerely, "You're safe with me. These clowns don't know any better."

 **What ever would your Princess say, I wonder, acting this close with another version of her willingly? She wouldn't be too pleased, I can picture.**

I imagine she'll be understanding... After being initially annoyed at first. But hey, what my Twilight doesn't know won't hurt her.

Once we were down a corridor bare of scrunched-faced students, the hand-lock disengaged, but Twilight blushed like a tomato for a good few minutes, inciting my short laughter. "Haha! I remember when my Twilight got easily flustered by physical contact that way." But, gazing back, I added with a frown. "But I don't ever recall her being so... Treated harshly by her peers."

"Then she's lucky..." Twilight said solemnly, regarding the floor again while still leading the way. And the posture brought an unpleasant curl to my lips.

"Twilight... Why do they despise you so much?" I just compelled to ask, sympathy and fury driving my motivation. "What could you have possibly done to have made them behave like immature brats to you?"

There's another thing that makes no sense. You'd think, being the student who often won the awards in the school, she'd get _some_ positive attention. But for no reason at all, Twilight is treated like scum by the student body because... She's a driven student with ambition? Teenagers are [BEEP]ing stupid.

 **You can relate.**

Eh...

The girl shrugged, smiling wryly at me. "They're not exactly fond of others succeeding than them-"

"Twilight? What are you doing back here?"

We both collectively froze at the familiar voice, belonging to one human counterpart of an old friend standing before us with open curiosity, glancing from the nervous girl to the gold older teen beside her. And, surprisingly enough, this might be weird to note, but Shining Armor is probably the only human who barely resembles anything to his equine self. Like, the least similarities appearance-wise apart from skin and hair colours.

 **And looking obnoxiously repugnant. Seriously, not even a Diamond Dog bears such an unpleasant appearance, the sight of that foolish Prince as a human probably disgusts me than your little romance with the naive Princess.**

"Shouldn't you be at Canterlot High for the Games?" That questioning look quickly shifted to suspicion, looking back at his younger sister, whom was twiddling her fingers. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, him?" Twilight asked with a tremor to her voice, evidently conjuring up some excuse. "This is Stardust, my... Escort. Dean Cadence wanted the medical records to the Crystal Prep students participating in the Games for the next round, so she asked me to retrieve them from the nurse's office. Stardust is here to verify this."

Quick thinking, Twilight. I nodded, playing along. "It's true." Although, gazing at the man's eyes, there was something already... Off I sensed about him. Although that implied if anything was _right_ about the human version of my friend.

"Hmm..." Blue eyes stared deeply back at the pair, one nervous and one composed, before a small smile rose on his lips. "Well, why didn't you say so? Anything I can help with?"

"No! No!" Twilight waved frantically, grinning sheepishly. "We'll be fine. Come on Stardust, let's not keep the nurse waiting." Still regarding the curious boy with a mirrored expression, I followed. Again, something felt disturbingly weird about him, and passing by the boy, for some reason, incited a shudder down my spine.

A sign, maybe, that I've dwelled among this world long enough.

* * *

"That was a close one."

"Hm. Good excuse you pulled back there, although acting-wise could be improved on."

"I panicked alright? I wasn't expecting to bump into my older brother of all people, I had to improvise!" Twilight protested to my light-hearted observation, rubbing her forehead tiredly as we passed a corner. "Sorry. It's just that Shining can get very protective of me, and the last thing we want is that blocking our way."

"Oh. I'm fully aware of how protective of his loved ones he can be."

Purple eyes glanced at me curiously. "You know him in your world?"

I grinned. "Was Best Man at his wedding." And what an event that was. "I'll have to tell you about it sometime." I added to Twilight's gaping expression, nodding forward. "Are we close?"

Closing her mouth, the girl nodded, motioning to a pristine door on our right. "Right here." Ah, excellent. We're halfway done with the plan! Twilight proceeded to knock, and... No answer. Another knock. No answer. "Huh... Must be on lunch break."

"Even better." And I almost laughed at Twilight's expression upon me callously opening the door, which wasn't locked for some reason, and into the room filled with recording cameras and controls, spying on every corner of the school building. Upon a reluctant Twilight following after me, I closed the door carefully whereas she lowered her bag and allowed Spike to come out and play.

The puppy was all too happy, to say the least. "About time! Sometimes it gets really stuffy in there." Spike scratched behind his ear, gazing around curiously. "Are we here then?"

"We are Spike. Now, time to get to... Work." Twilight already beat me to it, taking a seat by the controls and immediately hopping into it. The teen muttered beneath her breath.

"Yesterday... Two hours ago and fifty-seven minutes... Principal's Office..."

...Anyone who said any version of Twilight Sparkle was ineffective, was a Goddamn liar.

"I'll leave you to it then." I commented jokingly, prompting Twilight's quick glance and small smile.

"We should do this quickly as possible. I'm already breaking enough rules for doing this. If everything goes South, I can kiss that study program goodbye."

"Didn't I say I'd-"

"Take the blame? Repeatedly." Finally, something akin to amusement emerged behind those glasses, staring back up at the camera recording the office of the detested Principal. "But despite which, I don't think I can bring it in myself for anyone else to take responsibility for actions I'm partially involved with."

Leaning against the edge of the table, I folded my arms and grinned. "Heh, noble. You're almost like my Twilight in every single way, but unique in other aspects. You're doing the right thing here."

Twilight was typing into the keyboard with the speed of a hungry jaguar, but couldn't refrain from asking. "...And what else is she like?"

"Hm?"

"The other Twilight. The 'Princess of Friendship,' as you called her."

"As everyone calls her nowadays." I smirked. "But where do I even begin?" The mental image alone of the smiling alicorn prompted my small smile, gazing up to the ceiling. "Beautiful. Driven. Ambitious. Determined. Passionate. Hilarious. Kind. Studious. Intelligent. Devoted. Brilliant. To be honest, I don't think every positive word in the entire dictionary could do her justice; she's... She's perfection itself."

The sound of tapping keys halted briefly, and I felt both pairs of eyes on me. "The two of you sound pretty close." Spike stated.

I chuckled lightly, eyes looking upwards still. "That's one way of putting it... She saved my life, for existing alone. At one time, we were the bane of each other's existence. But now... Without her, I'd... Well, I'd prefer not thinking of other scenarios."

"Why?" Human Twilight inquired softly, sounding slightly nervous, as if afraid of the answer. "Who is she to you...?"

The billion dollar question, an answer to which only I knew. And that answer came from the bleeding heart and dedicated soul towards that beautiful, Goddess of a mare, a sole word emerging from my throat that was quiet, but carried more weight and intensity than a thousand suns.

"Everything."

The room then became quiet for a long, good moment, the implications of the meaning behind that singular word filled with nothing but emotion sinking in. Until Spike said something which incited my genuine laughter. "Wow." Wow indeed Spike! "You don't strike me as Twilight's type, no offense."

Pft! "Don't worry Spike; I don't know what she sees in me either." Human Twilight, meanwhile, turned her gaze back on the screen, which was replaying the exact footage, I imagine, needed to expose the Principal permanently. "You found it? Nice work Twilight!"

The teenager nodded slowly, her mind seemingly occupied on something else. "Now we just need to download the footage and send it via email." Good point. First we'll need- Huh. "It always pays to come prepared." And Twilight inserted the Deus Ex USB stick from her pocket into the hard drive to proceed with the download.

Spike threw me an amused look. "Don't look so surprised. Twilight always comes prepared for anything."

"Anything but magic girls, talking dogs, breaking and entering the surveillance room in my own school." Twilight commented mildly, sending us a look of faint amusement. "This has been one surreal day, to understate it." A bing noise to alert us the download was complete, Twilight was efficient in pocketing the stick again, standing up and erasing any evidence of our presence here. "We should depart quickly. But first, Stardust."

I was so use to her voice calling me 'Jack' instead, hence my sudden surprised look. "Yeah...?"

Twilight looked nervous briefly, picking up the backpack after Spike lunged back inside it, composing herself before proceeding to ask, "You said this other Twilight was the 'Princess of Friendship,' correct?" Yeah-huh. "And... Is she happy? With her friends, I mean, and with her... Boyfriend?" Hah, it was nearly hysterical with how embarrassed she was adding in that last part.

But in answer, I nodded with a smile. "More than you know." Twilight nodded, staring at me then contemplatively.

"And you think... I'll find what I'm missing through those girls, back at CHS?"

Certainly-

"There are always better options to happiness."

...What?

My senses yelled in danger, and I swiftly turned around, extending an arm to protect the equally shocked Twilight. From the doorway, flanked by numerous male students entering the room to block our only exit, human Shining Armor with a straightened posture, hands clasped behind his back and a smug expression present on his ugly white mug. But my attention was neither on the controlled students nor Shining's unappealing facial features.

But the eyes.

Those pure, blackened irises overtaking the deep sea blue he normally had.

"Shining Armor...?" Twilight inquired in stunned surprise, taking a few steps forward before my outstretched arm. "What are you...?"

A sickly grin. Malicious and ill-intended. "Sorry Twily." The words held no fondness for the host's younger sibling. "Your big brother's gotta deal with some trash getting close to his innocent little sister."

 **At least we were right about one thing.** Sombra mused warily with the students surrounding on Shining's snapping fingers. **That monster was involved with this mess in one form or another. And now we know...**

* * *

A classroom. How quaint.

"Please, do make yourselves comfortable." The possessed Shining insisted mockingly, blackened eyes regarding us with ill-concealed glee. "We wouldn't want to cause you distress. After all, one of you is our greatest student and the other the oh-so famous 'Twilight Warrior.'"

Twilight, struggling against the grips holding her arms, stared at her elder sibling pleadingly. "Shining, what's gotten into you? Let us go!"

"Oh I'm afraid not, dear sister." A hint of disdain from addressing the teen as such. "Until you hear what I have to say, that is. You've been a very bad girl already; cooperating with this ill-tempered nuisance and breaking almost every rule in the book? My my he _has_ been a bad influence on you."

"Shining! Snap out of it; this isn't you!"

"Don't bother Twilight." My eyes narrowed, myself held by the arms with two students gripping me tightly. "That's not your brother talking to us right now. Am I not mistaken, Zagreus?"

Faint expression of amusement formed on the possessed boy's facial features. "It's the eyes, isn't it?"

"Black and tainted."

"The only 'tainted' thing I see here, is the clown mucking about causing messes everywhere he goes." Stepping forward, his pale features leaned close to my undeterred face, glaring right back. "Always endangering his own life for the sake of some self-noble crusade, never once considering the consequences towards his actions. A child playing adult." Zagreus shook his head and reared back again. "I don't know what the Princess sees in you."

My mouth stayed shut. I won't give this monster the satisfaction.

"What? No witty comments? No insults or threats? I see how much those ponies have influenced you to the point of mellowed cowardice. No matter." A sharp inhale, teeth grit in anger at the creature daring to grasp the spooked Twilight's chin to maintain eye contact. "It's this girl here I'm more interested in, regardless."

"Touch her again, see what happens..."

"And there it is!" Mock applause, the controlled teen raising his voice while circling the room. "The unrestrained wrath of a God!" This time, Twilight turned to me in gaping surprise. "Oh, he didn't tell you my dear? Unsurprising, this man always guards his closest secrets from others... Aside from Princesses, of course."

"Who are you?" The purple teenager finally asked, voice raising from shock to boldness. _"What_ are you?"

"Moi?" He gestured to himself. "Why, your salvation of course! I am the master of all that lives, the chessmaster over Chaos and Harmony, the saviour towards every star in the multiverse... But you may call me Zagreus."

"Well, whatever you are... Release my brother at once! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Ahh, such conviction when the right buttons are pushed. You're not as completely unsimilar as your Princess than you know, my dear."

 **Give the demonic presence credit.** Sombra mused. **At the very least, he's making more use of the human Shining Armor than Hasbro ever did...**

"But really, there is no need for such hostilities!" A wide grin, not a good sign. "I'm not your enemy here, Twilight Sparkle, but your ally!"

"Because taking over her own flesh and blood while holding her hostage certainly makes a good first impression." I pitched in.

"Lowest form of wit, but that defines you in a nutshell, doesn't it Jack?"

"Bite me. How did you escape from your realm?" I inquired heatedly, attempting to stall for time. Answers were needed here, and I had to keep Twilight safe from this monster's reach. Too bad I wasn't doing a good job so far. "Starswirl stopped you from harming us."

"He _did,_ didn't he?" The sickly grin remained stitched onto his face, an ugly contrast to the normal expressions Shining Armor would have. "And he would've trapped me there indefinitely. Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of yourself, Starlight, the dragon and the Princess, my essence managed to escape before the gateways sealed off, landing me in this world. And how conveniently too, since I long suspected you would attempt to prevent the next change destined to occur; but, as of yet, I am not as powerful in my presence as is. I require a physical body, and this discarded boy obliged to my plight all too willingly."

"I don't believe you." Twilight said hoarsely, struggling once again. "Shining would never allow a monster to control him like this. Get out of him, right this instant!"

He nodded, as if in agreement. "Oh do not despair, I have no intention of keeping this waste of flesh for long. No, I desire my own, personal body. And that is where you come into play, my dear."

What?!

 **That vile...!**

 _A creature like him has no concept of empathy, I'm afraid... Even I am repulsed by his crude behaviour._

"If you think you're taking this girl's body-"

"Always assuming the worst, aren't you dear Jack?" A cruel smile. "A trait often shared with the Princess. No, I have no wish to control this girl's body unwillingly. I want my _own_ body; a self-made form to reflect my greatness. A body composed from the magic and majesty than is I." A small nod towards the frowning girl. "And this young woman here will assist me in doing so... Unless, of course, she wants some unfortunate fate to befall her dear older brother..."

Twilight looked stricken, leaning back in shock. "Even if it was possible, which it isn't, why do you want _my_ help? I'm not... Magical by any means."

"Modesty compels that answer, Miss Sparkle. But you couldn't be further from the truth." And with that cryptic answer, the possessed boy reached behind him, producing something from his back pocket and showing it to us. "Unbroken and completely operational, all with the correct amount of magic intact."

Twilight gasped.

And I glared. "Where did you get that...?"

"Some thing are beyond your knowing, Jack."

"So bad writing then."

Zagreus scoffed. "Crude humour suits you boy. But let's not dwardle any further." Stepping forward right before the flinching teen again, the creature raised the repaired device upwards towards her face. "A very crafty device, my dear. Unsurprising for one with your talents; it seemed such a waste to destroy such a useful toy."

"That's not yours." Twilight protested feebly, staring at the floor between them stubbornly. "What is it you want from me? What could you possibly hope to achieve from all this?"

"The same thing you are after, my dear... _Answers."_

 **Of course...**

 _He seeks to seduce the more vulnerable Twilight Sparkle through promises of wisdom and knowledge. He mustn't succeed, Jack. The repercussions otherwise would be too disastrous even for I to halt._

Stepping away from her again, Zagreus raised Shining's head to the ceiling and motioned dramatically. "I know you, Twilight Sparkle. We are very much alike. Like me, you seek the truth in things. The answers to all questions, an insatiable curiosity. I was born from darkness and deception; my origins forged through the actions of a boy who seeks to protect his friends and precious Princess, selfishly sacrificing consequences in the process. Blindly following the actions of a spiritual old buffoon!"

 _Don't heed his words. There is nothing that monster can say that will stray from the truth his own existence is of greater peril than anything else._

"Don't listen to a single thing he says love." My eyes narrowed. "If evil was a valid concept, he would be the very definition of it. He'll do anything, lie and cheat, in order to get everything he desires."

"Evil? No... No my friend, I reject your claim of evil." Black eyes stared back at me, unflinching by either of us. "Evil defines malevolence; unwanted cravings for death and destruction. I crave _Balance;_ knowledge of the forbidden and well-kept. Secrets the universe dares to keep from my everlasting grasp."

"You're a sick version of Balance. An abomination!"

"Charming. But your little tirades over what I am is hardly relevant. I'm not here to trade barbs, after all." Walking back to a wary Twilight, he grinned with sinister intent. "Consider what I am proposing here, my dear. Any answers granted to you from this autistic clown won't be enough, will it?" He ignored my warning growl. "You don't want just to learn about Equestria, you want to _see_ it. You want to witness ALL of life's answers right before you! I can relate! Together, we will find the peace we are desperately seeking for."

"...And if I do cooperate." Twilight began slowly, processing the horrifying implications behind this offer. "Will you let my brother go?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You don't have a heart."

"Boy don't make me gag you." Snapping his fingers suddenly, Twilight found herself freed and rubbing her sore arms in brief relief, regarding the gesturing possessed body of her sibling with open caution. Twilight was smarter than Zagreus gave her credit for. "Come now, let us discuss business, you and I."

"Wait!" She protested loudly before being forcibly guided towards the doorway, the sight of him doing that repulsing me. "You're not gonna hurt Stardust, are you?"

"Do not worry, dear Twilight." Zagreus glanced back at me with a knowing smile. "He's in good hands." And the door closed after one last exchange of stares between myself and Twilight, attempting to send the message that I'll come after them, quickly as possible.

And the second they left, the group of seven possessed teenage males began surrounding me. Wonderful. They were also undeterred by my glares, too controlled by that monster to express fear.

 **Remind you of your time in high school, Jack? Time for an escape plan.**

 _Indeed. Now we know what Zagreus is after, we should pursue them posthaste. He cannot be permitted to escape alongside the manipulated young Miss Sparkle. The events would be catastrophic, for this world and all others._

Right. It's my fault this all happened anyhow. Time to fix another of my mistakes. But first, these teenagers. They loomed closer, ready to deliver their guest the oh-so warm welcome bullies could possess. If it wasn't for, of course, one certain interference by something I just spotted form the corner of my eye.

The student gripping my right arm noticed too late, suddenly looking down at the small canine tugging at the bottom of his school jeans, and thus giving me the time to deliver a swift knee upwards. Thank God for these new long legs of mine! The teenager keeled over in shock, and my released right arm acted accordingly, grabbing the other teen holding my left limb by the absurd hairstyle and pulling him close. A headbutt was more than enough to stun the teen in letting me go, resulting in him having his face slammed into the window shelf behind us and knocked out. The student on my right was still keeling over, down for the count from my harsh kick to the area you _don't_ wanna get hit in, especially for males.

"Alright boys." Craning my neck with a wry grin, I gestured to the unfazed teens to bring it. "Let me show you how a real man fights."

It was over before a minute. There was no coordination in their movements, no tactics. All brute force without thought put into it. Mindless minions, always the most ineffective in combat.

 **Hmph. Unless you educate them in combat personally. But I don't see a power-craving lunatic like Zagreus entertaining the notion.**

Students were flung over desks and slammed into the surfaces of such, along with windows and the chalk-filled blackboard. Dirty fighting, not exactly an honourable way for combat, but useless for getting them over with quickly. About four of the poor souls were clutching their private ares in pain now, curling up on the floor in sheer agony. Ah they'll wear it off sooner or later. One last back-punch to a charging pupil that sent him flying into a desk. Wow this new human body was much stronger than my old one.

Where was _this_ when I was back in high school...?

"That was amazing!" Spike cheered in utter awe. walking forwards after observing underneath a desk. "No wonder that guy taking over Shining Armor called you a warrior!"

 _The time for praise must be stalled, I'm afraid._ Starswirl said gravely, sounding disturbingly worried. _We must hurry and prevent Zagreus's plans before they come to fruition. Let us make haste, gentlecolts!_

Right!

"Thanks for the distraction earlier Spike. But now we have to find Twilight; she's in grave danger!"

Noticing the impatient distress in my tone, Spike nodded determinedly. "Right! I'm not gonna let some possessive monster hurt my friend! I can track down where they went with her scent!"

Atta boy! "Spike, you never let me down! Lead the way!"

* * *

"Twilight!"

"Zagreus, that's far enough!"

Finding them wasn't too difficult, Spike followed the trail of lingering scent back to outside the school itself. Together, we both spotted the two right in the middle of the school courtyard, Zagreus no doubt coaxing Twilight into committing an act she will never forgive herself for.

As though suddenly prepared for our interruption, a grinning Shining reached forward and grabbed the surprised Twilight before she could respond to us, holding her arm behind her back and evidently adding pressure to it. "Right in the nick of time!" Zagreus called out merrily. "You always were too punctual for your own good!"

"Twilight!"

"Ug... Spike!"

"Another step forward and her life is forfeit!" The demon grinned sadistically, emphasizing his point as Twilight released a pained gasp from the hold. "I am not like those 'villains' you've faced before, Jack. I have no hesitation to follow through with my promises."

 _He's right, unfortunately. There's no telling how far he'll accomplish to get what he wants; like you, Zagreus isn't tired to the rules of this world. We must proceed with caution._

My tone and expression left no room for joking. The pained expression and his awful grip on the teen was far enough. "Let her go, now!"

"Why? I have no obligation to obey your word; there's nothing stopping me from harming her."

"Hurt her, and there's nothing stopping me from _destroying you."_

At least he had the sense to pause for a moment, recognizing I wasn't kidding around this time. And then, another sinister grin. "But why? She's not your Twilight; merely a high school student whose curiosity would ultimately doom her. She's not a Princess, or an alicorn, or anything significant. She's just a child..."

I snapped irritably. "It doesn't matter what she is. I will not stand by and allow you to hurt my friend. Any version of Twilight Sparkle is under _my_ protection, and I'll be _damned_ before you lay another hand on her."

Silence briefly enclapsed the area, Twilight staring back at us in shock and faint pain. Spike regarding his owner and friend with open concern and panicking. Zagreus seemed mildly indifferent, a contrast to the sheer anger reflecting from my own expression. For the second he let go of the helpless teen, _his_ life was forfeit.

 **For once, we are in complete and utter agreement.** Sombra added firmly. **This animal has no place in our world; no reason to even exist. He must be eradicated posthaste; there's no room for hesitation. Not this time.**

"Alright then, let's leave the decision to her!" Say what now? I frowned warily, as did Twilight who was inexplicably released, staring down at the device extended from the monster's possessed white hand. "After all, this is about _you,_ my dear Twilight. In the end, we are both after the same thing: Knowledge. And that path towards it is just at your fingertips... Take it."

Oh no! "Twilight, don't!" But the teen doesn't seem to be paying attention, taking the closed piece of technology and examining it closely, as though seeing it for the very first time.

"Twilight!" Spike called out feebly. "You can't let him get away with this! Don't listen to a single thing he tells you!" If not listen to me, then listen to your best friend here! She can't go through with this!

 _Patience, my friends._

Patience? There's no time for-!

Zagreus was no circling the conflicted teen, his words of seduction said out-loud, "What do they know? Hm? A puppy and a clown? You best them in wisdom and intelligence alone, you are more than capable of making decisions than they ever will be. Within that device lies the key to answering everything you've ever wanted. All of the magic contained in there... Help me achieve both our shared dream, Twilight. And your brother will be free, everyone you love safe and sound, and you will ascend higher than you ever thought possible... All it takes is simply opening what lies within."

"Don't you dare." Zagreus was not gonna win this battle easily! Taking one step forward, I insisted heatedly, "Twilight, I've seen the repercussions. The magic contained in that device is too unbalanced, it'll shred you of all humanity!"

"And what is wrong with that?" The enemy scoffed, rolling his black eyes distastefully. "With knowledge, humanity means nothing but limiting yourself to a mundane existence. We would be Gods among men!"

"Which is far worse!" I objected hotly. "Knowledge can destroy you as much as enlighten you if you go too far! None of us have any right to control everything throughout the universe! Twilight, please, don't heed his words!"

"Pay no attention to that manchild!" Zagreus sneered, leering at the visibly shaking Twilight. "He already seduced an alternate version of you; but you are smarter than that, I know it. Release the magic within, Twilight, and everything will become clear. You are almost... _There..."_

"No one will ever be safe, not even our loved ones!"

"Unleash it girl! It is you destiny to achieve greatness!"

Twilight stared at the device in her palms still, expression completely covered by uncertainty, glancing from it to me, to Zagreus, then to Spike. One was goading, the other two pleading. Twilight looked completely stricken; as if the temptation of knowledge was too much to not simply ignore. Please... I know you're better than that, Twilight...

Please...

"Twilight..." Spike attempted weakly, pleading to his owner and best friend.

 **As I have said repeatedly... She's not your Twilight...**

 _No... And Zagreus will pay for underestimating her that way._

...What?

"...No..."

Huh?

"I'm sorry?" Zagreus blinked, Shining's expression that of surprise.

"No..." Twilight barely whispered. Violet eyes were glaring down at the device clutched in her grip, mouth set as in in firm decision. "I can't... I can't unleash the magic contained in here... It's not my right."

...Something similar to hope began rising in my being. Scratch that, it was hope exactly!

"Can't... Or _won't?"_ Zagreus narrowed his eyes, displeased by the repeated answer, standing right before the girl with sickening black orbs penetrating her soul. "You have the potential to learn everything the universe hides from beings like us-"

"I am nothing like you!" Whoa! A fiery side to the girl never before witnessed in Friendship Games. The uniformed teenager glared right back at her opponent, purple eyes sparkling- No... _Blazing_ in determination. "No one has the right to be all-powerful, neither you nor I! You're a monster who only cares about himself and no one else! And I absolutely, without anymore hesitation, _refuse_ to let you hurt anyone ever again!" You go girl! Raising her hand upwards, Twilight was prepared to slam it into the ground and prevent Zagreus from ever getting what he wanted-

SMACK!

I roared in pure fury.

Spike called out in horror, "TWILIGHT!"

How... How _DARE HE!_

The poor girl wasn't strong enough to react in time, the backhand from the possessed body sending her flying a few feet away, the device falling into Shining's waiting grasp without delay. Rubbing her cheek, Twilight groaned and stared up at the monster tearfully, but traces of defiance still remaining. Without hesitation, I rushed forward, ready to rip the monster out of Shining's body and into shreds.

"Foolish girl!" Zagreus spat in pure disgust. "The ignorance of a child... So be it. I never needed you regardless, but having a worthy Queen by my side, mostly just to spite our ill-charging friend over there, would've made an excellent bonus prize."

 _Shield your eyes!_

Starswirl's warning couldn't come soon enough, suddenly blocking my face from the white light breaking out in full from the opened device, the force of such power already flapping my coat and pushing my hat off. Such... Raw energy!

 **Stop him! Before it's too late!**

Can't... It's pushing me back...!

 _"ONLY I HAVE THE POWER!"_

Once it was presumed safe enough to see again, Twilight and Spike's gasps of pure horror alerted me to the giant white sphere suddenly floating in the middle of the courtyard, the possessed body of Shining Armor standing before it... Black mist leaving his eyes and mouth. Ugh! I could tell what that meant. The discarded, unconscious body of the poor boy collapsed onto the ground before the worried Twilight and Spike, and I quickly hurried over towards them. And the black mist evaporated into the literal ball of light before us, prompting me to help a dazed Shining Armor suddenly beginning to wake up.

"Huh... What happened...?"

"Shining!" Quickly, Twilight and Spike assisted me in guiding the disoriented teen at a safe distance, Twilight inspecting her older brother for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... Twily...?" The pale boy rubbed his temple, bleary eyes staring back at the three regarding him down in concern. "Did I miss some... Whoa..."

Whoa indeed. As Twilight helped him on his feet, we all turned back to the gigantic sphere only growing further in size, the strong gusts causing our clothes and hair to flap dangerously, even releasing the long purple hair of Twilight's from that original hairstyle of hers. Immediately, my instincts had me step forward and act as a living shield. Just in case. In response, a magnificent voice boomed from the blazing sphere.

 _"BALANCE IS MINE!"_

"Ugh... What's happening?!" Spike called out, struggling against the harsh wind and ignoring Shining's shocked gasp to Twilight's dog suddenly talking.

"It's Zagreus!" I answered while covering my forehead, squinting angrily towards the threatening sphere. "The imbalance is merging with the unleashed magic!"

 **Where did he get that magic anyway?! The girls retrieved theirs after Twilight previously broke the device!**

That doesn't matter at the moment! Right now we needed to find a solution before the end of the world!

"What should we do?" Spike asked loudly, panic and fear present in his tone against the force before us. Good question Spike. Sombra, Starswirl, if you have any suggestions right now I'm open to them!

 **Beneath you!**

This ain't beneath me Sombra! Everyone in this world is in danger-!

 **NO YOU AUTISTIC TWIT! LOOK DOWN!**

What- OH!

Thought I felt something tapping against my sneaker. And surprise surprise, it was the same device human Twilight had constructed and Zagreus somehow got his hands on and repaired, discarded and opened like a clam. Picking it up, my eyes glanced from it to the giant sphere itself, mind already formulating a plan. An incredibly, dangerous idea that would, once again, possibly be the death of me.

Starswirl... Would it work?

 _Jack-_

Would it work?!

The tired mentor sighed, regretfully. _In theory, yes. The device was unintentionally designed to absorb and contain magical anomalies. And at present we are confronting perhaps the greatest anomaly of all. However, combined with Zagreus's own imbalance, it might prove too much; the end result could free the magic, destroy the thing for good and... And annihilate everything within a short feet of it._

But you don't know that for sure...

 _Zagreus's merge has become too unstable. The device would break, completely, but the magic would be freed and returned to whence it came. I will make sure of that. Zagreus wouldn't become too powerful, but he would escape. And you... I cannot bring myself to admit the possible aftermath._

...That's alright. I can.

 **Don't.** _ **Don't**_ **even think about it boy.** Sombra snarled as I stared at the technological wonder thoughtfully. **You've come too far to willing accept that fate now. You hear me? I refuse to have you die right here, right now!**

My life over theirs... Heh, not really a choice, is it?

"Stardust...?"

With a small, remorseful smile, I looked back to the worried teens and canine, speaking with no room for argument. "Get indoors, keep everyone inside. You'll be safer there than out here... I hope."

Twilight frowned heavily, eyes watering from the force of wind and hair flapping about almost angelically. "What are you planning to do...?" I grinned lightly, holding up the device as an answer. Those magnificent eyes widened. "Would- Would that work?!"

"We're gonna find out." Glancing to the recovering boy, I added with a hardened tone, "Keep her safe." Shining blinked... But nodded, just as determined as I. Alright then. "Get inside, all of you, before it's too late!"

"But-!"

"Come on Twilight!" Spike protested. And Shining concurred, guiding a reluctant Twilight away from what was about to occur. But before they made it to the doorway, Twilight called out one last time.

"Be careful!"

I grinned weakly back. "Always!"

The voice from the sphere chuckled, unfazed as I gave the teen one long last look before turning to face it defiantly, the three now safely behind closed doors. _"IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS, DOESN'T IT?"_ Ugh! A strong gust of wind, more powerful than before, prompting me to pause briefly from that raw power in my advance towards the being. _"BY OPENLY DEFYING ME, USING THAT DEVICE, YOU WILL ONLY DESTROY YOURSELF, YOU REALIZE. I, ON THE_ _OTHER_ _HAND, CANNOT BE DESTROYED!"_

Tch! My feet pressed into the grass as I slowly approached.

 _"I AM IMMORTAL!"_

Agh! Almost kneeling over, I pressed on.

 _"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"_

 _Jack, reconsider your actions here._ The voice almost sounded pleading. _There is no real telling the outcome from what I predicted. This is no longer a situation where the logic of this world will assist you this time. The result could erase you from existence itself!_

 _"I AM BALANCE INCARNATE!"_

 **You're a blind fool! A mistake Zagreus! I agree with the old mage, boy, do NOT go through with this idiotic plan! We can think of something else to eliminate this threat eternally!**

The loud voice mused, almost in humour. _"IS DYING REALLY WORTH THE EFFORT IN PROVING SUCH FUTILE HEROISM!"_

Starswirl... Sombra... Was nice knowing you guys... Goodbye.

 _Jack!_

 **Stop Jack!**

With a small grin, standing directly before the large sphere bathing me in light, I regarded the device as a certain image of my friends conjured from the depths of my mind. Of my heart. Everyone... Including Spike and... Twilight...

My Twilight... This is for you... Thank you, you and everyone else...

I love you all...

Glaring upwards, I called out with the voice even Sombra would be proud of. "I'm not a hero... I'm a Twilight Warrior!" The open device raised up between us. _"And I am fixing my mistake!"_

Zagreus barely had time to scream, but whispers of objections and disbelief flew by my ears as the magic was being slowly, readily absorbed into the unstable device, the raw power of such causing my two hands to grip tighter on the technological marvel to keep it steady. The imbalanced merged magic was already causing a strain on my body, knee vibrating and teeth chattering violently. It wasn't going down without a fight. That's fine, we warriors often fight to the death regardless. With the image of my friends and... Her... Fresh in my mind, I screamed out in angry conviction. I was gonna win this battle! Zagreus will never have a body or the power to rule over anyone or anything! THIS WAS FOR MY FRIENDS!

And through that mental announcement, the last of the magic was consumed into the closing device like a Pokeball capturing its latest prized Mewtwo, the tremors and strong winds immediately dying down as soon as all was said and done. Silence eclipsed the courtyard, offering nothing but peace and serenity for a brief moment.

...Huh.

Well that was-

The explosion encompassed my vision before I could even blink.

* * *

...

...

...

...Ug...

Ugh...

W...What...?

Warm...

Something... Warm... Touching... Touching my...

My... Lips...?

...Wait... Was someone-?!

The perpetrator of my personal space reared her head back in pure shock, my own eyes quickly opening and violent coughing producing from my throat and lungs. Ack! Ow! Felt like I was hit by a moving train... My chest is _burning...!_

Urf...

"St-Stardust? You're okay?"

"Give him a moment. That was some mighty explosion he just survived back then."

...Oh. My bleary vision, taking a moment to adjust from complete disorientation, soon became clear enough to regard the nine faces staring down at me with open concern, bafflement and relief. Mostly the first and last one. "Aghh..." Clutching my sore head, the implications soon became to me from a newfound sensation on my lips. "Did-Did someone kiss me...?"

The one responsible blushed heavily, looking away at the amused and mischievous looks of her friends. And of all people, what are the odds? Despite my chest burning, my head growing a migraine and limbs feeling stiff as all Hell.

I had to chuckle. "Heh... Sorry to disappoint, Sunset, but I'm a taken man..."

Clear blue eyes snapped back at me irritably. "I panicked okay! You weren't breathing and I... I learnt about these things since my time in Canterlot High." Sunset rolled her eyes as Rarity and Rainbow snickered. "No wonder Twilight thinks you can be so infuriating at times. First you risk your life like this, again, and now you're poking fun at my CPR. You... You...!" Okay, then I was greeted by a tight embrace from the teen, bacon hair filling up my vision. "We were so worried about you..."

Oof! Followed by Spike pushing into my stomach with a blissful wag of the tail. "I'm glad you're okay!" Ah Spike. Couldn't resist rubbing the excited dog's head fondly and graciously taking the offered top hat from his mouth..

"Welcome back to the livin', Star." Applejack grinned lightly, relief and bliss radiant in her Western voice. "That was, what, the second time ya did somethin' so reckless since we met?"

 **Add it to the list...**

So I'm alive then...

 **Of COURSE you're alive you ungrateful [BEEP]!** This time, the former King of the Empire snapped. **And next time, at least consider your life values before endangering yourself,** _ **willingly.**_

And Zagreus...?

 _As we predicted._ Starswirl replied instead, and I never heard sound so relieved either. _But that can be patient for a moment. Let me express how gratified I am to see you safe and sound. Seems our own magic was strong to reduce the damage of the immediate explosion to a significant degree. Balance remains with you once again, Jack._

 **Hm... Just don't do it again.**

Aw... You do care...

"Alright everyone, let's make room for him." Shining's voice had the girls oblige, the boy and Applejack opting to help me upwards. "She's right, that was some explosion. You're lucky to be alive. How are you feeling?"

The body movement caused my slightly groan, but I made an effort to stand with their help regardless. "Like all Hell..." I grumbled.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital-"

"My own injuries can wait." Shining blinked at my harsh interruption. "Is everyone else okay? They're more important."

The other looked ready to argue there, but Spike beat them to the punch. "Yeah. That big boom back there only covered like a few feet, nowhere near the school itself." Yikes, no kidding. Scars tore a circle-like crater of the ground, inspected by Crystal Prep students who were investigating the loud explosion right outside the building. "There was nothing left afterwards but you. We thought... Ya know..."

A brief pause of horrifying thoughts consumed the air, before Rarity attempted to clear said atmosphere. "What matters now is everyone is safe and unharmed. Though I can barely fathom what caused such a terrifying explosion."

"I can..." All heads turned to Sunset, who regarding me intently. "I sensed it when we arrived to the scene. That bright light, it was filled with nothing but magic. Unstable magic ready to be unleashed on the world. But you stopped it... Didn't you Stardust? This was the danger you were warning us about."

"Not entirely." I sighed. "But... Yeah."

"And you almost got hurt because of it," Fluttershy commented worriedly.

"Not even 'almost,' we though for a moment you were taken from us!" Rarity exclaimed, hands on hips. "Just what were you thinking darling, risking your life on your own that way?"

Oh boy, another lecture. Maybe well-deserved this time, but still... Hang on. "Wait, what are you girls even doing here? I told you not to follow me here."

"Well the second round of the Games was starting but they didn't want to start without their prized contestant and after you were taking a while we all got worried so we decided to come after you thinking you guys were heading to Crystal Prep and it turns out you were and we only arrived just in time to see that really really loud white explosion and you in that crater so we dragged you out and you weren't breathing so Sunset decided to give you mouth-to-mouth because we were all super worried and Sunset may or may not have developed a small crush on you-"

"Pinkie!"

"Oops! Sorry!" The blabbering teen grinned in wide innocence whereas Sunset was blushing like a tomato. "Anyway, what _were_ you doing throwing your life away like that? I mean at the Fall Formal it's cause Sunset threw a sledgehammer at your head-"

 _"Pinkie!"_

"Heheh, she does have a point there though." Applejack commented, green eyes regarding me firmly. "Mighty reckless of ya to do somethin' like that without us. What would Twilight- Sorry, the _other_ Twilight say?"

Well I imagine she'll kill me than the explosion after learning what occurred here. Speaking of which, the name of my girlfriend prompted me to glance over to a certain human version of the alicorn, keeping a respective distance from us. Gently pushing Shining and Applejack off me, whom were close by still just in case, I slowly moved over towards the nervous Twilight, taking note of the bruise covering her right cheek.

That [BEEP]... I'll kill him.

 **Not if the Princess kills you first.**

Tch... Good point.

"Let me see."

She blinked, before realizing what I was saying. "It doesn't hurt that much; it's just a bruise-"

"Twilight." The teen obediently did as requested, allowing me to inspect the stung cheek more thoroughly, my own rage and annoyance heating up the closer I looked. Shining growled quietly from behind, but any fury he felt was small and inconsequential compared to my own rage. "I'll kill him..."

She blinked at that, then sighed, stepping back while shaking her head, regarding the ground in shame. "It's my fault to begin with. If I hadn't built that stupid device, you wouldn't have almost-"

"Do me a favour, love, and stop blaming yourself for things entirely out of your control." I replied in exasperation, sighing whilst clutching my forehead. "If anything, it's my fault _this_ all happened..."

"What do you mean?" Spike inquired curiously, and I felt all eyes on me. No point on leaving things as a mystery, I looked to everyone else and sighed again, beginning explain myself to my friends... And those almost hurt because of me.

"That creature - That _thing_ \- that took over Shining's body and tried to seduce Twilight through promises of power... Is of my own creation." Multiple gasps of shock, confusion and horror. The expected response. "An accident of my own making. The truth is, I was never meant to be here in the first place. Hell, there was never meant to be a Stardust Balance who befriend your pony counterparts... Dating the Princess Twilight Sparkle... Preventing this Twilight Sparkle from becoming something else entirely because of her curiosity..."

Shining frowned, and Rainbow asked in utter bafflement, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Rainbow, that I'm not from this world OR Equestria." Widened eyes, all pure unexpected shock from this confession. I smiled tiredly. "I'm from a place that should've had no interaction with these two worlds to begin with. And because of my interactions here, my interference ever since my arrival, the negative energy caused by the choices I made and those I spoke with, it melded, forming together piece by piece until it was enough to break free, desiring nothing more than to bring imbalance itself upon the lands."

"...Zagreus..." Twilight said quietly from behind.

I nodded, this time myself regarding the patch of grass in regretful shame. "I can't apologize enough, endangering you all this way... I might as well be the biggest threat to you all..."

Plain and simple. I'm a danger to everyone around me. A reminder to the time when Sombra overtook my body and almost ruled Equestria because of it. Everything I do brings nothing but trouble and heartbreak, what right have I to even allow being here? I love Equestria and hate this world equally, but that doesn't excuse my own right to even interacting with the inhabitants of either universe. I have never done anything good enough in my life to deserve a peaceful existence alongside my friends and the mare I...

...What...?

Two purple arms wrapped around me from behind, a soft, tender voice speaking in solemness. "You tried everything to stop me from going too far, not to mention saved Spike, Shining and everyone else here. I can't possibly despise you for such."

Next were a pair of bright yellow arms reaching around my side, a more gentler voice adding in, "You saved us numerous times now. As far as I'm concerned, you're our friend no matter what."

Next were pale white arms, this one a classy voice to my left. "You encouraged us against the Dazzlings in spite of your clear desire to go home. How can we possibly hate you for such?"

And pink arms to my front, joining in the growing group hug. "You never gave up on your friends! You're not as bad as you think silly."

And blue arms. "You supported us in the Battle of the Bands and helped us kick siren butt. You think we're gonna stop being your friends now?"

Orange arms followed by a confident Western tone, "I don't know about you, sugarcube, but after everythin' you've done for us, it'd be unfair to think any less of you. Heck, we call mistakes, right?"

Two paws hugging my shoes. "So what if you were never meant to be here or anywhere else? If you're pals with my awesome dragon self, you're pals with me!"

A firm white hand on my shoulder. "I don't know exactly whats's going on. But you risked everything just now to save countless lives, not to mention my little sister. That makes you okay in my book."

And, last but not least, darker yellow hands joined the embrace wrapping around my neck as Sunset said quietly, "You showed me another path, and never gave up on me. You and Twilight. You don't have to ask for our forgiveness, because there's nothing to forgive. Everyone here loves you, Stardust, surely you see that?"

"...Yeah." I whispered, refusing to allow tears to leak from my eyes, embracing all my friends tightly, human or pony. "Yeah I do..."

 **Jesus. Christ. Can we get anymore sappy and cliche? This is something your Princess would be the victim of, not yourself!**

Quiet you. I'm having the time of my life here. The fact everyone here so readily accepts me regardless of my unintentional actions... Heh, goes to show. Maybe I _do_ have a place in these worlds after all... Don't I Starswirl?

 _You always did. Never believe otherwise._

"Thank you, everyone... Now then." Back to business. But like me, everyone kept wide smiles across their faces. Clasping my hands together, I continued with new enthusiasm. The threat was gone, leaving only a few things to take care of. "I think it's time we all start again, regarding a certain teenager behind me. She was just as courageous and strong-willed today and deserves as much thanks from everyone here, starting with a proper introduction, don't you think?"

Twilight reddened at the attention and praise, grinning shyly. "I didn't really do anything..."

"Bull[BEEP], but I enjoy your humility." Looking over to an amused Sunset, I motioned playfully. "Care to help someone in need of friendship?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Stepping forward, the two girls faced each other, the pony-turned-teenager raised a hand as an offer, voice and eyes as confident as ever. "We got off on the wrong foot, sorry about that. We can try again, if you want... Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer."

With a small smile, Twilight cheerfully returned the gesture, mirroring the exact expression. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's a pleasure to meet you." When a certain pink-haired teen popped up between the startled girls, grinning merrily.

"Hi there. We already introduced each other before, but there's no harm in doing it again. I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Heh... Hello again, Pinkie Pie."

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy. It's very nice to meet you."

"Name's Rainbow Dash. How's it going?"

"Howdy, I'm Applejack. A pleasure makin' yer acquaintance."

"Rarity, darling. And I muse say, I do love this new hairstyle as opposed to the other one; it really brings out the colour in your eyes."

"I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time." Shining commented as observed from the side, beaming at the excited teens chatting away with his grinning younger sister.

Smirking, I said humouredly, "It only gets better from here on out. Trust me." Legends of Everfree notwithstanding.

"After today, I can believe anything... Especially the idea of my little sister having an alternate boyfriend from another world."

The traces of disapproval of his voice couldn't hide completely from his surreal amused tone, prompting my short laughter. "Hahahaha! With luck, she won't encounter another me living in this universe." Which was impossible anyway, so you're safe there mate. Also, onto other matters. "Say, you think Cadence would make a good Principal?"

"Dean Cadence? Certainly, why?"

"Let's just say, she might be getting a promotion before the end of the day."

* * *

 _Well?_

Hm, what?

 _Are you content with the progress you've made today?_

Zagreus has been stopped, the evidence to Cinch's blackmailing has been sent to the nearest police station, human Twilight has successfully befriended the girls walking alongside me to the back of Canterlot High's building and, most importantly, Midnight Sparkle will never come into existence ever again. So, all in all.

Damn right I'm happy.

 _I'm pleased to hear it, just as I am relieved we managed to spare you the full force of that explosion in time. Though you may experience some after-effects magic-wise for a short while, you're completely unharmed._

Save for a headache, fading chest pains and minor limbs numbness, not to mention my clothes being slightly charred as a result from being smack-dab in the middle of said explosion. I had to decline Rarity's offer numerous times over getting some new clothing and letting her patch up what looks as though I just went through WWII.

"Alright, this is just bloody nonsense."

"Basically what I said about it." Sunset nodded in agreement, taking in the full view of the dirt track, archery spots and where the [BEEP]ing motorcycles are. I mean really, motorcycles? What numbnut declared _that_ a good idea for a teenage sport?

 **Probably an excuse for making these Games look even slightly more amusing to observe.**

That- That doesn't excuse how stupid it is! It's a Hospital disaster waiting to happen!

"Twilight!" A recognizable voice called out, Dean Cadence hurrying towards our location, a concerned yet relieved expression on her pink features. Twilight smiled back at her future in-law. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you." 'We?' I'm sure.

Ah, trouble.

Principal [BEEP] and her Shadowbolt minions strode our way with purpose, and like living shields Rainbow, Applejack and I placed ourselves between them, throwing clear expressions of the same message: _Back. Off._ The Crystal Prep girls paused, suddenly looking perturbed, whereas Cinch barely flinched, sickly eyes narrowed only on her prized student being surrounded by people who legitimately cared about her.

"I trust you have a reasonable explanation to your remarkable absence Twilight." That obnoxious posh voice drawled. But before Twilight could even conjure up a response, Cinch raised a hand to continue, "No matter. We will discuss your lateness for the next event later. For now, we are to proceed with the Games posthaste. Come along girls."

It took a few seconds for them to halt and notice Twilight lingering behind, being comforted reassuringly by Rarity and Fluttershy. Glancing back, Cinch raised an unamused brow, lips curling in distaste.

"Come now Twilight, you should know better than to interact with the opposite team. You're well aware of the _consequences_ should anything go awry, correct?" Twilight winced, and I bared my teeth, only Sunset's touch holding me back. My Twilight must've told her about my... Lashing outs. "I won't say it again Twilight, _come."_

"No."

That single, barely whispered word prompted even the Shadowbolts to looked stunned by the quiet defiance. Cinch snapped her head back at her in slight surprise, before quickly composing herself. "Now Twilight, let's not behave this way. Just because you helped us win the first round doesn't permit a rebellious disposition."

"With all due respect, Principal." Twilight spoke slowly, working to build up the courage in facing this awful woman who's been using her like a puppet on strings. Purple eyes stared up at the adult. "I can't participate any further, not with the stakes you're making about it."

A furrowed brow, Cinch moved to step closer... Only to be denied by the straightened posture of myself, Applejack and Rainbow, all glaring down the woman in dare, whom grew more and more annoyed by the minute. "Stakes? I don't know what you're implying, but this absurdity must end. Obviously the foolishness of these students are affecting your _better judgement."_ Emphasis on the last two words.

"It doesn't come as a surprise for Twilight to befriend the people here since she's terrible at socializing like a normal human being." Sugarcoat had the [BEEP]s to say. And like whiplash, I retorted hotly.

"Hey [BEEP]y McPantaloons, how about you shut your [BEEP]ing ignorant mouth and listen to what Twilight has to say." Bam, worked like a charm. The five Crystal Prep girls dropped their jaws at the profanity and insult, Cinch glared disdainfully, Rainbow grinned faintly as the others groaned somewhat in exasperation. Cadence, meanwhile, was glancing between us and Twilight, brow furrowed curiously.

Twilight took the lead once again. "You know exactly what I'm referring to, Principal." Taking one step forward, the teenager continued with ire creeping into her raising voice, "It took a while for me to finally see it, but I know now, thanks to these people - my _friends_ \- this _injustice_ can't be allowed further."

"Injustice?" Cadence echoed, following our glares focused on one unpleasant woman. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"From the very beginning." I said irritably, glancing at the Dean. To be honest, she was a disappointment compared to her Princess counterpart. "Twilight has been used as a tool from the start, and she couldn't trust _you_ enough to confess that fact."

"Stardust, it's not Dean Cadence's fault." Twilight shook her head. "It's my own for being too afraid to commit action against what Cinch has been doing to me."

"Which is what exactly?" Sour Sweet sneered, both irritated and confused by the exchange. And Cinch, however, was glaring down the courageous pupil, beady eyes daring her to continue. But with her friends encouraging her, Twilight had no further reason to feel afraid.

But the CP student's question was answered by another source. "Pardon us, which of you is Principal Cinch?" Ah, the popo is here! Two burly-looking officers strolled meaningfully in our direction, prompting surprised looks before everyone turned to the addressed woman in question, who regarded the police with open suspicion.

"Is there a problem, officers?"

They wasted no time in standing between the frowning Principal, one speaking up business-like. "We need you to come with us."

"For what purpose, may I ask?"

"You're being charged with abuse and blackmail of a minor." Eyes widened, staring at Twilight disbelieving and back to her. Even Celestia and Luna, joining us at last, gasped from the implications. "We ask for your cooperation here ma'am."

"The jig is up!" Rainbow declared smugly, folding her arms with a smirk.

Cinch was not too pleased. Who would be? "But... I cannot be taken at this moment! I am supervising my students for the Friendship Games. Besides, where is your evidence?"

Stepping forward, Cadence said lightly, "I'll be fine taking care of the students in your absence, Principal. I recommend against fighting back the law." A tinge of meaning behind those words, and something shifted in her bright eyes. Twilight smiled at the reassurance. The cops wasted no time in guiding an enraged Cinch away, who called out one last time while being directed away from the large group.

"This isn't over! The Games cannot be won without me!"

"All about reputation with her... So long Principal [BEEP]!" Gasps from everyone around me, but I just waved cheerfully. "See you in court! ...Oh wait."

"Stardust Balance!" Celestia had hands on hips, staring me down disapprovingly. "We don't permit that sort of appalling language in my school."

"Good thing I'm not a student then. I'd be the bane of your existence!"

"Meaning you already aren't?" And we all chuckled from Rainbow's teasing, even the Shadowbolts finding themselves smiling from the positive air beginning to take over, now with Cinch's eclipsing stench out of the picture. Then, walking forward, we moved away for Cadence to reach Twilight, placing two hands on the teenager's shoulders with a light smile.

"I hope you can forgive me Twilight. I never suspected Cinch would be capable of such an atrocity." That is why you fail, hmm.

Twilight replied happily, "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad it's all over now."

"Well, we still have the Games to compete." Applejack pointed out in amusement. "Ya sure you won't be participatin' now with Cinch no longer over yer shoulder?"

Twilight smiled. "I said I wouldn't partake in them any further through her manipulations. But now with that taken care of..." Purple eyes sparkled over to the other watching team. "I don't see why I shouldn't, considering how far we've progressed up to now."

Sour Sweet scoffed. "And who said we needed your help?" Prompting everyone else to groan but the enemy team.

Alright, that does it. "This heated rivalry has gone on long enough." Clasping my hands, I said loudly, "Will someone get me a mic?" Pinkie obliged, rushing over to the observant box for the adults and returning with a wired microphone in hand. "Thank you." I said upon receiving, striding over towards the middle of the arena, standing atop the spot where the archers would fire at the moving targets.

 **Another speech?** Sombra inquired, as the curious group followed.

Oh, you bet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cardboard cutouts of all ages!" I began with newfound enthusiasm, winking at the humoured girls. Pacing around, I spoke through purpose, "This bitter rivalry must end, and it will end now. Why? Because ever since these Games began, it's been nothing but heated competition with no friendliness behind it, contradicting the meaning behind the name. Remember, _Friendship Games?_ As in, may the best school win? The real meaning behind them isn't about winning, but the fun of participating in them. That stuck-up woman with a ten-foot pole up her rectum whose name rhymes with [BEEP] made you forget about that. She was set on maintaining the reputation of Crystal Prep, bringing down Canterlot High and keeping the status quo."

Celestia and Luna folded their arms in observation from the side, Cadence was openly curious, and the girls smiling in approval. Sunset and human Twilight walked over to join at my beckoning, and I gestured to them for everyone paying attention.

"Look at these two, these extraordinary, intelligent, beautiful young women, both who were victims of greed and arrogance. They equally remind me of my own girlfriend, but unique, and fantastic, in their own ways." The two teens were growing red all over the face, staring at the wooden floor but smiling regardless, prompting my chuckle. "They're even cute when they're embarrassed." The other girls laughed lightly at my teasing, Twilight and Sunset staring hard at the ground.

 **You're just seeking for excuse to compliment these two while getting away with it.**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Looking back at everyone sitting on the stands, I continued with a grin, "Compliments aside, these two eventually learned what it means to take a stand, and fight back against the corruption which plagued over them. One fought to gain redemption for deeds of the past, the other rising to fight back against someone using her to their own ends. And like a marvelous twilight of dawn or glowing sunset, they _shone_ from their accomplishments. I couldn't be anymore proud of them for it, alongside their friends and loved one."

The two girls beamed happily at the sincere, ecstatic praise, sharing a look between one another of mutual understanding and warmness. Now for the finishing touch.

"And if two students from different schools can get along, why can't we? Why can't Crystal Prep and Canterlot High get along for the remainder of this contest, and the others to follow? Short answer, we _can_ get along! We've above such mutual petty rivalry! Come on everyone, we're better than this! Better than what schemes Cinch had in mind! Let's prove that madwoman wrong and show the true meaning of the Friendship Games!" Nodding to the two, both Sunset and Twilight turned to face one another and, with huge smiles, clasped a firm handshake to signify a newfound friendship between both schools, indefinitely.

 **You don't know that, it might not last.**

Maybe now, but... Watching the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts slowly start to shake each other's hands from the side, students from both respective schools rising from the stands and reaching over to merge with one another. Cadence placed a palm where her heart was with a warm smile, Celestia and Luna exchanged more than blissful expressions. Twilight and Sunset finishing their exchange with a warm hug, prompting my very huge, rather ridiculous smile.

What can I say? Well, I always live in hope.

 _Twilight will be proud of you._

Hm... Now then.

"Now, let's get these tedious games over with! By the way, motorcycles? Really guys? Celestia, Luna, the [BEEP]?" Sound of shocked gasps, groans and laughter ensued from the echoes of my annoyed disbelief.

* * *

"You know, I think I've finally figured it out."

"Hm?"

Sunset, regarding me with a light smirk, clarified, "How it is you learnt about these threats beforehand."

Say what now? I blinked. "Oh?" I was curious, what exactly had the pony-turned-teen conclusively reached to? Even the girls were interested to hear an answer.

"Think about it; evidently you knew about the Dazzlings and their plans a while back, helping us prepare against them. Yesterday you knew about this 'Zagreus' and came here to deal with it personally. You recruited Twilight's help in exposing Principal Cinch for using her, knowing about the dirty trickery beforehand. So, unless you're from the future, there's another likely possibility only the rarest of ponies could have." Yeah? Let's hear it. "Foresight." Sunset pointed at me playfully. "You can see into the future and knew about these things, that's how you knew best towards handling them."

"...Yes! Yes that is exactly it!" I nodded wildly, grinning. Might as well play along; the truth would be far more outlandish than what Sunset was suggesting. "Sometimes you excel at observation and deduction than Twilight... Don't tell her I said that."

"Hm? Don't tell her I said what?"

Ohh you. We shared mischievous grins as the others chuckled, myself then glancing over to the smiling human Twilight. "Absolutely sure with your choice today, Twilight?"

"Somehow, I think you knew I'd decide this from the very beginning." The glasses-wearing teenager mirrored my expression, Spike happily rubbing against her leg. Twilight glanced down at him fondly before gazing back up, her smile widening as she stood beside Sunset. "Maybe I'll find something better than an independent study program being here. There's so much more to the world than I've processed since today, and you all helped me see that."

Because, after the Games - Which was a draw, by the by. Who'd have thought? - Twilight eventually made the decision to transfer schools, rightfully so. Cadence was pleased by the choice, helping Celestia arrange having arranged the entrance of a new Canterlot High student. So, everything was as should be. The bitter rivalry between the schools has simmered down considerably, leaving on a high note, and the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle was where she belonged.

With her friends.

With pride, I placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You've made the right choice." I grinned slightly, which Twilight returned. "You're gonna be absolutely fantastic. All of you."

 _Indeed. Just like their equine counterparts, these young girls will blossom into a shining constellation for the world to behold, alongside our reformed friend Miss Shimmer over here. Additionally, Jack, any final thoughts to your third venture within this world?_

 **Meaning your last, overall opinions regarding Friendship Games.**

Yeah I know. Well... What can I say? Out of all the Equestria Girls specials, Friendship Games was the most dull and tedious to observe. Aside from Sunset, Twilight and Spike, everything else was plain boring and uninteresting to watch. Characters were flat, story was a snore fest, and the cliches and stereotypes remained the same as ever.

Still, it holds the same over all rating as Rainbow Rocks; not the worst of the bunch, but definitely higher than the first EQG.

 **No. After all, my young warrior friend, you have the worst of all to look forward to in your next visit...**

Oh God, _don't_ remind me- Wait... Did you just call me your-?

"She'll be here soon?"

What? Oh, yeah. "She will." I nodded with no hesitation, following their gazes towards the statue. The other girls laid a picnic blanket before it, all having taken seats save for three of us to wait for the inevitable arrival of my Princess. "In all her Goddess glory."

"That's just plain cheesy." Sunset smirked with folded arms, whereas Twilight reddened somewhat from what was technically a compliment to herself. "But, thank you for everything, Stardust. Just wanted to say, I appreciate everything you've done for us... For me."

"Yeah." Twilight nodded, pushing up her glasses with a warm, hopeful smile, pushing a strand behind her magnificent hair. "I can't tell you how... Grateful, I am, for someone to have believed in me and helped me find the confidence to take a stand... Thank you Stardust."

Those warm smiles, as bright as the affection and innocence reflecting in those cerulean and violet eyes. "Oh come here, both of you." Both accepted my offered embrace, myself saying with quiet amusement, "If only there were two more of me in this world; they would be two lucky [BEEP]tards."

"Haha, careful Stardust, I don't think your Twilight'd appreciate you compliment some other girls like that." Sunset replied after we pulled back, though her cheeks with faintly red in contrast to the bright rosy hue on human Twilight's face.

"Eh what she won't know won't hurt her." I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

And lo and behold, the Princess arrives.

"Sorry for being a little late!" Ha! We all turned to the sound of magic and the flawless voice of my special somepony. "I was occupied helping out a new friend of mine with befriending some others and making amends to past mistakes. You won't believe what we went through beforehand- ...Oh. And there's another unexpected development this week."

Hahahahahahahaha!

Walking forward, I clasped a hand on the humanoid form of pony Twilight Sparkle while passing by, simply stating with a smirk. "Your problem now." And left them to deal with it.

Bed and soda awaits!

* * *

 **AN: Holy... [BEEP]ing... [BEEP]. I was NOT anticipating this. The amount of words for this chapter I expected to just get over with is unprecedented! How ironic my longest chapter yet would be based around a universe I utterly despise than Micheal Bay's Pearl Harbor. Well, I hope you enjoyed this two-parter to another version of a mediocre special. Next time, we'll delve into the nightmare that is...**

 **Is...**

 _ **Is...!**_

 **Well, good thing we have season six to get through before then! Hahahaha, haha, ha... Ha... *Sighs.* God have mercy on me...** **When we defy the Legends of Everfree... Until then, my friends... Until very then...**


	7. LoE I Help

**Disclaimer: I claim zero ownership over all MLP characters but my own, nor any and all song lyrics used in the chapter below, parody lyrics or no. Now, without further ado... Let the pain of the worst EQG special of all time commence... *Sob*...**

* * *

 _"Timber did nothing wrong."_

 _\- Tirek_

* * *

Judgement has been made.

There was no turning back now. The consequences have been decided, their actions chosen and the aftermath created because of them. On my steady approach back towards the group, hazel eyes intently regarded the sad sacks watching me with saddened expressions. Sunset and the others looked apprehensive, the rest of the students curious. One glance from me had Celestia or Luna pause from even daring taking a step forward to stop me.

No, there was no escaping responsibility. Not this time. There was no black and white simple-minded morality for these immature people to decide the fate of this camp. Even Celestia and Luna couldn't be trusted to make the right decision.

For once, I was pulling my own authority over this. Completely, without anyone preventing me from doing this.

My trek slowed to a halt, a good distance away from the parasitic sight of the two counselors, staring down at their slouched dispositions with barely-concealed loathing. I held back until today, keeping all my bottled up feelings regarding this place and the film, for the most part, to myself in favour of at least allowing my student and friends to have a good time. But I didn't just sit by and performed nothing.

I offered these two help. Help to save their camp for one simple condition. But even these two, whom we're suppose to believe are responsible enough to manage an entire camping establishment and ensure the safety of their customers, couldn't even have the decent to make the more sound decisions. They broke our deal, and now they're about to suffer for it.

As if hearing those thoughts without physical contact, Sunset, dressed like she should be leading a marching band, hesitantly stepped forward with worried cerulean eyes. "Stardust..."

I shook my head, prompting the teen to look down and stand back with her friends. Even she knew, these two dangerous clowns had no hope of being spared my wrath. Not after everything they've done today. The movie let them get away and, for [BEEP]'s sake, even be _rewarded_ for their actions. Just that painful reminded caused my fist to clench shut, barely controlling my seething rage aimed directly at the two campers before me.

Taking a small, bold step, Timber almost stood protectively between myself and his sobbing wreck of a sibling. "It wasn't our fault... You know that..."

Even now he dares to-?!

The man- No _boy_ flinched at my low growl, breathing heavily alongside his sister. The tension was palpable, my rage barely pushed back from being unleashed. A good portion of it was released during the battle.

It took one look at Twilight for my fury to cool down somewhat, releasing a breath and adopting a solemn expression. I was tired, weary and just wanted to go home. But I couldn't. Too much has changed, and I had to take advantage of it. My Twilight would have to wait a little longer yet.

"The judgement has been decided." Everyone winced, the atmosphere prompting friends and family to stand closer to each other by the firm disposition of their deity. Daisy, however, tried vainly to save her asinine camp one last time.

"We can do better. We can accept the consequences! But please, this camp means everything to me! Don't you have a heart?!"

Bargaining for selfish reasons. Selfishness is all what these two know.

"You had your chance." The girl stepped back fearfully by the growling tone, Timber actively becoming a shield for her. My hazel eyes blazed gold. "Don't even try to act noble Timber Spruce! You're just as responsible for almost killing my friends!"

"Please..." Daisy tried again futilely, clutching her brother's arm for dear life. "We can make amends."

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes briefly to regain some composure. From behind me, Flash spoke up. "I understand they did a bad thing... But weren't their intentions in the right?"

"The intentions are irrelevant." I snapped to the wincing teen over my shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I am sick of people using that excuse to justify their actions. There is no excusing what they've done today. For once, they have to take responsibility for their actions, today and now."

Timber nodded, looking rather tired and straightened up. "Alright... We accept whatever judgement you cast on us."

Time to get this over with then...

"Under divine authority." I began with a somber tone and weary expression. "Under the Twiliphian House of Lungbarrow. I, Stardust Balance... No." Today, Stardust Balance wasn't making the call, but the God before the pony. "I, Jack Wright, sentence the fate of this camp, and the two teenagers responsible for it to..."

* * *

 _Two days prior..._

* * *

Huh... I think that was the eighth lump I've swallowed since entering this school bus.

It was downright impossible to take my mind off the inevitable to come. My hands wouldn't stop gripping the top edges of the front seats, right where the Principal and her sister sat, ignoring their constant curious expressions. Not to mention, the faintly concerned looks of the girls way behind me by their own seats. My mouth was firm and body tense, indicating how dreaded I was feeling towards the fourth and perhaps worse of the Equestria Girls movies I was now enduring.

No, _definite_ worse of them.

I could've simply not come, it would spare Balance any trouble. But, as Starswirl unfortunately pointed out, this could be a prime target for the still-living Zagreus, so here I was attending, acting as extra security should anything go arise. Of course, my excuse only raised a couple of brows, most notably from Sunset who immediately knew something was up. If I'm lucky, maybe I could make better us of her this time than the movie did.

Hell, Legends of Everfree made zero use of anyone, constantly shoved to the side in favour of repairing a dock, investigating a barely-interesting mystery and Twilight's few-and-far-between scenes of inner dilemma regarding Midnight Sparkle. Except, in this timeline, Midnight never happened, meaning her interactions with that green-haired [BEEP]hat would be fewer and less contrived.

Oops. I couldn't resist the smirk on my face after reminding myself of that.

Now, this was where I started describing the film in its entirety, and provided a step by step detail over why it failed in every miserable way and became the [BEEP]ing winter of my discontent, that son of a [BEEP].

But instead... I won't.

No, I REFUSE to allow this movie to get to me, moreso than it already was just by being in this bus. Oh of course there'll be the occasional snarky comment here and there, and moments of incredulity and rage by lack of coherent thought and basic thinking patterns by everyone here. There are some moments - in Legends of Everfree's case, too many to count - that just couldn't be possibly ignored.

But my rage... My outright fury from watching the flick alone, was still white hot and boiling deep within me. Which was why, on Starswirl's suggestions, I was going to take a lot of meditation moments just as I had before going to Sunset's world. My anger against this whole thing was far too strong and powerful that I'm afraid I could accidentally hurt people around me.

And for the sake of Sunset, Twilight and my friends at least having a good time... I will restrain myself... For the most part.

In fact, let's just get this out of the way. The basic summarization of Legends of Everfree is... Lifeless. There is no story, no characters, no worthwhile investment nor intrigue. Neither charm nor humour, and introduces two despicable human beings who would be promptly robbed of their jobs in real life, but are portrayed as good people because we were observing this all from the viewpoint of teenagers. It's a whole one-sided morality made simply for little kids to understand.

Hey kids, done a bad thing? Remember, it's not really your fault. Here, have a cookie!

Christ this was going to be a headache... A very _long_ headache.

"Attentions students, we're almost there!" Celestia turned back to face the group. Oh we've reached this bit now. "But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip!"

Yeah, money well spent. Certainly couldn't have been used to improve some overlooked flaws over the school. Like, for eaxmple, that hallway that _still_ has no lights. You know what's funny? The second I took this spot standing between the two seats, Sunset, passing by, commented with humour that my expression had that of a soldier about to enter the battlefield-

What the-?!

Luna herself was about to begin speaking when the bus suddenly jolted to an extreme halt, the sudden shift almost causing my face to smash into the front glass. Both Luna and Celestia wobbled around in surprise, barely almost falling off from their seats. Jesus Christ, that was a [BEEP]ing close one! Regaining composure, I called back before Celestia could.

"Everyone alright?" Followed with weary groans and sounds of affirmative, prompting my small sigh of relief. What in blazes was that? I don't remember Luna's line being harshly interrupted by the bus suddenly stopping.

"What is that?" Luna pointed forward to outside, showing the reason that's preventing the bus from going any further-

...What...?

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?!

"Is that... A police telephone box?" Celestia's eyes narrowed, both women oblivious to my own reaction. That's right Principal, but a blue police telephone box-

"Open the doors." My mouth moved on its own accord. "Now." The driver obliged to my tone, and my feet carried me down the steps, leaping on rough ground whilst regarding the tall object in barely-concealed wonder. "Impossible..."

It had to be. There's no simple _way_ it could be... Could it...? My mind was entranced, feet slowly moving towards the large blue box familiar to many in a certain sci-fi show. Was I dreaming? Was my stress towards the movie forcing me to hallucinate about much better things? Obviously not, since the bus clearly stopped and almost made me smash my nose against glass.

"It just appeared out of thin air..." The Principal commented in wonder from behind me. Oh yeah, one little thing before my childhood bursts in giddy joy.

"Go back in the bus, all of you. I've got this." Reluctantly, the gathering teenagers piling from the vehicle obliged with their supervisors. All except, of course, seven teenage girls who were more inclined to follow my lead.

"What is that doing in the middle of the road?" Rarity pondered out-loud in complete curiosity.

"I don't see anyone else nearby..." Sunset muttered. "Maybe it fell off a delivery truck?"

No... No I really doubt that, my good student...

My entranced walk towards this mystifying object halted at a close distance, my golden hand carefully reaching up, hesitant for a moment. A small part of me was deeming this to be impossible... Then again, being trapped in a cartoon world negates a lot of things considered impossible these days. And I don't really do impossible with the [BEEP] I pull off-

"Ah!" My yell of surprise was followed with taking a few steps back at the blue door suddenly opening, myself giving the tall individual some space as the man strode out with vigorous purpose, attired in a long black overcoat hiding any other article of clothing save for black shoes. Pale skin, bald head, some significant facial hair, way older than any of us and looking very, very familiar...

Small hazel eyes behind glasses twinkled in utter delight from the sight of us. "Hello you!" Gah! The man wielding my voice and the looks from an older body of one I long abandoned decided to deliver me a bone-crushing hug, shaking me side-to-side as though awfully happy to see me.

"Ooh! He sounds just like you Stardust!"

"Very observant... Pinkie...!"

"I am so happy to have stopped you in time." Thankfully, this newcomer released me, but kept two firm hands on my arms with a widened pointy grin. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am you. As in, a you you have yet to be. You will become me, but not for a long while."

"Huh?!" Rainbow said out-loud in befuddlement, but Sunset voiced my own growing suspicions out-loud.

"You're Stardust from the future?"

"Oh brilliant!" That grin widened dramatically, hazel eyes gazing over to the bacon-haired teen. "You were always my favourite student for a reason, Sunset!" The girl flushed lightly at the praise, shyly looking away from the knowing looks of Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie.

"But... How is that even plausible, much less possible?" The human Twilight stepped forward with an inquisitive, skeptic frown. "Do they develop time travel in the future? Is it a magic spell from Equestria?"

"And, no offense darling, but your appearance." Rarity started, just as doubtful as her friend. "Voice aside, your outlook is variously distinctively in comparison to our Stardust."

"Oh! What am I like in the future?!"

"Hey, what about me? I wanna know about my future too!"

The taller man only guffawed, sharing with me a knowing smile. "You just gotta find those insufferable traits endearing, don't you old friend?"

"Glad to hear that my... Future is so... Chirpy." In reality I was still processing all this. I had many questions, a billion queries, far too many that would impress my Twilight, but the first thing to blurt out of my mouth was. "So I get my own TARDIS in the future?"

"Ha!" The apperent future version slapped my shoulder. "Spoilers." Oh my God. "And to make things easier for us, you may call me Jack instead." This... Stardust - or Jack - cleared his throat, still maintaining a happy grin. "Now, onto business. I came to tell you that your own plans for Camp Everfree are unneeded, my dear younger self. I have everything under control over there."

"Wait what?"

"I've been taking charge of their camp for a while now, and seeing to it that your friends will have the time of their lives without the... Ahem." He smirked knowingly. "Needless complications, shall we say."

Huh? What?! "B-But Zagreus! And- And the imbalance! What about Timber and Daisy and-?!"

"By Lord, Twilight has influenced you with being a worrywarts hasn't she." The bald man raised a brow, looking back to the bus. "And I've stalled you all long enough, you're gonna be late to the camp by now. Whoops." But he hardly sounded apologetic, slapping my shoulder one last time with a large grin. "The whole trip there you can just sit back and relax, Stardust old chum. I'm just here to correct some mistakes of the past." The enthusiasm was clearly opposing all forms of common sense.

"You can't just go back and change [BEEP]!" I finally managed to blurt out, regaining some composure from this absurd ordeal. "Have we learned nothing from Starlight and Twilight's escapades? What is things get worse because of your interference-?"

"My dear Twilight Warrior, interfering is our middle name. And believe me, I am inclined to do whatever I please." With a cheerful wave, the older version turned away from my flabbergasted outrage and walked back towards the TARDIS. _His_ TARDIS. "And remember, leave everything to me. See you all at camp!"

The doors shut, and the TARDIS itself made that familiar dematerializing noise, and leaving my stumped state in the middle of the road.

"So... What in hay just happened?" Applejack eventually inquired incredulously.

"A future version of Stardust just stopped the bus and warned his past self, or maybe present because his past is our present because this version of Stardust standing there with his jaw open is in our present, and told him not to interfere with the camp and let the future version handle it because the present version made some mistakes on this trip that future version needs to correct!" Pinkie summed up, and it barely sounded anymore sensible.

"...Huh." Same Rainbow... Same.

"I wonder what happened that would cause a future Stardust to come back and change things." Fluttershy pondered.

"Stardust?" Sunset called out, and I felt a soft hand placed on my shoulder. That snapped me out of my stupor, prompting me to look at the frowning yellow teenager. "I was right again. There's a reason you're coming along for this trip, and it has to do with Zagreus and imbalance again."

I blinked rapidly, still processing everything that just happened. "I get my own TARDIS..."

"And a bald head."

"Rainbow!"

Never mind me being bald for the moment, that was something I always suspected coming from my dad's side. Taking a shaky breath, I continued with a slow nod. "We should... Get back in the bus."

They frowned at that, obviously having a lot of questions, and I imagined some weren't going to let this encounter go. I wouldn't in their position to be fair. My present and future were at jeopardy here; the fact that he would show up only confirms things are going to get more [BEEP]ed up in the camp than ever before. Thankfully, the girls reluctantly nodded and proceeded to return to the ride, human Twilight slowing down to walk beside me with a concerned frown.

"Will you take his advice?" Twilight inquired softly. "Against interfering with whatever happens and letting him do all the work?" The teen had every right to be concerned, as did I. Shrugging, I only replied with two murmured words.

"We'll see."

* * *

Gotta admit, this was a pretty nice view. Shame the lake and said view were under the control of two irresponsible jack[BEEP]es currently addressing the students a short distance away.

Now, I could go on and on for a full day as to why Timber and Daisy are awful excuses for human beings and shouldn't be running this business without adult supervisors keeping them in line. Because, as clearly seen, they need exactly that. I wondered where their parents were? Dead? They seemed to imply that at the end. But having dead parents wasn't immediately going to make me sympathize for them.

As I said, I was getting it all out of the way. That said, let's get my overall thoughts of the two camp counselors out of the way too. Ladies first. So the idea is that Daisy is losing her camp because the payment for running the establishment is barely coming through, forcing her to take drastic measures and almost kill innocent people in the process. To a child's eye, this would make Gloriosa Daisy a sympathetic character.

Except... She's not... At all.

Daisy isn't some wildlife preserver trying to protect the environment. She's a whiny self-petulant brat who cares only for the safety and preservation of a camp that holds sentimental value to her, so much so that it degrades all common sense and clear thinking, for someone we're suppose to trust to keep us safe in this environment. All of her choices and management skills only displayed why she deserves losing the camp, and should probably be better trained for this type of responsibility by someone who actually knows what they're doing.

Incompetent, selfish and dangerous to everyone around her. But if there's _one_ good trait about her which seperates the girl from her detestable brother, it's that, after Gia Everfree was thoroughly defeated, Daisy at least admitted to some of her incompetence and decided the camp should be shut down for the better.

And now, for Timber...

Ugh, no... I can't even describe everything wrong with him right now. It's too difficult to form all this contempt into words. Suffice to say, why another love interest? Didn't Hasbro learn their lesson? Wasn't Sentry enough? Hell, how do you make a love interest more unlikable than _Sentry?_ I actually felt _bad_ for the guy throughout this movie. You made me feel something for Flash Sentry, Hasbro. That's pretty [BEEP]ing impressive.

Also, why Twilight? Why not another of the group to get their own potential partner? Why not Sunset, she's more deserving of one. Hell, Fluttershy even since Timber lives in an environment dedicated to animal preservation and life! Then again I'd rather those two would also have better taste in mean than some egocentric, responsibility-dodging [BEEP]hole who acts like the sun shines out of his own arse.

But that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Okay, I'm done complaining over why this movie's the worst... For now anyway. Onto more important matters. Starswirl's keeping quiet, for one. I mentally demanded an explanation from him the rest of the ride to this awful camp about that certain unexpected element. And my teacher never answered. Glad he was always there when I needed him...

Speaking of my future self - if that's who he claims to be - he was the first to greet everyone at the camp, offering greetings and warm hellos and stating he hoped everyone enjoyed their stay. Rather overly chirpy for being in a place like this. If he was my destination, what did my Twilight and the others do to make him act like the equivalent to a male Pinkie Pie? I wasn't going to ask, of course.

Hm? The sound of someone speaking through a mic has ceased, prompting my - reluctant - turn and outward grimace by the sight of the camp and their managers once again. I'll be doing that the whole time here, probably. About three total days spent in this camp... Oh I never regretted creating Zagreus until now...

Okay, they were doing that scene with Daisy and Timber handing out coloured gems on paper to decide what tent each student would rest in. Sunset and Twilight, of course, share the same tent because reasons, friendship and [BEEP]. Timber's walking up to Twilight, and my eyes are twitching like there's no tomorrow...

"Hey! Hey!" A familiar voice called out rather indignantly. "You're not being paid to hit on a customer Timber! Go do your job!" The startled green-haired punk immediately obliged and left the equally surprised Twilight, my annoyed future self shaking his head after calling the boy out.

Well... That spares me some trouble.

"Looks like it's gonna an eventful camping trip, huh?" Da [BEEP]? And suddenly Sentry was standing beside me, smiling rather nervously. "With you here that is, Stardust. I'm guessing camping isn't in your nature, huh?"

I said nothing, regarding the blue-haired rockstar wannabe with suspicion. He might be less unbearable than Timber, but still a cardboard love interest with no real reason to exist. Sentry only grinned shyly, rubbing the back of his head and clearly regretting his decision to approach. Any conversation was put on hold by a bag suddenly thrust in front of me by a woman grinning so widely a five-year-old would tell how unconvincing said grin was, cautiously eyeing the five gems rested in front of her neck.

She... Was aware from the fact that I wasn't wearing any Camp Everfree clothing that I'm not partaking in any of their activities, I hope...?

As if sensing those thoughts, Daisy held up the bag closer. "Everyone has to be assigned a tent, security guards included."

Scowling at the idea of sharing a tent with any of these male teenagers, I turned away and called out briskly. "I'll just sleep on the bus."

"Um, the bus left like two minutes ago." Sentry unhelpfully responded.

...Dammit.

With a reluctant growl, I reached into the offered item and pulled out a card, inspecting it indifferently before presenting it to the grinning Daisy... Who then frowned curiously. "Platinum? Curious... I don't recall the camp having a platinum tent..." Huh. Then she grinned widely again, and it some restraint not to outright slap the look off her. "It's probably brand new. You're very lucky then sir." Before, thankfully, striding off, just in time for Filthy Rich to make his one-out-of-three cameos close by.

"You're right." I decided to respond to Sentry's earlier question since he remained for some reason. "Camping has never been for me. And after this, it never will be again."

My expression was soft as Daisy pushed Filthy back to his limousine. So long, only sympathetic and identifiable character with any forms of realism and depth to him in the whole movie, portrayed only as a villain because we're looking from the viewpoint of teenagers.

"Guess we should check out the tents." Sentry suggested, following my future self's lead of escorting everyone for the counselors. That's awfully nice of him. Sentry, on the other hand...

"Is there any reason you're interacting with me right now, Sentry?"

The boy winced, shrugging sheepishly. "Right to the point. You know, you remind me of Sunset alot at times." I'll take that as a compliment. Sighing, Sentry turned back to me fully with a hopeful smile. "I know you don't like me."

Oh well that's no secret.

"I might have done something to get on your bad side. I don't know what, except for that time during the Friendship Games."

Uh-huh...

"And, it may have seemed like I was hitting on your own Twilight at times."

Okay...?

Sentry sighed again. "So I'm sorry, okay, for whatever else it is I've done to you. I can see your approach to things is only for looking out for your friends." He smiled rather cheerfully, blue eyes lit in hope. "They're my friends too, Sunset included despite our past break up and... Well, I was hoping we could start again."

My wary stance lowered, frown softening by the earnest expression and emotions the boy was clearly displaying. Already Sentry has proven himself to be a far more capable responsible being than Timber. And since Legends of Everfree... Well, my hatred for Sentry has, truthfully, lessened somewhat in favour of finding someone far more contemptible.

And Twilight would kick my [BEEP] if I said no right off the bat...

...I suppose... I could give this boy a chance. But he had a lot to prove before I could even say I liked the walking stereotype.

Sentry... Well, Flash I guess now... Blinked openly by the golden hand, followed with my firm tone. "You get one chance."

His shock was replaced by gleeful hope, a pink-ish hand grasping mine with a proud shake. "I'll do my best to make use of it." Well, at least he's more humble about himself than a certain green-haired Neanderthal.

God dammit just the thought of that boy was physically hurting me.

Following afterwards, we reached the tent area, Daisy escorting me to my own at the far end of the line of tents and...

Holy [BEEP].

"Here is... Your tent...?" Even Daisy was perplexed by the palace of a tent before us, coloured entirely in platinum silver. It looked like a castle! "I'll... Leave you to it..." And the girl hurriedly walked away, leaving me to gaze at the large thing overshadowing the other tents by far. Warily stepping forward, I brushed through the entrance to find.

A King-sized bed...

A second floor with ladders...

A _chocolate fountain..._

A shelf of books...

...Huh. Well, if I'm gonna stay here in misery, might as well live like a King. With a small smile of wonder, I thanked either my future self or Starswirl.

Y'know, whoever was responsible for doing this.

* * *

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

...Now.

Before Twilight could take one step on the dock, I immediately walked along and extended an arm, preventing her surprised state from exploring and falling over into Timber's waiting arms. With a firm gaze, I shook my head to the teen and took a few steps forward, raising one foot down and delivering a mighty stomp to the floorboard below.

Almost potentially breaking my foot in the process, but hey, end's meet. I scowled at the wood falling apart into the water below, turning back to Daisy and her group who heard the noise, the former explaining about how every group of campers leaves behind their own little legacy. Very fascinating. I'd leave something behind, but it'd be debatable to call it a legacy.

"I knew it, the dock's unstable." I declared out-loud with an annoyed expression, glancing to a purple teenage girl. "Twilight could've broken her foot just now." Twilight looked to the spot where I stamped on the wood with a furrowed brow.

"Oh God dammit." Another version of my voice sprung up, the older me striding over with his own glare at the broken dock, gazing over to the boy by the end of it. "Timber, I thought I told you to reinforce this dock!"

"I was going to!" Was the reply of a voice that prompted my grimace.

Growling lowly beneath his breath, it seems even my older iteration couldn't last being chirpy in a place like this for long. "My apologies." He said to Twilight, before addressing the approaching group seeing what the commotion was about. "I'm trying to make this place more professional and organized. We still have a long way to go, it seems." And snapping a not-so-subtle glare at Daisy, whom looked away with her own scowl. "Obviously this is a prime example as to why business shouldn't be managed by children."

Was I lying when I claimed I wasn't taking some satisfaction at Daisy and Timber being called out on their bull[BEEP]? Short answer, yes.

But still, that self-humour only lasted for so long. "Here you all are then, a little contribution to the camp." I motioned to the decaying dock. "Remake it in your own image." Before brushing past my older self and Twilight, ignoring their looks. I'm going for a walk around the lake; feeling rather adventurous today.

Plus, to be as far away from this stupidity as humanly possible. Hands in coat pockets, a quiet stroll around the lake sounded rather appealing right about now. Enjoy the scenery without their atmosphere sucking out all of said enjoyment.

"Wait up!" Huh, well look who decided to accompany me. Twilight slowed down beside me, smiling in full relief. My mood immediately calmed down by the look alone. "Thanks for that back there. How did you know the dock was unstable?"

Tapping my nose, I smirked coyly. "Psychic, according to Sunset."

She returned the expression. "Can you blame her? It's pretty strange how you seem to know these things before they happen." Followed with a small frown of doubt, and I took one guess as to what she was thinking about.

"If you're worried about your magical abilities, don't." Yeah, the girls have developed superpowers now. That's nice. Twilight snapped her gaze to me in shock, and I stared with a calm grin, trying to hide the tiredness. "Whatever happens around the camp that may seem surreal, none of it is your fault."

"Whatever happens..." The teenager echoed thoughtfully. "Meaning something is going on. Well, that's clearly evident by the appearance of your future self." With that, our gazes turned back towards the bald older version of my real body chewing out Timber and Daisy, Twilight chuckling faintly. "You haven't seem to have changed in a few departments."

Hm, yeah. But my attention was now currently focused on the girl walking by the lake with me. "Twilight, you never have to worry about using your own powers. And, if it helps, our friends will be getting their own little abilities too by tomorrow." Sunset already has, though she doesn't know it yet. At Twilight's expectant look for an explanation, I smirked. "I'll tell you everything by then. Trust me, I have it all planned out."

A cute pout, but the teen reluctantly nodded, the next few minutes walking around the lake spent in silence. That... Was nice. One of the few and far between moments where I could legit enjoy myself in this asinine camping establishment. Twilight was regarding the view with thought, her mind clearly elsewhere. That's fine, I glanced back to the figures in the distance now, the school group seeming to now begin working on remaking the dock in their own image. What a contribution a high school group on a trip should make; manual labour.

So far, in the short time I've been here, nothing has really been out of the ordinary. Aside from a possible older version of me from an unknown point in time taking charge of the camp and putting the two kids in their place, clearly making some changes here and there. And yet, what about the imbalance? And if my older self intends for everyone to have a good time, then why does Daisy still have those five geodes around her neck? What exactly is my future self planning? Meddling without good reason risks further imbalance, and, ergo, Zagreus.

Have I grown more lax in the future...?

But then again, I'm still doubting the claim as to who this man is saying he is. In what future would I choose to revert back to my original body, given the choice? What kind of mistakes would I have make to willingly go back in time and experience this nightmare all over again? For that matter, how is he even breathing in that form? The contrast with cartoon and reality should be killing him on the spot. So many questions, and I hate that I couldn't ask them.

And I was desperately wishing I could use Balance in this body by now, at least so I didn't feel totally vulnerable by all this ignorance. Starswirl still wasn't answering me, and Sombra wasn't here to make any snark comments regarding my future self or anything else around me like he would've.

...I miss him.

Twilight's eyes were now on me, prompting my train of depressing thought and endless questions to halt momentarily, a bitter smile on my face. "Surprised you're not joining in the activity over there."

She grinned sheepishly. "You look like you needed the company." Ah. "What kind of friend would I be to leave you alone when you look so trouble?"

I sighed loudly, pausing alongside the teen and turning to regard Twilight fully, a faintly humoured raised brow. "Just what I need, another Twilight Sparkle reading my facial expressions without fault."

A coy smile. "You're not fond of camping are you?"

I snorted. "What gave it away?"

"You've nothing looking but stressed and worried ever since we've entered the bus. You act so guarded and wary around Gloriosa and Timber, not to mention, even your apparent future self. And you looked more than prepared to tear something apart during the dock incident just now."

I could see it in her eyes. Twilight was fishing for answers. "Glad to see your attendance at Canterlot High has made you more confident about approaching things now."

Twilight flushed at the observation. "Sorry." She mumbled for no reason, shrugging. "Guess I'm just curious."

No [BEEP]? "Curious."

The teen nodded, venturing another step with a tilted head. "You know so much about me, but I know almost next to nothing about you. I mean, I could see what my alternate version in Equestria likes about you." Hah, her cheeks reddened somewhat from confessing that, Twilight grinning shyly. "You're brave, charming and carry a sense of authority wherever you go, and you're willing to risk your own life for even strangers." I was doing my best not to glance over to the distant Timber with any hint of smugness. "But those are some traits. Beyond that, I don't really know anything else about you. Hobbies and whatnot."

Shrugging, I decided to sit down by the edge and patted a spot for Twilight to join me, giving both our legs a moment's rest. "There's not really much to say about me." Was my confession, smiling humouredly. "I'm barely that interesting in the least."

Twilight raised a brow. "Humour me." Her voice was both joking and in challenge.

 _"Humour me."_

A sudden flashback, to a long time ago, when a certain purple equine still in her unicorn state challenged me the same way, when we were first getting to know one another. That brought back a warm smile, despite my surroundings, and this Twilight blinked curiously by the expression.

"What?"

"Sorry, just... Memories." I chuckled in good nature, regarding the inquisitive teen before me who smiled back by my look, but maintaining the curious nature sparkling in her eyes. "Hobbies... Well let's see... I like reading fiction."

At that, her eyes lit up rather eagerly. "Really? Any specific books? Genres? Any titles I've heard of?"

I barely repressed the amused snort from my mouth, grinning back. "Yes, a few comes to mind, genre varies on quality of book itself, and probably not." I decided to ask. "Any you like yourself?"

Twilight nodded enthusiastically. "A few too many to list of the top of my head. But I brought a few of my favourites with me to the camp. I could show you them, if you wanted."

Ah, something else to keep my mind off this movie. "I'd be delighted." Was my sincere response, Twilight looking utterly thrilled at the answer. Not sure why, in all honesty. "I could show you mine too, after we go home. I have a few my Twilight loves which I'm sure you would too."

"I'd like that." The teen nodded merrily, tilting her head again. "Now you seem more relaxed now since we're first arrived to the camp Stardust." The studious Twilight proceeded to point out in relieved amusement.

Wonder why that was. "That's because you always make me feel better regardless of which version I interact with, Twilight." Haha! She stared at the like in full embarrassment, her cheeks lit in adorable pinkness. "You just have that effect on me."

But in all seriousness, this was much, much better. Spending some time with a friend without the stupidity of this camp and its owners suffocating my atmosphere. But the more time silence was spent, the more I could see Twilight's expression slowly darken in doubtfulness again, probably about her new powers. Times likes these where Spike could be a huge help.

Speaking of, can we address how Spike literally adds nothing to this plot?

...Alright done.

"Writing."

Twilight blinked to me. "Huh?"

Wasn't going to let this girl become depressed. Not under my watch. "I enjoy writing as a favourite past time of mine."

"Really?" She sounded almost awed by the revelation. Was it that hard to believe.

"Mm-hm." My smile widened at her look. "My work is mediocre at best. Nothing published as of yet." And that sprung an entirely new conversation between us regarding the subject of creative writing and the adventure of becoming a potential novelist, the pair of us intentionally keeping our own doubts for what's to come away.

* * *

A day has already past.

And the fact I have yet to drown myself in the lake speaks wonder for my deteriorating mental health. Every minute here was an attack on my sanity. I skipped out on the ghost story campfire last night in favour of getting at least some decent sleep. And let me tell you, it was a _wonderful_ thing telling Timber to [BEEP] off from my tent after trying to get me out of bed. Our first actual interaction, and if I'm hopeful enough, our last.

But I really doubt that.

Now, as everyone else was working still on that dock and/or the rock-climbing activity, I was playing a childhood classic whilst laying on my comfy temporary bed. Nintendo made the right choice in adding these games to the 3DS. Most people grew up with the first gen, I was lucky with the second.

Pokemon Gold, baby.

Well, had to bring something that would stop me from completely losing my mind, briefly wondering what point the girls were up to now. I would check, but my older self claims to have things in order, yesterday's dock mishap aside. And, honestly, the idea of another version of me taking care of things here to spare me the trouble grows more and more appealing by the second. However, it contrasts my restlessness. Daisy, and Timber by extension, were still dangers to everyone around them so long as the geodes rests around the former's neck. I couldn't sit by regardless of what my future says.

Again, if he _was_ my future-

"You gotta be kidding me."

The statement followed after the sound of the tent entrance shuffling prompted my gaze to tear from kicking Red's arse, again, to Rainbow's stunned expression, the other girls following into the tent with sheepish and annoyed expression shifting to disbelief at the sight before them. Pinkie gasped excitedly at a particular object.

"Is that a chocolate fountain?!"

I smirked. "Help yourself." And the girl needed no further incentive. I turned to the others. "Ever heard of asking for permission beforehand?"

Applejack snapped out of her stupor with folded arms. "Rainbow Dash decided to come in without even askin' first."

I raised a brow curiously to the blue teen, quipping. "What were you hoping to catch me naked or something?"

The others blushed brightly at that, but none moreso than the now-red-faced Rainbow, regarding me from the lower floor indignantly. "Of-Of course not! We just want some answers, that's it!"

Answers?

Catching my intrigued look, Sunset, still flushing slightly, nodded to Twilight, whom composed herself and concentrated. And now, the rows of books nearby started floating and shuffling in new order, fashioned according to the teen's designs before being neatly placed back, and my worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Ah. Fair enough." Closing my 3DS, I set the device down and sat up, stretching slightly and heading towards the ladder. I was dreading this, partially hoping they'd at least turn to my older self for their questions then.

"You weren't intending on staying in this, rather marvelous tent all day were you darling?" Rarity inquired after hearing my yawn with a raised disapproving brow.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was!" Pinkie's chocolate-filled lips called out from the side happily, continuing to gorge herself with the liquefied goodness. "I hope you weren't planning to keep this all to yourself, Stardust!" The others regarded their friend in exasperated fondness, myself included.

Shaking my head, I took a seat on one lower step of the ladder, preferring to get this over with. "So, all realized your powers then?"

"Not all of us." Fluttershy answered quietly, Sunset looking away in utter disappointment.

Tch. "You'd be surprised." I said wearily, motioning to the bacon-haired teen. "You've used your own ability twice now, you just don't know it."

Sunset blinked, pleasantly surprised by this news. "I have?"

"We were hopin' not to have any of this magical nonsense interrupt our good time in Camp Everfree." Applejack proceeded to interject, frowning in faint irritation. "Guessin' you already know how we got 'em."

"I suggested we ask you for answers." Twilight said next, stepping forward with hope. "We want to understand what's going on; where these anomalies are coming from and why."

I raised a brow. "You didn't seek out my future self?"

The girls exchanged questioning frowns at that. "Why would we?" Rainbow asked with hands on hips, sounding outright incredulous. "We thought of asking our friend first. And something about that other you is... Off. He's far too happy about things, we're more use to seeing you act like a miserable grouch."

...Not sure whether to be insulted or flattered by that admission.

"So." Sunset added expectantly. "Obviously something is happening in the camp. Strange things have already happened outside of us suddenly gaining these newfound powers. Could you shed some light?"

I released a tired grin. "Guessing telling you girls not to worry and that I'll handle everything would hardly work now?"

They exchanged knowing humoured looks. "Last time we did that, we almost you." Rainbow answered with a smirk. "That's not happening again anytime soon. You ain't getting rid of us that easy Star."

Well worth a shot. Nodding, I slapped my hands on my knees and straightened up, revealing my more somber expression. "There are this small magical geodes in the camp, seven of them, all connected to you girls. How and why, I don't know." And I don't even care. The girls nodded, leaning forward whilst sitting cross-legged on the floor with rapid attention. I sighed and rubbed my messy beard, feeling rather drained. "A certain counselor is misusing them for her own selfish desires. You'll see five of those geodes tied around her neck."

"Gloriosa...!" Fluttershy gasped as their eyes widened in epiphany.

"Yes, I too have noticed those delightful little gems around her neck, thinking about it." Rarity added with thought. "Nothing so divine gets past my eyes."

"So Gloriosa's responsible for the boat crashin' into our hard-earned dock?" Applejack scowled at the floor irritably. "Now why in tarnation would she try and sabotage her own camp?!"

"She's not. At least, not willingly." I shook my head with a stern frown. "She's convinced that mastering these geode's powers would help preserve her camp somehow. Or at least, make her final days running the joint the best ever. They're close to losing it, and that's making Daisy more desperate, and dangerous all the same."

"How are they losing it?" Twilight inquired, sounding quite concerned by the prospect. She really shouldn't be, those two have proven nothing but why they shouldn't be running a camping establishment in the first place.

"Bills." I shrugged indifferently, leaning back against the ladder with weariness. "Filthy Rich has given them an extra month to get their [BEEP] together and make enough money, otherwise they'll lose the camp. But Daisy's letting the power get to her, and her brother is barely helping making things better in any way."

"How so?" Rarity asked.

"He's covering for her. Making up excuses like that Gia Everfree bull[BEEP] we heard last night being responsible for the strange going-ons."

"So it really was just a story..." Sunset muttered in epiphany, regarding the floor intently. The others shared incredulous looks, but Rainbow seemed more skeptic about something else.

"Hold up." The blue teen pointed out something. "How come you make it sound like a bad thing about Timber covering for Gloriosa? Isn't it good that he's looking out for his sister?"

This was the point I was absolutely, vehemently furious about.

"That excuses nothing." I snapped irritably, the rainbow-haired teen startled by my firm conviction. "Timber knows just how much of a danger this is and chooses to do nothing. He takes no initiative to stop his sister and acts nothing is his fault, not even to the end." Hell, the [BEEP]tard attempts to take CREDIT for the girls saving the day. "Him making up excuses for his sister's actions justifies nothing. Timber is equally responsible for what's to come."

Twilight said nothing, looking pointedly away upon my statements. Sunset chose to speak up with her own determination in her voice. "What can we do to prevent this upcoming catastrophe then? People were almost hurt today because of Gloriosa's actions already."

"Right now, I have a plan of confronting the two siblings tonight after the lantern event." I admitted, leaning forward with interlocked hands. "Try to convince them to give up the geodes and, in return, offer them the help needed to keep and preserve their camp."

"Well, that's all well and good darling." Rarity began skeptically. "But that has yet to explain the presence of your future version in Camp Everfree. Surely something must have gone wrong in your plan for him to appear."

That... Was a fairly decent point. "I'm not exactly sure what my future self is planning." I confessed warily. "But I'm not gonna sit by and let him do all the work for me either. Timber and Daisy will have to accept my proposal."

The girls watched me rise from my seat, Applejack frowning in concern. "And if they don't?"

My answer was clear, frosty as my expression with leaving no absolute room for argument. "Then what happens is on them." I needed some air. Swerving past the girls standing up, I added before departing. "Go back and join everyone else. We'll discuss this some more later."

It took ten seconds in a different direction outside before Sunset called out. "Stardust!" Of course she'd want to talk. Running up to meet me, I turned to face the worried bacon-haired teenager. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're keeping from us."

I chose to smirk wryly at my observant friend. "What else is new?"

"A student should know when her teacher is hiding something." But that sass lowered to more solemness. "You've been tense, moreso than usual ever since we arrived at Camp Everfree. Obviously you don't like being here, and you're not a huge fan of Gloriosa or Timber. We just want to help you with whatever's troubling you, you know that."

"I know, I know." I smiled tiredly. "And I appreciate that."

Sunset at least shared the expression from the sincere response. "And it's not just them, is it? Your future self being here is also bothering you too." Too? "I tried talking to him, but as Rainbow said, he seems rather... Off." Sunset looked away with a furrowed brow. "More cold and dismissive, when talking to him alone. It reminds me of our first encounter, at Canterlot High, when... Y'know."

My golden hand rested on her shoulder without further incentive. "You know that's all in the past now, Sunset. There never comes a day where you're not important to me." And shrugged after seeing her flushed delighted expression. "And besides, my other self is probably barely containing his rage at everything this camp is. I know I am. Two bombs waiting to go off."

"As if one angry Stardust Balance wasn't enough." Sunset tilted her head curiously. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"I never trusted myself." I grinned coyly, removing my hand. "And that's not gonna change anytime soon. Do as I say, Sunset, not as I do." The girl chuckled warmly at that, prompting my pleased reaction. "But I trust you, Twilight and the others. However, from my... Foresight, Timber and Daisy were originally forgiven for almost harming and murdering innocent lives and were rewarded for their own troubles. And I... I can't let that happen, even if you and the girls are against me on this-"

"Trust works both ways, Stardust." Sunset interjected with a solemn look. "And we trust you to know what you're doing. If they're as dangerous as you claim, even if they seem nice... Well, you haven't let us down yet."

...Thank God! I was actually worried doing all this would cause some kind of potential rift between myself and the girls that would last for a long time. But they trust me, so much enough to even support me with my plan.

"We just have to remember that the world isn't entirely black and white, my young student." Oh great, I was beginning to even sound like Starswirl. But Sunset didn't appear to mind, clearly listening intently. "In my foresight, you all interpret Filthy Rich as the villain simply because you all hold sentimental value over the camp and its irresponsible owners. In reality he's a decent man just doing his job and making things easier for everyone. You can argue that Daisy and Timber are the real villains because they choose to escape consequence and deem themselves about it."

"They seem to have good intentions." Sunset pointed out. "But I'm guessing that's not enough to satisfy you."

"It isn't." I confirmed with a tired shake of the head. "The intention becomes irrelevant when the action itself happens. By all accounts, Daisy and Timber deserve to lose this camp if anything I predicted comes to pass."

"Then we just have to prevent this prediction from ever happening." Sunset crossed her arms with a confident smirk, nodding once. "Just tell me what we need to do."

"For now? Nothing, though I am grateful for your willingness to help, you wonderful mare." The teen blushed again, smiling in satisfaction to my praise. "If the two ignore my warning, then I'll ask you girls to help." Clasping my hands together, I decided to add something for a sidenote. "Also, wanna know what your new power is?"

"I- Sure?"

"You can read minds by touching people." Basically. Or read emotions. I don't know, it was never really clear with how exactly Sunset's own powers worked. "Possibly the most useful superpower ever." Which is more than I can say for the most generic, unoriginal powers Hasbro gave to the others, for literally no reason? Did anyone really ask for the human versions to become superheroes?

Sunset blinked, regarding her own palm thoughtfully for a moment, cerulean eyes widening as she clearly recalled the earlier two instances of unknowingly using this power. A wide smile broke out, the girl barely containing her excitement. "That's... Amazing! These gifts to me and our friends are incredible!"

Gifts... That's one way to call them.

"Here's an idea." I spoke up with crossed arms, smirking. "Tell the girls to use their new powers to help repair the dock. Make things easier for yourselves." Sunset only grinned brightly, then gave me a sudden tight hug and proceeded to run off in the opposite direction, heading back to join her friends. I watched her leave with a bewildered smile.

Yes I was still well-aware of Sunset's infatuation for me, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. The less said, the better, if it was just a small crush that was typically for one you admired and wouldn't last so long.

"Sunset really looks up to you, you know." And immediately my smile wiped off my face, turning in resigned annoyance to the smiling Sentry- Flash, sorry, was giving him a chance. His blue eyes lit knowingly with folded arms. "You can see it everytime she talks about you at school."

"I doubt that."

But the boy as tall as I shook his head, grinning humouredly. "You should've seen her face when you weren't looking. When learning you were coming along for the trip, Sunset looked really thrilled by it. Guess Twilight has some competition."

I gave an annoyed twitch of the lips by the boy's bold wink. "Twilight has no competition; my heart is for her and hers alone. I would never potentially hurt either of them this way."

Sentry- Flash chuckled, stepping forward and responding with a warm smile. "I know. You're a good man, Stardust. Time and time again you've proven that, despite initial first encounters." Uh-huh. He proceeded to rub the back of his head. "So, I wanted to say thanks, for looking out for her all this time. Sunset clearly thinks of you as someone to confess her darkest secrets to and for advice."

"Well... If she has done the former, I wouldn't know." I failed to stop the small smile. Oh God I was actually smiling without irony or mockery towards Flash Sentry. Just what was this camp doing to me? "So any reason you're here instead of where everyone else is?"

"I forgot something in my tent." He replied with a shrug, before making a hopeful expression. "But since you're here, I was hoping to ask you something."

"I swear to God if it's advice on getting with human Twilight again I'll-"

The boy laughed rather nervously. "Hah. Don't worry, I learnt my lesson there." Before Sentry- Flash began took more serious, for once. "I know something's going on in this camp, and I know you're up to something with the girls." Good for you? "So..." He then straightened with a confident glint in his eye. "I want to help."

"I-I'm sorry?" Did I hear correctly? Sentry wants to help?

The boy took a bold step forward, adopting a firm expression. "Like you and Sunset discussed, there's something Timber and Gloriosa are involved in, and I don't want any of my friends or the class getting potentially hurt. So... If there's something, anything I could possibly do..." Sentry- Flash regained total composure. "I want to help, in anyway I can."

...Huh. Wasn't expecting such earnest desire to assist. However, noble as the intent was, I can't think for the life of me what this teen could do to-

...Hold on.

"I think there is something..." I pondered quietly, looking back up to his hopeful gaze with a thoughtful brow. "How good at you at stealth?"

"Uhh, alright I guess."

"Eavesdropping?"

The boy grinned coyly. "I refer you to just minutes ago."

Ha. Fair enough, alright then, let's see if we can make some use for you at last, Sentry. "Think then you can keep an eye on any and all interactions between that bald man and the camp counselors?"

"You think that man's related to all this?"

"Oh, in more ways than one, Sentry..."

Flash smirked confidently, reminding me of Sunset somewhat. "If it helps, consider it done."

* * *

Hahahahahaha! Okay, that was worth it!

Through Sunset and the other's insistence that I at least had to partake in one camp activity, the lanterns it was. Feeling uncreative I just added Twilight's cutie mark on the cover of my light blue lantern, ignoring the smirks of my friends upon joining by the docks. Now, everyone else was immediately startled by my sudden chuckle, my lantern [BEEP]blocking even Timber's own lantern from hitting Twilight's, standing as a guard between the two. Even my lantern isn't tolerating this forced metaphorical romance bull[BEEP].

Well, they're gonna some fun when those lanterns eventually land somewhere and begin a forest fire. That'll be a mess to clean up... [BEEP]ing idiots.

Alright, done watching them ascend now. Brushing through the awed crowd, I considered my next action. Go to bed? 3DS? Maybe explore at night? Twilight won't be attempting to sneak off this time because of Midnight. Hell, a lot of things have changed around here because I prevented Midnight Sparkle from ever becoming a reality.

Do I regret that?

Pft, [BEEP] no.

Yawning slightly, hands in pockets I proceeded on my way distancing from the group of high schoolers and their supposed supervisors, idly wondering where my future self was. He didn't join in the activity, probably planning something. I still had no clue as to what 'Jack' was intending, having no alone encounters with him since our meeting on the road. Maybe he's in his TARDIS... Wonder what the interior was like in there. Something like the TV Movie's? The two-thousand-and-five series? Two-thousand-and-fourteen? I really wanted to know.

And it frustrates me that I can't ask. The less I know about my future, the better. Doctor Who's taught me that more than anything. Foreseeing one's own personal destiny easily makes way for either trying too hard or preventing that pathway, causing unforeseen consequences. Despite what the girls think, it is truly dangerous to get even a glimpse of your own personal future, for that will guide your actions into speeding up, or straying from that path. If I did something that would cause my future self to disappear, then I might as well have destroyed the whole universe.

Of course, doesn't mean I was going to sit around and do nothing. Hell no. Not even my future's in charge of me, and clearly Daisy is still using those geodes around her neck to do more harm than intended. Timber's covering up for her mistakes, badly I might add, and endangering the innocent school trip alongside his sibling every minute. If there's one thing I can ask my future about, it's as to what exactly the man was planning involving the two counselors. If he's going to try and change events, I don't want to be left in the dark.

Oh, lo and behold, the bald man emerges from the cabin, looking quite thoughtful about something. The night sky barely hid his features which looked entirely too familiar. It was like I was staring at a bearded version of my Dad, which prompted my own wince. Never was I more thankful for my current form now.

"Hm? Ah!" The older iteration immediately grinned brightly at my approach, showing old sharp teeth I long since discarded with my new body. 'Jack' widened his arms in greeting. "I was wondering when you would confront me again. Honestly old friend, you can be a bit too predictable."

"I'll learn from that." Removing my hands from my coat pockets, my arms folded with a raised brow. "You know I can't ask about my personal future."

"Certainly not. We're wise enough not to do that at least."

"Nor will I ask how things ended here by my intervention."

"Of course. The future is always in motions, as Master Yoda often commented."

"What I would like to know." I frowned curiously, expecting some answers from this. "Is what you're planning to change around here. So far everything's going as... Well as the film showed. All that's different is Timber and Twilight not developing that hamfisted and utterly undeserved romance."

"Ah, but there _have_ been some changes. You're just too stubborn to see it." He pointed out cockily, smiling quite proudly. "If you paid attention, you would see how more committed and professional our fellow counselors are doing their jobs than before. Daisy is interacting with everyone moreso, and young Timber isn't distracted from flirting with a high schooler in favour of paying attention to his own work. Of course we can't expect perfection from them right off the bat, but so far I call it progress."

"I'm surprised." I retorted dryly, eyebrows pinched by the vague condescension. Hopefully I wasn't always this authoritative. "You're so willing to come back here. Camp Everfree would be the one place I would never consider coming back to."

"Oh come now Stardust." My older self winked knowingly. "You're having fun. You're just blinded by, although quite understandably so, your contempt for those two campers for being a constant threat to your friends."

"As you said, it's justified." I pointed out rather heatedly. "Daisy still has the geodes."

"Not all seven of them."

"It's still making her a danger to everyone around her."

"Aren't we all dangerous to everyone?" 'Jack' smirked darkly. "Considering their own past actions, they might as well be saints compared to us."

"Don't compare us to them." I seethed, absolutely affronted by the idea. I'd rather be compared to Zephyr or Blueblood than those two [BEEP]s! _"We_ at least admit to our faults, and strive to do better! They never learned, they never promised to do better, they were _rewarded_ for their actions and allowed to keep their camp because everyone here is too forgiving for their own good!"

"One could argue we're too judgmental for our own good." The much older man adopted a solemn expression. "Is it truly that bad to forgive? You were more forgiving of Sombra, yes and, Hell, even the sirens. Sunset, Luna, Starlight. What makes those two any special? What separates Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce from being irredeemable monsters in comparison to those who attempted genuine harm on the world?"

"Easy." I replied at once, having had this conflict before. "Those you listed at least admitted to their faults and accepted whatever punishment came their way. The sirens included." I glared down bitterly. "Timber and Daisy percieve themselves as good people the whole time, and make everyone else here think that too..."

"...Then what would your solution be, Jack? Jail?"

"...If it comes to that." Hazel eyes blazed back up determinedly towards my inevitable future. "Unless you have a better alternative."

'Jack' spread his arms happily, grinning coyly. "Already doing so, remember? Honestly you have to at least place some trust in yourself, my friend. If you can't trust one's self, then who _can_ you trust?"

"Twilight, Sunset and the rest. I'd place my life in their hands sooner than my own."

"Really?" The man chuckled, turning away to depart with a knowing comment. "Despite your decision over what the girls do with the camp to be wrong. Not to mention how you treat them like children." What? My frown deepened, my older self briskly leaving without having anything else to add.

The cheek-!

So that was my future's plan? Just make the counselors act more professional? That's not gonna be enough, I feel. In fact, the whole conversation felt as though he was leading me on, almost as if he was... Mocking me.

Trust myself... Not ever [BEEP]ing likely.

I flinched by the sudden pale hand on my shoulder, a woman's voice inquiring softly. "There's something I have to know." And I turned around to face the nightmarish facial features of Principal Celestia, whom appeared both stern and concerned. "My students. Are they in danger here?"

How much did she overhear? "What makes you think that?"

The woman frowned. "Do not take me for a fool, Stardust. The previous times you visited it us came with a situation which endangered the lives of others. I know what happened during the Friendship Games, believe it or not." And her expression turned more gentle, attempting to coax me for answers as she leaned down somewhat. "I have to know, if there's something wrong, I want to protect my students as you have time and time before."

A brief recollection of this version standing protectively between Gia and her students, futilely so. The scene was laughable in itself, but I kept those thoughts to myself. And if Celestia wanted answers, then I had only a few things to say.

"Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy can't be trusted, regardless of what sentimental value you hold over this camp." The woman blinked from my firm tone, kindly removing her hand from my tense shoulder. "They're endangering everyone here with powers beyond their understanding. Two of your students potentially dying from crashing into the dock earlier? That's all them. They're children playing adults, and if you want to help, Principal, I have to ask that you not make the same mistake as you already are now."

She smiled in faint humour to that jab. "You certainly pack no punches, Stardust."

"I'm not holding back, not this time." I shook my head, on a roll here. "Daisy's the bigger danger with the magic she wields uncontrollably. Timber's covering up for her, mistakingly so. By tomorrow, [BEEP] will go down if I don't stop it."

Celestia nodded, folding her arms with her own stern look. "Your needless swearing aside, how could we persuade Gloriosa from misusing this magic any longer?"

"Leave that to me." But then, a better idea sprung up, regarding the Principal before me. Before Celestia opened her mouth to protest, I added with a smirk. "If things go south, we'll need an evacuation plan for the class. Could I trust you and your sister enough to plan for that likely scenario?"

Taking a moment to ponder, the long-legged woman nodded with a gentle smile. "I'd hate for this trip to turn sour in any possible way, so I'm counting on you to do your best in keeping my students safe, Stardust. Not to worry, I shall speak to Luna immediately."

* * *

There was one last business to attend to before retiring from the night. And it wasn't too hard tracking down both Timber and Daisy in the dark edges of the forest.

"They're getting onto us, just like he said!"

"Well what do you want from me?! I'm trying to help you here!"

All I had to do was follow the sounds of their obnoxious voices. Brother and sister clashing. Reminds me of the old days. I often missed having heated debates with my own sister back home.

...Oh wait, no I didn't. Those were just irritating and headache-inducing, exactly like the two counselors before me. There was no love from my arrogant sister regarding our own arguments. But this wasn't about me, it was about these two and the people they were putting in danger.

I leaned against the bark of a tree, torn between humour and annoyed exasperation by their own exchange. Daisy was gesturing wildly like a madwoman. "If you hadn't had made up that stupid story and made things more obvious-!"

"I had to think something!"

"You want an idea?" Normally I would wait a little longer, but [BEEP] it. Any second more in their presence makes me want to go out and murder a puppy. "How about _not_ covering up for your sister and put the geodes back where they belong."

Both heads whipped around from my stern, annoyed voice, eyes widening in shock. "You?" Timber asked with a curious frown. "You sound just like... Never mind, what are you doing out so late?"

"How do you know about the geodes?" Daisy all but seethed, taking one step closer and ignoring her brother's warning look.

I kicked myself off the tree, taking a few steps closer to emphasize my point. "If there's one thing I would _ever_ agree with your self-conceited brother here." My quick glance prompted the boy to close his mouth before he could retort, looking back to them both fully. "It's that the magic contained in those crystals are too strong and powerful for the likes of you. I know what they are, and I know what you're doing. It's stopping, whether you like it or not."

"You see?" Timber motioned towards me gratefully, despite my barely-concealed hatred aimed at this camper and everything he represents. "It was only a matter of time before we were found out, as Jack said! You have to reconsider everything Gloriosa!"

"The magic is under my complete control! Nothing has gone wrong so far!"

"Really?" I folded my arms with an incredulous raised brow. "So it was intentional involving those accidents today? Y'know, _almost killing innocent teenagers?"_

The girl took a step back from my growling outrage, attempting to stand her ground still. "Y-Yes! I mean no! No those were not intentional! I would never inflict harm on anyone!"

"And yet with every second you wear them." I nodded to the small colourful geodes Daisy was now tightly clutching protectively. "You become a menace to everyone around you. You're just as bad." I added to the frowning Timber, daring him to argue. "Making up excuses as your own flesh and blood continues to grow into a bigger danger and lose herself in the process."

"Lies." Daisy sneered angrily, pointing in pure accusation. "You _want_ the camp to go! I can see it in your eyes; you hated our home the moment you stepped out of the bus. I haven't missed the look of contempt everytime you either of us. Who are you to judge and declare what we can and cannot do?"

"Gloriosa." Her more sensible sibling, at least for the moment, tried appeasing the insane older teen. "This isn't like you. He's completely right; the power's getting to your head. I love Camp Everfree as much as you do. That man, Jack, has been trying to help us learn from our mistakes and keep our home. I'm asking you, as your friend and brother, please put those things back where you found them, and we wouldn't have to worry any longer."

"I'll make you a deal." I started, folding my arms Jedi-style as Daisy looked terribly uncertain. "Put them back, by tomorrow, and I will do everything in my power to help you keep your camp. I will see to it that Filthy Rich never gets his hands on this place, and you two can maintain the legacy your great-grandparents left behind. You just have to start acting more of an adult with responsibility." And glanced to Timber with narrowed eyes. "And you have to stop hitting on a high schooler like some sort of creep. Maybe loosen down on the ego somewhat and maybe we can talk. Sounds fair?"

"What could you possibly do," Daisy began to reply skeptically as Timber pointedly looked away, the former frowning. "To help us?"

"You'd be surprised, but that's on your choice." With that, my business here was concluded, for now anyway. "Put away the gems, start acting like adults, and do everything in your power not to give into temptation."

"And if I don't?"

Oh, easy enough. A slow glance over to the two teens, who took a few steps back by my expression and darker tone. "No amount of sentimental value will save you from my righteous wrath... You have one chance. That's all you're getting."

I just know something will happen tomorrow... And I highly doubt it'll be on the more positive side.

* * *

 **AN: So far so good... At least, as good as can be.**

 **I just know people are going to argue with me about Timber and Daisy, that they're good people. They're not; they're vain selfish idiots who care more for their own camp than the people around them. Throughout the whole movie they've done nothing but constantly put everyone in danger, even without using magic!**

 **Ugh, this movie's going to make me _violently_ ill... Agh... Until next time, friends...**


	8. LoE II Make It Stop, Make It End

**Disclaimer: Oh God, make it stop. Make it end... I claim zero ownership over all MLP characters but my own, nor any and all song lyrics used in the chapter below, parody lyrics or no. Now, let us continue to suffer through... And hope the pain somehow lessens over time...**

* * *

I'm dying.

No, really, I am physically, mentally and spiritually killing myself the longer I stayed in this Godforsaken camp. This is my third day here now, and so far no imbalances nor Zagreus, by extension, have turned up, and I was beginning to conclude that my being here was simply a waste of time, and maybe I should've handled everything to my older self from the get-go.

Speaking with Timber and Daisy last night made me feel physically ill. They had that effect. Every second spent here was conjuring up more bile to my throat. It makes me _wish_ that some imbalance would turn up, just to distract from the hammering reality that I was still here, in Camp Everfree, in the worst Equestria Girls specials among them.

And yet, for some reason, no imbalance had occurred. Even though my preventing Twilight from becoming Midnight has shortened all forced interactions between the girl and Timber, and some aspect of the movie which really should've been the main focus instead of this contrived sloppy excuse for a romance, there wasn't a slightest clue as to imbalance. You'd think Zagreus would've taken advantage of all this by now, especially with my future self carelessly changing things around the camp willy-nilly. Maybe the [BEEP]tard finally learned his lesson after that humiliating defeat in the Crystal Empire.

...Probably not.

A feminine voice teased. "Comfortable up there?"

Hazel eyes opened to regard the light-hearted features of Sunset Shimmer watching me with a smirk, atop my cross-legged position on the boulder. Even though everything about this movie was utterly contemptible, there were two redeeming factors despite how poorly Legends of Everfree treated them.

Here was one of them. "Good morning to you too Sunset." I couldn't stop from smiling back, and that seemed to brighten up her features considerably.

Unfolding her arms, the bacon-haired teen got straight to the point. "Sorry to interrupt your meditation, but we're wondering if you'd join us for a moment in the cafeteria cabin."

...Okay...?

The girl chuckled at my expression. "There's a good reason for it, trust me." Well, if she insisted. I nodded, looking for anything to take my mind off some things. "How goes your progress regarding the geodes?"

Sliding down and landing gracefully on two feet, I was once again thankful for this new human body instead of my old one. A fall like that could've broke my ankles easily. Makes me wonder why, once again, my seeming future has returned to that form. There must be a good reason for it, aside from avoiding utter confusion.

"Well." I began to respond to Sunset's question, stretching slightly with a wry smile. "I spoke with Tweedle [BEEP] and Tweedle [BEEP] last night. Offered to help them keep their camp in exchange for them to put the geodes back."

Sunset nodded, walking alongside me through the open pathway. I took a good spot from a distance of the camp. "And they accepted?"

"You saw Daisy this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Did she still have them on?"

The teen paused briefly, frowning softly. "I think so... Yeah Gloriosa still wore those things around her neck." Sunset cocked a sheepish grin. "So I guess that's a negative to your offer."

"For her sake, she better change her mind before the end of the day." Otherwise I won't be the only one miserable around here.

The teen looked to me with thoughtful cerulean orbs. "You're really not holding back this time." As opposed to all the other times I have? "I mean, I understand your irritation Stardust, but would punishing them really solve anything? Gloriosa just wants to make what's best for her camp, and Timber's just protecting his sister."

I huffed tiredly. "Sunset, if you excuse people's actions because of intentions alone, then nothing gets done! Just because they're not outright awful people doesn't allow them to get away with what they're doing. Timber's harboring a threat to everyone around us, and said threat is letting the magic get the better of her."

Sunset perked a skeptical brow. "You didn't bestow any punishment on me, as I recall. What makes my actions in the past any different than theirs? At least mine were blatantly intended with malice."

"The difference, Sunset, is that you at least acknowledged what you did was wrong, and have worked hard everyday to make up for the past. Very proud of you for that by the way." I added, staring forward with a weary disposition. "They do the exact opposite. Whereas you accept any punishment, they get _rewarded_ for their actions, and don't learn a thing about responsibility and proper management. Hell, the sole reason they were allowed to keep the camp originality was out of sentimental value! Bull[BEEP]! Some even had the nerve to take credit for you girls saving their [BEEP]es."

A tender dark yellow hand grasped my shoulder, Sunset regarding me after that small vent with a concerned expression. "They're clearly good people, Stardust. Misguided, sure, but with the best intentions at heart. All I'm asking is for that wisdom you usually portray and at least give the two a chance to see that, should they follow through with your offer."

"A chance?" My mind went in all directions by the furious idea. "Every second in their presence assaults my brain cells-!" And there I went again! I forced myself to calm down, taking in and releasing a huge breath and regarding the worried teenager solemnly. "I'm sorry, this camp... It's just bringing out the worst in me."

Having taken a step back admist my outrage, Sunset nodded with a tiny, reassuring smile. "It's alright, no harm done." And inquired with the well-intentions of a good friend. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. A role reversal, wouldn't you say?" Sunset added jokingly.

I smirked faintly at the attempt to clear the atmosphere. "I'm fine my dear, just... I just can't stand self-centered [BEEP]holes who can get away with whatever they want. I'm not gonna pretend to be a good person myself Sunset-"

"Which I and many others would severely disagree upon."

"- But I at least acknowledge my flaws and mistakes, and work hard to make up for them. Those two... Their egos almost get everyone killed and then act like everything's okay moments afterwards... It's sickening."

"I can imagine." The teenager nodded with a sympathetic expression, noticing something in her peripheral vision. "We're here." So we were. Sunset led me right to the doors of the wooden cafe, where our friends waited within. Without wasting anytime, she opened the doors and announced to the group huddled around a table. "Look who I found meditating on a rock."

My attention focused from them, then, to the four-layer cake resting atop the surface of the table. Pinkie noticed my reaction and beamed cheerfully, quickly grabbing my sleeve and pulling me along to take a seat right in front of the cake between Applejack and Twilight, the girls smiling at my arrival. As usual, Pinkie's creative in regards to baked goods reaches no boundaries. Milk, white and dark chocolate mixed beautifully against one another. With icing and the words 'Hope this will make your day less gloomy, Stardust' sprinkled on top.

Glad to see Pinkie's gotten her powers under control quickly, clearly. A curious glance to the bubbly teen prompted her widened smile. "Just a hunch that you'd love these kinds of chocolate."

"Twilight - Princess Twilight - mentioned one time that you had a sugar tooth." Sunset commented humouredly, sitting opposite me with a light-hearted grin.

"Makes me worried what else she said about me behind my back." Still, I appreciatively looked from the cake to the girls around me, compelled to ask. "What's this all about?"

Rarity smirked. "Can't we bake a cake as a token of appreciation for everything a good friend has done for us, and asking so little in return?" That would work, if I didn't know you girls well enough. At my sly raised brow, the teens shared glances before they finally relented, the fashioner sighing. "Very well. We are attempting to cheer you up, darling."

Cheer me up?

"Yeah." Rainbow pitched as though hearing my internal question, leaning against the edge of the table. "You've been nothing but moody and distant ever since we arrived here from day one. Clearly you hate camping, anyone can see that."

"And clearly you don't like Gloriosa or Timber." Applejack pointed out beside me, elbow resting on the table as green eyes regarded me knowingly. "But ya didn't really think we'd just pretend to ignore our friend actin' all gloomy and miserable the whole time here?"

"The cake was my idea." Sunset commented as I looked back to the delicacy, slyly pushing back a strand of hair.

"...You didn't have to do this." I pointed out rather quietly, both surprised and immensely flattered by the effort.

"Oh, but we did." Fluttershy chose to respond with a light smile. "After everything you've done for us, Stardust, it'd be unfair for us not to do this in return. So we all put in our own effort together into making this cake of gratitude for our cherished friend."

...God... Dammit.

Hah, it seems these girls just outright refused to let me be miserable about anything.

"We know we can't make you join in on camp activities." This world's Twilight said to my right. "But we can at least make your stay here a lot more endurable. Try to, at least, since you clearly hate being here."

"Which is a real shame." Rarity added with a remiss sigh. "I was hoping all my friends would partake in my fashion display later this afternoon." Hahaha. I couldn't resist chuckling then, which seemed to brighten up everyone around me.

"Hey you laughed!" Pinkie pointed with an enthusiastic grin. "That means it's working! You're finally becoming happy again!"

So I was... "You girls always have that effect, regardless of which world." I stated with a resigned smile, to their amused flattered expressions. Clasping my hands together, I motioned towards the delicacy before us. "Well, cake for breakfast. I've had worse. Hope I won't be eating this alone."

"Heh." Rainbow smirked hungrily. "Thought you'd never ask. So, what are you gonna do afterwards while Rarity's fashion show's going on."

"At the very least I hope you come to watch, Stardust." Rarity added with an apprehensive expression, Pinkie already set to cut up the cake between us all.

Shaking my head, I regarded the pale teen with a small smile. "I'll show up to observe, Rarity. I have no doubt your displays will be as flawless as always." She outright beamed blissfully to the compliment. "As for afterwards... Well, I'll probably walk off this cake, maybe explore the woods a bit more." Camp or no camp, this was still a vast wilderness, and my adventurous side was yearning for me to at least take a peek around.

"I'll join you." Sunset commented upon walking back with the plates, adding then hastily. "At least, if you want the company that is." And ignoring the mischievous glints in some of the girls' eyes.

I shrugged. "Why not? Always enjoy conversing with you Sunset." The teen was completely flustered, hurriedly setting the plates down with pink cheeks across yellow features. I pretended not to dwell on the deeper implications.

Then, another voice inquired. "May that offer be extended?" What now? I looked back to Twilight, smiling hopefully behind those overgrown glasses. "I'd like to join you two for a walk afterwards too, if that's okay."

...Huh.

Both my brows raised into my hair, having not expecting that. "You have no prior engagements?" Referring to a green-haired [BEEP]wipe probably making a fool of himself as we spoke.

Twilight shook her head. "None that I can think of." And tilted her head curiously upon my surprised expression. "Should I have?"

"Uh, no no! I'd be happy for you to join." I quickly said, ignoring the curious brows of my friends. "You're always delightful company, Twilight. Both you and Sunset." And hurriedly looked back to the food. "Now, I'll take the biggest piece Pinkie."

* * *

"I'm only saying that, Stardust, you should at least make an attempt with them sooner or later." Sunset pleaded her case continuously as we explored through the woods. "They're not bad people once you get to know them."

I snorted by the weak claim. "I'd sooner make an attempt on their lives than attempt befriending them." Twilight pointedly looked away at that, seeming rather uncomfortable by this growing debate.

The bacon-haired teen sighed and shook her head, voice exasperated with a weak smile. "Is this what Princess Twilight has to endure everyday?"

"Twice a day if she's lucky."

"Calling a heated exchange with you 'lucky' is somewhat skeptical, Stardust."

"Oh I don't know, Twilight seems to love them."

Sunset raised her hands in mock-surrender. "Somehow I'm beginning to think you enjoy arguing for the sake of it." Eh, on occasion. She cracked a faint grin. "But I still think you should interact with Timber and Gloriosa some more."

I scoffed humouredly. "Oh yeah, if I don't have the sensation to punch their mouths every time words flow from them. Sorry Sunset, but there are some people I just can't bear to be around-"

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Twilight inquired with a furrowed brow, sounding rather desperate about it. Sunset and I exchanged knowing glances, mentally agreeing to relent on this... But from the yellow teen's facial expression, this conversation remained far from over.

Wonderful.

In short time flat, the conversing between us as we ventured around, not wandering too far from the camp itself, changed to some more minor things.

"Let me get this straight." Sunset made a gesture for me to cease talking for a moment. "You thought it was a good idea, despite being already severely injured, to engage an adult dragon head-on in some self-sacrificial attempt to save your friends?"

"Hey I never said it was a _sound_ idea, Sunset." Was my casual reply aided with a shrug, smiling reminiscently. "But at the time... Putting my life before theirs was nothing to be hesitant about. Still isn't."

Sunset shook her head, Twilight regarding us then in a mixture of awe, disbelief and total curiosity.

And two minutes later, as I pushed back a large branch for the two girls to graciously duck beneath.

"Okay, this is where _I_ have to interject." The glasses-wearing teen started with a greatly amused grin, both she and Sunset struggling to contain their giggles at my new tale. "You bet away your own house, purely on a _hunch?"_

"A hunch which proved, obviously, successful." I smiled slyly. "Y'know, cause friendship wins the day and all, yadda yadda."

"And how did other me react to this... Rather ludicrous... Scratch that, _outright_ ludicrous idea?"

"Naturally your pony self wasn't two pleased, what with her being there as I made the deal to those two con ponies." Sunset and Twilight looked torn between amusement and incredulity. "But luckily, I managed to reassure her that everything would go fine, and Applejack wouldn't let her best friends down."

"And it worked, just like that?" The purple teen raised a skeptical brow. "I'd think I'd be more apprehensive over the prospect of potentially losing my own home on a bet placed on blind luck, even if it was faith in my own friends."

"I may have worked in my natural charm... Whatever that is." I shrugged.

Sunset smirked. "And this was _before_ you and Twilight started dating?"

"Yep." Was my grinning response, emanating a pleased posture. "You'd be shocked how often I exasperated her long before we were even an item."

Both teens shared looks. "I think we have a pretty good idea." Human Twilight responded dryly, which prompted my beaming face to widen.

"Ah sarcasm, probably one of my favourite things about you, Twilight." Even when blushing lightly, the knowledgeable teenager found herself laughing warmly alongside us, and the conversation continued forwards.

And after about an hour of recalling fond memories, Sunset brought something up in regards to the time pony Twilight met her brief future self.

"Kinda like this older version of you being in Camp Everfree." She pointed out, amused and curious at once. "Although, if I'm being entirely honest Stardust, I wasn't expecting you to look so different in the future. I was thinking you'd be more..."

"Handsome?" I quipped lightly, inciting the teen to flush and look away meekly.

"Well... You, if that makes sense."

Twilight nodded, rubbing her chin with two fingers. "Yeah, he looks far too different than the you here with us." And purple sparkling eyes regarded me in thought. "In fact, that Stardust - Or 'Jack' as her prefers for us to call him - looked the same as you did briefly when my device absorbed your magical energy. And when that happened, you reacted negatively and almost... Well..."

Didn't need Balance to tell she still felt guilty about that. Instinctively I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, prompting the studious teen to smile faintly in gratitude. Sunset looked between us, frowning in puzzlement. Oh right, she probably didn't know about that incident.

"That little device Twilight made back at the Friendship Games." I explained for the purple young woman. "Took the magic that was keeping me healthy and alive between both worlds. I almost suffocated after reverting back to an... Old form of mine. The body you see my apparent future possesses."

"But if that's the case." Twilight started skeptically, unafraid nowadays to voice her suspicions. "How is he maintaining that form, and why? If using it causes suffocation on your part, Stardust, what could possibly be preventing your future from collapsing on the spot?" A damn good question, actually.

"Maybe he managed to overcome that in the future." Sunset suggested after a second. "Some form of mastery with some help from magic?"

"Maybe..." But our other friend hardly sounded convinced, Twilight shaking her head. "I just can't shake the feeling that something's not right. I mean, you've revealed that something's amiss in the camp, Stardust, but this is something else, and it involves your future somehow... I might just be imagining it."

I shook my head in turn. "Never doubt your own instincts, Twilight. They've more often than not helped your equine self in the past."

But she was onto something through this line of questioning. And I wish I could have all the answers myself.

The studious young woman glanced to me curiously. "Have you considered asking him these questions yourself?"

"What? Oh no." I waved dismissively with a light smile. "Less I know about my future, the better."

At that, the two teens shared incredulous looks. "You'd... Prefer not knowing your own personal future, in light of the opportunity presented to us?" Sunset sought clarification through an uncertain tone.

"Correct." Now I was more casual matter-of-fact about it. "I like things to be kept as a surprise. It's dangerous to be aware of events yet to come." I say, the man who constantly uses that knowledge to his advantage. But the future of the show and the future of myself were two different subjects entirely. "They often causes rash decisions that end up with disastrous consequences. It's better that I be kept in the dark, no matter how curious I am myself."

"But, wouldn't it be wise to ask your future self what exactly he's doing here, and what he attempts to do despite the insinuated repercussions?"

"Funnily enough, that I did ask last night." The two were now focused solely on my words, and I made a sheepish gesture. "Though all I got was vague answers. Seems my own future doesn't trust himself. Can't blame the man. All he told was to stay clear and let him do all the work."

Twilight frowned. "But you're getting involved anyway."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes with a light smirk. "When do I ever listen to myself? Do as I say, not as I do, girls. I'm not going to simply sit by when there's work to be done, my future self's warning be damned."

"So, despite the caution the other you stressed, and again last night, against interfering with anything, you thoroughly ignored your own advice and trusted your own instincts instead." Sunset summarized, and at my light grin the teen shook her head with an incredulous smile. "Should I be noting all this down for future practice, O' wise mentor?"

Twilight wasn't as amused, stepping forward with an inquisitive disposition, voicing uncertainty. "So, you're going to keep getting yourself involved as opposed to leaving it to your future, whom already knows how things happened and is trying to correct any mistakes made here in the trip? No offense, Stardust, but aren't your actions here a little... Presumptuous?"

I exhaled, speaking now rather firmly. "Twilight, I have to stay true to who I am now than the man I will be. If that makes sense."

"I gotcha." Sunset nodded, smiling lightly. "No matter what, you refuse to sit idly by while others are in potential danger. Well don't worry Stardust, you're not alone in this fight despite your insistence to leave things to you." That last part was added with knowing humour.

"Still, it'd help to know what precisely this other Stardust intends to do." Twilight refused to let it go for the moment, staring into the distance of trees with thought. "I could understand if he has a reason to trust himself-"

"Thanks love. You always know the right things to say."

"- But what about his friends?" Twilight ignored my flat reaction and shone concern in her eyes. "Does he not trust us? Did something happen? A potential rift yet to come between us and Stardust? Maybe he thinks we can't be trusted enough to help out, or maybe-"

"Twilight, Twilight." Sunset beat me to it, placing both hands on her friend's shoulder with a stern yet soft expression, interjecting calmly. "There's no need to be worried. I'm sure Stardust's older self has his reasons to be secretive. A rift between us as friends would never, ever happen, right Stardust?"

"What this wise student said." I helped reassure the concerned purple teen, nodding. "What reason would I have to want nothing to do with you girls? It's not your fault this world and most of its inhabitants suck so bad."

Sunset gave me a flat look, but I could spot the mirth in her twitched lips and cerulean orbs. Twilight at least cracked a tiny smile by my attempt to help her. "Would it be a good idea to leave things to... Jack, then?"

"If Daisy refuses to put the geodes back." Which seemed highly unlikely, but I'd like to possess some shred of hope the woman held a tiny piece of common sense in her. Again, I blame my Twilight for making me more positive about things.

It then just occurred to me where exactly we stopped by. Remember that scene with Twilight's dull solo number by that log in front of a pond, also where Daisy was sulking in a flashback over how terrible she was at her job? Yep this place, and the three of us were now standing next to said pond and taking a moment to admire the scenery. At least Hasbro had visuals going for them; it's something to compensate for the vast amount of nothingness going on in this movie.

"So what's the deal behind that name?" Sunset asked, taking a seat by the rather clean log and motioning for us to join. Of course I take center spot. "Pony Twilight calls you that, Stardust, and now your older self wants others to address him as that to avoid confusion. Is there a meaning behind it, since everyone usually calls you Stardust?"

Interlocking my hands, I leaned forward and nodded. "Stardust Balance was the name I adopted upon meeting my Twilight and the rest for the first time; a sign of a new life, I suppose." I shrugged, never really dwelling much on the matter. "Twilight exclusively calls me by my real name as a sign of how close we are."

"Ohh." Sunset responded in epiphany, tilting her head with a smirk. "So then, what was your real name? Not simply 'Jack' I imagine."

Again, a shrug. "Jack Edward James Wright. I know, not really impressive."

"Huh." The teen proceeded to taste the name on her tongue. "Jack Wright... Simple, not a really common name. I like it." Sunset grinned sincerely, inciting my amused chuckle. Thanks I think.

"Why Stardust Balance?" Twilight spoke up, openly curious. "What incited you to develop that name."

"It just... Naturally came to me." I gave a sheepish smile, not really knowing how else to respond. "Seemed to fit the most."

"Not 'Abrasive Mentor' then?"

"Heh, or 'Blatant Warrior?'"

"Or 'Word Fighter?'"

"Nor 'Impertinent Flirt?'"

"Oh God." I dove my head into my hands at the two jesters between me, grinning widely. "Never mind everything else that's wrong in this camp; it's you two teaming up on me that's the worst part!"

I heard the two share chuckles, feeling a soft pat against my back. "Face it 'Jack,' you're outmatched." Sunset pointed out humouredly. "And being here isn't that bad. Maybe we need to find the right camp activity for you."

"Oh goodie." I whipped up an amused flat look to the smiling teen. "Because I just yearn to partake in a game hosted by irresponsible caretakers."

Twilight coughed loudly. "I thought we agreed no more on that." But the studious girl was smirking regardless. "Don't make me just sick Timber on you, Stardust."

"Do it. I'll [BEEP]ing knock his teeth out the moment he tries anything." Both girls groaned by my jesting serious expression, sharing exasperating looks. "But glad to see you're becoming more open about yourself nowadays, Twilight."

"Huh?" The girl blinked, whereas Sunset smirked and nodded.

"He means how far you've come out of your shell since making friends." My student proceeded to clarify. "You're much more open and true to yourself without anyone pressuring you now. It's a great thing Twilight."

"Oh." The addressed Twilight shyly looked away with pink cheeks, sheepish flattery written all over her face. "I guess it's because I have such amazing friends to begin with, who've done nothing but helped me and asked for so little in return."

Oh, I don't know about that. I glanced back to Sunset slyly. "How often does Rainbow ask for Twilight to do her homework?"

Instead of answering sensibly, the bacon-haired former pony just flat-out laughed, not bothering to restrain herself. Guess that was funnier than I was anticipating. Taking a moment of amusement, Sunset grinned brightly towards me. "It's fantastic that you're here Stardust. You're wonderful company."

"Nah." I motioned to both girls after Twilight nodded in agreement with our friend, myself pointing out. "I'm the one sat between the two most amazing women of this world." Sunset snorted, but blushed just as red as Twilight, both turning away from my greatly amused state. "Honestly, you two are probably the most incentive I have not to simply burn down this camp to the-"

I was cut off by the sudden blow to my stomach. Invisible, but quite there.

The [BEEP]?!

"Stardust?" I heard Twilight inquire curiously beside me, but I couldn't really answer since I was suddenly clutching my chest and breathing heavily, threatening to keel over and perhaps vomit. "Stardust?!"

I felt two pairs of hands holds my arms and chest firmly, Sunset immediately gasping for some reason, to prevent me from dipping into the shiny pond, the heavy wave of imbalance so abrupt and sudden it took me entirely by surprised. Admittedly I should've been expecting this. I _should've_ anticipated it...

Agh... Feels like I was being stabbed, over and over. My senses were in overdrive, all over the place and threatening to burst my head open. Grimacing, I struggled to stand, my friends thankfully helping me upwards upon figuring out my intent, keeping me in firm grasps with Sunset's comforting voice there to help.

"Easy there." She soothed, looking up to me with clear concerned blue eyes. Twilight was less than calm about it.

"What's going on?" The knowledgeable teen asked to my right. "What's happening to you Stardust? Tell us!"

So... That [BEEP]tard finally decided to turn up...

"Imbalance..." I breathed out finally, gritting my teeth whilst acknowledging the incredulous looks of my friends. Managing to recover somewhat, I straightened and their hold on me softened by my calmer expression. "Go back to the others, in case they're in danger."

"They can take care of themselves." Was Sunset's firm response, tone and look leaving no room for debate. "Whatever you're going to do, I'm helping. Twilight?"

"Uh, yeah." The studious teen nodded before composing a serious expression. "Just tell us where we're going."

...Ugh, there was no time to argue. Another tidal wave of imbalance like that and I'll just collapse to the ground. Mentally preparing myself, I regarded the two girls. "It may be dangerous." No, _will_ be dangerous.

They shared knowing looks. "All the more reason for us to help." Sunset added with a faint smirk. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last time, after all."

"Meaning you wouldn't want another excuse to give me CPR? I'm hurt."

Twilight pressed in worry. "Stardust, _where_ are we going?"

"To the source of the sudden imbalance." That said, I recovered enough to venture down the path the magic was spiritually emanating from, the two girls quick to follow. "And I think I have a good idea where it's coming from..."

* * *

My hunch was correct, unfortunately so.

"It's beautiful..." Twilight whispered, taking note of the shiny interior before us by the entrance. Clearly Sunset was just as awed, the bright pink crystals leaking out of the walls, floor and ceiling of the cave entirely beyond what they were clearly anticipating.

I, however, could only shiver by the waves of imbalance waiting inside, as if Zagreus was calling out for me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring these two with me.

Wait, scratch that, it was a horrendous idea from the start.

"You have to go back. Right now." I whirled to face the two blinking teens. "Your friends need more than I. If something happens, you're the last line of defense."

Twilight only chuckled nervously. "Gee Stardust, it almost sounds like Zagreus is in there or something if you're that... Worked up..." She trailed off, her expression paling by my expression alone to her lucky guess. Or unlucky. Very, extremely unlucky... The teen gulped, but stood where she was. "T-Then, if he's in there, that means it's just as dangerous for you as it is for us. You shouldn't face this alone."

"You're not equipped to face someone like him." I insisted wearily, the unstable magic getting to me and almost making me sway. "Neither of you are worth losing over me or anyone else in this Godforsaken camp."

Sunset was far more abrasive about her and Twilight's conviction, stepping forward a jabbing a finger to my chest, frowning severely. "Listen buster, we're coming with you whether you like it or not. I almost lost you once. Twilight nearly lost you multiple times before. And, quite frankly, I'll be damned before I allow my... Friend to get himself seriously hurt out of some noble attempt to keep us safe." Sunset clearly corrected herself over something, glaring right back at me. "That look won't work on me, Stardust. Don't even try to stop us."

The stare- Sorry, glare contest would be more astute, Sunset matching my stance and expression perfectly, Twilight looking between us apprehensively. God dammit, one of those times where I wished that general Equestrian cowardice would show up. But Sunset was always made of stronger self, and I probably didn't help with encouraging her in that part. Because, right now, she was using that same courage against me.

Groaning tiredly, I turned back, relenting for now. There were bigger things at stake here. "Just stay behind me." Was my firm response, entering into the illuminated cave first with the girls, thankfully, obliging. The path down didn't take as long, the two teens making conversation regarding their surroundings, but I was only concentrated on one simple matter.

And if my future self wasn't here quick enough to help... Well, that's his lost.

Regardless, I needed a plan, and fast. Without Balance to physically aid me in this human form, I'm useless against Zagreus, who's become who-knows much stronger with the significant changes made around these events. I had half a mind to blame my future self for helping there... Unless he wanted Zagreus to turn up this way.

Again, would've really helped if older me wasn't being such a vague [BEEP]hole about his intentions.

But the bigger concern was keeping Twilight and Sunset here out of harm's way. If Zagreus was inside, I'd have to keep him distracted from the girls. And knowing his habit for casual dramatics, that wouldn't be really be too hard if I kept the creature talking.

And, to be honest, dying in Camp Everfree was the last thing I wanted from today. That'd just be salt in the fatal wound. I wish Starswirl would speak to me at the moment, guide me to do something. Hell, even Sombra! He was a pony of action, he'd know what to do regarding my dilemma right now.

...I miss him.

From behind me, the teens gasped. "Look!" Twilight obviously pointed out to the large chunks of pink crystals at the end of the round rocky room, holding the final two pieces I was rather thankful, yet confused, to still being there. Unfortunately, seems Daisy was still ignoring my advice as the others were absent still. "Are those...?"

"The last two geodes." I nodded as we approached, glancing over to the two awed students. "Both of yours, to be specific."

They blinked. "I'm sorry?" Sunset inquired in bafflement.

I sighed, looking back to face them and provide the brief summary. "Seven geodes, each connected to you girls. They're what gave you these powers in the first place. How and why, I have no clue." Nor am I going to dwell on it. The whole superpower aspect of the movie was opening an entire new can of worms. "No Zagreus..." I murmured lowly whilst cautiously glancing around, body tense for any sort of ambush. Meanwhile, Sunset and Twilight both approached the remaining two tiny gems and inspected them in wonder.

"I can feel it..." Sunset whispered curiously, frowning softly. "This geode... It feels like it's a part of me... I don't know how to explain it."

"So these are what gave us our abilities here." Twilight stated openly, unable to remove her gaze from her own gem resting before the studious teenager. "With the magic that Gloriosa's been abusing for a long time now, right Stardust?" I nodded, though she seemed to have been rhetorical about it. "This magic... It feels different than the Friendship Games... And you're saying they're meant us? Our friends, Sunset and I?"

"This only reinforces our talk last night." Sunset looked to Twilight then, never appearing more seriously and attracting the other teen's attention onto her. "We have to persuade Gloriosa to give up the other geodes, and fast." The bacon-haired student looked down with a furrowed brow, voicing her apprehensive concern. I can't help but shake the feeling that something awful's about to happen."

"You won't to worry about that anymore."

The [BEEP]? Our gazes snapped incredulously to the male voice, and not belonging to my future self nor Zagreus. Instead, it was a certain camp counselor that made me want to bang my head against a wall every time I saw him.

"Timber?" Twilight stepped forward in shock. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

But- But that can't be right? Wasn't this near the moment... Actually it would be around precisely this moment where Daisy became Gia Everfree. What the [BEEP] has changed here now?!

As if to answer that inward confusion, the boy raised a hand and opened his palm, revealing the necklace of the five other colourful gems. "I should be asking that of you, Twilight." He replied with a wry smile before green eyes narrowed distrustfully in my direction. "So he was right... You would try to stop me."

I glared right back, not liking that resigned tone nor look in his eyes. My hand instinctively reached out to Twilight to keep her back, but the teenager shrugged off my grip and approached cautiously. "Timber... What are you doing with those? I thought Gloriosa had them."

He grinned lightly. "He did." God how I desired to wipe that look off his face with my fists. "I snuck them off her when she wasn't looking." How... Convenient. "And now I understand what needs to be done."

"You're putting them back?" Twilight sounded both relieved and hopeful. Of course, any girl would like to think their first crush is a knight in shining armour without any flaws to them. I couldn't stop myself rolling my eyes. Sunset had yet to say anything. Hell, the yellow teenager was looking back and forth between the geodes resting on the crystals and those in Timber's palm.

Timber chuckled. "I wish it was simply that. I was against Gloriosa using them, you know, right from the beginning. It was too risky, and she could've gotten herself and others hurt. If you ask me, the camp wasn't worth saving if people were in danger because of it."

I'm agreeing with him, and I hate that.

"But... That won't stop her." He gazed thoughtfully to the glimmering geodes in his hand, voice almost wistful and somber. "She's become too obsessed with their power. I need to prevent her from going too far, once and for all."

...Did... Did my future self persuade Timber to take the rocks off his sister and place them back? _That_ was his masterplan?

The atmosphere was tense, the counselor looking quite remorseful with a deep sigh, staring up to smile lightly to the purple teen. "I'm sure she'll never forgive me for this, nor will a few certain others. But I'm doing this for the greater good."

I didn't like that tone...

"Doing what exactly?" Sunset followed my exact thoughts, taking one step forward with a heavy frown. "'Cause it sounds like you're doing more than just simply place the geodes back."

"You're right." Timber nodded, looking completely serious. "I'm going to do something I should've done from the very beginning." Like what, seal up the cave?

Twilight had a worse idea. "You're not going to destroy them, are you?" And the boy's silence was only darkening the mood. He couldn't be serious? "Timber? Please tell me that's not your intention." If it was, the boy was a greater fool than I ever took him credit for, and that's saying _a lot._ "Timber you're scaring me." Twilight wasn't afraid to confess, the boy looking anywhere but directly at her.

Timber sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. The only way to keep my sister out of harm's way. And one day..." He regarded the ceiling with a solemn disposition, as if finally making his decision. "One day, you might forgive me for this." And ran past Twilight, Sunset and I before we could stop him.

 _"Wait!"_ Both my student and I called out in desperate panic, the boy reaching towards the crystals and grabbing the last two geodes with his hand-

A force of wind blasted against me, whipping my coat back and prompting me to lean back in shock. Sunset yelped in distress, having been so close to the magical backlash, though I quickly managed to catch the woman before she was flung across the room and leaned over her protectively, shielding my face with my free arm. Sunset clutched onto me tightly, Twilight having to fend off the powerful gust of magic for herself. My face clenched, Balance screaming in sheer surprise and agony over the changes made today.

A magical white orb floated where Timber once stood, and Twilight cried out in shock and horror. "Timber!" Sunset and I could only stare incomprehensibly, unable to believe what just happened. The boy foolishly charged in and grabbed the last two gems with the hand _holding the others._ The sheer amount of stupidity was overwhelming, but even so I felt an urge to reach and desperately save the idiot myself if I could.

But another voice interjected all too merrily. "Oh bravo! Bravo!" My turned back in surprise to the older version of yours truly stepping into from the wide hallway, applauding with a widened grin. "What a show, am I right? I mean good grief Jack. Teenagers huh? They think because they have a position of management that gives them the entitlement to do as they please!"

Twilight wasn't so thrilled. "Please, you have to help us!" She called out towards my future. "Timber, he's being consumed by that white light! We have to save him!"

The bald man barely looked sympathetic towards the distraught teen. "Ohh that's too bad. The damage, my dear, is already done. Behold." Reluctantly, we followed his motion towards the light lessening in brightness, encompassed then with a green hue and an all too familiar shape which caused stunned gasp.

No...

Sunset, still holding onto me, elicited a noise of disbelief by the floating figure before me.

Impossible...

Twilight stepped forward, slowly, in horrified anxiousness. "T-Timber...?"

Absolutely [BEEP] off...

The male equivalent to the villain opened his eyes, illuminating green sickly orbs with all traces of humanity firmly not present. His frown was quickly replaced by a small grin. "Yes Twilight..." An echo-y voice cooed. "It's me..."

Timber?!

 _Timber_ is Gia Everfree?!

TIMBER?!

Twilight reached out, slowly, ready to accept Timber's seeming harmless offered hand. But from the corner of my vision-

"NO!" I roared and leaped forward, pulling a yelping Twilight back before the vines could grab her unsuspecting ankles, entangling themselves instead. His fist clenched tightly, Timber growled darkly, which I eagerly returned. Gia or no Gia, show fear in front of Timber Spruce? Hell no.

"That's not Timber..." Sunset muttered worriedly and cautiously. "Not anymore..."

"Don't you dare." I snapped irritably, not keeping my eyes off the monstrosity before me. "Don't you dare make excuses for him." And called out with snark. "And I thought your sister's overconfidence concerning the geodes was nonsensical." I nodded towards the seven gems resting around the boy's neck. "You surprise me on a whole new level, Timber... Or would you prefer Gia? Or [BEEP]face? Or Egocentric Mongrel?"

"Stardust!" Sunset hissed behind my shoulder. "Don't aggravate him!" Before raising her voice as well and addressing someone else. "You knew, didn't you, that this would happen in the first place?"

"On the contrary my dear." That irritable older deep voice responded. "I _hoped_ for it." What?! Older me walked forward with an air of regal casualness, grinning with widened arms. "Rather preferable than the cliche she-demon theme going on, wouldn't you say Jack?"

"You _counted_ on this?!" I motioned incredulously to the floating creature, blinking rapidly and unable to calm the disbelieving fury from my tone. "This never happened! I hate Timber as much as the next sensible person, but I wouldn't... I would never...!"

"Wouldn't you?" My other self had a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Was it not your intention to have the camp shut down in the first place, old friend?" Sunset and Twilight gaped to me in shock, prompting my reluctant grimace. "You knew young Gloriosa would never accept your proposal, and planned to have the whole place those two worked so hard to keep up and running closed down and them out of a job."

"More preferable than this!" I snapped angrily, regarding my absurd future, if he even deserved to be called that, in utter disbelief. "Why would you do this?! You've pretty much justified everything I've said about him! Why condemn him and his sister to this irreversible fate?!"

Timber, meanwhile, was still floating behind me and saying nothing, though I cared little for anything he had to say in favour of myself. Yes that sounded self-centered but I couldn't [BEEP]ing care less at the moment! I needed to understand; JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS MY FUTURE SELF THINKING?!

"Oh Jack, Jack, Jack..." He slowly began, reaching his destination right between us and the floating male Gia Everfree, a slow grin rising on his pale face. "Do you still possess that naivety influenced by Princess Twilight and her asinine friends? Really, have you still yet to uncover _who_ I really am?"

Who he... _What...?_

He nodded with a sinister smirk to Twilight. "A pleasure to see you again, by the way, dear Twilight. It hasn't been too long since we last crossed paths. And you disappoint me still." What?! The human version of my girlfriend flinched, looking just as uncertain as I. Old me... No, the older man regarded me expectantly. "As for us, dear Twilight Warrior, it hasn't been far too long, not since you and that traitorous King with his mate opposed me in the Crystal Empire..."

"Crystal Empire..." And suddenly, it all added up. _"Zagreus...!"_

The monster simply grinned to my dark realizing growl. "Hello you." Was his simple, true greeting, before nodding once to Gia.

And suddenly, I heard Twilight and Sunset call my name out in shock and worry as I was unprepared for the whipping vines to slam into my chest and knock the air from me, my blurred sight darkening as my back hit something hard and promptly knocking my state out like a light.

* * *

"...Get away with this!"

"...Have my dear."

Ugh...

What hit me...?

...Twilight!

Eyes snapped open, blinking wearily as memories poured rushing in, feeling a bruise against my back which will probably last a good while. Teeth grit in anxious pain, I strive to endure that ache, and focus, attempting to get my bearings. Timber, Gia, Zagreus...

That's right.

That happened... Somehow.

To my right, Sunset's voice spoke up in objective indignation. "What's your endgame here? What could you possible expect to become the outcome over doing this to Timber? To Camp Everfree?"

The tone imitating mine flawlessly responded rather callously. "In the short term? Nothing but pain and pleasure... The latter on my part. In the long term, however, the significant backlash against Balance because of today will be worth all the effort I made admist my time here."

"Backlash?" I heard Twilight inquire apprehensively, and I finally took in the full view, realizing how utterly immobile I was.

That's a given, considering like the two teens, I was trapped entirely in vines; waist, arms and legs planted firmly against the stone wall, green plants keeping me completely stuck. Sunset and Twilight, to my right, were in equal positions on the wall beside me, both regarding our shared enemy in wariness and anxiety. Zagreus, still adorning my would-be appearance, had boths hands behind him with a calm, cheerful disposition. Definitely a lot happier individual than usual. Heh, I could just imagine Sombra scolding me for not quickly taking the chance to attack.

The human version of my girlfriend spoke once again, making an effort to sound composed and certain. "You won't win. We defeated you last time and we can do it again!"

Zagreus raised an unimpressed brow. "Oh? By last time, I suppose you refer to almost aiding me in my goals."

"I've learned since then, Zagreus." Whoa. Even Sunset looked at her friend in surprise by the edge in the purple teenager's tone, Twilight flat-out glowering towards our opponent.

Whom all but scoffed, barely intimidated. "Charming. I see your other self's partner has begun influencing your mannerisms." And waved dismissively, turning away with a patient smile. "Your words are irrelevant regardless, Miss Sparkle. You and your insignificant friends are of no interest to my intentions at the given time."

"Such as the extermination of all living things."

"Ah!" I flinched by the black eyes which have now replaced hazel, Zagreus turning to me with an open grin. "And he awakens! I was beginning to worry, Jack, I thought I'd have to destroy you without you even being conscious for it."

I glared disdainfully, giving my enemy a once-over. "Not really an improvement from your last body, Zagreus." Before addressing the two girls trapped alongside me tiredly. "Are you two hurt?"

They shook their heads, the only parts of their bodies besides fingers and toes they could move. "We should be asking you that Stardust." Sunset replied with a wry smile, struggling against the vines once again. Zagreus chuckled darkly, slowly moving towards both flinching teens and muttered maliciously.

"Always being concerned for other's well-beings than his own..."

"One hair on their heads." Words underlying darkened vows escaped my throat from the sight of Zagreus daring to reach out to the apprehensive girls. "I [BEEP]ing dare you."

"Hm... Valid point." Black eyes regarded me with blatant contempt. "Why bother toying with them when I can just annihilate you, here and now?" Before moving towards my helpless state, right about some centimeters away from me. My body tensed, teeth grit anxiously as the intention in those monster's eyes were clear.

"Leave him alone!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"You've cost me a great deal of time and energy boy." Zagreus began lowly, ignoring the two protesting teens in favour for raising his open palm directly aimed at my chest. My body shivered, feeling the raw energy of malice begin to concentrate into the man's hand. "Your little stunt at the Empire almost destroyed me, had I not escaped last second. And yet, even the reformation of that former King was enough to generate the imbalance needed to sustain a proper, working body, as opposed to that walking husk. So really, I should be thanking you."

"And you decided to take on a body which was originally mine." I scowled, despite the ever-growing reality that this possibly the moment where I died. "Should I be flattered or affronted?"

The abomination continued as if I haven't even spoken. "Right that minor setback, I moved on to the next event, that being this little trip to Camp Everfree. Adopting your name and mannerisms, with a touch of my own flair you desperately needed, I earned the trust of these self-centered teenagers by promising to help them keep their tiny dull camp in exchange for obeying my every command. As you can imagine, young Gloriosa would do anything to preserve the memory of her family's childish legacy."

I said nothing, partially wishing the man would just get on with it. Sunset and Twilight wore more concerned expressions in contrast to my seeming indifference and defiance against the blackened orb of unstable magic gathering in Zagreus' hand.

"It was all too easy, insultingly so. But convenient I suppose." He shrugged, smirking to my position with a humoured expression on the features he stole. "I knew you would make your appearance, and thus planned in preparation. The woman becoming Gia Everfree was something meant to occur, and we couldn't have that. That's where young Timber Spruce came in. Young, brash, egocentric Timber. He'd do anything to keep his sister safe... Including becoming a monster in her place."

As if he expected me to feel any sorts of empathy there. That possibility was thrown out the window during the final party scene. I simply glared, inwardly daring the monster to do his worst.

But then, I noticed something...

"Where is he?"

"Oh, right now? Causing all manners of chaos and disharmony at the camp, I having sent the man on his way." Zagreus spoke as if it were all immaterial, taking note of my darkening expression. "But you shouldn't have to be so concerned, Jack. In fact, I thank you for your assistance. To think, you interfering with Twilight's original destination during the Friendship Games caused an effect of change against Balance here! You should be thrilled; I sincerely hope that preventing our young friend here from becoming a monster herself was worth all the death and destruction today."

Before I could retort, it was Sunset who fired back heatedly. "Implying any of that will ever come to fruition!" Zagreus paused, glancing at my friend and student indifferently. Struggling once again, the young teen added with a fiery passionate conviction. "You forget, Zagreus. Our friends are still at the camp, and they'll do everything in their power to stop Timber from hurting anybody!" She grunted, cerulean eyes blazing in open defiance that I felt such pride, despite the current danger we were in. "You'll never win, so long as we fight back and believe in our friends!"

"...I suppose you would die in place for these unworthy pests, Jack?"

My silent glare was the only answer needed.

Zagreus shrugged, the cackling energy now brushing my dark brown hair and forcing my teeth to clench harder. This was probably it. "I'll thank you one last time then, Jack. Your unwillingness for this world's Twilight to be with anyone but Timber only made things all the more easier. Convincing him what was best had become a simple matter of persuasion in the right direction. Now then, no more stalling." The orb of imbalance raised directly towards my unprotected face, and I felt the energy ready to consume me whole, prompting my flinch. "Goodbye, your Worshipfulness."

Funny how barely scared I was. Guess all near-death experiences up to this point made me feel numb over the sensation of cold fear... Ah well, as Zagreus said, my life gone over theirs. I managed to give the panicking Sunset and Twilight one tiny smile of reassurance, more than prepared to meet my destiny head-on-

Something white and shiny protected me from the blast, impacting the orbs and prompting fire and smoke to fly. I grimaced, leaning back in surprise by the unexpected magical shield suddenly appearing before me, and immediately leaving once the smoke cleared down. From the other side, Zagreus stepped back once, sneering in disbelief.

"My humblest apologies." A certain elegant voice began. "But I'm afraid our friend won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Perhaps next time, say around...?"

"Never?"

"That would be the apt word darling."

Well as I live and breath- Wait, what were they doing here?! Twilight and Sunset couldn't have looked more thrilled by the sight of the five teens gathered by the cave entrance into the room, all staring down Zagreus in ready defiance. Even Fluttershy looked more than ready to kick some arse. But seriously, what were they doing here?

Rainbow answered as though hearing that question. "We were worried about our friends being gone so long, Rarity even postponed the fashion show to help look for you guys. So." She added with folded arms and a sly smirk. "Guessing you're not really Stardust's future self? That explains why you're so butt-ugly instead."

Applejack, with her enhanced strength, used this advantage to help pull out the vines holding the other two girls in place without effort, followed with me. Rarity continued with a faint smile. "I speculate we are addressing the man who has caused both Stardust and our Twilight so much grief in the past. Zagreus was it not? I must say, your choice in fashion is simply deplorable!"

"I'm thinkin' his fashion sense is the least worrisome thing at the moment Rarity." The farmer commented in sly humour, expression proceeding to glare towards the scowling creature. "No one tries to hurt our pals and gets away with it mister. Consider yerself outnumbered and outmatched."

But, as I predicted, Zagreus was barely fazed by the vague threat, simply chuckling darkly and taking small steps backwards from the group. "It matters little what you believe you've accomplished today." The monster spat. "The fact you're all gathered here makes things easier for me. My work here is already done."

No you don't!

But, to my bitter outrage, a flash of black light consumed the man before I could reach him, and Zagreus was already gone. My reaction was... Unhappy, to say the least. The reality of everything crashing down to my processing brain as I released one word filled with vinegar.

"[BEEP]!"

A purple hand brushing my shoulder reassuringly. "We'll get him next time." Twilight said with a tiny smile, prompting my hardened frown.

"Never mind that." I turned back to face the teen and Sunset fully, the latter being comforted by Fluttershy and Pinkie. "Are you sure Zagreus didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't."

"Not even one hand on either of you?"

"None."

"Because if he did there will be blood-!"

"Stardust." Twilight's firm voice cut me off, the exasperated teen smiling in both humour and flattery, shaking her head. "You don't have to worry. Sunset and I were spared from that monster's wrath." Then at least something good came out of this. Twilight then sighed, expression shifting to complete sadness. "I just wish the same could be said for Timber."

Ah... Yes...

At that, the girls shared uncertain glances whilst Sunset regarded Twilight with sympathy. "Did something to happen to Timber?" Rarity inquired in worry. Undeservedly so.

"You could say that." Sunset walked forward and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, prompting the latter to face her. My pupil smiled in reassurance. "We'll save him, Twilight. Trust me on this. With the magic of friendship by our side, we can overcome anything."

"Plus, we've got some awesome superpowers to help us beat anything!" Rainbow added excitedly, fisting the air to clear the tense atmosphere.

"How did you girls find us anyway?" Sunset then looked to the others curiously.

Applejack smirked, motioning to a certain pink-haired teen. "Ya got Fluttershy to thank for that. She asked her little critter friends around the woods for any sightin' of yer three. We just followed the trail."

Fluttershy smiled lightly. "They were very helpful, especially when we managed to reach you in time."

Helpful, yes. But the implications were still horrifying to consider. Timber was currently on his way to cause havoc to the camp still. And God knows how much more destruction he may prompt in contrast to his older sibling. Zagreus was right, the damage was done... And it fell to me to clean up the mess.

My mess...

"These powers are really amazing aren't they?!" Pinkie pitched in, beaming away in obliviousness. And then, Twilight's hand touched my back for me to focus on the glasses-wearing teen again. Twilight was frowning as I turned to face her.

"Was all of that true?" She asked quietly, as if unable to grasp the concept herself. "Were you really trying to minimize me from spending time with Timber as much as possible?"

Oh my God. "Is that relevant now?" But that expression on her face was something I couldn't ignore, sighing and rubbing my face tiredly. "I'm not gonna decide who you can and cannot date, Twilight. That's your choice, but... In all honesty... I [BEEP]ing prefer Flash Sentry being the right guy for you than Timber Goddamn Spruce."

Rainbow whistled. "That's saying a lot. You hate the guy!"

Speaking of the guy, a voice called out worriedly. "Hello? Are you guys in there?!"

"Huh." Rainbow blinked. "Speaking of Flash, here he comes." The blue-haired teen appeared from the narrow hallway of the cave to come greet us, spotting us all followed with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was looking all over camp for you guys!" Hurrying forward, Flash added with a note of concern towards me. "Stardust, I overheard that guy, Jack, and Timber converse just a moment ago. They were talking about you."

Of course they were. "Aren't I humbled?" You're a little late to the party, Flash. The damage has already been done.

Flash ignored the dry remark. "Jack persuaded Timber into thinking you're gonna do everything in your power to shut down the camp regardless of whether or not Timber and his sister agree with you about a deal. Also, there's apparently no choice but for someone else to 'take the plunge' in order to keep everyone safe."

...Huh.

"That's similar to what Zagreus said just before..." Sunset commented thoughtfully, glancing my way with concerned blue eyes. _"Was_ that your plan from the start, Stardust, regardless of whether or not Zagreus was involved in any of this?" The girls looked between Sunset and back to me, some frowning in worry, confusion or suspicion. Guess which belonged to who, I don't have time to be specific.

"We'll talk about that later." Was my stern response. "Right now, Timber's on his way to the camp and is gonna hurt God knows how many innocents." I turned to address everyone fully. "He's been transformed by the seven geodes, and intends nothing but harm." I huffed, beginning to grow tired of all this already. "Without my own magic, I'm useless. I'll have to once again ask you girls to risk your lives to help protect the innocent."

They all shared one look amongst each other, Rarity speaking on their behalf. "Simply tell us what we need to do."

* * *

"Go find Celestia." I ordered to the only other male among us as all hurried back towards the camp. "Tell her to start the evacuation plan we discussed, she'll know what to do." Flash nodded, altering his own course down another pathway through the woods where he probably last saw the Principal.

And then, a rainbow blur incited us to pause, the athletic teen saluting before making her report. "Bad news boss, Timber's already reached Camp Everfree. And boy does he look angry."

"Has anyone been hurt?" Because I swear to God no empathy on Twilight's part will prevent me from unleashing righteous fury against the boy if so...

Rainbow shook her head with a confident smirk. "Helped people nearby by keeping his distance from them. I distracted Timber long enough for him to try to catch me."

"Try?"

"Wild goose chase. He thinks I've gone another way entirely."

That'll do. "Good work Rainbow." That said, I turned to the others next. "The students are our first priority. I need you girls to make sure they get away as safely as possible."

Sunset stepped forward anxiously. "What are you gonna do?"

I smiled wryly. "Someone has to keep Timber distracted long enough in the meantime."

Immediately, one look shared among them before the protests start.

"What? No!"

"That's too dangerous!"

"You said it yourself; you have no magic to aid you!"

"You could get seriously hurt!"

"Nothing new before!" They paused by my raised snappish tone. God dammit, I sighed and attempted composure. "After you girls have finished taking everyone else to safety, it's time to use the magic of friendship together and use it against Timber. The energy should cause the geodes to respond and revert the boy to normal."

Without awaiting anymore protests, I quickly trekked forward, the others following with clearly worried yet confident dispositions. The clearing was revealed to us only moments afterwards and...

...Oh boy.

Well, nothing like that vine-dome Gia made in the movie. Just roots popping in and out everywhere, chaotically so. Seems Timber isn't in complete control of the magic yet. And speaking of the [BEEP]tard, the [BEEP]tard was over by the edge of the lake, spreading his magic like a disease.

Appropriate.

Twilight gasped in soft despair, and my eyes shut tight by the reaction. Opening them a moment later, I was gratified how far away the frightened students were from the monstrosity. Makes things much easier.

"We'll help him Twilight." I heard Applejack vow gently yet firmly to her friend. "That's a promise."

Turning back to the teens, I nodded apprehensively. "You know what to do, get everyone to the cave. I'll handle Timber meanwhile."

"How are you gonna do that?"

I smirked wryly, addressing the one who curiously asked. "You see Pinkie... I've been holding back. This whole time. This... Festering rage has been building up ever since the day I first learned of these events, and all this pent-up aggression has been growing, held back only to keep me from exploding and utterly demolishing the camp in my rampage. Only out of respect for my my friendship with you girls did I keep holding myself back... No more."

Hazel eyes glared back towards the creature, his foolish sister steadily approaching and failing to appeal to her brother's good side. Oh, but that implied he had one.

"I've been more than lenient to former villains because they at least had some redeeming qualities." My eyes narrowed balefully, voice trembling in acidic anticipation. Fists clenched tightly. "I will not let anymore people be under the caretaking of some vain, selfish [BEEP]holes who will only endanger others time and time again. These people, whom are meant to be responsible, mature and trustworthy enough to take care of us, all the exact opposite. I'm not going to hold back, not this time... And I'm trusting you girls to stop me if I go too far."

A purple hand grasped my wrist. "Please, don't hurt him..." A certain teenager pleaded in soft worry, and I winced by the tone belonging to the human version I would do anything and everything for.

I looked back to Twilight, cracking a rather sinister grin of my own. "I won't... Not physically anyway." The teen frowned uncertainly, prompting my weary sigh. "I'm not a good man, Twilight. And unlike your would-be boyfriend, I'm not afraid to admit those flaws. I'm not afraid to promise to do better." I nodded to the group. "Which is why you girls can be trusted more than I. Utilize the magic of friendship, focus on your bonds, and you will win with the snap of a finger."

"Stardust..." Sunset began slowly, reaching out hesitantly with misty cerulean orbs. But then, the teen straightened, nodding herself with a confident look. "You can count on us. Just... Try not to get yourself killed... Again, okay?"

"No promises." Before adding one final thing, a golden hand on Twilight's shoulder, our stares meeting straight-on. I whispered loud enough for her ears with a tiny smile. "Never be afraid of what you can do."

Twilight exhaled sharply, but nodded regardless. Good enough, I stepped back from the group as they cautiously moved to do as instructed, Twilight wavering back somewhat before joining the others to where the students were. I smiled lightly as they proceeded to complete their task.

They're good people... Better than I'll ever be.

That said, I looked back to the two people the movie implied were good, but in real life would be awful excuses for human beings. Deeply exhaling, I craned my neck and removed my blue coat, placing it next to a tree and proceeded on my way, steadily, slowly, deliberately. So, banter exchange? Try to persuade him to give up the geodes? Use his sister as a point to how far he's going? Nah [BEEP] that, i had some things I needed to say.

I wasn't lying to Pinkie when I said all this fury was building up inside me. And now Timber will have the pleasure of facing this outrage full force. Giving the girls enough time to work their magic, and a perfect opportunity for I to express exactly how I feel about this asinine clown and his useless sibling.

Too bad Sombra wasn't here to witness.

"Timber! Please! This- This isn't you!"

"Oh I've never felt better, dear sister!"

Time not to defeat him with angry punches, but angry words. Imma go Malcolm Tucker on his [BEEP]!

"Hey, Tweedle[BEEP] and Tweedle[BEEP]!" I made a point to stomp on my vine I passed by, both teens regarding my brisk pace over in shock. With a snarky grin which would impress the Ninth Doctor, I pointed towards the floating male Gia Everfree. "Tell me, how often does your sister [BEEP] herself out to keep this Godforsaken camp?"

Those green eyes glowed. Too easy.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?" I quickly rolled out of the way from a barrage on vines threatening to whip me, kneeling upwards. "I wasn't aware you had those considering how far your head is up your own [BEEP]!"

"What are you doing?!" Not now Daisy I'm on a roll. "You're aggravating him-!"

"Shut your [BEEP]ing mouth you almost-murderer. I'll be dealing with you very soon." My snarl matched the boy's twisted features. "Tell me kid, when the girls save you, will you take credit for their efforts too? Is it never enough to fuel your [BEEP]ing insufferable ego? What the Hell does someone like Twilight see in you?!"

 _"I'm doing this for her! For everyone!"_ Timber roared dangerously, huge vines beginning to spurt from the ground and forcing me to leap back before I was stabbed upwards.

"BULL[BEEP]!" I roared right back, skidding across the ground and grabbing a lone vine before it could touch me, snapping it off easily. "My world is _plagued_ with scum like you. Young [BEEP]holes who think they can do was they please just because they have some measurement of authority. People who take advantage of their positions without ever considering the consequences; the people they'd hurt! You and your pathetic sister have done NOTHING to show but irresponsible conduct and behaviour!"

Timber didn't take too kindly to that. Good, if he did then I was doing something wrong. Using the lean advantages of this body enabled me to quickly jump and roll time and time again by the repetitive attacks the clown made. Daisy vainly called out constantly for him to stop, but Timber was too engrossed by his own arrogance to view truth.

"You know what? What HAVE you done to earn Twilight's affections?" I called out in outrageous incredulity. "Aside from hitting on a high schooler which, A. Is unprofessional and could immediately get you fired. And B. Who has done more and will do more than you ever hope to achieve. I'm a piece of [BEEP], Timber, I'm not afraid to confess that! I'm often vain and have endangered people myself. Give Flash Sentry credit; they literally made him this flawless character and the perfect match for Twilight, no personality or charm aside. He'd treat her right better than either of us!"

I couldn't even tell if he was listening to me now, but I didn't really care. The words flew from my mouth as though some form of stress relief, despite the continuous bubbly anger which surfaced alongside it.

"But at least I earnt my Twilight's affections, through hardship and trials! At least I try to make an effort instead of considering how perfect I am in every way! At least when I make a mistake I don't shift blame onto others and take credit for other people's hard work! AT LEAST I'M MORE HUMAN THAN YOU, YOUR SISTER, OR ANYONE ELSE ON THIS DAMN WORLD WILL EVER BE!"

Right then I was panting, but it just felt _so good_ to let it all out... All this pent up rage and frustration... and I was barely getting started!

"You have no idea..." I began slowly, glaring heatedly against the creature staring balefully back, the latter preparing to rear up for another attack. "How frustrating it is... To see scumbags like you... Paired up with someone so... So amazing and Godlike... When I had to take the long road... But you know what, Timber...?" I cracked a tiny grin. "I'm glad my relationship took so long... It's more deserving than yours... I will cherish every minute with my Twilight for the rest of eternity... Love her, praise her, revere her, hold her sacred..."

Don't think I didn't notice the vine slowly wrapping themselves around my wrists and shoes. I grimaced, but refused to take my eyes off him, breathing heavily and keeping my convictions strong. Head held high, I refuse to ever show fear in front of [BEEP]s like him.

"I regret nothing from today..." A bright light caught my eye, the geodes around Timber's neck beginning to glow brightly. And inwardly, I felt Balance begin to correct itself. "Neither my friendship with the girls or the words I say. Now then... Let's finish this." That was then the transformed teen finally noticed the radiance coming from the gems, gasping sharply as though in epiphany. I grinned, closing my eyes tiredly and head bowed for a moment. "It's a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing... Flowers, are blooming..."

I think even Sans would've sided with me on this.

"On days like these... [BEEP]s like you..." I grinned, feeling the vines peel off my as the magic of the seven girls flew overhead firectly towards the geodes, and the screaming boy wielding them, finishing simply. "Should be tasting the rainbow, mother[BEEP]er."

* * *

Finally, it's over.

...

Well, actually, no.

It's not over.

In fact, it's far, _far_ from over. My mini rant to Timber just then was only the tip of the iceberg. Everything I ever hated about this movie and the people in them was threatening to send me into a rampage, my unleashed frustration earlier opening many floodgates which would potentially tear this camp apart.

But you know what... I was tired.

So, so tired to care anymore...

As the returned students assisted with cleaning up the mess Timber left behind, I was sat by a bench, elbow plopped on the table with fingers pressed to my forehead, a migraine the size of Canterlot pounding within my skull. Twilight and the others were in their 'superhero' attires still, Daisy was comforting a distraught Timber - the sight bring me a tinge of satisfaction, won't lie - and Luna and Celestia were in deep discussion, probably regarding the fate of the camp.

Grr...

Y'know the last time they insisted the camp stayed to Daisy was out of sentimental memories as opposed to competent management and understanding of responsibility. Well, no matter, since this was no longer in their jurisdiction.

A yellow hand rested on my leant shoulder, Sunset asking beside me with open concern. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? Timber almost harmed innocent people today, Zagreus got away - again - and I was mentally exhausted and drained, just yearning to curl up in a hole and wish my memories of this awful place and movie as a whole would be wiped away. Like C3PO having his memories of the prequels erased. So no, I was far from okay.

It must've shown, for Sunset spoke up in the midsts of rubbing my back in attempt for comfort. Appreciated the trying, at least. "We stopped him from going too far, as well as prevented Zagreus from completing carrying out his plans. We can at least take come comfort out of that."

Tch...

"I wonder what will happen now?"

At that, I stood up promptly, startling Sunset and the girls nearby. "Oh, I know what'll happen next." Was my dark response, brushing past the teen towards my two main targets. As though knowing my intent, Sunset called out.

"Stardust! It wasn't their fault!"

"They willingly did this, from beginning to end!" I snarled without turning back, storming over in the direction of the counselors, whom don't even deserved those positions to begin with. "They're incompetent, idiotic and vain! I'm through holding back! I offered them help, and they spat me in the face for it! Now, it's time they faced the consequences of their actions. That's adulthood, Sunset!"

Of course, one other person would try to stop me here. A purple hand pressed against my clothed chest, and I found myself staring into the distraught eyes of Twilight Sparkle. Oh God, please, don't do this to me...

Twilight said nothing, and I was too busy regarding her expression to poke fun at the dumb superhero costume she adorned because of the geodes. Hers and the others. The studious teen simply stared back, her eyes and features doing all the talking; pleading, desperately appealing to that side of me who loved, adored and would do anything for her. That is, her other self...

And, in my mind's eye, my Twilight looked upon me with the same expression.

"...My decision is made." My voice lowered somewhat, gently prying Twilight's hand off and proceeding on my way past her upset state, refusing to look back. Yes, I've made my final choice. Celestia and Luna won't be letting these two [BEEP]clowns get away with their crimes so easily.

At my approach, Daisy and Timber inhaled sharply and attempted to stand from their knelt states, fear and apprehension dancing around in their eyes. I was too tired to feel any glee from that. I just wanted to go home. The former cautiously took one step forward. "Stardust-"

No, I'm not hearing any excuses. "Call Filthy Rich." They winced, and I added sternly, _"Now."_ It's time I spoke with the only actual adult in this flick.

Timber tried for his sister. "Please, I didn't mean-"

"Call. Filthy. Rich." I growled, and that finally did the trick. Daisy relented, nodding slowly and pulling out her cell phone. Honestly I'm surprised she even had one, but I suppose all teenagers in this world must have phones because of Hasbro's un-creativity. Dialing the businessman's number, the young woman spoke hesitantly to the character on the other side.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." I can just see the defeat and depression in their eyes, believing I was going to work out a deal with Filthy which would result in them losing their family's legacy. Not as if they were upholding it well in the first place. After a moment, Daisy reluctantly held out the phone, which I gratefully took and proceeded to converse with the other person, walking away from the two for a more private discussion.

"Mr. Rich?"

 _"To whom am I speaking to?"_

"My name is Stardust Balance." I began wearily, still feeling the headache and my legs already beginning to wear out. "And I have a proposition for you regarding the future fate of Camp Everfree, which would prove beneficial to us all."

 _"What authority would you have, Mr. Balance, to make such a deal?"_

"An authority high enough to make those two clowns running the place tremble in fear towards me."

A lengthy pause. _"What are you proposing?"_

By the time the arrangement was finished, the girls, Celestia and Luna and several other students were in nearby vicinity of the two campers upon my return, the phone clutched in my lowered right hand.

Judgement has been made.

There was no turning back now. The consequences have been decided, their actions chosen and the aftermath created because of them. On my steady approach back towards the group, hazel eyes intently regarded the sad sacks watching me with saddened expressions. Sunset and the others looked apprehensive, the rest of the students curious. One glance from me had Celestia or Luna pause from even daring taking a step forward to stop me.

No, there was no escaping responsibility. Not this time. There was no black and white simple-minded morality for these immature people to decide the fate of this camp. Even Celestia and Luna couldn't be trusted to make the right decision.

For once, I was pulling my own authority over this. Completely, without anyone preventing me from doing this.

My trek slowed to a halt, a good distance away from the parasitic sight of the two counselors, staring down at their slouched dispositions with barely-concealed loathing. I held back until today, keeping all my bottled up feelings regarding this place and the film, for the most part, to myself in favour of at least allowing my student and friends to have a good time. But I didn't just sit by and performed nothing.

I offered these two help. Help to save their camp for one simple condition. But even these two, whom we're suppose to believe are responsible enough to manage an entire camping establishment and ensure the safety of their customers, couldn't even have the decent to make the more sound decisions. They broke our deal, and now they're about to suffer for it.

As if hearing those thoughts without physical contact, Sunset, dressed like she should be leading a marching band, hesitantly stepped forward with worried cerulean eyes. "Stardust..."

I shook my head, prompting the teen to look down and stand back with her friends. Even she knew, these two dangerous clowns had no hope of being spared my wrath. Not after everything they've done today. The movie let them get away and, for [BEEP]'s sake, even be _rewarded_ for their actions. Just that painful reminded caused my fist to clench shut, barely controlling my seething rage aimed directly at the two campers before me.

Taking a small, bold step, Timber almost stood protectively between myself and his sobbing wreck of a sibling. "It wasn't our fault... You know that..."

Even now he dares to-?!

The man- No _boy_ flinched at my low growl, breathing heavily alongside his sister. The tension was palpable, my rage barely pushed back from being unleashed. A good portion of it was released during the battle.

It took one look at Twilight for my fury to cool down somewhat, releasing a breath and adopting a solemn expression. I was tired, weary and just wanted to go home. But I couldn't. Too much has changed, and I had to take advantage of it. My Twilight would have to wait a little longer yet.

"The judgement has been decided." Everyone winced, the atmosphere prompting friends and family to stand closer to each other by the firm disposition of their deity. Daisy, however, tried vainly to save her asinine camp one last time.

"We can do better. We can accept the consequences! But please, this camp means everything to me! Don't you have a heart?!"

Bargaining for selfish reasons. Selfishness is all what these two know.

"You had your chance." The girl stepped back fearfully by the growling tone, Timber actively becoming a shield for her. My hazel eyes blazed gold. "Don't even try to act noble Timber Spruce! You're just as responsible for almost killing my friends!"

"Please..." Daisy tried again futilely, clutching her brother's arm for dear life. "We can make amends."

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes briefly to regain some composure. From behind me, Flash spoke up. "I understand they did a bad thing... But weren't their intentions in the right?"

"The intentions are irrelevant." I snapped to the wincing teen over my shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I am sick of people using that excuse to justify their actions. There is no excusing what they've done today. For once, they have to take responsibility for their actions, today and now."

Timber nodded, looking rather tired and straightened up. "Alright... We accept whatever judgement you cast on us."

Time to get this over with then...

"Under divine authority." I began with a somber tone and weary expression. "Under the Twiliphian House of Lungbarrow. I, Stardust Balance... No." Today, Stardust Balance wasn't making the call, but the God before the pony. "I, Jack Wright, sentence the fate of this camp, and the two teenagers responsible for it to..."

Everyone held their breath. Daisy and Timber clutched onto each other tightly. The seven girls regarded them in sympathy and me in pleading. Celestia and Luna looked down in shame.

"...Preservation."

The reaction took a few seconds.

"W...What...?" Daisy looked up hesitantly after closing her eyes shut, regarding me in slow confusion. "Preservation...?"

Sighing exhaustively, I walked up closer to the girl and offered her phone back. After Daisy took it, I met her curious gaze and clarified simply. "Consider yourselves lucky. The camp's staying."

The dawning comprehension on their faces would be laughable if I liked these people to begin with. My expression remained neutral as the two shared disbelieving, and slowly relieved, looks. Scoffing, I clarified for everyone else to understand.

"I've spoken with Filthy about extending the time needed to pay your bills. He's willing to give you another month to gain the money, which will be done tonight once these seven certain girls beside me help arrange tonight's fundraiser."

Daisy and Timber regarded the just-as-shocked teens and back to me in wide-eye wonder, tears threatening to fall from the former's eyes. "Thank you..." The girl started as she and her brother embraced in relieved happiness, beaming brightly. "Thank you!"

"You have no idea how much these means to us-!"

"There are conditions." I cut Timber off simply, wanting to get this over with quickly. "Teenagers shouldn't be running this type of business to begin with. Starting tomorrow, you're being assigned with adult supervisors who are experts with this type of work, and are going to teach you have to act more like responsible managers. I expect no hassle from either of you."

"No-No problem!" Timber nodded with his sister, grinning. "Whatever it takes. We won't let any of you down again, we promise!"

...I really, really doubted that.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the happy group with a scowl. "So, hop to it. You have powers, use them. You've got a fundraiser to start tonight."

Daisy then spoke up, "Then how-?"

"Leave it all to them." I nodded towards the smiling girls. "They're quite adept in being perfect in anything the plot demands from them." And promptly walked off, aiming to be far, far away from all this mess as possible.

* * *

Again, I'll give credit to Hasbro for one thing this movie did right: The visuals.

Meaning, this fantastic view over the lake to the mountains and beyond. I'll give Timber and Daisy's grandparents this, they had taste at least. Night had falle on Camp Everfree, and everyone else was currently inside that cave having the time of their lives. Good for them, meaning I could enjoy this sight in peace, after the last three barely tolerable days of my life. And once everything was said and done, something odd struck me after I left them.

How... Restrained I was, against Gia Everfree.

Don't get me wrong, I got mad and scolded them and all, but I was anticipating something more worse to be unleashed inside of me then. I expected to lose all control and go lion of their [BEEP]es, just rip Gia to shreds and the camp itself, yell and scream at everything and cause God knows how devastation. Something the me of season one would've accomplished. But, when I was yelling at Timber and Daisy over everything, I realized... I wasn't as angry as I should've been. Instead I felt more... Empty.

Hollow...

Defeated.

Three days in this camp by then must've drained me entirely, I couldn't bring myself to care about anything here anymore, not even to address my overall thoughts on this bad movie. It's the worst of the Equestria Girls specials, that's without doubt.

Honestly I wouldn't minded more if, instead of this forced romantic subplot taking up half of the movie, and the other half having nothingness, the focus was on Twilight overcoming her past mistakes and learning what it means to have friends. Have like the girls teach Twilight the meaning of friendship by using the camp and its activities to show her how it works. Have like Sunset be like a guiding figure to Twilight, using her own past mistakes as examples and advising Twilight through the things she learnt.

That would've been a movie all on its own! Instead we had... Nothing. A whole barrel of nothing.

I sighed wearily, ears picking up on footsteps and, reluctantly, I turned around to face the approaching two girls. Sunset and Twilight, in those rather interesting dresses for the party, here to likely check on me. "Enjoying the view?" The former inquired, nodding towards the lake itself.

"Now I am." I at least had some dignity left to make a quip. "Look at you two: Breathtaking." The stars above were bright enough to show their flattered bright blushes, myself nodding to Twilight. "Give that piece of [BEEP] Timber credit, like Flash. at least he has quality taste."

"Huh." Sunset tilted her head whilst Twilight looked away sheepishly. "Interesting. You often call Flash by 'Sentry.'"

"Eh, after these past few days, I've grown more tolerant of the guy as opposed to certain others." How long that'll last afterwards, we'll see. Folding my arms, I asked wryly, "Something you girls wanted or...?"

"We, just wanted to check up on you." Twilight answered. Knew it. "See how you're doing since... You know."

"Yeah..."

"And..." The purple teen hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts before releasing a light, meaningful smile. "Thank you... For what you did, helping Timber and Gloriosa keep the camp like that."

"Please, don't remind me." I insisted through gritted teeth, the memory of that choice harming me physically, mentally and emotionally. "I don't want to remember doing that."

The two shared amused looks, Twilight continuing cheerfully. "Even so, it means so much to us that you did that. I was worried you were going to have the camp simply shut down, but you didn't. So... Thank you, Stardust, for giving them another chance."

"I didn't..." I growled tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose before clarifying to the curious two upon that confession. "I don't give second chances. They ruined their first. I did this not for them, but for _you._ For my friends. I hate this camp and the people who run it, but since you'd rather it stay and clearly had the time of your lives, well... I blame you girls and your ponies selves for softening me up too much."

At that short speech, Twilight and Sunset shared pleased and ecstatic grins, the latter replying endearingly. "That means more to us than you can possibly imagine, Stardust."

I nodded, wearily addressing Twilight again. "And, Twilight..." Then the girl in question tilted her head patiently. "Though I could think of a million guys more suited for you than Timber - believe me, I can write a list - as I said before, who you choose to be with is your choice, regardless of my thoughts about it. The main thing is, so long as you're happy... I'm happy." With that, I cracked a tiny grin. "Just keep him as far away from me as humanly possible if you could."

Instead of blushing brightly at that or showing a gratified smile, Twilight was silent for a long moment. "Stardust..." Hm? Now I cocked my head at the hesitant tone, the glasses-wearing teen shaking her head with a faintly humoured smile. "I'm... Not going to be with Timber Spruce."

...What?

"What?"

Twilight's smile widened by my incomprehensible reaction, giggling slightly as Sunset closed her eyes in amusement. "I heard your speech to him before, and it made me think for a while. I did entertain the notion to being with someone like him. Timber's smart, funny and confident, and cares for people a great deal... And yet, it doesn't mean he's perfect. Like you said." Twilight hesitated, taking another moment to craft a statement. "I think... I should give it time before entertaining the idea some more. I think Timber needs the help you've offered him before worrying about something like dating a high schooler."

...Huh.

...Ha.

Hahaha...!

"Oh my [BEEP]ing God...!" My palm slapped to my forehead in relieved shock, looking up to the stars with a startling grin. "Jesus Christ! That's...!" Looking back down to Twilight, I couldn't possibly look more gratified about anything. "Ha, that's- That's very mature and wise of you, Twilight! I was worried you'd make a rash decision like..." Like she did in the movie. "I I just... Wasn't expecting that..."

The teen smirked alongside Sunset, folding her arms herself. "Guess you shouldn't underestimate me, huh?"

No, certainly not! Take that Hasbro!

Sunset then took that moment to address something else, playing with the gem around her neck. "So what do you think about these? Do you have any idea where the geodes even come from, or why they're connected to our friends specifically?"

"Honestly, Sunset, I neither know nor care." I shook my head with a tired grin after that moment of amusement was over, sighing loudly. "I'm too tired to ask anymore questions right now. When we go home, I'm gonna take a three-days rest and refuse to get up."

"What, not even during bathroom breaks?"

"I can hold it in."

"For three days?"

"I'm very endurable. I got through these three days of bull[BEEP], didn't I?"

"You know, nothing was stopping you from not coming along." Sunset coyly pointed out, smirking fondly. "But I'm glad you did, who knows what else Zagreus would've committed if his arch nemesis wasn't around to make him flee."

"I'm just shocked I didn't find out sooner." I confessed with a self-deprecating grin. "It was so obvious, now that I think about it. I was too busy hating everything around me to think things thoroughly."

"Not including us, I hope."

"Sunset, you're just like Twilight and her human self here; impossible to hate."

They bother smiled in flattery, Twilight choosing to point out then, "Still, I have to admit, he seemed to have had a lot of fun pretending to act like you, Stardust." She frowned softly, making some conclusion in her mind and voicing it out-loud. "In fact, I think he might envy you."

"Envy me..." I echoed, smiling sadly. "Imagine that. Just another sign of his insanity; I wouldn't want to be me."

"Oh enough with the self-loathing." Sunset commented in firm amusement, shaking her head. "You've been nothing but a misery these past few days Stardust. Even you deserve some relapse. Come on, join us at the party. This Twilight hasn't seen your awesome dance moves as of yet."

Obvious reference to the night of the Fall Formal... But you know what? She's right, I DO deserve some kind of prize after today. Relaxation, a warm bed... A medal. Hell, I deserve a parade in my honour for putting up with this tripe.

But, looking upwards in thought, something else came to mind.

"I haven't a better idea." Both girls regarded my mischievous smile curiously. I widened my arms in playful invitation. "You two ever wanted to dance beneath the stars?"

* * *

 **AN: It's over...**

 **Finally... It's over...**

 **...**

 **Until season seven, my friends... *Sighs tiredly.***


	9. Dance Magic Die Friendship!

**Disclaimer: Massive spoilers for season seven of my main fic, AJBS, which will not be published until likely this July. Enjoy!**

* * *

Well... That was an entirely new sensation.

Apparently, going through the portal as pure human again induced some volatile reaction in my body, almost keeling over with the feeling to throw up all over the white stone floor. Starswirl was right to warn me just now. My hand gripped the edge of the mirror for support, other clutched to my stomach over the brief but asinine sensation. Just a reminder never to go through into this damn alternate universe when I could help it.

Alas, I could not. For my being here was needed, according to my sage of a mentor, because some event was happening involving my friends here which required my presence just to keep an eye on things. You know, imbalances or what-not.

Straightening myself after the sensation finally subsided, I gazed towards the front building to find everything... Well, seemingly normal. Canterlot High looked as dull and lifeless as its surroundings as ever. Sure there's any imbalance going on, Starswirl?

 _None which I can detect for this moment. Perhaps Zagreus intends no sinister plot at this point in time._

Good, now I can leave. Fastest trip to this world ever, not that I was complaining-

 _However, it may be imperative to inspect the school for a moment. Not to mention we should wait for any side-effects of your present body interacting through the magical portal to subside._

Damn.

Huffing, I turned back to face the insulting building and rolled my eyes tiredly. Alright, I'll take a gander. Couldn't take too long though, what with Twilight's recent paranoia of late. Long story short, the alicorn had me confined to bed upon my release from the hospital, wanting to make certain nothing else was wrong and that, if I really was ill, should take things easy and not strain myself with anything. Now, I wasn't opposed to staying in bed all day.

I mean, what human was?

But with Twilight acting like a mother hen of late, constantly checking my health and temperature every three hours a day, even my body was aching to do something aside from bathroom trips. Thankfully, Starswirl provided that oppotunity by dispatching me here, to a world I utterly despised without empathy.

Twilight was of course reluctant at first and insisted she tagged along, but Starswirl had me assure the alicorn that everything will be fine, and that Sunset and her human friends would take good care of me while I was here. All were oblivious to my flinch when I repeated those words to the concerned lavender mare.

Speaking of which, haven't spotted my friends yet. Although to be fair, Sunset hasn't been alerted to my coming here-

"Hey you!"

Oof!

Oh fantastic, five steps forward and I get tackled to the ground.

Landing on soft grass, thankfully, my vision was dazed despite my glasses managing to hang on briefly, feeling an uncomfortable weight holding me down in the form of pink intense eyes and rainbow-themed long hair. Oh of course... My sight cleared up eventually as the human Rainbow Dash spat with venom.

"What are you doing here?" Tight blue hands pinned my wrists on the ground, preventing me from even moving. I considered kicking her off, but that scenario just felt unnerving to even ponder. "Trying to cause trouble like last time?"

"Rainbow..." I growled, not in the mood for this. "Get off me. It's me for God's sake!"

She scoffed with a coy smirk. "Hoping to fool us again by pretending to be our friend, by looking younger? In your dreams pal!" And she leered forward. "You better start explainin', or I'm gonna-"

"You'll what? Kick a soccer ball at me until I submit?" I snarled back with sass, struggling to free my wrists. "Get off me dammit!"

"You're not Stardust pal, and you never will be, Zagreus!" The young athlete grinned with snark, leaning back up again. "And you know what? Great idea about the soccer ball! Might just consider it." Oh [BEEP].

"For the love of- _I am Stardust!"_

A snort to my justified outrage. "Prove it then!" What?! "Tell me something only Stardust would know, and make it good."

Make it-? "Rainbow I swear to God-"

"One..."

You... "What can I possibly say to convince you it's me?!"

"Two..."

"Rainbow Dash, for the love of Twilight, I won't be as merciful as I was at Camp Everfree if you _don't let go of me this instant-"_

"I know how you can persuade us it's really you."

Huh? Oh. I was too busy being indignant at the girl straddling me to the ground to notice the six other girls watching from the side with angered and skeptic expressions, Fluttershy cautiously hiding behind the group. Sunset, with that admirable boldness, approached forward and unfolded her arms, kneeling down beside my head and stared firmly into my gaze, features scrunched up in determination.

"When I was deeply uncertain about performing in The Battle of the Bands, before our final confrontation against the sirens, what was it you said to me on the rooftop of the school?"

...Good grief, that was a while back. I had to think hard on that, expression clecnhed in concentration. Sunset only waited, stalling Rainbow from carrying out with her threat. The girls from the side watched in apprehension, looking grimly prepared for any outcome unpleasant.

It was as if the words just sprung from my mouth.

"That I never requested you as lead singer for [BEEP]s and giggles, but because I trusted you. I had faith in you, just as your friends have as well. You were capable of achieving more than you know."

Please be right, please be right, please be right...

Sunset just regarded me for a long moment, searching my expression as if for any deceit, and then finally nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "It really is you..." She sounded both relieved and concerned at once. "Twilight mentioned that something unique happened involving you in Equestria, but I never considered... Rainbow, could you please give our friend some space?"

The bewildered teen looked back and forth between Sunset and I, hastily getting off me as if in realization and allowing me to breathe again. Oh thank God! I eagerly accepted Sunset's hand to help me stand, dusting myself off with a geniune grin in the pony-turned-human's direction.

"Thanks."

Sunset only smirked sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We immediately thought you were... Him." Yeah... That was understandable.

"Stardust...?" Our gazes turned to Fluttershy, hesitantly approaching with curious eyes. "It's really you?" I only nodded with a small smile, prompting her to add. "Goodness, we barely recognize you. You look very... Unique."

I snorted. "I look like the poster child for a deform center, I know."

Sunset perked a humoured brow, shared with Applejack and Rarity. The farmer stated, "Yep, yer Stardust all right. What in tarnation happened to ya?"

"Eheh..." Rainbow then laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "No hard feelings, right Stardust? Guess I kinda acted without thinking things through."

...I sighed. "No Rainbow, your actions then were pretty warranted. My fault for not warning you girls about my arrival and condition beforehand."

The human Twilight, meanwhile, was busy circling around me as though I was some fascinating specimen to behold. Which in her case, I suppose I was something to examine, looking nothing like their, objectively offensive, version of humanity. The knowledgable teenager only blinked after concluding her examination, stepping back with curious violet orbs. "What _has_ happened to you, Stardust?"

"Celestia happened." I shrugged, grinning simply before something else came to mind. "Before any of you ask further though, have there been any irregular occurances prior to my arrival? We suspect something may be amiss."

The teens exchanged glances. "None which spring to mind, regrettably." Rarity answered, before adding with some firmness. "But please refrain from changing the subject, darling. What could have possibly been done to make bear the resemblance to that dastardly fiend whom pretended to be you back at Camp Everfree?"

"And why do you look like Zagreus?!"

"That is what I just asked, Pinkie darling..."

"It's a long story." I shrugged, but seeing that their expressions weren't changing from saying that, I then motioned to the building. "Could we take this inside though? I'm not... Feeling so..."

My legs wobbled a little, thankfully caught by Applejack and Rainbow to my shoulders and chest respectively. "Take it easy sugarcube." The farmer muttered with worry and reassurance. I swallowed. Must be another side-effect from travelling through the portal.

Sunset, frowning with concern, nodded to my wishes and gestured for us to follow. "Let's talk more about this indoors. I imagine you don't wanna be stared at by people openly, no offense."

Tch, none taken whatsoever...

* * *

"So, this is how you're suppose to look?" Fluttershy was the first to ask once my summary was complete, the seven of us occupying a spare musical room for the time being in favour of privacy. Of course the journey there was greeted by multiple wary and curious stares of their classmates, increasing our brisk pace for seclusion. And on the way my mind fell back to faint recollections of treatement in my old high school by the mixed expressions.

My mood was getting no better out of all this.

At my nod, the human Pinkie decided to help herself by poking my arms with open awe. "Cool...!" Not what I would call my predicament, but at least someone was amusing themselves. The tall teen barely above my own poor height stepped back and grinned brightly. "Nice glasses too!"

I simply scoffed and looked away, prompting the others to share looks. In fact, the whole trip here they appeared deeply uncomfortable about something. And I'm guessing as to what. Zagreus did leave quite the impression. "If I'm making you all uncomfortable I'll just leave-"

"Oh, it's not that darling!" Rarity swiftly interjected by shaking her head, grinning weakly. "Rest assured we're very happy to see you." Uh-huh.

"Though I've never heard of magic performing something like this." Sunset chimed in open puzzlement, leaning against a desk with a tilted gaze, brow furrowed. "And you're stuck this way until Twilight can find a reverse spell?"

Something like that... Starswirl was awfully vague about it.

"She mentioned something that happened to you on a huge magnitude, but I was assuming... Never mind." The bacon-haired girl waved it off with a sheepish smile. "It doesn't sound too serious, at least. Twilight will probably find the solution in no time."

You mean, find the solution before I likely die from prolonged exposure.

"That's all good and all, but there's one thing that doesn't add up to any of this." We all glanced to Rainbow, whom was glaring at me not in hostility but complexity. "Why, in the name of Daring Do, are you wearing a dressing gown, in _broad daylight?"_

I looked down to the open clothing covering my shirt and whatnot. "What's wrong with it?" I'll question what significance Daring Do has on this world later.

Unimpressed brows. "Dude. You're wearing a dressing gown over your regular clothes. What's up with that?"

I shrugged, refusing to be judged by this. "It's comfy and warm to wear. You have no idea how often cold this body of mine easily gets."

Twilight cocked her head in intrigue. "Is it a condition?"

"Yeah, called 'being me.'"

At that, some of them smirked. "Least ya kept that wit." Applejack chimed with crossed arms, leaning comfortably beside an instrument. "Taste in clothin' aside-"

"Just for the moment, mind you."

Applejack continued as if Rarity hadn't interrupted. "What brings ya to CHS Stardust? Last I checked you swore you weren't comin' back for a while second ya left the bus."

Twilight pitched in with deep concern. "Please don't tell me there's another crisis close by. We're really in the middle of something right now."

Aside from talking to me? "Why, something up?"

And suddenly, as though a light switch went off, the teenagers all quickly looked away, showing traces of nervousness and apprehension whilst refusing to meet my inquisitive gaze. "You could say that..." Rainbow replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sunset will be all too happy to explain, right Sunset?"

The girl in question cast the athlete a sidelook for evidently being called out, but steeled herself with a sigh and straightened, approaching my curious state with a rather grim expression. "I think we should talk." Hm? Sunset looked back to our friends, whom gaze the teen looks of encouraged acknowledgement. With composure, Sunset brushed past me to the door and opened with a motion for I to follow. "We'll be back in a moment."

Curious... I glanced back to see the group all idly avoiding my stare. Oh God... Sunset wasn't choosing now to divulge her feelings towards me, was she? No... No she had far more tact and sense of timing for that.

What then? And what's this pit of dread slowly crawling up my spine every step following the girl to another secluded room...? This time an empty classroom with Sunset turning on the lights, the room as bland and soulless as the rest of this world.

Her leather jacket's back facing me, Sunset was taking a moment to compose herself, gathering enough courage to obviously confront something. I swallowed, that sensation of apprehension building up in my throat. My fists clenched and slowly unclenched, feeling stiff cold even with the heat of the classroom and gown and sleeves.

Red and yellow hair tilted to reveal a yellow ear. "What was that about back there?"

About you seven acting all secretive and anxious? You tell me. "About what?"

"Twilight." Huh? She turned to regard me with a puzzled frown. "You kept looking at her as though you were expecting her to burst into flames at any moment."

 _"Aren't you... Repulsed by... This...?"_

 _"Let me save you."_

I shuddered, repressing those depressing memories for the time being. "It's nothing... Doesn't matter." Was my brisk response, heaving a sigh and getting to the point. "Was that all?"

Sunset's expression flinched. Was I too flippant? "No, that's not all." The yellow teenager answered rather quietly, carefully looking away as she continued. "In response to your question earlier; yes, something has come up that we're in the middle of." Okay...? "Camp Everfree's in need of more funding, and we're helping out. In fact, we were about to start the next gathering of money through washing cars right before you arrived."

...

"You're kidding."

And this time, the teen looked at me with a trace of defiance. "We're not." Her tone was far from jest.

Are you... Jesus Christ!

Holy [BEEP]! I just can't escape it, can I?! It's like my personal destiny! My mood went from bad, to neutral, now to worse. Scratch that, worse than worse. I couldn't stop my incredulity from bellowing against the standing teen. "Why would you _do_ something like this?!"

Sunset raised a brow, clearly expecting the answer to be quite evident. "Because they're our friends, and we owe it to them?"

"You owe them nothing!" What the [BEEP] Sunset?! "It should be their job to handle their own taxes! What about those workers Filthy Rich sent to aid them?"

"There's nothing wrong with friends providing some help despite previous mistakes, Stardust."

I was close to sputtering. "That doesn't answer my question!" And, after taking a deep breath from realizing that yelling at the calm Sunset's face would solve naught, I tried again with an attempted subdued voice. "They can't rely on seven teenagers to pay their bills for them forever, Sunset." Voiced through grinded teeth notwithstanding.

She nodded. "We know that." Did you though? "But sometimes they're gonna need some help by people who care just as much for the camp as they do." Well, good luck finding them then! "Stardust, you agreed that Camp Everfree should stick around and that Timber and Gloriosa had the capability to handle their responsibilities."

"I agreed to none of that." God, even the mention of those names out-loud was giving me a migraine. Couldn't we just have all pretended LoE never happened, moreso than any of Equestria Girls thus far? Starswirl, why do this to me? "And clearly they're not good enough if they have to ask seven, _high school teenagers,_ to gather enough money to fund their little camp. Sunset, you of all people, please tell me you see the flaw in this?" I practically pleaded with a rather desperate disposition.

Because that's what this was! Sheer madness! What workstation asks a group of high schoolers barely near graduation to handle their taxes? Surely even FANS of Equestria Girls should see the fault in this idea! Now I _wished_ Sombra was back in my mind just to agree as the second only voice of reason around here!

Come on Sunset, you're smarter than this!

"And that's what brings up something we should've discussed back then. I was afraid of possibly ruining our friendship, and so caught up in the moment of setting up the fundraiser and dancing with my friends..."

Sunset's eyes closed for a moment, gathering the right amount of conviction to to snap up and glare with steeled blue eyes.

"Stardust, you went too far."

One second ticked in my brain before the words impacted. "...EXCUSE you?!"

"You heard me." Crossing her arms determinedly, Sunset Shimmer leaned forward with an air of defiance and challenge. "Your attitude from beginning to end at Camp Everfree was completely unacceptable." WHAT?! But the incorrigible teen was far, very far from finished. "You treated a good majority of people there like dirt, especially those who were trying to do good. You presumed and reacted without giving anyone else a chance to redeem themselves. And then you decided to play God and dictate the fate of a camp which wasn't your right to judge. What you did back then, Stardust, was inexcusable."

...No.

Oh no no no no! I will NOT be treated as though I'm the villain in this!

"So, it's MY fault that Timber and Gloriosa made horrible decisions?!" My voice rose in outrage with every question, features tightening to express my incredulous anger. "It's MY fault that they endangered everyone around them through their bull[BEEP] actions?! It's MY fault that-"

"Yes. All of that is your fault." My jaw paused in sheer astonishment, Sunset regarding me impassively but with eyes lit in passion. "All of those things which could've been avoided had _you_ decided to actually prevent them as opposed to waiting for them to happen and judge the two for it. They _are_ good people, Stardust, and you had every chance at helping them learn from their mistakes!" Now Sunset sounded ridiculed with her next statements. "Instead, you carried this air of self-righteousness and casting holy judgement when it wasn't even their fault! Aside from Zagreus' own interference, Stardust, you're just to blame for everything that's happened if all we're gonna do is point fingers!"

"I gave them the chance to get their [BEEP] together and put the geodes back!" My mouth spat a little saliva in emphasis to my indignation. "So what, I was suppose to babysit the two the whole time?!"

"You could've offered them advice and guidance, not throw them under the bus at every given opportunity!" Sunset exclaimed back, matching my features and losing her own composure. Clearly, she had been given a lot of time to dwell on this.

But I was not to be outmatched. Not about something like this. "I gave them the choice to put them away and they defied me-"

"No, you gave them an ultimatum. Do as you say or lose what's precious to them!" Sunset raised a hand to cut me off, sounding deeply unimpressed. "Honestly, what right did you have to even make that decision for them? You're not a deity among us, Stardust!"

Oh if you had any idea! "The right as the only person to think like an adult-!"

"In that situation? You mean, you couldn't trust anyone to think for themselves? Even your _friends?_ Even me...?" For as how incredulous and angered the teenager sounded, I vaguely detected that trace of hurt in that tone. But Sunset persisted. "You had no right to choose what benefits yourself and others like that."

...Y'know, for a brief, tender moment, there was a quiet trace of pride in my swirling hurricane of emotions, aimed towards this young woman for passionately speaking her convictions and defense for those she considered innocent.

Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by all this justified _rage!_

"They kept the camp in the end anyway!" I pointed out in disbelieved fury. "So why is this such an issue now?!"

The yellow teen shook her head. "Only because you took pity on them." Two firm fingers prodded my chest, very roughly to emphasize her own passion. "You chose their fate without any input from your friends. You decided what's to be done with their camp without their own consent. You made a call on what's best in your eyes just because you could. Tell me Stardust, how does that many any better than what I've committed in the past?" She really drove the point home. "How does that make you any better than the likes of Cinch? Or the sirens? Or Zagreus?"

Something inside me snapped.

"And what? What, Sunset? Your solution was any better?" I took one step forward, getting into the girl's defiant face, feeling my own features begin to strain by how hard I was squinting. My voice was more calmer, but lingering with rage, my fists shaking on my sides violently. "Let them keep the camp with no repercussions? No punishment for their actions? Let Timber hit on Twilight with no acknowledgement for his own shortcomings? Let Daisy assume responsibility but also learning nothing? Everything resolved as though nothing happened. Don't get self-righteous on me girl; your overly forgiving nature is a fatal flaw that needs me to balance the unfair results out!"

A brief pause.

"Is that so?" Sunset folded her arms knowingly, perking a stern brow. "Then just answer me this... Why should I get away with punishment from my past actions, but they suffer for theirs?"

I blinked, wondering what in God's name she was going on about now. "I told you why back at the camp-!"

"No." She held up a finger. "Don't you dare tell me that the circumstances were any different. Timber and Gloriosa made mistakes, we know that, but they were pure of intent. They were trying to do good. Gloriosa wanted to make the campers have a good time, misguided as her decisions were. And Timber was protecting his sister. Those merits are crimes to you? How would they be worse than my past mistakes? I blackmailed, bribed and hurt so many fellow classmates long ago..." Sunset glanced down briefly.

"Sunset... They almost killed innocents-"

"So did I! When I threw that sledgehammer into your face!" Sunset snapped, cerulean eyes blazing. That new gem wrapped around her neck vibrant in reddened hue. Blue orbs blinked back some tears, but Sunset persisted with voicing her own thoughts without any hesitation. "I've done far worse than either Timber or Daisy ever could've! And you know what? That haunts me still, to this very day! Unfair? The only unfair thing regarding this scenario was your prejudiced treatment of them and biased of mine, _all because you were simply jealous of Timber's closeness to this world's Twilight!"_

I... Ah...

My jaw literally fell agape, brain scrambling to come up with some kind of comeback to that ludicrous accusation. Sunset, however, waited for no response, now toying with the sparkly geode with a quiet smile.

"I forgive them, Stardust. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. We all forgive Timber and Gloriosa. Everyone makes mistakes... And it's our job to help them overcome those errors of judgement." Solemn eyes looked back up to me. "That's why I'm begging you, Stardust... Let go of this mindless contempt you have against them, and help us fund the camp they deserve to keep."

...

How...

...How...

...How dare...

That fiery volcanic anger which bubbled up in my chest just a moment go? Yeah, cooled off after Sunset's small outburst just then in the midst of my incredulous disbelief. Replaced by something seeming far more appropriate; a cold, frosty anger threatening to take down everything around me. My mind was literally willing the nearby windows to start cracking, looking for anything to display just how angry at this... This...

Utter betrayal before me...

Sunset's faint hopeful expression died down, replaced by quick apprehension and a small step back at the shallow breathing and angrily growing outlook on my face. This was it, then? They choose those filthy campers over someone like me...? Oh... Oh how the winds turn to suit the needs of the ignorant and biased.

Well played Hasbro. Well played!

"After all I've done for you." I sneered righteously, to Sunset's blinking surprise. "Putting up with your nonsense in this world and the people with it. You disgusting stereotypes and mockeries to your Equestrian selves. Do you have any idea how much tolerance I had to... No."

No, I was finished here. Plain and simple.

"I don't have to justify anything to you." I simply said, turning around to witness the cautious and stunned gazes of multiple students who obviously heard the commotion and were investigating. "Nosy [BEEP]s."

Gasps. "Stardust-!"

"NO!" I roared to Sunset behind me, the girl quickly halting from placing a hand to cease my advances. My hazel eyes gazed at the cowering a-holes with ill-disguised contempt. "How much memories resurfaced every time I look at this school and its lifeless people. If any of you suddenly keeled over and died no one would notice. None of you are worth my time and energy! And as for you." My forefinger pointed harshly after I whirled, right before Sunset's wincing face. So much to say, but only one summed it all. "I've never been so disappointed in you, Sunset Shimmer."

And one look to the six girls waiting outside the hallway as the student body cleared with distress and fear in their eyes. My gaze fixed directly on certain violet orbs, repressing the urge to vomit at the fact the cause of such despair was yours truly.

"I hope their camp burns down with them in it."

Twilight stilled, looking awfully close to keeling over if not for her friends supporting her. Refusing to feel any further guilt, I quickened my pace, yearning to leave this Godforsaken world and never, ever return. Sunset called out pointlessly as I turned a corner, evidently trying to salvage what little of the bond was left because of her betrayal... Of their betrayal.

"Stardust! Wait!"

[BEEP] Equestria Girls! [BEEP] all of it!

I paid no acknowledgement to the tears crawling from my eyes until I dived back into the portal, having enough of everything. Twilight was wrong... She was wrong.

And it wouldn't be the first time...

* * *

 **AN: ...[BEEP]. Until next time, my friends!**


	10. Flash Magic,,, Yes You Heard Right

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. That said, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"No need to look wary." Twilight raised a bemused eyebrow. "You should really smile more often. It suits you. But we're getting off track here; my deal is this: while you're here in Ponyville, living under our roof, we both discover the magic of friendship together, never leaving the other out on what we've learnt from it. That way when you return back to where you're from, you can then make more friends back home and learn to put more trust in others."_

 _The sinking feeling goes deeper. "Twilight... I don't know if-"_

 _"Let me finish." She requested softly, taking notice of my growing agitated state. "It's not as difficult as it sounds, trust me. Think about it; wouldn't life be much more easier if you have more friends by your side? All you have to do is just open up more; consult and care in others, and be sure to lend a hand when available."_

 _"Precisely, I can't do any of these things." I mumbled sourly, glancing at the side to see the glitter of stars appearing as the last layers of the sun were vanishing._

 _"You won't know unless you try. Having friends by your side to help you is more rewarding than being alone." Twilight spoke in clear determination, standing up beside me, providing some space before extending a hoof, a clear warm smile on her features. "What do you say, Stardust? Ready to start really making friends and learning the power that comes from it?"_

...Gah!

"Whoa, hey! Easy there!"

The sound of an object being dropped, feet rushing over and the sensation of two hands firmly keeping my disoriented state still. Vision was too dazed, pain shot up in my right wrist and side of my body, clenching my teeth shut with a sharp hiss. Ow, okay, maybe I shouldn't have moved up so quick and moved around-

Wait... _Hands._

Those were _hands_ on my shoulders, not hoofs. I could feel the difference. Blinking quickly, I squinted without glasses at the upper limbs of the person keeping me from hurting myself any further. Black jacket, white shirt, dark blue-

"You?!"

The human counterpart of Flash Sentry smiled sheepishly in response, in VERY uncomfortable distance to my personal space. The natural instinct was to push the boy away from me, but one movement of my right arm incited a wince of hurt. Flash didn't seem entirely fazed by my pure shock, but obviously sensed my distraught and removed his offensive hands off me, rising to full cartoon teenage height and making me look like an ant by comparison, stepping back with a placating gesture.

"I'll take that as a good sign you're feeling alright, at least." And noted my expression and threw his hands in surrender. "Try not to move too much, okay? You were hurt pretty badly."

My first retort would be him not telling me what to do... But something stopped me. Probably the fact that half my brain was clouded in pain, and how ridiculously confused I was at the moment. What happened to me...?

...Oh!

Right, I was running, from a Mother of all Timberwolves. The mother[BEEP]er chased me throughout the forest, my teacher ordered me to jump over a ledge, a bright light encompassed me... So likely I wounded up in this world-

Flash cut me off. "I found you outside, lying in the middle of the street." He grinned friendly to my furrowed brow, motioning to one side of the room. "Your friend here was quick to find some help, he brought me to you." And there was Nightshade, perched with closed eyes atop a wardrobe. He was safe, at least, and that brought some comfort. "I took you home, a doctor came and bandaged your wounds. Heh, scared to think what would've caused them; your wrist looked pretty bad."

Flash's attempt of morbid humour paled to the morbid reality over where I was exactly was. Generic-looking bedroom with a blue bed, rock star posters hung everywhere on the walls, a lava lamp by the side, portraits of friends, a few instruments resting on the side...

...You did this on purpose, didn't you?

 _We were fortunate that it was Mr. Sentry here whom tended to your state._

That's not what I- Oh, whatever. Was too tired to even begin a rant at this moment.

"How are you feeling?" The bland teenager inquired once he seemed comfortable enough to ask.

It was a fair question, done out of genuine concern. "...I've been better." Was my low confession, thankful at least that my clothes were still on, despite the wraps around my right wrist and hips. Yep, gonna be feeling those for a while. My left hand was well enough to rub my own face in weariness.

"That's good." Huh? A familiar pair of glasses were presented for me. Ah, cheers boy. Now my vision was much better, as Flash then commented in good humour. "You always seem to be a magnet for trouble, huh?"

"Well I-" ...Wait. My eyes snapped to the boy. "You recognize me then?"

"Well the voice is a giveaway." Flash rubbed the back of his head with a knowing smile. "Not to mention everyone in Canterlot High bore witness to your little raving against Sunset and the others a while back."

"...Ah." Really, what else could I say? ...Wait, I knew exactly what to say. "Do they know I'm here...?" God forbid they do... I wasn't in need of any further complications, and if the girls weren't informed already of my departure from home...

Thankfully, Flash shook his head. "I tried calling them, but no answer. I suppose they're busy at that movie studios they've been invited to after saving Camp Everfree. I heard they get to witness the set of the upcoming Daring Do movie in production... Are you alright? Heh, you look like you've swallowed a lemon."

"I'll be fine..." I muttered through grounded teeth, forcing myself not to dwell on _any_ of what Flash just said but the last part. "There's a Daring Do movie coming up?" Daring Do exists here? At the blink and nod, I chuckled humourlessly. "Can't wait to see that bomb. If it's not Harry Potter, an adaptation of a book is doomed to fail... Well, maybe that applies moreso to game movies..." Liked Hunger Games, thinking about, though only saw the first movie.

Flash pointed out then with good humour. "Maybe they'll show up in the movie after its release."

"God I hope not." I rolled my eyes. So many privileges those girls could have. "Unless they show up as extras or in the background, you're just asking for a movie to fail if you're hiring people with no real acting experience."

A long, drawing pause. "Well." Flash cleared his throat with an awkward smile. "Glad to see you're feeling well enough to use that snark again." Heh. I allowed him a smirk. "Oh, hope my practicing didn't wake you up earlier. But if you're hungry, I could get you something, if you want that is."

"I'm good thanks." Look at me, having a normal conversation with Flash Sentry, of all people. Under any other circumstances, I would've slapped myself silly... And then slapped him. Slowly rising to stand, I took vague note of the teen's hesitant motion to stop me. "I can't stick around, Flash. I have to keep moving." Wounds be damned.

Despite which, the guitar enthusiast took obvious notice of my flinch from the dull pain to his hip and daring to gently grabbed my lowered shoulders, even when I stood. "You're still recovering. It's a bad idea to move about-"

"It's a bad idea for me to stick around." Was my snappish reply, the boy faltering a little and taking one step back, dark blue shining in uncertain worry. What? Concerned for moi? I shook my head, gritting my teeth whilst attempting to adjust myself, fighting back the waves of pain begging me to sit down. "I can't dwell here, Sen- Flash... I have to continue on my way."

Otherwise this boy will be dragged down with me. And I'm not sure Twilight, Sunset or the others would appreciate that. "Even so." The boy persisted, "You shouldn't push yourself this way. Whatever it is can wait, can't it?"

Wait for these injuries to fully heal? Hell no. If I was in the human world, though, there might be a remedy for dulling the pain. "Got any painkillers?"

Flash paused, eventually lowering his hand and, clearly seeing I was taking no other answer, reluctantly nodded and stated without demanding, "Wait here." And promptly left the open room, leaving me to stand here with terribly ill patience for the moment.

I couldn't stay long. I should leave immediately, while Sentry was distracted... But I couldn't. Any methods to temporarily ridding myself of this pain would serve me with enough time to keep on moving and catch up with Zagreus. I needed the advantage... Maybe I should request a whole bottle of painkillers to take back with me to Equestria.

Only problem was the portal as the only means of returning...

 _Not necessarily._

Starswirl?

 _I can bring you back to Equestria with the same means I utilized to bring you here for safety._ My teacher responded casually. _It would require a strong influence of magic from my realm to even affect you and allow you transportation. The sole price for this borrowed method of power would be-_

More imbalance.

 _...Zagreus must be stopped, Jack, at all costs._ With a note of solemn finality. _And if you are still willing to see this war end by your hand alone, then the portal outside of Canterlot High must not be your only solution home._

I sighed, faintly grasping my bandaged side. Another reason for the world to be in peril by yours truly, once more... But either that, or endanger my friends personally by having Twilight potentially confine me to my room and never allow me to leave while stuck as this human form... Heh, imagine her reaction to my present state; wounded, unkempt hair, exhausted eyes. Trying to get myself killed in the name of a self-righteous crusade to keep my loved ones safe and protected.

A part of me was screaming, yearning to take advantage of my renewed closeness to the portal and back into Twilight's comforting grasp. See those breathtaking sparkling eyes and protective smile. Anything to be back, safe and sound, with the mare I... Cared for more than life itself.

I needed to leave, and quick-

"Here." Ah, he returns. With some pills in one hand and glass of water in the other. "Try not to swallow them too quickly- Never mind." Look pal, I was in a rush. Flash deadpanned at my immediate actions with the pills and water, for the first time not smiling like a stereotypical gary-stu. "I still think you should lie down and keep resting for a while yet."

"Flash, if I kept doing what other people suggested, I'd get nowhere." Was my oh-so callous retort, setting the half-empty glass down and granting him at least appreciation. "Thanks." Oh, I'm expressing gratitude for Flash Sentry. The world truly has gone to [BEEP], hasn't it?

"No prob." Even Flash must have noticed that, chuckling rather coyly. "At least you're not looking like you're gonna yell at me any second." Oh yeah, keep bringing that up, [BEEP]hole. Oblivious to my scowl - or likely pretending to be - the boy much taller than my current state inquired with a warm grin. "So now what? You gonna go back home?"

"Not likely..."

"Oh... Are you in trouble?"

"In a sense..."

"...You and Twilight fighting?"

"Not quite..." Why was I even indulging this boy to begin with? Just because he saved my life doesn't give him privy access to my lifestory?

But Flash didn't seem smart enough to know when to _back off._ "Well, something obviously happened. You and Sunset didn't exactly say goodbye on good terms." My expression flinched, and Flash finally noticed my discomfort, raising his hands in a placating nature. "And to find you out on the street, badly injured like that... Well, a guy can't help but worry about his friends, y'know? Even if you don't consider us friends, Stardust-"

"Don't... Call me..."

Just tell him off, Jack. Just tell this [BEEP]tard to leave you alone and allow you to leave. You have no reason to satisfy his curiosity or clear concern. None of this involves him in the least; and as much as I despised this boy for even _existing_ to begin with, there's no reason to endanger his life too. [BEEP], I wouldn't even involve Timber Spruce about this. No one should have to suffer through this situation like I. And to indulge this kid, allow him to get potentially involved with the problem, even if he was simple-mindedly worried out of true perfection to his character?

And Goddammit boy, stop staring at me with those curious wide eyes simply looking out for my wellbeing!

The fact that I couldn't even bring myself to express indignation made it all the more worse, prompting my sigh and turn to the open window, taking note of a few kids playing by a fire hydrant outside the house. I was too tired to even be angry anymore.

"I'm not the same man I was before..." Was all I could muster, hands folded behind me with a solemn gaze to the beautiful day. A day that would be inevitably ruined. "I'm so tired now."

A gentle hand on my shoulder. "You've obviously been through some ordeal." Flash commented quietly, sounding deeply concerned. "Has something happened back in your world?"

"...Too many things." I shrugged, refusing to meet his expression. I didn't have that right. "I've been running for a long time now... Tch, sometimes I wonder if it's even worth the effort."

Why I was even confessing all this to him was a great mystery in itself. But, for some reason or another, a small voice in the back of my head, sounding suspiciously like a certain Princess, answered that I needed this.

"...Running from what?" Flash asked severely. "What could be so dangerous that it would make you flee from the sanctuary of your friends?"

Huh... You were there, Flash, even if you weren't properly acquainted with the [BEEP]tard. "It doesn't matter." I sighed again, barely taking note of my expression in the reflective window. "Nothing else matters anymore..."

The sound of shuffling feet, feeling Sentry's presence righ beside me. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding positively aghast. "What's _happened_ to you?"

And I was THIS close to opening my mouth, and confessing to Flash Sentry, of all people, my troubles and worries and fears-

If it wasn't for the violent shaking beneath him, almost knocking us both over. And the sudden sounds of chorused screaming outside leaking through glass. My body almost hunched over and gasped at the pain the vibrations were directing to my hip.

The shaking stopped, but my legs did not, vaguely hearing Sentry's surprised call after upon my hasty retreat from the room. No, not _here_ Zagreus!

This ends now!

* * *

Screams... Came from... Over here.

...Ah boy...

The long hurried jog all the way out on this warm sunny day, added to the still-healing wounds, had me grab my own knees and hunch over, panting. Now, I knew that if I was in my other human form, this wouldn't be an issue and my injuries would be recovering much faster. Another limitation to being pure human, I suppose.

Around me, adults and children spending time at the park fled in terror, ice cream and sports toys abandoned on the ground as families and friends ran past me, aiming for safety. That was for the best, whatever we were dealing with here shouldn't have innocent lives blocking me from stopping it.

Starswirl, imbalances?

 _One or two in the vicinity. But I highly recommend we take care of the present threat which emerges from these wormholes of unstable magic before they cause unprovoked harm._

"Stardust!" I had half a mind to snap at the boy for A. Following me. And B. Calling me by that name again. Flash huffed a little once he reached me, looking around the scattering citizens with apprehension, but not before presenting me with a familiar cylinder object. "You forgot to take this."

Ah! "Cheers." Just what I needed, taking the lightsaber hilt and firmly keeping it in my grasp, nodding to the boy. "Get out of here while you still can. You're in too much danger here."

"No offense, Stardust, but you're not exactly in top condition to do anything yourself." Flash countered, not unkindly. "If there's trouble here, then our best bet is to call the girls and get them to help- Look out!"

Oof!

My mouth hissed at my body hitting firm ground, affecting my wrapped-up hip. [BEEP], that hurt! The teenage boy was also on the ground a few feet away, saving us from being struck by a green tentacle that just attempted to whack and fixed to the solid path itself. A green tentacle which looked _suspiciously_ familiar, and I followed it back to its source.

Oh Hell no...!

Pure green hair for long tentacles, hoisting herself feet in the air with a sinister grin and malicious neon green eyes with red inner irises. Grey-blue body adorned with a purple skin-tight villain suit fixed with golden outlines and black-covered limbs. An equine which didn't belong here for any Goddamn reason whatsoever.

An _Equestrian_ in the human world.

The Mane-iac chortled heartily, grinning darkly at the fleeing people it spread newfound terror towards. As we both made an effort to stand and oppose the, quite literal, comic book villain, Flash pointed out in sheer disbelief. "Who is _that?!_ I don't think she belongs here!"

"She doesn't even exist!" I snarled, wasting no time and activating the weapon in my left hand. Let's hope it'll compensate. The Mane-iac then proceeded to chuckle darkly, repeating the notions of how she acted last time we fought... If this even was the same exact villain I confronted about three seasons ago.

"She looks like that villain from that cartoon kids watch! Power Ponies, I think!"

"I-" Time stood still, my gaze then focused on Flash for a long moment to comprehend his words. _Power Ponies?_ Specifically called that in this world? Unless the characters in this show of his were ponies themselves, then the parallel would make no Goddamn sense-!

Mane-iac was sick of waiting for me to understand Flash's nonsensical words, lashing out again with one or two tentacles. Oh no you don't my dear! My body protested at the movement, but the painkillers were starting to kick in, allowing me to at least dodge the onslaught of green solid hair strands and retaliate with a proper swing.

 _The imbalance summoned her here._ Starswirl provided unnecessarily, while the villain snarled and reared back in pain to one of her burnt long strands. _If we don't hurry, who knows what other nefarious bring would visit this world in addition. They have no place among this realm._

The corrupted mare ripped straight from a comic book sneered evilly, proceeding to up the ante by attacking and retreating many tentacles in rapid succession, barely defending myself with the azure humming blade whizzing and reacting to the movements. She aimed for my feet, head and shoulders, looking for any vulnerable spots, clearly. It was hard enough swinging this thing with my left hand, but she wasn't making it anymore easy-

My body managed to duck completely from the tree trunk grabbed and hurtled my way. Jesus Christ! And my expression flinched once again at the backlash to my side from making that quick movement. Good, the pain was dulling, for the moment. I might have at least enough concentration to counterattack this mare and turn the fight around. Last I checked, Mane-iac relied only on her hair as a form of offence and defense. I burn away the hair strand by strand, then this battle will be a cakewalk-

Oh for [BEEP]s sake! "Are you still here?!" I roared indignantly to our sole audience, keeping a safe distance from the ongoing battle. "Get out of here already!" And promptly jumped back a little from the next tentacle hitting where I once stood.

Seriously, did that boy have any sense of self-preservation. This wasn't a show to observe for entertainment!

...

Not one word, Starswirl.

 _I was going to say nothing._

Agh! No you don't [BEEP]! Mane-iac's maniacal laughter shifted to exclaim of pain from the face I reverse-gripped my blade and swung at the strand capturing my left wrist, allowing me freedom while she reared back for momentary recovering. Oh no, not letting you get on the defensive. Whilst ignoring the slowly-numbing pain to my side, I hurried forward with blue lightsaber outstretched, intending to leap upwards and finish this quickly. The strike wouldn't kill her, God forbid, but at least incapacitate her long enough for Starswirl to send her back to the dimension she dwelled-

That was, until the tip of blade bounced off a harmless dark energy shield, prompting my eye-wide self to jump back in surprised frustration. A sphere of magic encapsulated the recovering mare, safely keeping her from my blade while I wildly looked around for the source. No way in Hell the Mane-iac can produce any source of magic outside of using her hair.

And Flash proved himself useful once again, pointing to the side in exclaimed disbelief, "Over there!" And I followed his finger towards the lake... And the equine figure walking above the surface with grace and an elegant malevolent smile.

Of.

[BEEP]ing.

Course...!

A body encased with blackness enough to blend into the night, if it weren't for daytime. Body as tall and comparable to that of Celestia's, without the wings. The mane and tail was a whole other story, awfully long and glittering as though stars were living inside the flowing hair, a rich velvet shade with few lanes of whiteness trailing down the mane. Brilliantly blue serpentine eyes. This villain was one I had never encountered before.

But from my experience among the fanbase, a villain I identified all too well.

"I don't think she's suppose to be here either!" Flash called out with apprehension dripping in his tone.

"She's not canon." I grumbled sourly, raising my blade protectively. That's two comic book villains. Was Zagreus playing some sick prank on us or something? Did he consider this a trivial matter and left to some generic comic antagonist and a blatant, less interesting ripoff of Nightmare Moon?

 _There is the argument those spin-off comics in your world have always been part of the established universe, you know._

I think I would remember one of my best friends transforming into this... Rather entrancing tall unicorn. Regardless, we could argue about continuity later, for now it was a matter of dealing with not one, but _two_ insane spin-off adversaries-

Oh come on!

Seems to be an unwilling habit, getting disarmed of my weapon for, what, the fourth time now? My lightsaber rolled harmlessly towards a safe, unwelcome distance from my position... Right near where Flash _still stood_ for some stupid reason-

"Agh! You mother[BEEP]er-!"

To be fair, what other appropriate response and reaction was necessary for this deranged supervillain to take advantage of my vulnerable state and strike hard, one tentacle wrapping tightly around a certain wounded wrist? My teeth clenched from the reinforced agony the Mane-iac was now gleefully pressuring into my damaged arm, leaving alone time for my other hand to be ensnared with her devious grasp.

Ah great- Ow! Now she was attempting to pull me forward, causing my to forward hunch and wince from the sensation now burning in my hip. So much for painkillers! There was already the image of inevitably being swung around like a ragdoll, slamming into trees, benches, carts and whatever was in close proximity to the Mane-iac's position. Still, I made some effort to halt her cackling process, vocally struggling in turn.

From the corner of my eye, Nightmare Rarity was more than prepared to ignite her incredibly long horn with dark magic, likely set to fire my way and perhaps blast me or Flash into oblivion. Shame it'd do nothing to harm, but for him? I had to break free, and fast. Maybe I should've set the weapon to cut instead, how easier it would be to rid of these radioactive magical strands. Yep, definitely should've-

Magical...

Magical!

 _Indeed. You may have the advantage yet._

Damn right I do. As demonstrated by the villain's signature crazed laughter dying to a pause from meeting my newfound resistance, my trapped hands gripping the solid strands, pushing my boots into the ground and grinning wickedly in resolve. Yeah [BEEP]? Not being your personal playtoy today!

In return to that silent vow, my foe growled determinedly, mimicking my motion in the air by heaving back to pull too. Basically becoming a tug of war, with the magic and my resistance to such causing a standstill. Our clenched expressions matched, pony verses man in a struggle for dominance. A battle I was going to win.

Because, I'm not going to lie, losing and dying to this pony in question would be [BEEP]ing _embarrassing._

Meanwhile, Nightmare Rarity smirked, taking a moment as though she was thoroughly amused by the situation, the magic still sparkling from the tip of that dangerous-looking horn. Was that her equivalent of sharp nails? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that, physically at least. The magic I could handle.

But meeting my glance, that amusement shifted to an open disapproving scowl, as though finding me wanting. Charmed. The outrageously tall dark unicorn reared her head back to finally get it over with. Ah well, at least I could take this struggling equine down with me-

...Was that the sound of a lightsaber?

It happened all in a blur.

The moment an uppercut from a blazing sky blue blade scorched up the two tentacles pinning my arms, my open right palm was free to meet the incoming dark magic midswing, SOMEHOW aiming with precise direction in the screeching villain's path. The backlash which followed packaged itself with another shot of pain in my bandaged wrist, a roar of unadulterated outrage of pain bellowing from a cloud smoke, and forceful wind inciting us to shield our eyes and cover our faces.

Concluding with a sudden loud splash of water. Cautiously, as the winds died down and smoke and dust cleared, Flash and I lowered our arms and glanced carefully over to where the Mane-iac once stood, ripples of water from the lake behind her providing any evidence of her presence left.

...That's her taken care of. Hopefully she'll be down for the count.

Unfortunately, we weren't done just yet.

Flash had the sense to keep a firm two-handed grip on the blade, raising the weapon upwards in defense beside me as we turned, opposing the waiting unicorn standing atop the lake's surface like a Goddamn Suicune. Nightmare Rarity arched- Nah I'm calling her Narity. _Narity_ arched an unimpressed brow, as though we weren't worth the dirt beneath us.

"Hm, he said you would put up some fight." And echoed, more elegantly volume voice resembling Rarity's resonated from the enemy, sounding far too casual for the situation.

Our eyes met, and I shuddered. Light blue serpent irises, staring into my soul and deeming me unworthy. In all honesty, any thought of attacking her had me on pause. I didn't know the full story, just assuming that Rarity of her universe was corrupted by some dark magic hence... _That._ But it didn't change the fact that, regardless of emerging from different dimensions, I would still be fighting a dear friend.

A very good friend... And sister.

Her expression sniffed, as though catching whiff of those thoughts and promptly scoffing, allowing the grace of a small, tolerant smile. "Indeed, even without your stronger disposition you appear quite formidable. It appears you are not a creature to be underestimated." Thank you, I guess. The unicorn then took an unexpected action, and turned away from us, calling over her equine shoulder with a casual dark air. "Until the next time we cross paths, darlings."

Walking towards the center of the clear lake before slowly disappearing into purple mist, fading away to God knows where. Quietness settled afterwards.

Was... Was that it...? Were we done, already?

 _...It appears so._ My wise teacher responded with a note of curiosity. _We should proceed to take this opportunity and close the nearby imbalances. They should be very close by._

The humming of the lightsaber died out, Flash relaxing his stance alongside me and throwing a cautious smile. "Now _that_ was insane." 'Insane' was putting it mildly. The hilt in his palm presented between us, offering with genuine friendliness. "Hope you didn't mind me borrowing this." With a hint of good humour.

Good, because by all means, Flash did not deserve to wield such a weapon. So that contradicted the fact that my hands were then curling the boy's fingers around the metal and pushing it gently back to him, inciting his real surprise.

"The least I could do." I heard myself say, despite the parts of my mind protesting violently about this idea. "You can't rely on those girls to protect everyone forever, despite how good they are. You'll need to defend yourself at times. Just try not to burn your fingers or let any family relatives touch the blade."

Flash blinked... Then released a sincere wide grin as though I just bought him the world's sickest metal guitar, his grip around the lightsaber tightening and raising it up in promise. "I get the picture. Kind of felt cool to use in the heat of the moment, if I'm honest."

For the first time ever, I think, my mouth released the first genuine chuckle towards this teen that wasn't sarcastic or spiteful. "True, holding a lightsaber always feels epic." That said, I glanced back to the lake, and the unconscious being floating among the surface with untangled green hair everywhere. "Now help me pull that pony out of the lake."

I'll deal with the fact that I have _willingly_ gave _Flash Sentry_ the best weapon in the universe after the matter.

* * *

You're grasping at straws, teach. There's no way any of this was true. The Rarity of my world nor here ever turned into that Nightmare form.

 _Which you are aware of, my dear disbelieving pupil. But you forget, not every circumstance which occurs around your friends reaches your eyes or ears._

But that still makes no sense! If my Rarity, either of them, because that form, then you think the girls would've told me about it sometime ago! Unless, say, it has yet to happen, but that wouldn't be plausible since the comics were released, what, a _couple of years_ before season seven even premiered.

 _Perhaps they've neglected to share with you these events because it's all in the past._

Oh yeah, solid excuse wise one. Look, there is absolutely NO evidence to suggest that any of the comics - And, thank God, Equestria Girls - were ever canon in the show. There's no reference to either of them the whole show thus far- Why are you laughing?

 _Hahahaha. Oh, foreknowledge is a wondrous element, Jack. Perhaps, one day, you will find out yourself... Very soon, potentially._

Listen, I've already come to, grudgingly, accept that this parallel world is canon to the Equestria version I'd arrived in. Now the comics too? There's likely some overall convoluted storytelling and billions of new characters in there I couldn't possibly keep up with. Hell, I haven't even learned half of Ponyville's citizen's names, and I knew for a FACT Twilight was already knowledgeable in that area.

...What was taking that portal back home so long anyway?

 _Some more time, please Jack. Balance is still recovering from the recent imbalances and last portal which brought you here._

"Here you are!"

Shame, I was hoping to leave before he likely returned. "Thanks." I was gratified regardless, accepting the warm hotdog and devouring it without remorse. Ketchup and nothing else, just how I liked it. Listen, it's been FAR too long without meat and while Twilight would disapprove, I'd welcome to eat anything by now without casual meals. I'm not gonna push my luck for Starswirl to serve me a five-star dining. I glanced after swallowing to the boy taking a seat beside me. "What is with your persistence to befriend me, anyway?"

Flash shrugged, taking a bite from his own hotdog with mustard and answering a moment afterwards. "A friend of Sunset's is a friend of mine." He let off a meek smile. "Call me a masochist, but I get the feeling your attitude's born out of distrust for boys in the past, am I right?" At my stare, he waved placate. "Hey, I'm not judging you for it. I've seen how relaxed you are around the girls than your own gender group, with the exception of Spike. That's just you."

"Then why-?"

"You don't have to like me, that's alright." The smile was cringe-inducingly friendly. "I know it's all a matter of keeping our other friends happy which really matters."

...Fair point. "Well, thanks again." I stated with much less reluctance, looking forward to the rather pleasant view of a lovely park... Aside from the signs of devastation and hurtled property parts in random places. "Saved my neck now, twice... Not to mention your actions back at that place."

"You mean Camp Ever-?"

 _"That place."_ I repeated with grounded teeth, taking a second to sigh, another bite and compose myself. "But yeah, thanks for the saves. I can... See what Sunset saw in you in the past, misguided popularity aside."

God that felt painful to say in my throat.

Flash only chuckled warmly, patting my shoulder again as though we were old chums. "I know, I know, don't push my luck." And smiled benevolently at my soft scowl. "Though you could return the favour by answering something I've always been wondering, since back at the Fall Formal?"

"Why do I hate you?"

"Ye-" That expression paused, Flash blinking for a few seconds before he inquired rather softly, "Am I really that contemptible to you?" I flinched, finding myself unable to answer scathingly, instead looking away. Yet the boy persisted yet again. "I know I can't please anyone, but I at least would like to know what I've done so I can make amends, for the sake of our friends."

The same friends who probably wanted nothing to do with me at this point?

I huffed, rolling my eyes while slouching forward, feeling a lot more tired there and then. "In fairness, I don't dislike you as much as back then. You can thank Twilight and friends for that." I allowed myself a small smirk. "In fact, I dare say my hatred has, these days, directed on a certain camp counselor moreso than you."

"That's... Nice?"

I had to snort a laugh, shaking my head. "It's a long story, Sen... Flash, and I don't want to discourage you because of it. Suffice to say, your first impression as a bland pretty boy who plays guitar with the personality of a soaked sponge has done no wonders in my eyes."

A short pause. Then a chuckle. "Pretty, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Heheh, you're not the first one to make that comparison, Stardust."

Ignoring the address, I raised an incredulous brow at him. "Bland and soaked sponge?"

Flash shook his head. "With other words in the past, sure. But it's not news that I have some popular strak in Canterlot High. I guess naturally anyone would be protective of their girl hearing about it." Oh great, now _he_ thinks it's out of jealously. "Though I'll take some comfort knowing your disdain has lessened somewhat. Maybe there's a chance we can be proper friends after all!"

I graced him a sly smirk. "I pick my friends very carefully, Flash." And allowed those words to sunk, before confessing with a casual air. "But after today, there may be some hope yet."

"I hope so, you did give me a dangerous weapon to use for protection. If that's not a sign of trust, I don't know what is." Wit? From you Flash? The world was full of wonders today! "So, when's this supposed transportation arriving?"

Decent question. Starswirl?

 _One or two hours, if we speed things up._

One or two hours trapped in this heinous world then. Great. "One or two hours, give or take."

"Huh..." A side-glance showed Flash's contemplative expression, as though making some kind of decision. Then, that finished with a wide smile bordering on hope. "In that case, you play any instruments?"

Random question, and I'm not certain I enjoyed where it was heading. Regardless, I indulged the boy. No harm in giving him casual conversation after all we've been through today. "I played the piano once or twice when I was little. The drums at one point for fun. But beyond that, none."

That smile widened to the point it was beginning to unnerve me. "One or two hours, eh? How about I show you some practice with the guitar? Could teach you a few things." But nothing on his expression stated he was seeking for something in turn other than genuine friendship.

Spend willing time with Flash, playing guitar... When God knows Zagreus is doing unspeakable things back home and the only other means back was taking forever to conjure...

"...Only if you never tell Sunset or the girls anything about these events when they come back." I added with extra stress, raising one index finger between us to emphasize the situation. "I mean it, they _can't_ know I was here, Flash."

"Deal." The enthusiastic teenager said, knowing better than to question it, and offered a handshake... Well, at least he didn't spit in it first.

* * *

 **Until then, my friends!**


	11. Glimmer Magic

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. That said, enjoy!**

* * *

Ow my [BEEP]!

Thanks Starswirl! Couldn't give me time to even react from my fall before the sudden duffle bag and Nightshade followed above, landing critically below my waist, could you? I hissed irritably and painfully, shoving the bag of essentials to the side and clutching my private junk with tightly closed eyes, oblivious to my next surroundings. Hey as long as no one took advantage in my temporarily pained state.

My [BEEP]s and my [BEEP]. How utterly charming. I grumbled in disoriented annoyance, moving from my back and placing one palm on soft ground, pleased to find I had landed on something like grass, so long as it wasn't wet. Kneeling now, I took great care in lifting myself upwards, grimacing repeatedly.

"[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]..." Came my sharp drawn out response, as if I couldn't emphasize how exactly painful it was for a man to be hit in the lower area. Hey Twilight, if you ever thought losing a friend was the worst experience to have. than won't I be disagreeing with you? Heheheheh...

God I needed to sit down... Oh, how convenient. A bench just right there. Where the Hell was I anyway-?

...Oh...

God [BEEP]ing dammit...

Only then did I finally see that I was being observed by flabbergasted colourful pasty humans, some with sheer disapproval and covering their children's ears my way. The reality of where I precisely was this time brought on even more annoyance than getting a bag dropped on my [BEEP]s. Starswirl clearly has a sick twisted sense of humour, as always.

The EQG world.

You mean to tell me Zagreus was HERE? AGAIN?!

 _Sadly indeed._ Though Starswirl sounded far more amused than apologetic over the circumstances. _At least, another measure of imbalance caused from the fiend's twisted magic._

Wonderful... [BEEP]ing wonderful... And from my surroundings, looks to be a park. Funny, t'was where I fought Mane-iac and Nightmare Rarity on my last unwilling visit to this forsaken universe. Alright, Starswirl, where's the Goddamn imbalance? Want to get this over with quickly as possible.

 _I'll need some time before gaining a precise estimate, Jack. For now it appears to be all over the place. Likely Zagreus intends to keep us stalled for a certain amount of-_

So no clue then? [BEEP] it!

Practically throwing the bag onto the bench, keeping Nightshade on my shoulder, I winced and flared through nostrils at every step I took, refraining the urge to swear loudly for nearby citizens to hear. If there was _one_ thing I did take immense pleasure in this world other than Equestria, it was that these people could at least hear what exactly I said instead of obnoxious beeping noises. It was great.

Alright, strategy time... Wait until this pain to my testicles wears off, then look around town and ignore the curious and whispering gazes of people who have never seen a proper human being before. Find Zagreus, kick his arse to next week, get rid of the imbalance and leave with my dignity and what remains of my sanity intact. Done and done, nothing needed revising there.

One hand clutched the armrest of the bench tightly as I hovered over the bench with Nigthshade now perched atop the wood, my other hand rubbing below my waist to make some effort of soothing the pain. Wasn't working too well. Man, it's as if Zagreus knew how much I despised this world and everything about it, coming here and endangering its people again out os sheer spite. Because he knew I couldn't just leave these victimized people to their doomed fate-

[BEEP]'s sake. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" And they all scattered like chickens, aiming to get away from the little human whom looked ready to bite their heads off the moment they lingered around.

Tempted, believe me-

"Stardust...?"

A voice I've grown accustomed to, so familiar and welcome, gentle and entirely disbelieving resonating from behind that it caused my whole body to freeze, just for a moment. No... It couldn't be...!

Not Twilight...

Not Sunset...

But...!

Nightshade let out an elated "Hoo!" in evident recognition, and I slowly turned around, part of me deeply afraid I wasn't just simply hearing things and hoping for naught. A teenager girl, frozen in shock, in green and black with ripped pale dark blue jeans, tiny shoes and long flowing purple hair with strands of light blue. As if that wasn't enough of an indication as to who she was, the light purple eyes were enough of a giveaway.

"Starlight...?" The SAME Starlight from Equestria, not simply this world's version of her? Why else would she call out my name and was currently looking at me as though I was expected to have never been seen again- "...Are you wearing a beanie-?"

I think the incredulous disapproval was enough to provoke the teen forward, thoroughly tackling my unprepared state and knocking uf both roughly to the ground. Ow.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't give up on us!" Starlight's voice sung in utter relief and happiness, eyes tightly shut with slender pink arms wrapped around my neck, burying the side of her head on my chest. Jesus. Tentatively I returned the hug... Before my own grip tightened as well, because by God I missed her too. "Spike was right, it was too soon to consider the worst, regardless what the rumours said!"

Despite my own feelings of pure content and peace at seeing an old friend again, hugging her this way in a very suggestive position, I had to smile and gently brush through her hair. "Don't know why you're so surprised my dear... Discord should've confirmed I was still alive and kicking since our last encounter."

Starlight looked up then, beginning to lean upwards with leaked tears and eye makeup starting to become ruined, moving back one hand and-

"Ow!"

"If you think that hurts, just wait until what Twilight may have planned for making us think you were gone!" Followed with another harsh slap to my arm. Jesus. Her pink features frowned in exasperated disapproval. A very Twilight-like trait. Like teacher like pupil. "When we heard what happened in the mountains, we assumed the worst. We thought... We thought...!" A choke sob, followed with a bitter sigh and Starlight shaking her head and grinning tiredly. "And now I find you here... You always had a skill for taking people by complete surprise, Stardust."

"I'm sorry." And I truly meant that, because the last thing I needed was everyone believing me dead. The severe consequences there would rip my heart apart. "Please, let them know as soon as possible that I'm alive and kicking." _Let her know._

Starlight shook her head again. "You will be sorry soon enough." But the threat barely sounded convincing enough, the pink mare-turned-teenager now grinning more positively in utter relief. "I'd ask just what you're even doing here, but right now I'm just relieved you're okay and... You know."

"Yeah..." I nodded with a slight smile. "And what are YOU doing here, Starlight? Twilight send you here to handle a friendship situation with Sunset?"

The young woman grinned sheepishly. "Actually, something similar happened a few days ago. Now I'm sorta sticking around to learn a little more about this world Sunset chooses to live in." Starlight shrugged with a light smile. "And I don't know why you've complained so much about it, Stardust. This world is amazing!"

"Debatably."

Starlight smirked at the immediate dry response, still sitting atop me before shaking her head and proceeding to hug my chest and neck yet again, finding my own face being buried into her long hair. "I'm so happy to see you again..." Came the sheepish yet utterly thrilled whisper.

"As am I... Sister..." I quietly mumbled in response, happily returning the embrace to a very good friend to me, Twilight and everyone else. I could practically feel Starlight's emotions pouring out of her from the elated cuddle, softly stroking her back. "I'm glad to see you're safe and unharmed..." Though where Sunset and the others were was a big question; why was she wandering around the park on her own?

"...Stardust..."

"Hm...?"

"You can let go of me now if you want..."

"...I kinda don't want to." Came my honest reply, the pleasure and joy of seeing a good old friend again after months and months of uncertainty. Starlight being in my presence again was bringing back some old happiness, protection and relief to my starved heart.

"Oh..." Starlight quietly responded sheepishly, then proceeding to bury her face further to my clothed chest. "That's good, because neither do I..." And the moment lasted for a good matter of minutes, utterly ignoring the curious and fond looks of passerbys.

* * *

"Twilight didn't believe it at all, you know."

"No?"

"Mmhm." Starlight nodded, the pair of taking a nice stroll through, guess what, the mall itself. Haven't been here since getting Twilight that ring... Hm. "Never for a moment did Twilight doubt, even after Spike gave quite a passionate speech to everyone how you were stronger than that and some simple yeti and fall couldn't be the end of you."

So apparently, news of my near-sacrifice to help Flash and the other guards reach to safety reached all of ponykind's ears, beginning the speculation that I had met an untimely demise in Mount Everhoof that day, with nary a trace or body to find. Many of the inhabitants believed it, but some remained skeptical, including Twilight, Spike and our friends... Though some had started to doubt.

"Twilight devoted even more time and energy into finding you, reach I didn't think was possible." Starlight shrugged with a faintly humoured smile. "Although, the initial news of your apparent disappearance hit her hard... It hit all of us pretty rough, but Twilight..." I winced, uncertain if I wanted to hear what happened next, but I needed to. And Starlight knew that, sighing deeply. "It wasn't pretty; Twilight locked herself in her own bedroom for a few days, not even coming out to eat, Spike and I had to deliver her good for her... Until we realized she'd been teleporting herself from the kitchen and back by the amount of empty plates we found in her room." Okay, even I had to let out a humourless laugh there.

"Did Discord never mention finding me recently?" I asked quietly, pausing in one hallway beside the teen filled with many opens shops. A lack of teenagers were making themselves home since school was currently in session, giving us plenty of space to talk without being overheard.

Starlight shook her head. "He never said anything about finding you." Of course he didn't, the [BEEP]. At my expression, Starlight shared an exasperated smile. "Yeah, Fluttershy was suspicious about it when he came back that day. Anyway, when Twilight eventually stopped isolating herself, that conviction and drive to find her special somepony was bigger than ever before, even checking around places where friendship problems were at."

And I was more than happy to hear about Twilight's determination, releasing a long sigh. That followed with a meek grin. "And hear I thought Twilight would finally listen to me and NOT put herself in danger for my expense."

"If you thought that, then you may not know your girlfriend as much as you thought." Starlight elbowed my arm with a playful smile, the pair of us chuckling in light banter next. Oh this felt good, nostalgic even. And Starlight expressed as much. "By Celestia I missed this. The castle felt so empty without you bantering with someone. Do you have any idea how many time I wake up, expecting to hear you and Twilight argue from the other side of the castle?" She winked.

"Cheeky little mare." I smirked, choosing then to turn around to face Starlight completely, inciting her to do the same. "Right then, let's get a proper look at you then." Grabbing the edges of her black jacket and thoroughly inspecting her new appearance. Starlight blinked, but humoured me anyway. Sunburst, you oblivious git. "Hmm... You should have boys tripping over their feet around you."

The blush that followed was adorable and sheepish, the chuckling teen punching my shoulder lightheartedly. "Have you seen Sunset? You'd think any boy would be paying more attention to her than I."

"I have. Shame boys are idiots... Though that's always been a thing with human males."

"Doesn't sound too different from stallions back home."

"Fair enough... The beanie could go though. Why in God's name are you even wearing that?"

"It came with my arrival here! And you're one to talk over fashion; still wearing the gown in broad daylight I see."

More playful retorts were to follow, if not for the sudden loud voices coming from a nearby TV from a shop window. Voices I instantly recognized. "What the...?"

Starlight followed my startled gaze, purple eyes lighting up excitedly. "Oh yeah, Sunset told me about this. That's the dance video they entered and won through some competition to help fund a friend's camp. Pretty good don't you think... You okay Stardust? You look like someone just blew up your Birthday cake."

"I'll be fine." Came the immediate huff, folding my arms and restraining to roll my eyes and force an amused smile to the unconvinced teen. Then, my ears kept picking up on the lyrics emanating from the screen, lips curling in disgusted bemusement. "Good God... This people have never heard of taste. That of the other entries were so utterly horrendous that theirs had to win..."

Starlight placed both hands on hips, both amused and annoyed. "It's not THAT bad, Stardust... I think the video is charming enough." Yeah-huh. "I'd hate to invite you to the movie we're all watching tonight which is featuring Sunset and the others at the theater."

"...What...?"

Starlight nodded with a smile, suddenly then guiding me by hand over to some advertising stand, showing some picture of a temple with a man in a cloak. "Yeah, they helped out some movie director find some missing props, and were given some spots in the movie as a reward. See look below." And lo and behold, seven certain teens at the small corner of the advertisement, and my hands immediately clenched into fists automatically.

"Of course..." This time I did roll my eyes. "Acting experience and years of practice thrown out the window. These girls are allowed to have anything they want, naturally..."

"To be fair, they're only in the film as background characters." Starlight smirked. Oh yeah, that makes me feel much better! "Just because you and them had a row doesn't mean you can't be happy for them. They're still your friends."

"Yeah..."

As if I couldn't sound anymore unconvinced. The pink teen beside me sighed, a tender hand then placed atop my shoulder. "They've been asking about you, you know." My gaze slowly turned back to face Starlight, her facial features softened and eyes clouded. "If we've heard anything from you since you left. Sunset most of all." She has...? My friend couldn't help but smile in faint humour. "Don't look too surprised; she still looks up to you as a teacher, believe it or not. Sunset just wants to see you again and make sure you're okay... And let you explain your actions at Camp Everfree given the chance." That last part added in rushed meekness, and I had to smile mirthlessly there.

"As if I haven't explained myself a hundred times already about that..." I muttered, but not in exasperated irritation but more in amused fondness, slowly looking away and at the ceiling in though, daylight pouring through the large glass done windows from the center of the mall.

"...You're not coming back, are you?"

I sighed, knowing exactly what 'back' referred to. "You know what my answer is." And it pained me to see the reaction from my friend, trying and failing to smile reassuringly. "Zagreus is still out there, causing trouble. And I can't go home until my heart is at ease, knowing my friends are safe and unharmed from my own mistakes."

Starlight looked just about ready to object... But paused, clearly realizing arguing with me, AGAIN, over Zagreus being my fault or not was a hopeless battle, rolling her eyes light and releasing a tiny smile. "At least come with me to meet Sunset." What? "Though she's trying not to show it, she partially blames herself for you running away." She what?! "At the very least we - And by that I mean you - can reassure her that it wasn't her fault at all... Was it?"

"Not at all!" I had to protect quickly, prompting Starlight's grander smile.

"Then it's settled!" Wait, hold on a minute-! "We can go see them after school hours!" But-! "But first, let's get some ice cream. My treat." And Starlight, again, persisted with dragging me by the hand, prompting my rolled eyes and low huff. Clearly Starlight wasn't taking no for an answer in this instance. "They have this special mint flavour in the mall that's to die for!"

But before I could remind Starlight that mint was my least favourite-flavoured ice cream, our casual dragging-me-around was throughly interrupted then from the sounds of multiple screams of pure terror and shock, originating from the left side of another hallway, leading elsewhere. Starlight and I paused in surprise, noting the number of people with frightened children running away from said hallway for their lives.

Well, found the imbalance, I'm guessing.

And Starlight noted my expression of immediate conviction, worry taking over her pink features... Before quickly dissolving into a shared conviction, nodding alongside me. Yep, telling Starlight to stay back will do no wonder. "Zagreus?"

"Most likely."

"Then let's go stop him brother."

The admission almost caused me to freeze completely, regarding Starlight in brief incredulity... Then grinning widely myself, nodding alongside her. "Let's."

And together, both siblings by forged bond ran together to face their destiny, whilst saner people ran past them all around for safety.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

How charming...

"Sunset!" Starlight gasped, obviously recognizing the demonic alternate form of our friend from her last encounter with the fiend, currently preoccupying herself with terrorizing the masses surrounding her at the food court. Of all places.

Well I was getting hungry...

People either ran or hid in terror, the unlucky one who had chosen the latter crawling beneath tables, behind chairs, bushes and nearby stores, and Demon Sunset was obviously taking far too much delight in scaring the victimized people. She rose in the air, reddened claws lit with sinister energy, corrupted blue eyes opening after a few seconds of dark mirth to take stock in the people failing to hide from her. "Aww, so many new underlings to recruit. I was a fool to consider a mere teenage army alone when I can have the _WHOLE WORLD!"_

Hey, you said it sister, not me. Starlight quickly grasped my shoulder, sending a look of both apprehension and certainty. Right, we needed to act.

"Hm?" And when the more darker variation of our friend noticed the two humans observing her from the second floor over ther railing, that incited me to quickly pull Starlight behind me and at least shield her should this Sunset attempt anything. "Ah! He said you would try to stop us, yet again!"

"Sunset." I acknowledged with a cold nod towards the demonic woman at our level, idly pulling out the sonic screwdriver from my gown pocket. "I suppose asking you to cease and desist would be a waste of time."

"Dealing with _you_ is a waste of valuable time." Came the annoyed retort. "I am not the same Sunset Shimmer as that weakling you and that Princess somehow managed to reform. Any attempts you make today, either in pure or ill intent, will result in your inevitable destruction!" One fist clenched for emphasis, the citizens below cowering and trembling much further.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try..." Starlight spoke up from behind, stepping forward again and leaning over the railing with desperate hope. "Sunset, this isn't you! Whatever Zagreus has promised you isn't worth all this! He'll only use you until you're of no more use to his sinister games! You're better than this!"

"You're right... Starlight was it?" That grin only darkened in unnerving glee, and my instinct to protect the teen beside me only strengthened. "Twilight Sparkle's precious student... And her precious special somepony beside her... Except, that isn't the case anymore, is it?" Demon Sunset shook her head, wagging a finger in mocking pity. "What a sorry state you've become... Jack."

My own grip on the wooden railings tightened, and that seemed to satisfy her cold smile more. But Starlight wasn't giving up attempting to reach out. "Please Sunset, consider what you're doing! There's no satisfaction in terrorizing innocent people!"

"Oh I'm considering... Perfectly fine with it, in fact." Sunset then shrugged casually, as if this was no issue to address. Probably wasn't in her sickening mind. "This town will be mine. Equestria will be mine. ALL of the worlds will be mine. With the magic I wield, and Zagreus' vast knowledge of the many universes, absolutely nothing will oppose us!" With an outburst of magic to follow, shattering glass and knocking back Starlight's beanie. After composing herself a little, Sunset proceeded to point one red finer my way in disdainful glee. "The only price to pay is your annihilation. But beggars can't be choosers, sad to say. And I will succeed where that weakling version of Twilight failed."

"Huh?" Starlight made a noise of confusion, but I understood immediately who this villain was referring to.

"She was stronger than you for realizing the truth and giving up some petty crusade for my death." I responded back heatedly. "Twilight is ten times the person you will ever be, Sunset, in your current case." And then, both teens were taken by earnest surprise as I suddenly whirled around then, thrusting the screwdriver into Starlight's startled hands. "Get everyone to safety. I'll handle the demon [BEEP]."

We ignored Sunset's indignant snarl from behind, Starlight stumbling in shock before protesting loudly. "Stardust no! We should get our friends to help-!"

"Which will only leave this Sunset to cause further rampage and despair! There's little time!" Gotta make this quick, a firm hand grasping and squeezing the pink woman's shoulder, my expression stern. "I need you, Starlight, to help get these people out of here. Please."

One look down to the device, and back to me. I could only hope my expression and faith behind my tone was enough to persuade. Luckily, Starlight seemed to have enough trust in me to finally provide a slow nod, mouth twitched but the expression in her eyes clear as day.

If something happens to me, Sunset will be the least of my worries.

Nodding back, I turned to the patient demonic woman, releasing a grimly smile against her sinister glee, swiftly removing my gown, dropping the bag with Nightshade flying to safety, and myself proceeding to leap over the railing. Thankfully the floor wasn't too far down, but for a brief moment my legs did feel like jelly with my feet suddenly turning numb, myself wincing and almost keeling over. Above, Sunset chuckled darkly.

Composing myself, I let out a sharp exhale and glared upwards, pale blue eyes regarding me right back in open distaste and vow of demise. "I don't know why that creature deems you such a threat." Sunset started with sheer malice. "But your inconvenience to our plans ends now, child."

My right fist clenched. "I've been holding back far too much on you, Sunset." Came the icy response. A glacier of fury facing a volcanic rage. "It's time to express how deeply a disappointment you truly are."

On my command, Starswirl.

And Starswirl immediately understood. _Be prepared, Jack._

And with an open sneer, Sunset reared back a few feet away, already knowing magic alone won't stop me... Open magical beams anyway.

That was nothing to say of food and various other objects, finding myself then ducking for cover behind a small wall from the onslaughts of fragile food, plates and chairs hurtled my way with intent to disable or kill. Lovely! I flinched and grit my teeth with every sound, carefully looking up to see a group of people on the second floor already making their escape. At least Starlight was doing as she was told-

Gah! Okay, this wall won't last! Ready and... Now! The following spectacle of jumps and rolls was incredible to describe, somehow managing to avoid and dodge various thrown fruits, kebabs, muffins and whatever Sunset deemed fit to throw at me... At least, halfway to reaching cover before slipping over discarded food next, landing on the marble floor with a painful flinch and groan. Wonderful.

And the triumphant screech of the demon above informed me that Sunset was going to take ample advantage of my state, the young corrupted woman proceeding next to charge forward with mocking laughter, claws outstrecthed to swipe and tear my face off. Okay, wait for it, this was the moment where I retaliated.

...

Now Starswirl!

Something metallic fell into my waiting grip.

And Sunset's expression changed from victorious glee to incredulous outrage from the pure green blade pressed determinedly against her red claws, the glow illuminating her disbelieving features my smug own. Deja vu, my dear? Holding the new lightsaber in a defensive grip, Sunset was quite unprepared for the sudden headbutt against her, forcing the teen reeling back midair.

Yeah, again, not taking anything for chance. As demonstrated by the demonic teen rearing back some more before ascending swiftly to avoid the onslaught of swings, followed with myself staring upwards with baited breath and lightsaber hilt in one hand, pointing sideways. Green this time huh, Starswirl?

 _I figured, given the timing and evolution of what you've been going through, the symbolism was more than appropriate._

Oh, very amusing. Now then, Sunset. Strategy logical here, I'm guessing, was tiring the woman out before you open a gateway back to her time and universe?

 _At the moment that's not an option. Only weakening and draining our friend here until she collapses in exhaustion or retreats to safety are our sole options._

...Well, I wasn't going to allow the latter to happen if it was possible...

Sunset growled, summoning one bench from its place and firing at me... Then it being sliced in half. Then more fruit and cakes, followed with my dodging or slicing and dicing. Then a food stand itself, prompting my duck, then rolling out of the way from another outstretched claw digging into the floor. Taking advantage of THAT myself, Sunset was quick enough to dodge the next jab forward, a burn mark taking place across skin of red cheek. Sorry love, try as you might, you're no Darth Vader.

 _You have a few more ways to go before you're your own Luke Skywalker, Jack._

Good thing I had you then, Yoda.

Growling in sheer disgust and rage, Sunset extended her claws and wings... Before said wings suddenly engulfed in pure flames. Okay, that's new! What was also new became the giant fire sword forged from her own two claws, extending majestically from Hell itself and swinging to side, meeting my blade head-on... Then my head ducking from own flaming wings over me, wincing at some tiny bits of hair being singed from getting caught by the heated assault.

So then it became a battle of wings and swords. Magic I could handle, but magical fire? Wasn't taking the chance. Blocking, attacking and dodging simultaneously in rhythm, unfortunate nearby obstacles becoming victims from our heated battle. My breathing was getting shallow, body sweating and hair sticking to my head from the nearby waves of fire, but I pushed on, lightsaber humming and making noises of meeting Sunset's sword successfully.

On one sword-lock, gaze meeting with furious conviction, I had to grin forcibly as we struggled for dominance. "Impressive. Studied swordplay?"

"Two years in fencing class." Came the playful retort, remnants of the good pony she once was within. "You?"

"Watching old movies. Always was a fan of sword fights."

"Oh I agree." Agh! Sunset managed to sweep me below the legs, and I quickly had to recover and roll before the flaming sword could chop me in two. The demon continued oh so casually. "Much more sophisticated than projectile weaponry... Though I much prefer nothing to fight and oppose to begin with!"

Kneeling, I stated back simply, "Tough." And charged back yet again, having seen and fought too much to be intimidated now but flaming sword and wings poised to cut and roast me alive.

Sunset, in contrast to my determined stoniness, was taking utter delight in the literal heat of battle. "You see? This is what I expect from the likes of you!" She pushed me back. Tch. "Fury!" More swings and strong blocks. "Vengeance!" Elbows and shoulders meeting, shoving one another back before whirls and more spinning blades. "Ambition!" I dodged from my momentary spot atop a short wall, allowing it to be cleaved in two. Dragging her blade through it, Sunset immediately fought next with a high leap, crashing her blade onto my defensive posture and applying as much pressure deemed possible.

I grit my teeth, refusing to give this woman the satisfaction of victory. Not today, not tomorrow, not a single second of reality. But Sunset leaned downwards next, a gleeful smile plastering over he red demonic features and corrupt pale blue eyes.

"Is this not what the true power of humanity is? Would you dare ignore your calling? Your birthright?!" Ugh! I managed to roll away before her extended wings made a sweeping noting to slice off my exposed neck, wiping away some saliva from my lips and breathing again heavily. Sunset briefly looked annoyed, before that replaced with smug triumph. "Your world is nothing but a plague of hypocrites and warmongers. Pretend all you like that you're not one of them, but we both know the truth, don't we?" That grin only widened at my weary grimace. "You're no better than them, 'Twilight Warrior.'"

Before any of us could continue the battle, another voice popped up without hesitation. "That will never be the truth."

And Sunset's surprise turned to outrageous fury and pain, the teen suddenly screeching out loud and stumbling backwards from the sonic waves blasting into her sensitive ears. From the side at a safe distance, Starlight was grapsing the screwdriver with both hands and extended forward, an expression of resignation and conviction to save her friend overtaking her pink features.

"Now Stardust!"

Bingo! Sunset couldn't deflect the next attack in time, the green blade knocking back the sword, a swift kick to her bare knee followed with an extreme upwards slash, causing the demonic woman to howl in pain and fly upwards with enough air force to knock myself onto my posterior. Ow.

It then took a few second for me to finally realize what I just did. Oh [BEEP]. Oh [BEEP]...! Starlight gasped as I cautiously looked upwards, the villainous Sunset clutching her right side of the face with one hand, only a sole blue eyes glaring down upon her defiants in righteous fury, the flaming sword beginning to drip and steadily melt onto the ground like lava, causing some negative feedback from the marble floor below.

I didn't mean to... That wasn't my- It was the heat of the moment-!

"Nothing like them huh...?" The grumbling red demon managed a weak grin, declaring her victory. "This just proves the inner beast within you, Jack... Don't fight it... One day, you will look in the mirror... And see just how much like us you truly are...!"

And thoroughly disappeared in a spectacle of flames before either of us could vocally protest, our own reaching out hands grabbing nothing, a moment of silence and faint sounds of fire around us. Starlight had her own hands covering her mouth and nose after my horrendous action against the alternate version of our good friend, expression of pure fear and worry. I didn't blame her.

My own gaze cast down to the de-activated lightsaber, regarding the mteal hilt in my open palm with sheer disgust. Fitting was it, Starswirl? A lightsaber colour devoted to peace? I just burned half of my friend's face off... Yeah, some practitioner of peace.

And then, a tender voice reached out in quiet conviction. "Humanity is far more than death and destruction." Two pink hands softly grasping my own fingers. "They're about compassion." The hands closed my own over the hilt. "And hope." I slowly gazed up to meet the warm smile. "And kindness." And Starlight followed that with a light quip. "Otherwise you would've done far worse than today."

"...The people." I had to ask next with some desperate hope. "Are they safe?"

"You see?" My friend questioned instead, her smile widening brightly as if I had proven some point. "You wouldn't be some monster if you didn't ask about innocent people's well-beings." Before Starlight nodded positively. "Yes, I got them away in time." And looked around then with a wry expression of amusement. "Before anyone could become a barbecue."

Meanwhile, I was just regarding this woman in pure awe and wonder, blinking a few times before the most massive smile emerged on my face. Starlight Glimmer, ladies and gentlemen, so much like Twilight and yet her own person at once. As if it couldn't be proven any further how deserving she was to have been Twilight's student... And one day a Princess herself. I resisted the urge to flat out hug this mare-turned-teen again tightly.

"Ice cream, you said?" Starlight looked back to my beam in surprise at the abrupt change of topic and mood, myself proceeding to wrap an arm around her slender thin shoulders and guide my sister away to a far safer place before the authorities could arrive and ask any questions. "Let's grab some, we deserve it."

"But wait, what about-?"

"And I know just the place to hang out at."

* * *

"I told you that I left not because I was bored, but because I was afraid."

"Hmm...?" Starlight turned to me with mint-covered mouth, adorably so.

I nodded, faintly smiling at the glorious sun shining over the various buildings and landscapes. Our positions over the edge of Canterlot High's rooftop was the perfect spot to observe this spectacle... And for me to confess the truth to my friend with less repressed guilt, while I still had the chance.

My hazel gaze wandered to the chocolate ice cream resting in my hands, steadily melting away. Wouldn't shock me if partially the cause for that stemmed from my earlier confrontation against the demonic Sunset.

"I was afraid of what I'd become, back home- Back there..." Came with a shallow sigh, taking another moment to compose and attempt to explain myself clearly. "A homeless nobody... A nobody with a job... A monster... A burden to my whole family or anyone I come across." With a defeated glance to the sympathetic teen, whom placed a tender hand on my shoulder. I allowed myself a faint smile, gazing back to the melting chocolate dripping down my cone. "I'm a coward, Starlight, not in battling monsters or various villains before but... Functioning and behaving as society would expect of you... That's something else entirely."

The pink hand squeezed warmly. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. We're not judging you for behaving from the norm, Stardust..."

"I know." I sighed yet again tiredly, my free hand rubbing over my brow, cold from the touch of the food. "That's why choosing to live with your kind was easier... Less expectations and all that..."

I felt Starlight's smirk over her teasing voice. "Though you would have inevitable became a Prince one day alongside Twilight." Heh. I allowed myself a tiny grin at that. "You always over-analyze and pressure yourself too much, Stardust. No wonder Twilight relates with you so much." Okay, then I had to snort, looking back to the pink teen with a wry grin.

"Have you considered a course in therapy, Starlight? You'd be famous for your blunt methods."

"Honesty's the best policy." Starlight shrugged in good banter. "Our friends have taught me so many things..." A few licks of her ice cream which she thoroughly enjoyed, eyes closed in brief content. "One being that running away from your problems will never solve anything."

"Yeah well, it's too late for me to go back to my homeworld to rectify that-"

"That's not what I meant." The grip on my shoulder softened, a gentle punch to my arm next. "You think I ran away from my problems? Did Sunset? Did Trixie?" I couldn't give an answer for that, which seemed enough for Starlight. "And what are you really escaping from, Stardust? Because I know this goes beyond-"

The sound of magic from behind us, forcing us to almost snap our own necks by the golden portal suddenly appearing on the center of the front rooftop. Immediately, I began wolfing down the rest of my ice cream and cone, to Starlight's bemused humour... And my immediate regret.

Ah! Ow! Brain freeze! Teeth ache! The latter far worse!

Starlight wasn't helping, unable to restrain her amusement and eventually start laughing melodiously behind her hand. Yeah, thanks sis! Her giggles only lessened by a tiniest bit at my indignant glare, before I shook my head after standing upwards, stretching the old bones a little and smiling down at the teen, offering a hand to help her up as well. Starlight accepted in bemusement, finishing the rest of her ice cream herself. I at least gave her that time before taking the time to leave.

"That's my cue." Was my simple statement, offering next a light smile... Or weak one. You know, in spite of what came next. "It was good seeing you again, Starlight. Glad you're doing us proud, Twilight and I, still... Hopefully next time we won't be facing anymore villains who come out of nowhere... Heh..."

...Yeah wasn't working, if Starlight's expression was any indication. Really, I had no idea what else to say but the next following request, before things grew even more awkward. Damn, far worse than our last goodbye. A gentle pat to Starlight's cheek and soft smile, hopefully conveying my pride and happiness for what this pony has become.

"Take good care of them." And finally turned to leave, opting to enter the portal already draining too much magic and Balance before things got worse-

What...?

A pink hand grasping mine, a pleading quiet voice so unlike Starlight, but the emotion pouring the touch and voice prompting me to halt, and listen.

"Don't go..."

Ow... Ow that hurt. That hurt too much. My free hand clenched, teeth grit with head bowed, shallowly inhaling and working to breathe properly, failing far too much. She knew, she just knew that would be more than enough to make me hesitate.

 _There's sparse time, Jack. If you are still inclined, you must make the choice now._ Starswirl pointed out with a tinge of regret.

Yeah...

The fight against Demon Sunset earlier felt like nothing compared towards the volcanic conflict of emotions bursting from within, gathering what little willpower I possibly had to turn around and face the pleading pink teen, bringing up the hand on mine and delivering the most tender brushed lips against tiny knuckles, offering another small smile of weak reassurance.

Soon enough, my own hand cupped over her pink cheek. "Starlight Glimmer..."

Seeing in those eyes the very soul and likeness of someone who changed our lives for the better. My gentle murmur strengthened next with a much bigger smile, offering the truth behind this confession in the form of a leaning whisper.

 _"You're just as being a Princess as Twilight."_

And with that, I stepped away, making my way over to the gold portal before our tender moment potentially destroyed the whole multiverse. And before any further second here caused me to stay and go home, safe in the arms of people I loved and who loved me back. You see why I declared myself as a coward, Starlight?

But to at least make the situation somewhat more lighter, I threw my dear sister and friend a good cheeky salute with two fingers, and that at least brought a hopeless smile on Starlight's face, the teen shaking her head in exasperated fondness. Again, Twilight-esque, but her own person. I had to grin right back whilst Nightshade, meanwhile, decided to suddenly fly over from out my bag and right onto Starlight's open palms, nuzzling with her cheek warmly.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Nightshade released a noise of affirmation, before having another moment with our friend then flying back to my own shoulder, something attached to his leg. Check it out in a moment. "And Stardust?"

Uh oh. "Yeah?"

"Don't look like that." Starlight called out in amusement, just knowing. Her smirk softened next. "You'll never be a coward for protecting the people you love. That's what friendship truly is. I learned that, as did Sunset Shimmer and Juniper Montage."

And a short friendship speech. Fair enough. I smirked right back in pure affection, the golden light of the portal encompassing my every step. I swore, just before Starlight's smile left me, I distinctly heard Sunset and the others.

Wait a minute... Who the [BEEP] was Juniper Montage-?

* * *

 **AN: Finally, the trilogy done, that's enough EQG chapters to last until after the movie, which isn't too far now... Yikes.**

 **Next Time: Forgotten Friendship... Yay...!**

 **Review, favourite or follow if you would, thank you! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and are eagerly looking forward to the next one!**

 **Until then, my friends!**


	12. Friendship Con

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, only Stardust. That said, Enjoy!**

* * *

Whoa...

...

...

...

Haha! Getting better at it every time!

Dusting off my returned dark blue coat - God I've missed you old friend - I shoved gold hands in pockets and made confident steps towards the pathway onto the front of the compensating building, intending to get whatever urgency was here dealt with. Of course, naturally, I was to be greeted by the most basic cliches among high school could possibly achieve.

"Good morning Stardust!" "Hey Stardust!" "Bonjour Stardust!" "Top of the morning Stardust!" "Haven my babies Stardust!"

Pretty certain that last one was entirely within my head. Regardless, I couldn't resist but smile and wave to all the students hanging out across the courtyard, having no real business. But there's no reason not show basic courtesy, was there?

Second I opened the glass doors, the typical aroma of school assaulted my nostrils, but I continued my best to strive on. Quantities of students in teens and just reaching there conversing, laughing and doing all matters they did these days. It almost gave me nostalgic recollections of my years in that youth. Almost.

"Hi Stardust!"

"Hello!"

"It's been way too long Stardust! Where ya been?"

"Ohh here and there."

"You're looking better Stardust!"

"It's the coat isn't it?"

"How's Twilight doing, Stardust?!"

"Good thanks! I'll tell her you asked!"

Last time I arrived here wasn't by choice, the incident when Zagreus invaded the castle and Sombra dragged me here for safety. There was almost going to be another time, a month ago, when Sunset unexpectedly visited with some crisis regarding her friends and a stone. The matter was quickly dealt with by her independent hand. I would've gone with to aid her once the bacon-haired teenager returned to this world, but decided I should finally start trusting her.

Sunset's a big girl. Hell, she's more woman than most women. I shouldn't always be there to hold her and the human girls' hands to success, and they were all aware.

In any case, why I was here. Starswirl mentioned some kind of problem prior to my arrival here, randomly moving down some hallway through CHS then and placing faith in my gut. Following words that I should have a keen eye out for any posters that would fancy my interest...

Like _that_ one, just capturing the corner of my eye and immediately provoking my direction towards the colourful poster on the school wall, promoting something that was rather surprising to find in an educational facility of all things. Hazel eyes wandered over in familiarity, scanning the recognizable template for what was being advertised.

 _FRIENDSHIP COMIC CON._

The rest displaying some details and a date, all of which perked my brows higher by every word. Not that it was shocking for cons to exist in this universe as well - They were in Equestria, which was a hundred times more stun-worthy - but what was something like this doing in a school? Did a student tape this, some geek too excited that it had to be shared for anyone ignorant? Well, declare me enlightened-

"Hello Pinkie." I addressed in good humour to the bouncy young girl suddenly beside me, the corner of my wide blue-green orb catching the edges of pink floofy hair.

"I didn't know you were going to Friendship Con!" Bright hands grasped my shoulder, whirling me face to face in regarding the beaming, eager expression on the teen's bubbly features. "I didn't even know you liked cons! We can go together!" Shout out to the ballerina outfit she currently adorned too.

"I think it simply just garnered his curiosity Pinkie, that's all." A certain amused voice answered for me, having Pinkie's incentive to step aside so the sight of Sunset Shimmer approached, in that new attire of hers. A coy smirk, Sunset coming to greet her unworthy 'teacher' with a playfully warm fist to the shoulder. "Good to see you Stardust."

Guess we weren't addressing past mistakes just yet again? Ah well, that worked for me; we could sort that nasty business out later, providing me spare time to dwell the right words and apologies to give.

Meanwhile, then, I returned the gesture, tapping the bare shoulder peeking out between the spike-leather. "I know you're a Goddess among the school, Sunset, but if you're trying to lessen appeal, aren't the spikes a little overkill?"

A snort, Sunset only giving the faintest of blushes this time, but no stammering like a certain lavender equine. "Glad to see looking like your gold self again regained your confident to hit on girls behind Twilight's back."

"You make me sound so disloyal."

"Could've fooled me."

We stared... Then bursted into laughter, Pinkie joining in louder than between us, my chest heaving up and down in joyful union. Un-pocketing my renewed golden hands, I looked over the bacon-haired pony-turned-human's shoulder curiously. "The girls in class?"

Sunset shrugged. "They're getting there."

"Except for Twilight ever since she's been skipping last classes since last week." Our heads turned to Pinkie, my own tilting by those strange words. Twilight, the human one, skipping school? Doesn't sound like any version of her would do that.

Sunset, sensing my confusion, nodded and decided to clarify. "She has been leaving notes for last school lessons before abruptly leaving the premises lately. Twilight would have some good reason to skip classes."

"Yeah! Like maybe a sick family member, or a new invention she just can't get away from! Or maybe Twilight's secretly harboring two new versions of Stardust here ever since they landed into her lap." Ah Pinkie, always talking gibberish. The pink girl giggled and beamed warmly by my playful pat on the head, smiling faintly myself.

"I wouldn't worry about it, in any case." Sunset folded her arms with a casually relaxed expression. "If Twilight's in any trouble, she knows she can always ask us for help."

Good point. Plus I wasn't sensing anything amiss. The young teen then cleared her throat, regarding me yet again with a brow-raised gesture.

"Not that your visit isn't welcomed, Stardust - Despite what others may think - I'm guessing this isn't just a casual visit?"

"Awww!" Pinkie chimed in with a lovable pout, blue soulful eyes turning to me. "Your Twilight always visits just to hang out. Can't we hang out for once without some super-terrifying-worldwide-crisis?"

"Hmhm. She's got a point." Sunset remarked with a faint smirk, cocking her head as red and yellow streaks flawlessly flowed downwards. "Someday we could just, you know, get together without addressing some end-of-the-world scenario. Just saying."

I nodded. Some day. Kinda wanted it myself, believe it or not.

"So, again, what brings you here Stardust, and how can we help?" Sunset, always prepared to face whatever obstacle presented, dangerous or otherwise. The sheer passionate loyalty and resolve to fight truly admirable. I smiled in gratitude then, supposing it wouldn't hurt to have her assistance, especially when I had no particular idea what exactly I was in for.

"Well..." My hazel eyes wandered to the taped poster, offering my own coy smile in response to their waiting expressions. "Believe it or not, I'm here to attend Friendship Con."

Oh, the looks on their faces was something. Wish I had a camera with me. Sunset's jaw dropped in genuine surprise, whereas Pinkie was suddenly vibrating then in glee, stars in those joyful sky eyes.

Finding me, soon enough, whirled around in the air by an _incredibly strong_ bubbly teen. "This is great!" Her child, endearing-at-this-point voice piercing the echos of the halls and attracting attention. "We can all go together! What are you gonna wear? Oh, don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise! How will you get a costume in time? Oh I know, Rarity! She'd be more than happy to make something for you! What's your shoe size? What's your favourite colours? Do you like Daring Do? Mare-Do-Well? Ohhhhhh this is gonna be so exciting! You can come with us to Friendship Con with Rainbow after school! We can hang out after all! THIS IS GONNA BE FANTASTIC!"

My head was admittedly spinning a little when the eager young woman finally released me, prompting my side and shoulder against the locker for support. Sunset just kept giggling quietly to herself from my disposition, cerulean orbs gleaming only the faintest of sympathy.

Before a rainbow blur almost knocked her down. "Sunset! Quickly, I need your spare pencil- Oh hey Stardust... Did you forget to brush this morning?"

* * *

There's an irony to this, but I wasn't clever enough to spot it. Walking and talking happily with Sunset, Rainbow and Pinkie down the street soon being filled with cosplayers all aimed for the same direction. Pinkie adorning a giant a cupcake that took up more than half the pavement, hence why she's walking in front of us there in our own steady pace despite bouncing up and down at times. Sunset cosplaying a cop; make of that what you will. And Rainbow?

First guess and you'd probably be right.

The bacon-haired woman chuckled and shook her head. "For the last time, we're not responsible for naming the con, it's been around long before we became friends."

"You pretty much influence everything that goes on in this town, so pardon my skepticism." I quipped in good nature, grinning hurmouredly, addressing both girls behind me. "A little too big of a coincidence."

Rainbow scoffed playfully whilst Sunset rolled fond eyes. "Puh-lease! If I could, I'd give the con a way more awesomer name. Like... Cool Con. Or Awesome Con! Or-"

"Twenty-Percent Cooler Con?"

"...Steal my thunder why don't you...?" Rainbow grumbled to herself, prompting our small affectionate laughter. Yes, things will be alright for now.

Sunset opted to address something next. "Talking of cons, I'm still surprised you'd even want to go so willingly, fate of the world or not, Stardust. They don't seem like your thing."

"You kidding?" I glanced over my shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Nothing wrong with cons so long as they don't involve scamming people." What were the chances the EQG variants of Flim and Flam might be there too? "Went one time with my Dad and siblings; got myself two pics taken and an autograph signed to my little sister... Good times." I smiled in nostalgia then, remembering those events a few months before returning to Equestria.

Well, this world first when the siren incident was at hand, but the point stood its ground. This might be a fun time; rarely happening in this specific universe.

"Well." The pony-turned-human commented then after a pause of open thoughtfulness, something had seemed to be briefly on her mind. "We're glad you're here." Which was still a surprise for me, all honesty.

"Yeah! Nice to see Princess Twilight's boyfriend has some taste!" Okay, Sunset might be willing to forgive and forget, Pinkie wasn't even in question, but it was Rainbow's seeming lack of a grudge that took me off-guard the most. Not one trace of open mistrust or disdain emerging from the star athlete for any motive. Of all people, Rainbow's trust should be the most challenging to win back.

Even though I wasn't confident I had won back my Twilight's complete faith yet... Anyway, comic con!

"I've always had taste Rainbow." Tapping my own nose with a sly wink. "You just never shown me things that are actually interesting."

A playful snort. "That why you're not even wearing a costume?" Blue hand motioned to the golden warrior walking in front of the teen and friend. "Going as, what, yourself?"

"Why the Hell not?" I cheerfully answered in humoured joy, widening my arms before moving backwards, still following after the gleeful Pinkie and smiling warmly towards the blue and yellow girls. "Only I get the chance to cosplay myself. I'm a celebrity of my home, after all."

Sunset's brows both raised in bemusement, smiling in baffled humour. "Wow. Becoming an alicorn certainly ramped up your self-esteem to ten."

"More like a hundred!" Rainbow remarked with her own curious grin. "You've been acting like an entire new person the whole walk here Stardust! What happened back in Pony World?"

"Absorbing all that mixture of harmonic, chaotic, balance and imbalanced magic into my own form as a near-sacrifice for the multiverse came with some side-effects. Nothing too major, but the enhanced boost to my body and magic also mentally shifted core aspects of my personality to shine through; Balance acting like an energy source constantly pumping me up to feel a plethora of good and bad emotion altogether to sustain its own power. Like a symbiotic relationship, but without the feed off." Pausing to take a deep breath, then looking back to the girls coyly. "At least, that's what Twilight theorizes."

"Well I like New Stardust!" Pink arm wrapping around my taller shoulders and pulling me to walk beside the cosplayed Pinkie with what little room on the sidewalk provided then. "Everyone should be more happy than just often! This is going to be an amazing afternoon!"

Sunset chuckled. "All that's well and good, but I still don't understand how precisely taking in all that magic transformed you back into a pony, let alone an alicorn. Wouldn't it have just been impossible?"

"Well-"

"Save the science and magic stuff later!" Rainbow immediately interrupted with a blue finger sticking out in-between Pinkie and I, unable to hide exotic glee as a large building, decorated and filled with so many colourful citizens in various outfits came into view from around the corner. "We're here!"

* * *

Wow, it was just like... Pretty much any other con. Despite which, I smiled at the sight before me, crowds of costumed people - Kids, teens and adults alike - wandering around expressing enthusiasm and interest. Children eagerly pulling the hands of their uncomfortable parents that were likely bribed into coming here by the excitement and joy of their young. A whole rainbow of individuals come to spend the day exploring and buying from the various geek stalls which had so many to offer.

I wonder if this world had anime, or some equivalent to it. My little sister would have leapt for joy if that became a thing around here.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie yelled with a bounce of enthrallment, her cupcake attire almost knocking people passing by. From the continuous cream dripping from its edges, almost making us slip constantly the walk here. Half of me pondered if that massive bun was more authentic than I originally assumed. Only Pinkie would be capable of trying that.

"Awesome!" Rainbow expressing more enthusiasm for this than I give credit for, fist-bumping the air. A closet geek if ever there was one. Oh no! What would the people at their school think?! "According to the web, A.K Yearling will be starting her autograph session in just-" Pausing to inspect her watch. "Ten minutes! Oh I can't wait to take a photo with me while signing my latest edition of 'Daring Do and the Nine-Tailed Scorpion!'" Pulling out both a camera and a clean book while practically screaming in joy.

...Should I tell her? Nah, I can boast about it later. For now, let the athlete have her fun.

"Oh! I think I see the Daring Do merchandise far off. I'll catch you guys later!" And in a blur without any consideration for discretion and secret identity, the blue-skinned teen was gone, leaving only three. Figures she'd keep the geode on.

Pinkie, meanwhile, was quick to follow our friend's example, pointing wildly yonder. "Look, I see the multi-flavoured cotton candy machine over there!" Gesturing to some large pink machine peeking out from the hundreds of stalls. "Did you know they make cola AND vanilla sundae flavours now?!"

My eyebrows shot up. Cola? Sounded tempting. Alas, the pink teen eagerly hopped on her way over to the candy store, leaving just us two now.

Sunset, sharing my wide smirk, did something else by placing dark large sunglasses over her eyes, prompting my low chuckle and witty remark. "You're gonna have boys chasing you all around the place."

A light jab to my arm, with the amused Sunset replying, "Another word from you and I'll have you arrested for unfaithfulness to the crown." Oh no, anything but that. We both laughed lightly together, moving slightly to a spot so we wouldn't get in the way of further cosplayers and disgruntled adults stepping into the lively spot. "Although, I could do with my own police dogs."

"I sincerely doubt they're well-trained, my dear officer." It was like everything back then never happened. But it still did, and with that in mind. "Sunset-"

"Sunset! Hey!" Interrupted all too conveniently, I guess it'd have to wait some more. Ah well, at least I wouldn't ruin the mood potentially yet. Our gazes switched over to a pale green-skinned female with darker green hair, cosplaying as, by my assumption, some kind of seawitch. Sunset's expression warmed a thousand times more at the sight of an obvious friend.

"Wallflower!" The two girls hugged in equal greeting. Wallflower, didn't I hear that name before...? Was she related to that incident? Pulling back but gripping each other's arms friendly, the bacon-haired teen proceeded to comment more in greeting. "I love the costume. Ursulac right? I didn't think cons were your thing!"

"We all have to try something new eventually. Although this isn't my first time at one." Wallflower giggled tenderly, before gazing down to her own scaly cosplay. "You got it. I like your look too. I guess it's fitting with how much of a hero you are." Huh, never thought of it like that.

Sunset smirked in playful flattery, shrugging in casual warmth. "It's just the first thought that came to me. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are here too if you wanna greet them later."

"Heh... Yeah maybe later. I'm actually kinda glad you're here moreso." Wallflower began rather meekly, tapping her forefingers together with a sheepish expression. "I'm still working on my confidence but... Could you help me with something if you have the time? One of my favourite writers is here to sign autographs and... Well he has a lot of fans cued up already..."

I inhaled softly through nostrils, spotting an inkling of me in this young lady. My own soft smile emerged from Sunset's encouraging response, a yellow hand on a green shoulder. "Of course." Glancing my way inquisitively. "You wanna come with us?"

Ah. Nah, this was their moment to hang out. I shook my head with an offering grin. "I'll be alright on my own. Go and help a friend who needs it." Sunset's brow raised, followed by a nod as both grinning girls eagerly, soon enough, commenced disappearing into the crowd, away from my sight. They'll be fine.

Never mind the look Sunset gave from my declining. Anywho, I leaned off the wall, clasping and rubbing gold hands together. Seriously, I have missed this stronger, more agile and, most importantly, TALLER form. Now, what should I do while they're having fun? Seek out the supposed danger Starswirl, or have a little fun exploring the place myself?

...

Killing two birds with one stone came to mind. I soon joined the mixtures myself, hands in pockets with a pleasant expression on my face, all feeling immensely right in the world.

* * *

"Thank you again sir." And thank YOU again, Starswirl, for the money required to pay for this, holding the signed comic after its famed head writer finished with it. I smiled politely. "My son will absolutely love this."

"Don't worry about it kid." The elderly endearing voice of a man who was considered a legend, evident by the hundreds of cues and almost two hours it took for me to even get near. An aged but kind hand clasping my shoulder with surprising strength, the smile and gleam in his eyes brighter than any beam Celestia could give. "Your son is lucky to have someone like you for a father."

For some reason, that heated up my heart incredibly fast, a little lost for words before nodding with a quick farewell, allowing the next person in line to get their signing and photo, before I could breathe normally again. That man reminded me of someone, and it wasn't Starswirl.

Regardless, I examined the cover to the latest equivalent of the Power Ponies edition. Yep, Spike will be exploding with joy once I come home with this, and just picturing the expression on his face couldn't have my grin stretch wider anymore possible. Would I be lying if I said this was one of my original motivations to journey here, either alone or with the human girls? All that's left now is to get some kind of souvenir for the friends and girlfriend back home. What would Starlight like? She rarely expresses other interests outside of her kite hobby.

Maybe a pet small rock of her own for playdates with Maud. Heheheh. Or maybe her own magician toolset to share a hobby with Trixie. A book of historic fictional magic for her and Sunburst to enjoy? That reminds me, I should get Flurry something too! Maybe a plushie. Oh I wonder if they had their own equivalent to Pokemon here!

Alright, it's settled, the search for plushies. But first, a secluded spot to hide myself in for something. With that, I moved on my way, politely excusing myself passing by others in the various crowd. Most of which teenagers.

"Euan, you're stepping on my dress!" Some bug-dressed girl was yelling irritably at an Doctor Octopus knock-off. Another bug-dressed person, a boy, chuckling weakly by the commotion.

Pinkie might love the cotton candy her human self was preoccupied with at present. Maybe a sample of multiple flavours for her.

"Sorry Osaka..."

Passing by a stall caught my amused eyes. Imagine if I got Rainbow a body pillow? The image caused my snort of laughter. God, the hopeless confusion on her equine face would be more than worth the effort.

"You two should just kiss already..." A man wearing a red cape muttered with a roll of the eyes. Was that a Doctor Strange ripoff? Huh.

The girl growled. "Shut it Neutron!"

Rarity. What would dear Rarity enjoy? Maybe they'd have some kind of perfume stand authentic from whatever fiction it was spawned from. I don't think cosplay outfits were the fashion mare's style.

"Guys please. We're causing a scene..."

"That wouldn't be happening if this big oaf wasn't stepping on my costume constantly. Have how do you put up with these guys Liuv?!"

"Kane, please tell them to stop!"

Fluttershy. Now for her, maybe something for her critter friends, perhaps some animal toys I could spot around here.

"For the love of- Would you two pipe down already." Growled a boy in some oddly-coloured design with a long yellow cape touching the dirt floor. Comic heroes, right? "We're going to miss the photoshoots if we don't get our mindsets together."

"I'm with Infernal." Came the Strange knockoff's response beside him. "You two should just really find a hidden spot-" Hilariously thrown onto the floor painfully by a hurled, precise shoe.

Hm... Applejack might be in favour of candy apples. I'll see if they got any of them here.

Finding a secluded spot behind a stand, I checked left and right before holding up the comic, letting Starswirl do his thing. In a second, vanished, placed somewhere else safe and neat. Rolling it in my pocket would be ruining it. I want Spike to have a perfectly clean, and enjoyable comic as a present back home.

Now for Twilight... Ah boy.

If some might have guessed, despite barely having me leave her sight for just a second until Balance demanded my help, the beautiful lavender bookworm was still _outrageously furious_ with me, resorting to not even acknowledge my presence altogether while in the same room. But at the same time, refusing to let me leave her field of vision unless for bathroom and food breaks.

Suffice to say, it's gonna be a pretty long time until she ultimately forgives me for my past mistakes of leaving. Twilight when she's angry... Oh boy.

Both the hottest and more terrifying thing in the whole multiverse.

Despite this, still, I opted to more than make up for it at every chance. Flowers every morning, chocolates every afternoon, and poems at every evenings. Re-arranging, sorting and respecting the library books again and again, doing house/castle chores for Spike, devoting time and effort in making up for lost time with son and friends alike.

Well, of course, the other mares took their time forgiving me as well. Fluttershy and Pinkie were quick to, obviously, and for that I was grateful for. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow were still on the fence towards accepting my repentance. Starlight was more forgiving than most, often sparing me from Twilight's neverending surveillance so we could catch up on matters while providing some heavy-handed vocal jabs and lectures, doing most of the work for Twilight whose breathtaking sparkling eyes spoke louder than words.

These things take time, and I knew that all too well. Still, doesn't mean I can't make another attempt here and now. What would Twilight love as a gift from a comic con? A Friendship Con, no less?

...Oh, I have a few ideas-!

* * *

Whoa...!

A minor aching pain to the back of my head, evidently by some blunt instrument impacting my skull from behind earlier, rendering me unconscious in the blink of an eye. Dammit, still in this form I couldn't operate Balance properly. Even the magic was taking its time to forgive my forced absence.

Blinking dazedly, I took note of my surroundings, having rested with my face in a hard desk. Small close room, perfectly squared, no windows but a door where the noises of excited cosplayers and children alike were having a blast. My wrists, upon attempt to move them, bound behind to the chair I was sat upon. So a brief kidnapping then? Interesting, what poor soul would doom themselves like that?

My answer was provided soon enough by the single door opening, and the sight of a woman in a less-than-formal uniform than she once adorned entering the room. Pale-sickly skin, dark hair with streaks of pink in orderly lines. Stern wide eyes behind absurdly small glasses. How was it difficult to even not recognize her.

Regardless, I tilted my head in genuine puzzlement. "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail somewhere?" At first, no answer, the tall woman taking her seat at the other side of the table, her steel gaze drilling into my amused own. Was I worried? Not in the least!

What harm could _this_ villain possibly do to me?

"I had hoped the naming of this event would attract the attention of my disloyal best student." The former Principal of Crystal Prep started with cold casualness, keeping her sat posture professionally courteous. Perked brows. "Regardless, you will do just fine as bait. Not to mention what my employer demands of me."

"You haven't answered my question." Though raised several more. "How are you out of prison so early? I don't think bribing a minor lasts a few months of a sentence."

"I have my connections." Cinch replied smoothly, looking just as haughty and presumably in control as last time. Guess jail didn't ruin enough of her vanity. "It wasn't difficult to escape captivity and assume a position through this brief line of work. Unfortunately, my actions were brought to the school council, thus prohibiting me from taking any line of work education-wise again."

"My heart grieves for you." Came my flat response, followed by a coy smile, amusing myself. "Oh wait, no it doesn't."

"He warned me you would be difficult." A low sneer following through that cold voice, the deathly eyes narrowing with pure disdain oozing from her repulsive features. "The boyfriend to an alternate variation of my former greatest student indeed. No wonder you stoked the rebellion in Twilight I had worked so hard to shove down."

"That brought about your own downfall." I replied instantly, the reminder of all she caused on the teen spiking my brief irritation, following that with fact. "Twilight is stronger in will and heart than either of us could ever be. Any version of her outmatches us no matter what. Try to keep people in line, Cinch, and the more strength they will gain to break out from the chains. She would have stopped dancing to your tunes eventually, with or without my encouragement."

"Your 'encouragement' cost me everything." Breaking more and more out of character, and I couldn't resist my smug smirk from the criminal on the verge of _seething._ Coughing politely to regain composure, to my disappointment, Cinch continued more calmly despite the malice still dancing in her orbs. "No matter. I am nothing if not adaptable, I will have my retribution today, Stardust Balance. It has been months in the making, after all."

"So you played a role in setting up this event, naming it the 'Friendship Con' in some vague anticipation of Twilight turning up? Do you anything about your former student at all?" I raised a brow rather incredulously.

"I know Twilight well enough that she is eager to please. To impress. Praise and recognition mean everything to her." Then you knew nothing about her after all, Cinch. "If not for your meddling and causing her this belief that she could disrespect her wise superiors." I tended to have that effect. Cinch leaned closer then, eyes narrowing yet again with sincere cold puzzlement. "Tell me young man, why do you show no fear?"

I blinked, not expecting that sudden turn of conversation. "No fear? You're gonna have to clarify oh-wise blackmailer."

Her pale lips curled in distaste, but obliged in a matter of being professional. "You are trapped here, with no 'magic' to assist you. Your friends in the con blissfully unaware of your present state, and nothing prevents me now from confronting my former pupil for everything she has committed upon me. Not to mention that traitorous woman now running my school." Raising a casual brow in spite of the heavy threats behind her words. "Yet, you express no fear to this. Why is that?"

Gaining information, or just actually curious considering what this supposed 'employer' informed to her? I'll play along, shifting myself a little and clearing my throat openly, offering a small smirk. "Well, do you know what's been happening to me?"

"From the appearance of things, you've regained back the forms which permit you to adapt to whichever world you walk upon." She was very well informed.

"Exactly." I couldn't possibly stop the mild enthusiasm from my British tone if I tried. "I feel everything again Cinch; the feel of the ground, the souls of the trees and grass and insects. The emotions and souls from countless beings. The joy and despair from the people exploring the con in that large room learning new things. I can see again! I'm finally Stardust Balance once more, the Warrior of Twilight!"

No trace of disdain this time, Cinch was openly curious and even tilted her head in real interest. "And you find feeling this power again good?"

"I find it amazing!" Was my joyful response, admittedly giddy. "I can do so much to save and protect the people I love. I can be useful and help when I couldn't possibly before; no longer chained and submissive to the limits of a real human body. The world constantly spinning and I can sense every beating heart, every hopes and dreams of the people I walk by in towns. I can become everything than what my people permitted back home; to finally walk away from the shame and start anew!"

"You're ashamed of your own people..."

I nodded, cocking my head side to side as the eagerness lowered significantly to solemn. "At times, yes. Half of them violent hypocrites, the other half content to complain but do no actions themselves."

"And yet you consider yourself no better than them. You despise your own humanity, yet share no objections of being reminded to your origins by coming here continuously." Cinch pointed out knowingly, folding her arms whilst leaning back.

"I don't deny it." I shrugged, offering a weak grin the villain's way. "I guess we're both the worst of our own humanities."

Cinch said nothing, neither vehemently or coolly responding to deny. Guess her ego was tempered somewhat, that or she's internally regarding me in scorn. Most likely the latter. Eventually, the woman in presumably her thirties slowly stood upwards, getting down to business. "I shall inform my employer of your current stature." How kind of you! "He will want to deal with you himself, considering your history together."

History? "Don't do this Cinch." I called out in rather hopeful pleading as she neared the door. "Vengeance is a dish that will shatter in your hands."

A mere pause, before the fired Principal walked out the door, having nothing more to say. I huffed, no last words from a villain. That's a change. Only hope now was Sunset and the others here stopping her whilst I attempted to escape. Beginning to shift and rattle the chair a little while careful not to fall to the side.

Very tightly locked... Starswirl you wouldn't happen to-

Thank you!

Well that was a wonderful conversation, Cinch, but I can't let you get away with exacting vengeance on the human of my beloved or Cadence. Hand working hard to shove the key in the cuffed hole and begin turning.

* * *

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Cinch!" The fleeing former Principal paid me no heed, exuding enough imbalance by now that the sensation of it was strikingly familiar. Should I even ask who her employer was at this point?

Cold, ruthless and eager for revenge? Yep, I knew these raw emotions all too well, having battled an adversary of that nature for an immense amount of time.

The lady attempted to hide herself among the crowd, but I wasn't so fooled, managing to keep track around corners and politely pushing through crowds with halfhearted excuses. Crowds at cons, believe it or not, were incredibly easy to navigate and maneuver through. The people were so scattered, so intently focused on visiting these specific aisles with various stalls, not to mention the famous writers and actors signing autographs and taking photographs, that any large formation of individuals here didn't last long. Hence why it was less than difficult towards shimmering and brushing through supposed suffocating rows of cosplayers and disgruntled adults alike.

Either Cinch was in a hurry to carry out her vengeance, or heard me following from behind. Regardless, the disgraced criminal quickened her pace, passing corners and likely trying to shake me off or seek out one of my friends. Something that brought only a spike of anger within me, frowning as it reformed to determination.

You abused one of my friends enough once, Cinch, it won't ever be happening again!

"Hey!" Some young female dressed within a Sailor Moon knockoff exclaimed irritably as I rushed back, accidentally knocking down her mint ice cream.

"Sorry!" I called back whilst continuing on my mad dash. I'd have paid for it if the situation wasn't so dire. I could see Cinch in a better clearing, the pale sick-coloured villain clearly pausing for a moment to converse with someone.

[BEEP], Sunset! And her friend! Spotting from the corner of her eye, the desperate adult immediately shoved the green-haired shy girl onto the floor close by and grabbed an unprepared Sunset in a hostage-stance, baleful eyes glaring my way as people turned towards the commotion.

"One move, boy, and your friend will be tormented in Twilight's place!" My instinct was to take another step forward, but I refrained myself instantly, which prompted her crude tiny smile. "Ah, so running away has improved your survival senses to a degree. Life is our greatest teacher."

"Spare me the education references, you no longer have the right to use them." I snapped in apprehensive concern, watching Sunset struggle to the hold as cerulean eyes glared at Cinch in heated resolve. That's Sunset, showing fear in the face of no enemy. "You've lost, Cinch. Let Sunset go and we'll make this easy for you."

"What my friend said." The bacon-haired teen concurred in calm but fierce acknowledgement. "You have nothing but bark the moment you were arrested, Cinch."

A cold sneer. "Typical teenage arrogance." To be fair, I was growing out of being a teenager now. What was I, twenty-two at this point? Digging into her pocket, the criminal pulled out some kind of glowing blue stone, and my sense became immediately on high alert by the evident magic it was enamating. Her grin was deadly. "I always hold all the cards."

From the side, Wallflower gasped in realized horror while slowly standing up, whereas Sunset's expression froze to sudden sheer panic, her struggle to be released suddenly becoming more frantic. My brows skyrocketed from the reactions, before a cold suspicion snuck its way into my gripped heart.

It couldn't be...!

"You may have discarded the other Memory Stone, but my employer likes to bend the rules for our own benefits." A benefit provided was a certain sorcerer of imbalance, no doubt. "The wonders this amazing piece of magic has done for me since my release." Cinch smirked while explaining, tugging on the teen's wrist and inciting more outrage from me. Alright, getting angry again! "Stop struggling child!" She hissed through bare teeth.

Oh please, Sunset is a hundred times the mature professional adult than you would ever be you depressing old hag! Still, I opted to remain cautious, in case the stone's power was activated by some special words or something.

"Sunset..." The timid voice of Wallflower spoke up, prompting three gazes to turn to the tearful girl, slightly ruining the makeup and directly focusing on the floor in-between the standoff. "I am so, so sorry..."

"Wallflower...?" Sunset asked tenderly in turn, myself following with a curious frown. The villain, however, snorted with venom.

"Don't attempt to excuse yourself from our plans a month back." What? Cinch smirked maliciously to our baffled expressions. "How do you believe the original stone came into possession in the first place? Did Wallflower _claim_ to have found it? Naive children, she played right into our hands! Your 'friend' her was a mere backup plan in case anything went awry. To erase Sunset Shimmer from history and, henceforth-"

"Setting off a multi-explosion of imbalance that would destroy the whole world. YOUR world..." I finished for the woman, eyes narrowed in utter comprehending fury. Sunset, meanwhile, gazed solely on Wallflower, cerulean eyes searching with worry. No anger or dread. Just simple concern.

All she has done. Everything Sunset had brought for Canterlot High - For this world - with hope and resolve, joy and forgiveness, and continues doing so up to now. To take all that away... You'd have to be a worse monster than most.

The green-skinned girl flinched, staring at anything but the eyes of us or the audience observing in curious concern and sheer incredulity. Softly rubbing her own arm with a meek, "They promised me I wouldn't be alone anymore..." Came the affirmed confession, looking far too depressed for my own liking. "That if I used the Stone, I'd have more friends and recognition than I could ever hope for..."

"Wallflower..." Sunset started to say, but was immediately cut off from the cynical chuckle of the villainous former educator.

"How hunger for attention can become a downfall. The craving to be known, to be seen, to be attracted to. It gnaws in the heart and makes one desperate. You played perfectly to our strings, child."

Wallflower, despite this, shook her head, glaring firmly to Cinch and stomping her hoof- Foot down in sudden determination, looking straight into her eyes then without even the slightest hint of anxiety. "You're wrong. It's because of throwing the Stone away that I have never been more happier now than then. I have friends; people to rely on! Help me with my gardens and insecurities while I can help them however I can in turn! I pity you 'Principal!'"

Sunset and I smiled there by the sheer resolve, someone obviously hanging around the former a lot. Said pony-turned-human glanced to the indifferent adult holding her from behind. "Friendship is exclusive to no one, and Wallflower is one of the greatest friends I could ask for." The expression on the timid girl's face was more than heartwarming there.

"Delusional children." Takes one to know one [BEEP]. The haughty woman scoffed with scorn before raising the vibrant stone in preparation. "Regardless, I have someone else to erase of greater significance. And since magic is now usable on him once more..." And aimed it _my_ way. "I shall exude its power upon the very fool who made everything I worked for go down the drain!"

Sunset and Wallflower gasped, and I straightened, apprehensive and ready... Until something, or someone, caught the corner of my eye sneaking behind the vengeful Cinch in front of the crowd, prompting my small smirk. I then proceeded to make a pose Frieza would be proud of... Or somewhat impressed by.

"Even if you remove me from existence and memory, Cinch, it changes very little." Despite the protest in Sunset's eyes, I forced myself to gaze calmly at the glowing power brightening Cinch's sneering expression. "I've done my fair share of saving people, and that's enough for me."

"A shame none of that will ever matter again- AH!"

An unprofessional scream of shock from the cotton candy attacking and sticking wildly upon her bun, giving Sunset the ample distraction needed to stomp the former Principal's foot and be immediately released. From behind, Pinkie hopped over casually to join a relieved and surprised Wallflower. Sunset then awesomely slapped up the Memory Stone high into the air, disappearing in a rainbow blur. Most of this seeming very planned out for last minute.

Quickly I went over to help, but Sunset raised a hand, giving a gesture and expression that says she'll handle the yelling woman causing a fuss with her hair, prompting the laughter and jeers of the crowd around us.

"Look sis!" A kid among the crowd pointed excitedly in his cheap Spider-Man ripoff. "That lady's going hysteric!"

"I do have eyes Atlas..."

The next few seconds were filled with bad[BEEP]erry, Sunset dropping Cinch to the ground, pinning her there with surprising strength and slapping some handcuffs to the wrists on the criminal's back. It was the handcuffs that really did it for me, my laughter of joyful relief. From the side, Rainbow smirked whilst tossing the vibrant stone in her hand all too casually.

Sunset, meeting my brow-raised gaze, merely smirked with a sly wink. "I've been taking lessons on defending myself. Let's say a certain teacher gave me the inspiration." Ah, I grinned wider in flattered pride, unable to stop myself. As Cinch groaned from her place on the used floor, the bacon-haired teen walked around to be face-to-face, kneeling down with cerulean eyes likely blazing determinedly, her voice light but filled with passion. "You know what Wallflower, Stardust and I have in common Cinch?" A baleful glare with strewn candy-filled hair was the answer, but Sunset continued unfazed. "We learn from our past mistakes, and we strive to be better people for it. It helps to have amazing friends assist you in your hour of need."

Spoken like a true good person who learned so much from the past, for the future. And the three of us shared warm smile, causing Pinkie's grin to widen brightly before - Oof! - pulling us into a tight, warm group hug, prompting our coughs of surprise before endearing chuckles all around. Even if the front of my shirt, coat and pants were now stained with icing.

"This isn't over..." Cinch growled while Rainbow pulled out her phone, presumably to call the real police and-

"Smile!" FLASH. Alright, maybe not yet. The star athlete chuckled in her Daring Do costume, already tapping away at her mobile once taking a pic of the distraught and enraged woman laid on the ground. "We're so making this a trend."

Charming. Regardless, the former Principal and current criminal kept trying to sound imposing with oaths of vengeance. "Whatever happens to me will not last, I have-"

"Oh give it a rest already." I snorted, shaking my head with a wry, knowing grin. "Zagreus has been taken care of."

Eyes widened a fraction in outrage, before attempting cool displeasure yet again. "You wish that was the case."

"'Fraid not."

"You lie...!"

"I can confirm." Sunset responded playfully, sharing my amused but smug smirk as we glanced to each other. I suppose the past sensation of delighting in our enemy's torment lingers for a long while. "He's not coming back for you or anyone ever again. You're not getting away this time, _Principal."_

Cinch's features somehow paled moreso, whereas I regarded Sunset with a raised amused brow. "Why, Sunset, that sounded awfully vindictive of you."

Her answer, at first, came a coy wink. "I learn from the best."

* * *

"You know. You having handcuffs speaks a lot of volumes."

"They were just for authenticity, Stardust."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

A light elbow to my side, playful, as we grinned to one another in fond amusement. From close by, a furious and vengeful villain was being taken into a police car and taken downtown. Chances she was glaring at us with heated vows of retribution? A lot. But honestly? Nothing else could make me care less.

That's one more threat dealt with. A lingering plan of Zagreus' taken down, though it did make ponder briefly why her of all people were chosen.

"You know..." The bacon-haired teen started as the sirens died down, the pair of us hanging out to the side of the entrance into the event-filled building, having been currently on hold ever since the incident back there. "You never did apologize proper... And neither have I."

We finally got there. I nodded, hazel eyes tearing slowly from the busy road to face the younger friend steadily greeting my gaze, emotions sparking for whatever this conversation became. This was it. Reconciliation, a long time coming. Much was to be said, but I don't think Sunset had an appreciation for overdrawn speeches and apologies.

Neither did I. "I am so, incredibly sorry for everything I said back then, Sunset Shimmer." Whatever the heart spoke, I resonated with my tongue, solemn and tender. "I couldn't trust you girls to make your own decisions, and I wasn't appreciative of the backtalk and belief that my ways weren't simply just... I was so full of myself, so confident in my decisions that my brain classed everyone here as idiots that needed guidance... Yourself included..." I sighed with that low confession, refusing to bow my head and keep looking straight in the eye. "I hope you can forgive me, for a start to rebuilding our friendship..."

"...When we first met, a long time ago, you should have been treating me with scorn. As the enemy. But twice you offered to help, in spite of your supposed 'no-second-chance' policy. You reached out to me, guided me. But yours and Twilight's arms were open to forgive, accepting me in my most vulnerable position that it made me _feel,_ for the first time in years." Sunset sighed in return, offering a tentative smile as a warm yellow hand grasped my shoulder with cerulean eyes filled in warmth. "I'm sorry for treating you like that, since the beginning."

I mirrored the gesture. Equals. Friends. "Your passion and attitude to disobey in favour of what's right is what makes you exceptional, Sunset."

"Just as your resolve and no-nonsense approach to issues is something I've always admired about you in turn, Stardust." The bacon-haired teen admitted with a wider small grin. "We could keep apologizing to each other the remainder of the afternoon, but I think actions speak louder than words, don't you?"

Couldn't agree more. A tight, welcoming embrace from another that soothed that last inkling guilt considering everything I yelled to her and the others back at CHS, eyes closed blissfully while taking in a good friend's comfort. And student. Sunset will go far. "Friends again...?"

"Obviously." Pulling back, the young teenager than commented with a sly smile. "Of course, you have our other friends to make up with too."

Fair does. I nodded. "I promise to treat you more like grown-ups in the future." Sunset raised a brow, but another voice soon shifted the moment of humility towards the three girls approaching, the one in the middle looking apprehensive.

Rainbow, to the right, smirked at our postures. "Finally made up huh? Don't think a hug will win me over, Stardust." Waggling a playfully stern blue finger. "You're gonna have to work to earn MY forgiveness." Something in those pink eyes told me I was already on the way.

Wallflower, meanwhile, looked to Sunset with clear lingering guilt, prompting the bacon-haired teen to then hug and mumble something to the shy girl, the two having their own tender moment of forgiveness next. I stepped back, giving them their needed privacy. Upon pulling back, the former unicorn looked between Wallflower and I in thought, looking towards Pinkie and Rainbow then with a warm smile.

"Do you mind if I take these two elsewhere? You can keep enjoying the con if you want." Rainbow perked a brow, but shrugged, giving a thumbs-up and cocky grin before racing back indoors swiftly. Pinkie nodded eagerly, waving as she hopped her way back, calling out during the moment of endearing excitement.

"Talk to you later guys!"

Sunset and I waved back, the former then regarding me in sudden curiosity. "What happened to those items you bought on the way out?"

"Oh those? In a special place until I have use of them again." Thank you Starswirl.

Wallflower rummaged through her pockets, pulling out a rolled-up colourful comic and soon showing off the cover in her own eager joy. "Look, I got this signed by the wonderful creator!"

A nod. "Alright, that makes thing easier then." Hm? Wallflower and I soon finding our arms interlocked with Sunset's own, the young woman in the middle grinning to us both with sly playful mischief. "Think it's time for us three 'villains' to hang out together. I do have some comics of my own I could really use your opinions on."

Hmm... Well I did swear I wouldn't be away from home for too long... But then again, this would also make up for lost time with the bacon-haired teen here, not to mention helping make up for all the bull[BEEP] I put her through with my own self-righteous ego.

...Why the Hell not? "Yeah, I'm in."

"Me too." Our affirmed replies only made Sunset look more elated, soon practically dragging us downtown away from an excited event that, of course, would never be normal for the likes of us. "Do these comics have plants in them?"

"I'll get there." Sunset promised to her friend with a chuckle, before glancing my way with a second of calm warmth. "For the record, Stardust, despite what you said to Cinch back there, I wouldn't trade your existence for the world. Neither would anyone else."

No one but my enemies. I smiled back, the grip of our upper limbs tightening somewhat in affection as we proceeded on the way back to, presumably, Sunset's place. Hey wouldn't that be neat, seeing where Sunset finally lives. I swear to God, if it's not some logical shoddy apartment... Nah she deserved better.

The second I see how [BEEP] her place looks, I'm gonna ask Starswirl for millions of dollars and buy her a [BEEP]ing palace.

* * *

 _In memory of_

 _Stan Lee._

 _1922 - 2018_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this short special. Many new OCs heard or mentioned within this devoted chapter belong as cameos towards the people whom asked to participate within the A Journey Beyond Sanity Discord server. You too could join; who knows, maybe another cameo opportunity may come in future.**

 **Regardless, please review, favourite or follow; your options! I hope you loved this chapter and eagerly look forward for the next. Until then my friends!**


	13. Triple Friendship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Stardust Balance. MLP of all nature is property of Hasbro - songs, characters and settings - and the parody intro song, alongside any other song used in the following chapter, belongs to their respective composers.**

 **That said, enjoy friends!**

* * *

"No! No you can't do this! Please stop!" Timber oh so fruitlessly bellowed. Screaming from the top of his lungs as the struggling teen alongside his depressed sister were taken away by the po-po. Green hair flailing when the beanie fell off. "We can change! We can start afresh!"

"Tell it to the judge." The lead police officer of the scene gruffly stated, as both teenagers were soon being forcibly shoved into the waiting, flashing car... Well, forcibly on the persistent Timber's part.

"N-No! You can't! This camp means everything to us! You can't just-!"

"You are in violation of reckless endangerment and attempted bodily harm over those you were suppose to ensure the well-beings off. Camp Everfree is a threat to everyone so long as you two kids are left in charge. Take them away."

Everyone else, observing the scene, bore mixed reactions. Some looked on in concern, others in humour, many in bemusement, the more adults being resigned not to do anything and risk getting in trouble with the law. Because the chief officer was right, those two young, ill-experienced siblings _were_ a danger to everyone around them, and thus needed to be stopped. I should have followed my head rather than my heart that while back.

But Timber, blind to his own arrogance and beliefs, frantically called out one last time towards perhaps the only person whom might be fooled by his words. "Twilight, you have to listen! We didn't mean for any of this to happen, please!"

That was, if those pleas weren't so laced in fear. The glasses-wearing teenager merely looked away, a mixture of guilt and resignation. Even those who preach friendship had to respect that actions always had severe consequences, and no one in the entire universe was exempt from retribution.

Poor lad, almost pitied that defeated expression on his face as the car door slammed before him, proceeding to take both beaten siblings away for a good while in prison. I observed with an indifferent expression, able to somehow contain my real glee and relief. Finally, alls well that ends well.

While the other girls were comforting the near-distraught lavender teenager, a certain bacon-haired pony-turned-human glanced my way with a raised brow, folding her eyes. "Like you weren't enjoying that."

Damn, that woman can see through any bull[BEEP]. But still, I wouldn't even bother denying my own satisfaction. "Well, I just love seeing injustice brought to light."

Sighing in exasperation, Sunset at least managed a small smile before then inquiring, "Stardust?"

* * *

"Stardust? Staaaaardust...?"

Huh, what? Startled out from my rather uncomfortable position on the desk, right before a bright PC screen - something on the news article about missing people and the like - two slender hands gently shaking my shoulders and rousing me from the realm of sleep. Damn, that was such a good dream!

Yawning a little, I rubbed my weary eyes and took one glance to the ridiculously massive window which overlooked nearly half the apartment, including the bed. Seriously, how could she possibly stand that in mornings, or when she needed a nap? Sighing near tiredness, I smiled up to the teen whom removed her hands from me so I could sti up straight, offering my own light amused grin. "Oh hi dear, how was work?"

Sunset, as always, played along at first, one palm on the desk and another on hip. "Could've been worse, thank you honey." Oblivious to my hand clenching tightly from the word 'honey.' Not. Cerulean eyes looked to and from, before her playful expression softened. "Had a good nap?"

"Could've been worse." Or could have been far more better had I not woken up, but I understood Sunset's priorities. Standing up, I joined the teen in the more spacious living room, gazing around the interior of where I've been hitching in for the last few days by then. How low I've sunken, to seek this world for refuge. "I'm still amazed how you could afford all this."

"Bringing some gold with me from Equestria helped out a little." Sunset shrugged casually, throwing a sly smirk over her shoulder. "And if you start complimenting and thanking me again, as you've done for the last few days, you can start sleeping on the floor rather than the couch." Said couch, by the way, was on the floorboards before the TV. I mean literally, no legs. Overall, it's a pretty cozy, self-sufficient place.

"Tch, now I feel bad if your future boyfriend starts sleeping over." I quipped playfully, wagging a gold finger that I never really missed having these days. A whole season as a human again was quite enough. "That is, if I'm not scaring any potential suitors off."

A wide snort, followed by a rough jab to the elbow. Cheers my dear. Sunset shook her head, taking her own seat by the couch and motioning for me to join her, and that I did, taking the right side and letting silence reign for a good moment. Allowing myself to look around again curiously, and with a mixture of sympathy. In this world, and especially in the modern age, money was always tight, and the gold Sunset brought from the pony world couldn't save her forever. She deserved much better, moreso since she's the closest thing to a realistic human being on this entire planet, barring myself.

Not to mention, all the times this wonderful young woman has saved this ungrateful world a handful of times. Guess EQG and Equestria had that much in common.

Somehow precisely knowing where my train of thought was heading without even saying it out-loud, Sunset vocalized firmly. "Again, no thanks to your offer, Stardust. I can do just fine without your magic money coming out of thin air." From a pony, that spoke volumes. Sunset chuckled lightly with a faint grin. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Can't I worry to the perhaps the first closest person I had to a student?"

"Well..." She playfully mused, tilting head to the side as yellow and red locks fell, rubbing a soft chin. "I suppose it's natural for one's 'teacher' to be worried... Oh well." Sunset then shrugged in humoured resignation, grinning lightly my way next as a hand brushed my gold arm, my blue overcoat hunt to the side by the apartment door. "I can take care of myself and my future, so you don't have to be so concerned, although I appreciate it."

"True, you are more independent than most." I.E, ninety-five percent of the population of Equestria, and ninety-nine percent of the people in this world. I nodded. "Alright, I respect your decision Sunset, though I'll still offer any help I can."

"Trust me, I get enough concern from the rest of our friends." Sunset's expression then softened, her brow furrowing only slightly. "But you Stardust, are someone to be more concerned for at this moment. You're still upset about Twilight."

A statement, not a question, oh so correctly guessed. Sunset never being one to dance around the issue. I sighed, nodding faintly before switching my gaze to the ground, that turbulence of emotions welling up at the painful reminder.

"I just don't understand." Blurting out once again before perhaps one of the most mature of her kind, my arms and back slumped. "Twilight... Okay, she's always been paranoid, often quick to make a decision without thinking through, sometimes reckless and endures the consequences later. But surely, after all this time, she would have at least matured and grown enough against making such a sudden, ill-promised choice that would have only hindered her and our friends immediately afterwards. Stealing what kept another species safe? Lying and manipulating good friends? Blaming others for her problems? Claiming that this was partially MY fault? I just... Twilight should have known better by now."

"Are you partially to blame?"

"...Yes." I sighed, the blunt question cutting through the barrier of defensive feelings, allowing the rest to keep descending like a waterfall. "Yes, my own abrupt departure would cause some devastating repercussions, but I never imagined it would help lead to... That. Lead to it entirely. It's all my fault, and I'm just sitting here, feeling sorry for myself for causing Twilight, off all people, into doing something so crude and potentially breaking friendships."

That gentle hand, once again, grasping my shoulder, soothing lightly as Sunset's lighthearted voice answered. "You had everyone worried... For a time, we thought we were to blame... Well, moreso _I_ felt being responsible by your sudden departure from everyone you knew."

"Heh..." My smile was just wholesome in its self-deprecating. "No wonder we're the perfect mentor and student."

I imagined her faint smile from beside me, before Sunset replied matter-of-factly. "Though, Stardust, you of all people should have also leanred by now that you can't just run away from your problems. One crucial part to a relationship is addressing your problems and solving them together. You have to go back, or let Twilight come to you, and work something out, together." My breath stilled briefly, a part of my brain freezing by the prospect of returning to what felt like so soon to my mind.

But God dammit, Sunset was right as always, and I knew it. Just as she was regarding the Camp Everfree situation long back.

"As always, you speak the facts..."

"Just who I am." The mare-turned-teen's voice tinged in amusement. "But in all seriousness, you two are good to each other, regardless of past and present mistakes, which everyone can see. She'll forgive you, as everyone has in the past, including me. You need to forgive and discuss-" The sounds of vibration, followed with Sunset taking off her hand from me. "One sec."

Oh by all means, I'll just keep pondering on something that honestly I should have considered, and perhaps always knew. Because my friend was right, Twilight and I HAD to talk eventually, not hide from one another forever. The sole question was... How? Where would one even begin regarding what happened which led up to all of this?

Some future husband I was turning out to be...

"Okay, we'll be right over." Sunset's hasty voice brought my out of my depressed musings, the teen suddenly standing upwards and glaring down with fierce, blue determination. "Twilight needs us. MY Twilight."

"What are you two an item now?" That'll make a lot of shippers incredibly happy for some reason. Then again, not much ships make a lick of sense.

But Sunset wasn't in the mood for games, grabbing her leather jacket nearby and throwing a certain blue coat into my standing arms.

* * *

No idea what to expect, as Sunset, entirely in the dark herself supposedly, kept relatively quiet amongst our trip towards Twilight's rather gothic house. I mean, look at it. Purple and black by its exterior, I could only imagine what the inside looked like. We wasted zero time in approaching the doorstep, Sunset doing the courtesy of ringing the bell, both of us side-by-side, expecting a certain lavender teenager to come greet us.

Why did I feel suddenly apprehensive? My hairs over my body on end, something feeling off-putting, and demanding I should best prepare myself for whatever emergency this Twilight had. It must be because I was helping A Twilight, after what I did to MY Twilight.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the human bookworm whom answered the door, but a certain school fashioner whom sighed in relief at our arrival, motioning for us to enter. "Glad you could make it darlings, Twilight has been in such a fritz all day."

The mare-turned-teen nodded, not looking so shocked to see Rarity herself as we followed into the main living room, and cutting straight to the point. "Is everyone here?"

"All now accounted for." Rarity nodded, sapphire eyes glistening in soft concern, a quick glance my way for some reason. My nerves felt even more on edge then. "We needed all our good friends here, for you see, Twilight has been keeping something from us for a good while now, and it's becoming overwhelming for her. Her grades are beginning to take the strain of her recent absences and the reason to that being... Well, it's best you see for yourselves. Come come darlings!" Hurrying towards a nearby door that Sunset and I followed, seeming to lead downstairs opposed to the natural opposite.

Don't be an underground lab. Don't be an underground lab. Don't be an underground lab- [BEEP]. Wasn't even half as impressive as my Twilight's former underground tree laboratory.

And it looked entirely uncreative too, looks as though the basement couldn't be used for this world's Mrs. Velvet to do the laundry. Or for Mr. Light to drink beer and watch soccer in some alone time. Nope, this place was entirely reserved for the research and, most likely, dangerous experiments conducted by their daughter.

Looks like we might be paying the price there.

Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow were huddled around somethings, concealing our views of whatever had their attention. Applejack and Rainbow looking down at one metallic table, Pinkie and Fluttershy the other, with their backs turned against us. Until the sounds of our echoing footsteps prompted their surprising turns, including Twilight, whom was focused on a close-by, built in computer.

From the moment those violet eyes turned to gaze at us, however, she appeared stunned for a brief moment, aimed directly on me before shaking her head and regaining some measure of composure. I could barely hear the athlete's mutter to the farmer, "This is gonna be awkward..."

Applejack sternly elbowed her friend's arm in response.

"Thank you for coming." Twilight immediately began, getting to business in losing track of herself. "I just hope you can forgive my silence after so long; I just didn't know what to do or who to turn to regarding this matter and I didn't want any possible danger on my friends not to mention this was getting incredibly overwhelming especially what occurred just a few moments before you all got here-"

"Breathe Twilight." Sunset beat me to the punch in consoling the poor, almost frantic teen, the bacon-haired girl reaching forward to grasp her friend's thin shoulders, offering a coy smile. "Of course we'll forgive you. We just want to know what's going on and how we can help, that's all."

If it's a homework assignment, I am gonna storm out of this lab and watch whatever counts in this world for Robot Wars.

Exhale after inhale, deep and thorough, the human Twilight eventually nodded, gently brushing past Sunset to reach the table the others were hiding the contents from us. The bookworm proceeding to explain tenderly, "It was never my intention to conceal them, but I fear this was getting the better of me. And now... Stardust." I perked up by the solemn addressing, those familiar sparkling eyes brightening for help. "You might be just who we need to fix this matter entirely."

Okay then... I slowly nodded, approaching the others in my own pace. One by one, reluctantly they stepped aside so I could get a good peek at what I was in for. And just like that, the world came to a grinding halt.

No...

No... No way...!

Not possible...!

Not even probable...! For half a moment, I entertained the notion that, like before, I was hallucinating my past selves again!

How... How... Starswirl, what was this?!

 _It appears I am not the sole entity to receive the help of yourself, Jack._ The dead unicorn sounding infuriatingly calm as always. Not what I needed right now when I was looking at two identifiable versions of ME!

The man... Boy laid down on the left table, looked precisely like me in this human EQG form, but some minor differences. For a start, even without a full beard, looking recently shaved, this... Stardust appeared somewhat younger, like in his sixteens or seventeens or what counts for those in this particular universe. And his chin was laughably pointy, it made Matt Smith's look tame. The clothing was also alike, minus that his cutie mark was entirely on the left side of his dark blue coat, rather than split in half by the center like mine was. He was completely asleep, chest moving up and down peacefully. A few harmless wires here and there linking him to a monitor, checking his condition.

"How...?" I whispered in befuddled disbelief, glancing to a worried and apprehensive Twilight. What did she think I was going to do? But when my attention focused on the other laid patient, my eyes widened to exponential degrees never thought possible.

This... This was me. As in, me-me! Before I became Stardust, but looking just about as young as the other Stardust there.

The realistic human skin, incredibly short height it barely matches any of the girls surrounding us. The dark brown hair with some streaks of... White? Frowning curiously, while taking absent note of the Organization XIII coat I once wore that this supposed alternate or past version of me still wore, I cautiously reached out, ignoring Twilight's gasp of anxiety in favour of softly brushing one of the disheveled white part of a brown lock. Dye? Age? I couldn't tell. But no way was it natural.

...Right?

"Xion..." My hand stiffened, hazel eyes darting to the young boy murmuring in his sleep, his features shifting in some faint flash of agony. "Xion..." Speaking that character's name again, and I almost stumbled back to fall onto the equally sleeping Stardust right behind me. No, it couldn't be...!

Surely this wasn't the case...!

"Who's Xion...?" Fluttershy quietly asked, but I couldn't look away for a moment, one hand softly then grasping the clothed shoulder, opting to try something.

If my suspicions were entirely confirmed, I was going to wonder if there was anything fate could throw at me that wasn't so shocking anymore. I gently whispered, close to the near-pale ear. "Caxkj...?"

What happened next was of my own doing.

Hand quickly retracted back from the young boy, as though that name restoring all his health and stamina, sprang upwards from the table as if re-awakened, brilliant blue-green eyes looking around in curious enthusiasm before leaping off the table, right before the startled, gasping girls. Ah [BEEP], almost falling onto my other self still sound asleep, oblivious to the commotion then proceeding before us.

"Man, that was some power nap. Now, what kind of pastel, multi-rainbow world have I landed in, huh? Hmm." Practically, hopping around the place in curious interest before anyone could stop him, inspecting screens, devices and all over the likes. "Oh, a proton magnifier. And a Magnetizing Accelerator. And, I spy with my two eyes, THAT I believe to be a Cosmetic-Boostful-Kinderizer. Mark IV, perhaps? I must shake the hand of the geniuses behind them!"

Sounded entirely like me, whenever I heard myself in recordings or videos. And God, does it sound terrible as always. I must preferred the way I sounded whenever I spoke in the present, as opposed to from an outside perspective; made me feel a lot more dignified.

But I was getting off-topic here. The mannerisms were far too energetic, far too excitable for the Nobody OC I once thought up so long ago. Caxkj was regarded as solemn, compassionate, patient and quiet. This blithering manchild was the precise opposite, so it couldn't be the same guy. And I was commonly a depressed sack of [BEEP] when reverted to that form a while back all thanks to Celestia.

Nope, I was jotting this down immediately as some new, alternate version of myself. Whom continued dancing around the place excitedly, stopping right before the lavender Twilight whom leaned back uncertainly by his stare, and closeness. Better step in now, once Sunset glanced at my own bemusement with an impatient expression. Sorry if I wasn't enjoying the show a little with my own curious amazement.

Frowning, the younger me squinted considerably, as though making an effort to maintain some focus. "You have breathtaking sparkling eyes..." I paused at that proclamation from this other me towards the then blushing-brightly EQG Twilight.

...Huh.

"T-Thank you..." The teen in the lab coat nervously gazed down at the metal floor between the two, obviously out of her element. I was about to take another step and hopefully soothe things over-

"Agh... Ah!"

Or not! Hurriedly, I caught the much shorter boy before he fell hard onto the ground completely, holding him on my knelt lap protectively and doing all I could to prevent the current convulsing condition. What the Hell? Twilight?!

Immediately, as though knowing this world happen, the lavender bookworm rushed over to a nearby work desk, grabbing out the item she needed as this... Jack, began ranting with agonized memories. "All my fault... So much lost. Agh! No! I wasn't suppose to live! So many wasteful losses... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

My hand was brushing through his unkempt, rather greasy locks, soothing as I could like I did with Spike at times. Because at the moment, I didn't see some past reflection of me with whiteness in my hair, but a poor child's soul in need of so much rescue.

"It's alright..." I soothed tenderly, doing my best to keep the young lad steady, as the equally worried Twilight knelt by his other side across from me. "You're going to be alright, Jack..." Sunset and Fluttershy joining us too, the rest lingering back uncertainly. Good thing too, we didn't want to make him more stressed by a potential crowd.

Those dazed, hazel eyes turned to look at the focused bookworm, pleading for sheer help. Twilight's expression softened in empathy, the free purple hand softly caressing his hair for me. "It's okay..." She whispered gently, taking that moment to carefully inject whatever would help the man calm down, and regain rest.

Those glistening eyes closed, the body slumped, and silence reigned. Yet as I helped carry the poor boy, after a few minutes of peace, back to his 'bed,' Applejack finally decided to speak up for so many regarding that display.

"Just what in tarnation was _that_ all about?!"

* * *

"It wasn't too long, after you returned to Ponyville to fight off Zagreus, that I found them."

The gang was now currently occupied in the living room. That was, most of us at least. Fluttershy and Pinkie opted to stay behind and keep an eye on the two sleeping versions downstairs, while the rest of us discussed our situation. Upon some couches and one seats, many with our own cups of tea or other sustenance, myself with with some soda borrowed from the fridge. Diet, of course, but I'll take anything after what just happened below. This world's variant of Twilight Sparkle sipped her comforting drink slowly, taking her time at our behest while she composed herself, and continued on with her story.

"After the forest fire in the local part, I felt partially responsible. Once the weather finally cleared up, I resolved myself to help make things right and fix up the area. To make amends. Thus, I created this special formula that helps accelerate the life growth of any natural plants, which I intended to test first on flowers in the back garden. With expectant results-"

"Heh, maybe save the science lesson for _after_ the story, Twi." Rainbow interjected with an exasperated smirk, one of which many expressed amusement at. Twilight flushed, but nodded and hastily kept on resuming her tale.

"Right... Anyway, after gathering enough a quantity of the reproduced formula - which surprisingly took one day earlier than I thought, though I'm getting off-topic - I hurried over to the park after school hours on a Wednesday, pleasant afternoon. On my way to the center of the charred woods, to the location where Stardust helped me rescue that little boy trapped in the burning forest, that was when I saw something... Out of this world."

Oh yeah? "No kidding..." Sunset murmured my thoughts out-loud, barely repressing a soft smirk by the incredible understatement.

But Twilight carried on, eager enough to share this tale with all her friends at last, as to lean forward in her seat. "They were just there, laying on the ground, completely unconscious with no signs of movement. Immediately, I had panicked, regardless of the billions of questions running through my head. Who were they? Were they Stardust? Had he split in two? Were they perhaps new? A by-product of this 'imbalance' magic going on?" Pausing to take another sip and regain herself, violet eyes behind square glasses pleading for us to understand. "I was relieved, when I braved myself enough to inspect them, that they were still breathing, but then I was at a lost. What should I do? And the only option available to me at the time was-"

"Bringing them here, in hopes of somehow helping them recover from whatever ordeal has transpired upon them."

Twilight nodded softly by my best guess. "Indeed..."

Applejack frowned in her seat. "Well, why didn't you come to us in the first place? Surely we could've helped however we can."

"I didn't want to risk endangering the people I care for in case they were some trap." So you brought them to the residence of your family. Alright, Twilight, I see clear thinking isn't exactly your forte entirely here too.

Or maybe that's just my frustrations with the pony Twilight talking. This one doesn't deserve such spite.

"Everyday, I've been checking and inspecting any wounds. None, nothing that even looked the faintest of scarred. Completely healthy inside and out, but in some sort of coma nonetheless. At least, that much I assumed until this morning, prior to calling you all for assistance."

"What happened this morning?" Sunset leaned forward, encouraging our bookworm friend to speak. Fidgeting just slightly, Twilight sighed and confessed lightly.

"The same thing you just saw earlier, hence my need to finally let you guys in on the truth..." Ahh. I see. Those violet orbs gazed tentatively on the carpet between us all. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can we-?" Rarity snorted in a manner only posh ladies would, waving dismissively after briefly checking her mobile phone for something. "Water under the bridge, darling. You were clearly concerned and uncertain of which actions to take. We all have those." As always, easily forgiving, but this Twilight hadn't really done something as hiding something from her friends.

As, say, another one stealing a Goddamn treasure and manipulating her friends to accomplish such...

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed with the fashion student with a knowing grin and nod, folding blue-sleeved arms. "We get it, you got two Stardust's all for yourself. No wonder you wanted to be hush-hush about it."

As if the red on Twilight's face couldn't brighten anymore, even Sunset and Applejack chuckling by that statement, while I hid my own wry smirk. Okay, that was funny.

Then, partially, perhaps, to save their friend from anymore potential embarrassment, the bacon-haired mare in a human's body gazed to me expectantly. "Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation?" Garnering everyone elses' attention. Save Rarity's whom was then frowning in concern on her phone before excusing herself into the next room. The kitchen that is.

Shrugging, I leaned back against the couch. "I'm in the dark as much as you are." Was my casual confession, to their evident disappointment. "That Stardust - the gold one - could very well be a product of imbalance, or summoned here from an alternate world, either parallel to this one or by my own home planet... That other one, on the other hand..." Now that was tricky, interlocking my fingers and brushing my bearded chin against the hands. "That man shouldn't even be breathing right now, not in that form. I need this body in order to adapt to either world. So for him to even be alive and healthy alone..."

"...But, you were in that form for a time just a few months ago?" Twilight pointed out curiously, her frown deepening somewhat.

"I was living on borrowed time." I clarified. "I'm amazed this version of me seems to be doing alright, that behaviour just then earlier aside. You say there's no heart condition or the like?"

"None. Upon my research, those outbursts aren't related to breathing or heart problems. In fact, his internal body appears to be completely fine. It could be a mental condition for all we know."

"And these 'outbursts' have only happened twice now?" Sunset inquired, to which Twilight nodded in turn, but the former asked next. "But nothing from the other boy down there?" This time a shake of the head.

"Must have been some ordeal they went through." Rainbow commented mildly, looking to and from between everyone. "Where they came from for either of them to be as they are, napping like no tomorrow."

"Don't anyone find it strange that these two supposed new versions of Stardust here happened to show up right after all that nonsense with Zagreus and imbalance?" Applejack then pitched in with her own suspicions. I gazed to the ground, deep in thought.

Perhaps you're onto something there, Applejack. It could be possible they were brought here because of imbalances, either as contingencies or by accident. Revenge or a long-term plan. But Zagreus was contained now, and I had no plans of letting that monster out for even a second to ask what exactly this was all about. Starswirl himself wasn't entirely sure, for a change, why two new variations of myself were present, in flesh but minorly different, down in this Twilight's lab being treated with care. On the plus side, if they weren't a threat, I was glad she of all people were taking care of them. Spike was probably making the best assistant at the time in absence of oblivious friends.

Speaking of whom, where was the little canine. I quickly looked around curiously, which prompted Sunset's notice. "What is it?"

"Where's Spike? Just wondering because I haven't seen him all day."

"Hm? He's upstairs napping... It's probably a good time to feed him now, thinking about it." Twilight made a move to get up, but Rainbow beat her to the punch, super-speeding herself to stand and jab a thumb on her own person.

"I got it!" Before zooming off in that ridiculous blur.

"Third shelf on the left!" The bookworm called out to the overzealous friend, before sighing and flopping back down in her seat. "Oh!" Then recalling something. "There's another thing... That shorter one... Who I think we should call 'Jack' for the sake of keeping them distinct when they're referred to, you understand Stardust?" Rather him than me. I nodded with an encouraging smile, which Twilight took as a sign to carry on with her point. "He was holding onto something when I found him. It looked like a weapon of some kind."

A weapon? My posture shifted to complete and utter attention, leaning forward in interest. "Is it here somewhere?"

"Well... It disappeared when I tried holding it." My spine stiffened, eyes widened even more absurdly. Okay, yes, this was FAR too big a coincidence considering I only just finished Kingdom Hearts III last week! "It looked like a giant k-"

"Hey Twilight." Dammit Rainbow! The star athlete lingering by the staircase in confusion. "You sure Spike's upstairs?"

"Last I checked." Twilight frowned with a tilted head, trying not to show immediate distress. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I just checked all the rooms up there... And down here... And around the house. Hate to break it to ya, but he's not here."

Before any of us could even begin sinking in that rather alarming statement, the greatest shrill of a scream echoed from the kitchen. With enough ferocious terror to shatter all the windows of the gothic house.

* * *

 _"MY DEMANDS ARE SIMPLE! BRING ME THE MOST POWERFUL MAGICAL ITEMS OF THIS WORLD, AND NO HARM SHALL COME TO THESE PITIFUL WASTES OF CREATURES."_

The flaring tower of rage and retribution with my trembling body only increased by the screen's change towards the taken hostages. All the missing people that were reported for the last few days. And some of whom that caused my heart to start vibrating in furious vengeance.

"Sweetie Belle!"

"Apple Bloom!"

"Scootaloo!"

"Spike!"

How did we know this was being broadcast? The text message sent to Rarity which prompted her deafening scream earlier, ordering us to gather around and turn on the TV. Groups of various aged people, and one certain canine looking entirely frantic and terrified alongside the huddled masses. What followed next came the harrowing laughter of their captor; some random little bloke adorning some ridiculous Dracula-esque cape, staring darkly into the panicking cameraman taking all this in with beady blackened eyes.

 _It's not possible... Not him... Not again..._

Zagreus, Starswirl? But how, we contained him didn't we?!

 _That's not Zagreus... Neither is the body that creature is possessing..._ Was it just me, did that voice have a hint of indignation in it? Did Starswirl have some past with whatever malevolent force took over that innocent soul? Or the soul in question?

 _"BRING THEM BY SUNSET, OR THESE WORTHLESS MAGGOTS SHALL SUFFER FOR IT! COME TO THIS ADDRESS; ALONE AND WITHOUT THE PATHETIC GUARDS THAT MAKE UP THIS CITY!"_

Twilight, to my right, gasped once the information plastered itself onto the screen. "I know that address!" The lavender bookworm practically screamed in zeal. "That's one of the company buildings Filthy Rich owns!"

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T KEEP ME WAITING... GIRLS..."_ As if knowing they were watching, the demonic being smiled cruelly, while the Human Seven all inhaled by their own fear or anxiousness, Twilight and Fluttershy visibly trembling. Sunset beat me, once again, to comforting the bookworm while Pinkie hugged Fluttershy for her own safety. The TV turned black, then to the nervous news presenters whom had nothing of value to say.

After a few seconds, Rainbow snapped and switched the object off, standing up and glaring pink eyes blazed of resolve. "We gotta rescue them, before it's too late! I can just use my superspeed to get in there and get Scootaloo and all those innocent people out, then kick that jerk's butt six ways to Sunday!"

A solid plan, if we were going to be recklessly wholesome about it. I shook my head, standing up tall and looking at the star athlete trying so hard to contain her worry. Who needed Balance when the obvious was there? "He's likely prepared for any eventuality if he knows you girls so well?"

"But why...?" Rarity sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Who or what IS that monster that would dare harm innocent bystanders, and those precious to us...?"

Starswirl... Give me something to work with here?

 _The eager malice. The sinister glare. The body which it chose specifically to control... But it couldn't be possible. After Princess Twilight and your friends assisted with us, we had assumed... It seems my arrogance has always been my greatest fault._

Oh God, don't YOU start getting self-deprecating. Who is he, an enemy of the Mane Six which I hadn't got acquainted with?

 _More than you realize... You must stop him, Jack. This time, I am not asking, nor am I demanding. But I plead with you; stop this mistake which I and my Pillars had brought by our own ignorance, and taking a dear good friend for granted._

I will... But who IS he, Starswirl?

 _...Needless to say, he should have been trapped in limbo._

...

...

...

Are you saying THAT'S-?

 _For all eternity, supposedly..._

...Well then... As always, but this time, I gotta clean up YOUR and TWILIGHT'S miss altogether. Joy. Well, haven't fought any would-be conqueror of darkness for a while at this point. It'd be good to stretch out the old legs. The situation with the other two me's downstairs could wait entirely; there were people to go rescue, and bad guys to be put in their place.

I was already at the door without even thinking straight, prompting Fluttershy to then call out, "Um. Stardust, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah! Where you going Stardust? We need all the help we can get here!" Pinkie added in a saddened but hopeful tone. In answer, I looked back towards the others, some in tears as the group hug kept at it. And seeing them this depressed, by no fault of their own. For once, something which happened to the Human Seven which wasn't partially their own responsibility.

Yeah, you owe me big time for this, Starswirl. Shaking my head, I kept my steady gaze with an upwards curl of the lips. "Where do you THINK I'm going...?"

One...

Two...

Three...

...Four.

"Of course you are..." Applejack grumbled beneath her breath, before offering her own wry grin and standing up to come join me by the door. "Well, I ain't lettin' you rescue Apple Bloom all by herself. Count me along!"

Rainbow. "And me! I've got some dark butt to kick!"

Rarity. "Myself as well, darling. Nobody abducts my Sweetie Belle and gets away with it!"

And Twilight, wiping her tears away and re-adjusting her glasses, soon standing with us. "Nor Spike, and I'll get him back no matter what." That's the spirit! I smiled with a approving nod, as Pinkie, Fluttershy and Sunset soon came to join us.

But before we departed, I warned lightly. "This isn't like any regular opponent you girls have faced before."

"Then that'll be a problem we'll solve together." Sunset replied in a heartbeat, smirking coyly as the others cheered on in agreement. Before the bacon-haired teenager than proceeded to add, "We'll need a plan though before we risk anything? Any ideas?"

"I have one." Came my response, before any of them could even have time to ponder anything. "I don't want you girls getting in direct contact with that thing. Twilight, got any walkie-talkies? And how fast can you be at duplicating anything with your lab?"

* * *

Obstacle One: The police currently pushing back the masses of paparazzi and concerned families from the entrance of the tall building.

Solution: Barge through like you own the place.

And hey, it worked like a charm! I was into the lobby in a matter of seconds, devoid of any human life but appearing as though a whirlwind of panic and evacuation had come through. Mostly like, the enemy on, best guess, the top floor ordered everyone out so there could be no delays to claiming his prize. And I spy with my little eye, an elevator just at the other end of the spacious room.

Shifting the box containing the geodes carefully under my left arm, I continued forwards, intending against stalling for any time should that creature grow bored of waiting until sundown and begin 'having fun' with his captors. God forbid, the soul whose body belongs to feels immense guilt after all was said and done.

Walking into the lift, needing only ten seconds to wait for the 'ping' noise, I stepped in, and pressed the button for presumably the top floor, gazing up to the cramped ceiling with a mild hum as the feel of gravity shifted a tad. Ahh, elevators, miss these things.

 _I implore you to take this matter with the utmost seriousness, Jack, this is a foe we cannot afford the luxury of irritation._

Just because he's a personal enemy of yours, Starswirl, doesn't mean he's more dangerous than, say, Sombra or Zagreus. Hell, Tirek even. From what you've been informing me, this creature was a manifestation of your former pupil's hate and bitterness, conjured into a shadowy form. Who's to say this particular form he's possessed harbors those same negative emotions against the human version of yourself?

For that matter, your counterpart here may not even be alive. He might be the Merlin of the human world, for all we know.

 _You're right, my student, this is a personal affair, so you understand my apprehension and concern regarding this circumstance. I am regretful that you of all people must clean up this particular error of mine and my friends... But myself moreso._

The other girls were currently prowling around and through the building by their own ways, communicating via handy earpods developed by you-know-know. Unfortunately, only seven were crafted, which was fine 'cause I didn't need the chatter to distract me from dealing with this menace. The plan was simple; I kept the opponent busy, while the others find and save the hostages as Twilight monitors things from outside. It was simple, but it could be effective.

That is, if we actually knew what precise we were in for. This may not be the same powerful foe whcih my spiritual mentor was describing that my Twilight and friends have bested. If it took the power of the Mane Six and the Pillars of Six to defeat this enemy.

Well... I must confess, I was a little excited to see what kind of strain I could give against him.

 _We shall discover that henceforth. We've arrived, Jack._

PING.

So we have, and I stepped out into the large office with nary a worry or care, hazel eyes idly gazing around for any signs of traps or secured prisoners. Nadda. Just the compensating office with a nice balcony right behind the desk, the back of the chair facing me. Giovanni much, pal?

Hell, I was surprised I didn't face any 'Team Rocket' grunts on the way in.

"I have brought what you asked." Deciding to speak first if the opponent was inclined to be dramatic and wait, holding up the small red box and then offering a cheeky grin. "Stygian's Heartless, I presume?"

It writes itself. The large chair swiveled, and I heard Starswirl murmur in faint despair, but I couldn't hear the precise words. A short body, grey, with hair that had some shades of dark blue, and those sinister black all too eerily of Zagreus'. Lovely, am I gonna have to deal with a wannabe?

Leaning back against the seat as though he owned the place, 'Stygian' smirked deviously and spoke with a distorted, echo'y voice that carried throughout the whole room. _"I see the children were too afraid to face me by themselves. It makes sense for them to send an expendable pawn to deliver the goods."_

Funny thing, I was use to villains knowing who I was at this point. So in that instance, I blinked in brief surprise, before smiling coyly. "They had better things to do, sadly, than waste time with a sociopath. I could give them a call if you like."

 _"Tch."_ Those eyes narrowed darkly, holding out a hand as he rose from his red seat. _"The box, if you would be so kind."_

"Oh certainly. Just let the hostages go first."

 _"I do not barter with peasants."_ Flippant. _"Give me what I desire, then I shall consider releasing those weaklings, especially after this impertinence."_

"I don't barter with villains. This is my ultimatum. Hostages, then the box."

The stare down lasted for a good few minutes, the sun already beginning its descent right outside, gleaming through the open glass doors. Yet the warmth of outside could scarcely reach into the atmosphere in here that sudden felt as though it dropped by a few degrees, as though 'Stygian' was extending his fury through the air itself. With magic, all things were possible.

 _"You will-!"_

"'Suffer if you do not cooperate!'" So for that, I made a bold step and heightened my voice a slight. "Honestly, don't you villains ever get tired of being predictable? Now, let the hostages-"

 _"'Go, or else you will pay for your crimes.' Honestly, don't you heroes ever get tired of being predictable?"_ He sneered dangerously, slowly moving around the desk, like a viper examining its waiting meal. At my flinch to the word 'hero,' the enemy only growled smugly. _"Playing the role, attempting to be brave? You are nothing to me, and I will demonstrate that."_

"Except you can't, can you Pony of Shadows?" This time, his eyes widened, barely anticipating the recognition, and it was my turn to be smug about it. "Oh yes, I too am a force to be reckoned with. You can boast all you like about how all-mighty you were, how you infiltrated this world and learned about your enemies from the shadows, how you possess another body of Stygian's and intend to coat this entire planet in darkness. And, I assume, Equestria would follow."

Tugging the box more comfortably under my armpit, I smiled cheerfully, taking inward delight by the creature being so caught off-guard. Always loved doing that to would-be tyrants who deemed themselves unstoppable.

"But we both know the truth, don't we?" My smirk couldn't be anymore Cheshire if it tried, taking a few more steps forward, albeit cautiously. "You're not as strong as you once were, otherwise you would have taken the whole world over by now, yes? From what I gather, you're not a person to waste time."

 _"...This body doesn't contain the same rage as the original had."_ Came the sour confession, looking completely disgruntled by the clear observation. _"Stygian created me from his own anger; hatred, regret and a call for retribution. Naturally, I require those to maintain I once had. I assumed that this version of the boy would harbor the exact resentment against his foolish teacher and those pathetic 'heroes,' but that was a lapse in judgment."_ Followed by an attempted wave of dismissal. _"No matter, I shall seek out and possess a much stronger, hate-filled body built solely for my designs."_

Man this plan was just going great. Rainbow should have found the prisoners by now and gotten them out of this corrupted building. I tilted my head, considering. "In the meantime, have you thought about having a much simpler name than 'Pony of Shadows?' How about PoS? Or Steve? Maybe Bob? I like Bob; it's a more underrated name than people would think-"

 _"Cease this mindless prattling, and give me what I desire!"_ Obviously taking offence to my ridicule, a darker edge bordering on madness. _"You're a cockroach whom annoys its betters."_

"Yeah, I do that a lot."

'Stygian' growled dangerously by my casual smile, taking a deadly step forward, before pausing briefly, narrowing eyes. _"You know who I am..."_ The villainous darkness in a child's body suddenly mused, frowning in faint curiosity. _"You are from Equestria, or at least have some allegiance to its species."_ Getting clever are we? I merely shrugged, but that did not disturb 'Stygian' from taking his own step forward, the atmosphere dropping moreso that it almost had me shiver. _"Who are you? What connection have you among those fools whom tried to banish me?"_

"On that subject." I deflected with precision, a similar question burning in my mind since Starswirl first identified this monstrosity. "How did you escape limbo?"

 _"Bah! Age hardly begets foolishness. They attempted the same trick with those sirens, and it appears to have failed. Equestrian magic isn't as reliable as ponies would assume."_ Evidently running out of little patience he even had, thrusting out a hand expectantly. _"The box, or the existence of you and your comrades. Either way, it shall end in my favour. It always-!"_

A loud shrill cut off the suddenly-wincing villain, whereas I grimaced but followed that with a wide grin. The fire alarm. That was the signal, meaning the girls were on their way here now to help me deal with this matter once and for all.

"Looks like it doesn't always end if your favour, Piece of [BEEP]." Heheheheh, I'll remember that genuine bewildered look for years to come! "The hostages have been released from your 'custody,' every last one. You have nothing left to barter with."

Those small brows raised as though it was a trifling matter. _"You have only delayed their suffering."_ Calm, cold and filled to the brim with malice, followed by another deadly step forward. _"Now, identify whom would dare oppose me with no magic or hope? Give me the name of whom you will never hear another speak again."_

You want to know that badly? Very well. But first. "Threaten and promise all you like; all I see is another generic would-be conqueror, with the personality of goldfish. Starlight Glimmer was more menacing than you."

 _"GIVE ME YOUR NAME!"_

"THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT!" Raising my voice to match his, in power and equal wrath for justice. "I AM STARDUST BALANCE, THE TWILIGHT WARRIOR." Before adding that with a lighter, but crude voice of tease. "The student of Starswirl the Bearded you could never have been, Fallen One."

What happened next was of my own doing, but rather worth it. The creature within the controlled body _roared,_ charging forward with a lunge of contempt, knowing me aside cleanly into the harsh wall, enough to make a significant dent. Ow. My dazed form slid to the floor, barely hearing the monster call out triumphantly as he held up the box containing what he believed was his prizes.

 _"NOW, NO POTENTIAL POWER ON THIS WORLD CAN OPPOSE ME!"_ Ripping the object open and grabbing the seven pulsating geodes of various colours and meanings... That immediately crumpled into dust by his touch. _"W... What?!"_ Blackened eyes glaring to me for an explanation, as I gently rose from the ground holding the wall for support.

"Sorry... Did I say they were the real deal? Must have slipped my mind." My grin was naught by mocking, as the creature possessing the tiny body with surprising strength snarled in pure outrage, throwing a punch, that I managed to dodge in the nick of time, causing a wide hole into the dented wall.

But I wasn't close enough for the grab to my coat's collar, as the voice hissed darkly, _"If I shall not have this world, then you will never see the light again, Pupil of Starswirl!"_

The world felt like an immediate blur, barely hearing the cries of my friends as they stepped out of the elevator to witness Stygian, by his own prowess, pulling me with enough speed and force into the fresh sunlight, as the wind whipped all over my hair.

"STARDUST!"

Falling. That's what this was. The growling and laughing body pulling me down from the outside balcony hundreds of stories up the building, intending for a painful and deadly crash for both of us. Most likely he'd survive and just find a new form to possess.

Couldn't... Let that... Happen!

"Agh!" Unsuspecting as he was to my twisting around, grabbing the arm holding tightly onto me, and socking him in the face amongst our descent. It didn't matter what bruises or broken bones he would deliver to me in this midair confrontation, what mattered was if I was meeting my end here, it was going to be with a fight. Starswirl couldn't risk opening a portal for us below so this mad creature could escape once again-!

"Gah!" Suddenly, the turbulence shifted followed after the sound of a roaring engine, released from the monster's grasp into another that was taking me in a different direction. Blinking, partially to dry away tears from the rapid wind current assaulting my face, I gazed up at my rescuer currently grabbing me with one hand and the other piloting his rider-

No... [BEEP]ing... Absolute... WAY!

Ha... Haha! Of course!

Within moments, we were on the ground way before 'Stygian, the crowd parting enough in shock and confusion as the Keyblade Rider disappeared in a flash of gold, Jack and I skidding on the road in preparation. Oh Hell yeah! One hazel eye over his shoulder to give me a reassuring expression, the awakened little man held out his right arm to the side, summoning the weapon that brought awe and nostalgia to me.

It was unlike any Keyblade I've seen before, at least in any of the games I've played. Was it custom? Gold and black, simple but majestic. And it was _perfect._ Jack Ex Machima to save the day!

The front point of the Keyblade aimed upwards, towards the rapidly descending enemy. A flash of light fired from it in a concentrated beam of dark gold enemy, impacting through the enemy's chest, forcibly ripping our the possessor from the host's body. The Pony of Shadows roared in sheer outrage, disappearing into specks of darkness completely.

And as for Stygian, freed of the monster then, his descent slowed down, gentle and careful by a purple hue around his body, courtesy of a certain bookworm holding out her palm aimed at the poor boy in thorough concentration. Landing safely on the ground with care, into the following arms and care of paramedics on standby, alongside the other freed hostages that reunited with their loved ones all over.

Bloom with Applejack, Scootaloo with Rainbow, Sweetie with Rarity, and so on. Sunset was the last to rush out the building and take in the scene before us, while Spike happily leapt into Twilight's waiting arms and having their emotional embrace. Once those cerulean arms found Jack and I, Sunset placed a hand on her own chest with relief, throwing an exasperated, but gratified smile.

Well... That was all done swiftly, and it seemed I owed my life to _myself_ of all people. Throwing a similar grin to the observant, Jack, who didn't look as though he was as erratic, nor ready to convulse all over the ground, as before. "I have the feeling, we have some things to talk about."

Blinking to me, the much smaller version in the original body nodded.

* * *

"You _actually_ tried sea salt ice cream?"

"I know, and it was as every bit as disgusting as it sounds." The younger man made a displeased expression, both of us taking our time admiring the sunset. Over the roof of Canterlot High, while everyone else celebrated. Those smaller blue-green eyes never looking away from the breathtaking sight. "I never understood their fascination with it."

"One of these people being... Xion?" Okay, THAT caused Jack to slyly look away from my sight, whereas I chuckled knowingly. "You've had your own number of adventures."

"Correction, my other selves had."

"...How are you possible? How did you even get here?"

The first answer came in the form of a sigh. "I was summoned from our home world to participate in the Keyblade War, as to maintain the balance should anything go arise. I was there, in the final battle... And it destroyed me. So much so that I forced to divide into two people to even cope."

Jack gazed down, to the statue and mirror which led back to my new home. His gaze tender, and solemn, that it caused me to become more and more concerned hearing this tale.

"For countless years, my Heartless and Nobody lived on with my burdens, making their own identities, becoming their own people, living their own lives... And I can remember every single one; their happiness, their struggles and hardships. All good and bad... Until they died, and here I am once again."

"Did you ever... Regret...?"

"Becoming them?" A faint smile. "Not in the least. I'm proud of who they were, and what they've done. They weren't bad people, not even the version of me created from darkness."

I shrugged there. "Darkness and evil aren't the same thing." Jack nodded in turn, clasping his gloved fingers together, adorned still in that same Organization coat.

"They were braver people than I could ever hope to be... I was proud to have been them." A moment of silence, and I could only imagine the Hell that would have caused their existence, and what they must have endured for living so long. Before Jack finally turned to me. "As for how I got here... Your guess is as good as mine. Coincidence? By luck? A second chance? I no longer have a clue..."

Smiling lightly in sympathetic knowing, I grasped my other self's shoulder. "I imagine you have plenty of time to find out."

A soft snort. "I have all the time in the world now; to work who I even am anymore to start with..."

"...Well, you won't be alone." I offered, prompting his curious glance as I clarified with my own pride. "There are seven wonderful people here who would dedicate so much to helping you find your path. Will do, in fact, as I know them. Both you and the other version of us still currently sleeping in Twilight's house will figure something out with their help."

"Twilight..." Jack then mused, frowning softly at this newfound knowledge, rubbing a beardless chin. "So that's the name of the angel whom dedicated so much to keeping me safe, and brought me to the waking world with a soft whisper for help..."

Is that how he woke up before to save the day last-minute? Huh. "Well, she's the Steven Hawkings of this world. Not to mention her innocent compassion, kindness and love for learning new things... She's also single."

Jack, this time, raised a bemused brow at me. "I seek advice, Jack, not a partner."

"You'd be surprised..." I was getting married to one after all... At least, I hoped that was still the case. "Call me Stardust, by the way, since everyone else here does. My best advice is to stay here, and let them help you."

"I don't want to be anymore of a burden-"

"Mate, that won't mean [BEEP] to them." I grinned coyly, playfully slapping his back shoulder. "They're gonna try and help no matter what you may say or think."

"...Stubborn do-gooders, then?" A hint of a coy smile.

"Oh you have no idea." Voice tinging on amused exasperation.

"I see..." Jack looked back to the setting sun alongside me, keeping quiet for a good, thoughtful moment, as we both enjoyed the wondrous view which never got old. Wonder how many times this variation of me watched the sunset on the clock tower. The boy then mused tenderly, as though more to himself, "We should always cherish our time with others when we can..."

"...Yes, we should." We absolutely should, because God knows how little time there is left...

...I should go home, after this. I've been away long enough.

"So." My voice then started, but from the mouth of this other Jack, whom gazed to me with a slight smile in attempt of lightening the mood. I knew the trick all too well. "Tell me more about this world? Since I'm supposedly staying here for a while until I sort my life out."

Gazing to him had me notice something from the corner of my eyes, smiling then back mischievously. "I think someone else here can give you a better description of this planet." Jack followed my look, and there was the innocent but nervous Twilight Sparkle, this world's version, smiling at us both, tentatively opting to come join us by my encouraging expression. Myself then whispering to... Myself slyly. "She's also the Xion of this world in some aspects."

The look Jack provided to me as the shy bookworm sat by his right prompted my wide laughter. Laughter I needed for these last few days. Yeah, this version of me will be just fine. And hopefully, the other one still napping in that lab will do okay too.

* * *

 **AN: Longest chapter of season eight too, albeit technically not a part of it. In my headcanon, Forever Friendship took place in the middle of that season, but how timezone between worlds work is enough of a headache. Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to next week's chapter!**


End file.
